Eternally Yours
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: The average human meets their soul mate by the age of twenty-one, but luckily for Seras, she's only four when she meets hers. Alucard and Sebastian appear in her life disguised as her imaginary friends when they could no longer stand being a part from her. As time goes by, feelings start to stir inside of Seras for the ones who have, literally, been there for her her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening,**

 **This one is a little different then my others. In this, Alucard and Sebastian aren't servants of the Hellsing Organization. I guess it would mainly be like a dimension where the Organization doesn't actually exist. Also, this is mainly placed during the early 80s to late 90s. Obviously from the description, this is just about Alucard and Sebastian being there during Seras' childhood and waiting for their mate to become a proper age so they can fully take her as theirs.**

 **Also, I OWN "Two Black Wolves Roaming the Night". I hope that you enjoy this story. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter One**

 **1984**

A young girl of four sat on top of a kitchen counter kicking her feet and drinking a small glass of milk. Her sparkling blue orbs followed her pacing parents as they cleaned up and got ready for bed for the night. Her mother cleaned up the few dishes in the sink while her father put a fresh trash bag in the rubbish bin. Once he was done, his blue orbs flickered to his one and only daughter with a handsome smile on his face. Seras giggled and hid her smile in her glass of milk while she continued to drink.

She had always loved the way his mustache outlined his upper lip, stretching and relaxing with every smile he gave to her. And it always tickled her whenever he kissed her cheek. The father turned away from his daughter and headed off to the sink to dry what his wife already washed. Seras continued to watch and sip on her cold milk, and purposely making milk mustaches.

 _"_ _Seras,"_ A low baritone voice whispered from the hall. The small blonde furrowed her brows and curiously glanced in the direction from where the voice came from. The hall was lit, but she couldn't see anybody there. So, the only explanation was that it came from either her parents' room or hers. But instead the four year old honestly didn't care and soon lost focus. She looked back at her parents who didn't seem to hear the voice she had heard. The young girl started kicking her feet again and drinking the last of her milk.

 _"_ _Seras,"_ The voice came again. Seras shifted her head and looked back at the opening of the hall to now see that it was completely dark. The little one froze and cocked her head to the side. Had that light been out before? Or did the bulb blow out?

 _"_ _Come, my pet."_ Another voice purred to her. _Come?_ Seras thought to herself. _Did they want to play with her?_ She heard a sinister soft laugh.

 _"_ _If that is what you want, we will."_ The first voice spoke softly to her. Seras' face lit up and she smiled brightly. She loved to play! She had wanted to play before bed, but her daddy said she wouldn't be able to go to sleep then. The girl set her nearly empty glass of milk on the counter. She then carefully slid herself down the side of the cabinet and landed on her knees. It had hurt a little, but Seras was used to the pain since she always got down herself that way. The small blonde then pushed off the floor and sprinted out of the kitchen. Once she was out of her parents' sight she skipped to the dark hallway to look for her new friends.

"Where are you?" Seras asked and stopped before she could enter the darkness. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but she was afraid of the monsters in the dark. Like, a few nights ago she saw a movie where a monster steals children from their beds when they're alone in the dark. So, her mummy had to put a night light in her room to scare those monsters away because they hated light! The little one frowned when she realized that her new friends could be taken away by those monsters because they were alone in the dark.

"It's dark," Seras whispered and took a step back. "There're monsters in the dark. They'll eat you." More cackles came from one of her friends.

 _"_ _We will fight away all your monsters and the things you fear, my dear."_ The man with the baritone voice purred.

"No monsters?" The little one asked and took a step forward. "You fought away all the monsters?"

 _"_ _Yes, and only left the ones who won't harm you, darling."_ The man whispered. Seras smiled brightly.

"Then can we play?!" The girl asked and threw out her arms in excitement.

"Seras?" Her father spoke when he heard his daughter in the other room.

"Seras, where are you?" Her mother also called. Seras' smile fell and she looked back at the walk-in kitchen. Her parents came from the room and looked at her quizzically. "Honey, why didn't you finish your milk?" The girl smiled again and looked back at the hall, but the light was on once more and there was nobody there. Her smile again disappeared and she blinked stupidly into the hall.

"I wanna play," Seras pouted her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. Why did her new friends leave? Didn't they like her? They were her first friends and she had hoped they would be best friends forever. She crossed her arms while warm tears streamed down her face. "I wanna play," Seras whimpered and then buried her face in her hands when she started to bawl.

"Seras, I already told you no, and you're not going to throw a tantrum." Her father said in a stern voice. The girl removed her hands from her face and she looked up at her father with a red face.

"But they said that they would play with me. Why did they lie?" Seras asked and then pointed into the hall. Her parents curiously glanced into the hall.

" _Who_ said that they were going to play with you?" Her mother asked, sounding a bit worried. She kept glancing into the hall, wondering if her child's imagination was just running rampant again or if there were actual men in their home talking to their daughter.

"The men in the hall; they said that they would play with me." Seras repeated while her tears dried. The mother automatically grabbed her child and hugged her close to her. She looked up at her husband with pleading tear filled eyes, silently begging him to secure their home and protect her and her child. The father sighed and clenched his fists as he prepared himself to find the husky, dirty men that most likely wanted to kidnap their daughter and do unspeakable things to her. The very thought made the man fume and see total red. He will kill anyone who dared touch a single hair on his baby girl's head.

Mr. Victoria had been a police officer for nearly eight years now. He knew how to protect himself and his family. He should in fact leave quietly and get his family to safety, and call for the police from the neighbor's home. But he was so full of rage. What sick bastard dared come into his home and deceive his daughter into 'playing' with them? Unfortunately for him, his gun, that he would gladly use to kill them with, was tucked away in the top drawer of his dresser in their bedroom. Then again he could just use his bare hands and beat the shit out of these pedophiles.

The father stalked down the hall silently and carefully listened for any noises from one of their rooms. The mother stayed behind in the opening of the hall with her daughter. She stroked Seras' hair while the girl watched after her father curiously. Why were her parents so upset? The men who spoke to her were nice to her. They were her friends. Seras watched from her spot as her father first went into his bedroom and did a thorough search.

When he returned to the hall a few minutes later he was seen with his gun that Seras was not allowed to touch or she would get a spanking. She hated spankings! So, she kept away from the gun that would get her into severe trouble. Her father left their sight when he stepped into his daughter's room to check it out. After a long few minutes the husband returned with the gun as his side and a look of relief on his face. He shook his head at his wife.

"There's nobody back there." The father told her. Seras' mother looked back at her child with a curious look on her face.

"Honey, did you actually see these men?" Her mother asked. The little one thought about it for a long several seconds and then shook her head.

"No, they were hiding in the dark." She told her parents. Both adults clucked their tongue and the mother rose to her full height.

"It was probably that damn movie again that caused this!" The father growled and then walked back to his bedroom to put his gun where it belonged. "I told you we shouldn't have let her watch it!" He yelled from the bedroom.

"Oh, no!" Her mother yelled back with a smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips. " _I_ told _you_ not to let her watch it!" The mother corrected him. The father returned from the bedroom with a scowl on his face.

"You're wrong, Morgan!" The husband retorted with a wave of his hand. He then gestured a hand towards their daughter. "I had allowed her to stay up an hour after her bed time, but insisted that we didn't watch that movie on the telly with Seras in the room! But you had flat out ignored me like always!"

"Bullocks!" The mother shouted causing Seras to take several steps back. Tears were welling up in their frightened daughter's eyes, but neither one of them noticed. "I _gave you_ the bloody remote so you could find something appropriate for her, but you didn't pick up that remote once!"

"Please stop yelling, Mummy!" Seras cried out. The parents finally stopped arguing and looked at their daughter to see her bawling again. Their looks softened a little. They shouldn't have fought like that in front of their child. "I'm sorry that I watched the bad movie! And…I'm not scared anymore of monsters! So don't fight anymore!"

"Oh, Seras, baby." Her mother whispered and then kneeled so she could hug her child. Seras immediately lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. She tried to dry her tears by burying her face in her mother's soft warm chest. She nuzzled the soft sweater and sniffed.

"I don't want you and Daddy to fight anymore." Seras said through sobs.

"No," The mother whispered and stroked her child's hair again. "No, your father and I are done fighting." The wife then glanced at her husband. He instantly recognized that look as a warning. The husband rolled his eyes in frustration and grumbled stuff under his breath while he walked away from the mother and daughter. He was more than tired of this happening. Lately they've been fighting more and always went to bed angry with each other.

He loved Morgan dearly, but he really wished that they could just have a conversation without Seras butting in or Morgan stopping it. They _could_ take the fight to another room and do it quietly, but when Morgan says a fight is over then it's over. She was such a stubborn woman! It was one of the things that had made him fall head over heels in love with her, but at times it did grind his gears. At times he really just wanted to shake some sense into her. The mother picked her child up and rose to her full height. She didn't bother to glance back at her husband whose back was turned so rudely towards her.

"I'm going to put Seras to bed." She muttered with regret and pain shining in her green orbs. She hated fighting with her husband, but she was tired of him always trying to win a fight or say that he's right when he's dead wrong about something. Mr. Victoria turned slightly to look at his two favorite, but stubborn, girls. His anger slowly died away when he saw how hurt Morgan looked at the moment. The man sighed and unconsciously scratched at his mustache.

"We'll talk after," He whispered, giving her no choice about it. The father then strode over and smiled softly at his small daughter. "Good night, Seras." He whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Seras blinked up at him for several long seconds before placing a hand on his cheek and leaning in to kiss his nose.

"G'night, Daddy." The girl whispered softly. She then rested her head on her mother's shoulder and used her fingers to play with her bottom lip. Morgan smiled even though she was annoyed with her husband. She carried Seras into the back of the apartment to her small bedroom. Morgan flicked on the lights and entered. The walls were light pink and the carpeting was soft beige. On the far wall, right in the middle, was Seras' twin size bed with pink sheets and a comforter that was decorated with small purple and blue flowers. Laying on her pillow waiting for its owner was Seras' favorite teddy bear, Vincent.

Morgan first carried Seras to her bed before heading to the dresser to set out her clothes for tomorrow. She laid out a pink long sleeved shirt and short pink skirt with white tights on top of the dresser. The mother pursed her lips in annoyance. These were the sixth pair of tights she had to buy for Seras because the girl kept ripping them. She wished that her daughter was more lady-like, but unfortunately she took after her father and just wanted to play rough all the time. The mother snickered and walked back over to her daughter.

"Okay," She sighed and kneeled beside the bed so she was eye level with her child. "Let's get under the covers." She spoke as she gently pushed Seras into bed and under the covers. The young girl yawned and crawled under her cool covers. She rested her head on the soft pillow and stared at her mother, waiting for another goodnight kiss. Morgan made sure the girl was completely covered before placing the teddy bear beside Seras. The small blonde automatically wrapped her arms around Vincent and hugged him close to her.

"G'night, Vincent." The little one whispered and then kissed her bear on top of his head. Her mother laughed softly and she stroked Seras' bangs out of her eyes.

"Good night, Vincent." Her mother repeated and playfully kissed the bear on his head. She then leaned in more and kissed Seras on the forehead. "Good night, Seras."

"Night, Mummy." Seras whispered with a soft smile gracing her lips. Morgan stood up straighter and walked across the room to the night light. She reached over to turn it on, but Seras spoke again. "I don't need it tonight." The girl whispered. She frowned at the thought of her parents fighting because she was scared of the monsters in the dark. She'll prove to them that she can be brave, a big girl, and sleep in the dark without a light. That way her parents wouldn't have a reason to fight anymore.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked with furrowed brows and a concerned look in her eyes. Before that damn horror film, Seras had slept well in the dark. Perhaps she was brushing that ridiculous horror film out of her mind and was going back to sleeping in the dark? A soft smile came to the woman's face. She was glad that Seras was going to break that small fear. She didn't want her daughter fearing anything in life, especially something so silly. Monsters? There's no such thing and Seras needed to know that.

"Yes, Mummy." Seras answered softly.

"Good girl," Her mother whispered so lowly that the girl hadn't caught it. Morgan made her way out of the room. She didn't bother to look back as she turned off the light and closed the door behind her as she exited. Seras' eyes became wide when she was suddenly encased in total darkness. She gulped nervously and quickly closed her eyes to block everything out. The little one tugged at her covers and tried pulling them over her head, but was stopped when she heard something. She thought it was a chuckle, but wasn't too sure.

The small blonde stilled in her bed and listened carefully for any other noises. She clutched Vincent tightly in one hand and was in the middle of covering her head with her blankets. She stayed that way for a long minute, trembling and breathing heavily. She thought about jumping out of bed and racing to her night light, but thought of her parents. She _really_ didn't want them to fight anymore. She needed to be brave for them. Seras gulped again and slowly pushed the blankets back down. She breathed in the fresh air and cracked open her eyes slowly.

But she regretted doing it. As soon as her eyes were open she found bright red orbs shining in the dark at the foot of her bed. Seras' eyes practically bulged out of her head and a scream was caught in her throat. She turned over in bed so she lied on her stomach and she pulled the blankets over her head again. The little one buried her face into her pillow and cried softly. _Oh, God! The monster was here to take her away! The monster was going to eat her whole!_ This thought caused the girl to cry even harder.

"Seras," Someone whispered her name sounding worried. That same person pulled the covers off of her. Seras cried out against her pillow and curled up more now that she was no longer under the safety of her blankets. She clutched Vincent to her and muttered stuff through sobs. Long warm arms wrapped around her trembling form and she was suddenly being picked up. Before Seras could start fighting back, the monster…hugged her to him?

The small blonde found that she was being hugged to a warm chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and he stroked over her hair lovingly while he rocked them back and forth. Seras sniffed and tried glancing up to see who was hugging her, but it was so dark that she couldn't see the man's face. The girl jumped with a gasp when she felt a cold hand suddenly came in contact with her skin. She turned her head to see who was wiping away her tears, but still couldn't see a face.

"I had already told you that we would fight away all your monsters and fears, my dear." The man with the baritone voice whispered to her. "There is no reason for you to fear us because we would never harm you." Seras blinked stupidly in the dark when she suddenly realized that it was her friends from earlier. _They were back? But it was her bedtime. Why did they come back to play?_ The man who wasn't holding her snickered at her thoughts.

"You still wish to play?" He asked her sounding slightly annoyed. A bright smile appeared on the girl's face and her eyes sparkled when she nodded her head.

"Yes!" Seras exclaimed. The man holding her chuckled softly and stopped rocking them.

"Very well, but you must quiet down, child." The man with the gentle voice whispered. "Even though you are ours, we unfortunately don't have much time with you, especially with those other two around."

"Other two?" Seras repeated with furrowed brows.

"Morgan and Jonathan," The man with the baritone voice answered. The girl immediately recognized those names.

"My mummy and daddy?" She asked.

"Yes," The one holding her answered. He then cupped her face and turned her head so she was looking back up at him even though she still couldn't see him. "We tried our best distancing ourselves from you until you reached a proper age, but we can't stay away any longer. You belong to us and it angers us more than you would know that we can't fully have you. You're stuck with those pitiful idiots and be brainwashed." The little one wasn't able to follow what the man was saying. He was talking a lot and using a lot of words she didn't really understand.

"We had to make our presence known to you. We needed to let you know that we do exist and will always be with you. We'll always love you, Seras." The man continued. The girl cocked her head to the side. That she did understand. _They loved her?_ Of course the child didn't find that unusual. It was nice when people loved other people, and friends should love each other anyway. Seras smiled up at her new friend.

"I love you too," She used what she thought was an appropriate response; after all, that's what people say when other people say that they loved them. Her new friends chuckled softly, knowing that the little one didn't understand anything he had said and certainly didn't understand the feelings of true love. But it was still nice to hear from her and they took comfort from it. The man with the gentle voice went back to petting her hair.

"It's alright that you don't understand yet, my mate." He whispered to her.

"What's a…my-mate?" The girl pronounced strangely with an arched brow. She was given a lot of names: Ser, kitten, angel, honey, baby, and so on. But no one has ever called her a my-mate.

"A mate," The man with the gentle voice corrected her. "Also something that is complicated to explain to a child."

"But what is it? And what does cam-plicated mean?" She continued to ask questions.

"Didn't you want to play?" The man with the baritone voice interrupted their conversation. The four year old was easily distracted with this thought now in her head. Another bright smile returned to her face.

"Oh, yeah!" She chirped with a sweet giggle that brought warmth to their eyes.

"Remember that you must be quiet, child. We don't wish to waste any more precious time with you because of your caregivers." The one holding her told her once more.

"Okay," Seras whispered playfully and tried containing a giggle. Suddenly the lights flickered on above their heads and the little one was greeted with warm brown eyes. The little girl gasped lowly and awed over the beauty of the man before her. "Ooooh," The girl awed and placed a hand on his pale cheek. The man with the gentle voice was quite tall, taller than her daddy by at least a few inches. But he was a lot younger, at least in his mid-twenties. He had a pale complexion and dark locks of hair that framed his face and brushed over his broad shoulders. He wore a black button up shirt and black khakis.

"I love your eyes." The girl restrained herself from yelling which she usually did when she was excited. The man's lips pulled into a smile making his brown orbs look all the more warm and gentle. A hand landed on the top of her head and the fingers tangled in her locks. "Huh?" The little one hummed and pulled her head back to gaze up at the other man. This man was a few inches taller than the one holding her. He had piercing crimson eyes and a wide toothy grin plastered to his face. He also had long dark locks of hair that brushed over his strong chin and jaw.

This man was at least as old as her daddy or maybe even older even if his skin was flawless and was just as beautiful as the other man. Seras smiled up at him and turned in the man's lap to fully take in her second friend. This man wore an old black suit with a funny looking red tie and a long red coat. The girl giggled up at the tall man and reached up to place her hands on top of his that still caressed her hair. His skin was ice cold compared to hers, but she didn't so much mind.

"Hi," The little one said through laughs. "Why do you have red eyes?"

"Do they offend you, my dear mate?" The man in red asked with furrowed brows. He would be willing to change his eye color if his red orbs scared or disgusted his young mate. Seras stopped giggling and looked up at him quizzically.

"Offend?" She asked. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, this poor uneducated child." The man in black spoke and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He honestly hated her parents and was half tempted to steal her away from here. But they couldn't do that to their mate. She was attached to those humans, especially to the female. They couldn't hurt their mate that way and tear her away from her loved ones. They lost their chance from stealing her from her home when she was a baby. That was their one and only chance. She wouldn't have missed or known about her parents and could have been raised by them. But they blew it. The man in red kneeled before the small blonde so he was at her eye level.

"Do my eyes scare you? Are you afraid or disgusted by them?" He reworded his question so she understood what he was asking. Seras' look softened and she shook her head.

"Of course not! That would be mean if I was scared of my friend or hated the way he looked!" Seras answered. "Red is my second favorite color! And then blue! And then purple!" The girl listed off her favorite colors. "But I hate the color green and orange!" Her friends chuckled at her. Seras smiled and giggled even though she didn't know what was so funny. But she stopped when she suddenly felt guilty. This feeling was still new to her and she learned what it was not too long ago.

Last week she had broken one of Mummy's favorite tea cups. When her mother asked what happened she had lied and said she didn't know. After a while a horrible feeling came over her and she ended up crying to her mother and told her the truth. Her mother had said that the feeling was guilt. Seras pouted her lower lip when tears welled up in her beautiful blue orbs. She looked up at her new friend.

"I don't know my new friends' names." She whispered as if this problem couldn't be solved. "I'm a bad friend." The man in red cackled softly and ruffled her hair.

"You are perfectly fine, my dear." He spoke softly to her. "You may call me Alucard." Seras held back the tears and smiled softly.

"Alacard," The girl tried it. Alucard arched a brow with a snicker. He knew that she was very young and his name would perhaps be hard for her to pronunciate. She was awfully cute trying to say it though.

"Alucard," He repeated for her to hear. Her smile fell and she looked confused.

"Alacard," She repeated. The dark haired males chuckled in amusement.

"Try it again," Alucard purred just so he could hear her say it wrong again.

"Alacard?" Seras whispered and wondered what was so funny about his name. A warm smile appeared on the elder vampire's face. Oh, his mate was so precious. "Why is it funny, Alacard?" The two broke out into laughter again. The girl sighed and folded her arms. She hated it when adults laughed at her like that. She shook her head and glanced back at the man in black. She was half tempted not to ask him his name in case they started laughing at her again when she repeated it. Finally she made up her mind and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian," The man in black answered through chuckles. Seras smiled brightly. _That sounded pretty easy to say._

"Sebas-stian," The girl repeated.

"Very good," Sebastian praised her causing the little one to flash a victorious smile.

"Sebastian!" She exclaimed happily and proudly. _Ha! Make fun of her now!_ "Do you want to play with my Barbie dolls?!" The girl asked while she jumped down from Sebastian's lap. The demon watched after the four year old curiously as she ran to the foot of her bed where her toy chest was. His eye brow twitched in slight annoyance of being forced to actually play with Barbie dolls, but he smiled warmly at his small mate. Seras pulled open the lid to her toy chest and started digging through it to find her favorite dolls.

The little one then hopped to her feet and ran back to her new friends with four Barbie dolls. She gently laid them in Sebastian's lap so they could see them. The dark haired creatures arched a brow at the plastic figurines and immediately disapproved of them. There were three blondes and one brunette doll. Each was tall and slender with bright smiles on their faces and perfect green or blue eyes. They wouldn't have mind so much if the dolls weren't wearing inappropriate clothing or actually wore some clothes.

The brunette Barbie doll had on a short purple dress that was decorated in glitter. Alucard and Sebastian immediately thought of a lady of the evening. Did she come with a brothel playset? The demon set the brunette off to the side so he could expect the others more closely. The first blonde had on white short shorts and a light blue tank top. The outfit wasn't all that bad, but they didn't want their mate being influenced to wear such revealing clothing, especially in front of other men.

The second blonde wore long slacks and a black belly button shirt. Sebastian sighed and picked up the fourth and last Barbie doll. His eyes skimmed over the naked doll, seeing the breasts with no nipples, the curvy hips, and then the groin area with no slit or hint of a vagina. The demon held out the naked Barbie to the girl.

"Where are her clothes?" Sebastian asked. Seras blinked at the black fingernails and strange star on his pale hand. After several long seconds she finally managed to pull her gaze away and look at one of her most favorite dolls that he held out to her.

"Oh," Seras exclaimed and took the doll from him. "I lost her outfit. So, I just left her like this. I only play with her because I like to brush her hair." The demon sighed and hung his head in frustration. He will not allow his mate to play with such inappropriate dolls.

"What has toys come to?" He asked himself, remembering the toys he had helped his master come up with in the late 1800s. He then looked back at his sweet mate and took the naked Barbie from her. Seras' smile immediately fell and she looked up at Sebastian with sad blue eyes. "This is no toy for a young lady."

"But…" Seras whispered with tears in her eyes. She looked back at the Barbie doll in his hand, hoping he would give it back to her. She instantly thought of her father whenever he got mad at her. Whenever Seras acted up her father would take away one of her toys until she was good. The little one looked back at her friend while tears started to pour down her face and her lower lip trembled. Sebastian immediately felt bad, but still refused to give her back the indecent toy.

"Oh, how can you be so cruel?" Alucard chuckled softly even though he was on Sebastian's side with this situation.

"What did I do wrong?" Seras asked through sobs when she didn't get what she did that was so bad. "I'm sorry," The girl was blinded by hot tears and she kept hiccupping. Why was her friend being so mean? Seras cried harder and hid her face in her hands while her small form trembled. Sebastian clucked his tongue and took her chin in his hand. He tilted her head back so she was forced to look up at him.

"You did nothing wrong." He reassured her. "I just wish to give you a decent toy that you will love to play with; much better than that old naked doll." Seras calmed down a little and used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears.

"I wasn't bad?" She asked. The demon lightly shook his head at her with a soft smile on his face.

"No," He answered and used his thumb to wipe away the rest of her tears. Sebastian then hid her favorite doll in his pocket so he could dispose of it later. "It's an older toy, but one that was on the top of the market of the Funtom company products." Seras cocked her head to the side in curiosity. She hadn't understood any of that, only that it was an older toy.

"What is it?" Seras asked curiously. And then her new friend did a magic trick that completely amazed her. In his right hand, where the Barbie doll had been mere seconds ago, a stuffed white rabbit appeared. The rabbit was bigger than her bear, Vincent. He wore dark clothing, dark and white stripes, with a cute little black bow tie and gold buttons. His ears drooped down in his face where he had a black eye patch over his left eye.

"Bitter Rabbit," Sebastian purred and handed the doll out to the little one with a devilish smirk on his face. Seras' eyes sparkled as she awed over the small cute creature. Her small hand slowly came out to rest against Bitter Rabbit's soft fabricated cheek.

"He's so cute," Seras whispered and then caressed over one of his droopy ears.

"Take him, Seras, he's yours now." The demon spoke softly. Her eyes flickered to his face.

"He is?" She asked timidly. Was she really allowed to keep him? Sebastian chuckled softly and practically pushed the rabbit into her arms.

"Of course, my dear mate." He purred. Seras smiled shyly up at the demon and then buried her smile in Bitter Rabbit's head. She hugged the small white creature to her. He was so soft and smelled like Sebastian. It made her happy.

"Thank you, Sebastian." The little one whispered with a bright blush on her cheeks. He tangled his long pale fingers in her hair and gave her a tender look. She leaned into his touch to seek more of his affection. Her new friends were so nice to her! And she wanted to show them that she was nice too! She wanted to give Sebastian something in return! Seras skipped away from the demon's gentle touch. His hand was left in mid-air since he had not been expecting her to leave so suddenly.

His brown orbs followed the springy four year old who stood up on her tip toes to grab something from her bed. He watched her curiously as she hugged the white rabbit to her and stretched out her other short arm to grab her favorite teddy bear. Seras stood up right and stared down at Vincent with a nostalgic look in her perfect blue irises. She had Vincent ever since she was a baby; he had been her very first toy. And since she loved him so much she'll give him to Sebastian to take care of him now. She knew that her new friend will love Vincent deeply like she did him.

"Here," Seras purred with a bright smile on her pretty round face. She looked up at the demon while handing out Vincent to him. Sebastian furrowed his brows while he slowly grabbed the teddy bear's leg. He knew that Seras loved this toy deeply and was a little confused about why she was handing Vincent to him. "You can have him." The girl continued and hugged Bitter Rabbit to her chest. The demon gasped lowly, more than astonished that she was giving him Vincent.

"Seras, I will not be taking this from you." Sebastian told her in a stern voice and tried handing her back the teddy bear. The small blonde's smile fell and she looked hurt.

"You don't like Vincent?" She asked in a whisper. The demon clenched the bear tightly in his hand and slowly pulled it further from the girl. He could feel his mate's pain and hadn't meant to upset her.

"No," He whispered. "I like Vincent," He reassured the girl and glanced down at the small creature in his hands. Another bright smile appeared on her face.

"Good!" Seras exclaimed happily. "Just make sure you give him plenty of hugs and a kiss goodnight before bed otherwise he's a grumpy bear!" Sebastian snickered and smiled softly down at her favorite teddy bear. This was the first real gift his mate has ever given to him. He brushed a finger over the fine stitching and admired her small teddy bear. He'll treasure it forever. He then looked back at his beloved mate. Sebastian reached out his hand and tangled his pale fingers in her soft golden locks. Seras went wide eyed when she was suddenly being pulled towards the demon. When the girl's body was pressed against his hip he leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Thank you, my mate." He whispered to her. The demon opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off when the little one yawned. She rubbed over her heavy eyelids and tried to suppress a second yawn. Alucard and Sebastian glanced at the small purple clock on her wall to see it was nine o'clock. It was still very early for them, but late for someone so young. Sebastian frowned and stroked her hair when he came to terms that it was time for them to leave so their mate could sleep.

"Alright, Seras." He whispered regretfully. "Time for bed," The little girl shook her head.

"Uh-uh," She hummed negatively. "I'm not ready for bed." She argued even though her eyelids kept trying to shut so she could rest. Alucard rested a hand on top of her head with a grin on his face that wasn't meant to be mocking or cold.

"Oh, but you are, my dear." Alucard purred. "Now, do as we tell you and get into bed." Instead the girl decided to disobey them. She stepped closer towards Alucard and wrapped an arm around one of his long legs. She then rested her head against his thigh and closed her eyes.

"I'm not ready for bed." She continued to argue. "I want to stay up longer." The elder vampire snickered and combed his fingers through her soft locks of hair. "Will you tell me a story, Alacard?"

"Only if you'll pronounce my name correctly," Alucard teased the small blonde. Seras' face scrunched in confusion and she groaned in exhaustion.

"Alacard, Alacard, Alacard." The four year old whined, hoping she got it right. Alucard sighed and ruffled her hair.

"Close enough," He muttered. The dark haired male then wrapped an arm around the small blonde and easily lifted her off of her feet. Seras was too tired and hung limply in his arm before being cradled. She curled up more into the warmth of his coat and smiled softly.

"Mmmmm," She hummed and hugged Bitter Rabbit tighter. The girl wanted to be wrapped in his warm coat and fall into a deep slumber. Alucard listened to his mate's thoughts and automatically wrapped the small child into his coat so she was warm. This caused a brighter smile to appear on her face. She rested her head on his strong chest and rested her eyes while she waited for his sweet voice to lull her to sleep. The elder vampire walked over to her bed and sat down so the child was more comfortable in his lap and arms. He then told her a story.

"Two black wolves roamed the night,

Always prowling and causing a fright.

Constantly growling and baring their teeth,

Looking upon all as if they were beneath.

They tried to ignore what everybody said,

That their hearts were cold and they were dead.

It was hard to hear the things people spew,

But perhaps it was all true.

They could not love,

And will not be welcomed above.

They were two black wolves roaming the night."

Alucard stared down at his small mate as she tried to stay awake, but slowly drifted off now and then. He stroked over her soft plump cheek and continued on with his story.

"One white wolf brightening the morrow,

Always taking away others sorrow.

Constantly playing and running about,

A bright smile she never fails to breakout.

She never heard what others had said,

That she is pure and never a dread.

This was far too true,

But she never knew.

She has a big heart,

That can tear even the coldest people apart.

She was just one white wolf brightening the morrow."

"Alacard," Seras whispered and fisted his black coat. "I want to hear more," She said tiredly when the elder vampire had paused in the story. Alucard smiled softly at the little one.

"Yes," Was all he responded and then continued on.

"Two black wolves roaming the night,

Found the one white wolf pure as light.

Instantly they had to wonder,

Was there a spell they were going under?

The one white wolf howled and wanted to play,

The two black wolves knew they wanted her to stay.

She was cute and charming, far from a bore,

And their hearts beat in an uproar.

And suddenly they knew,

That what the people had said couldn't be true.

The two black wolves could love,

And the one white wolf was their little dove.

The three little wolves played and would howl,

There was never again another scowl.

They stayed far from the rich and other yuppies,

Somewhere nice where they could have puppies.

Not once did she ever find them scary,

And so they lived long and merry.

They were just two black wolves roaming the night,

With one white wolf brightening the morrow."

By the time the story had finished, Seras was already found fast asleep in Alucard's arms. The elder vampire continued to admire his small mate while he stroked over her hair and cheek. A warm smile broke out across his face and he leaned down to brush his lips over her temple.

"Good night, my dear mate." Alucard whispered to her and then kissed her temple.

 **…**

The next morning Seras awoke to the sound of dishes clattering in the kitchen. She was used to waking up to that noise. It was just her mother getting breakfast ready. The small blonde sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As usual she yawned and stretched before sliding out of bed. She was still so very tired, but looked forward to eating something yummy for breakfast and watching cartoons with her mum. Seras smiled softly before reaching over to grab her teddy bear. But instead she grabbed Bitter Rabbit. The little one froze for a second while she inspected the white rabbit. She instantly remembered last night and smiled brightly. Well, Vincent was no longer able to watch cartoons with her, so she guesses Bitter Rabbit would. The girl placed the white rabbit on her head as if he was a hat. She then raced across her room, pulled open the door, and ran out into the hall.

The girl stopped running when she reached the living room. Her blue orbs automatically flickered to the walk in kitchen where she could see her mother working on breakfast. It looked like they were having pancakes this morning. Maybe she can help make pancakes too?! Seras giggled happily and skipped into the kitchen to help her mum with breakfast.

"What can I do, Mummy?" Seras asked. Her mother glanced at her over her shoulder to greet her with a warm smile. But the smile became a deep frown and her brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Seras," Her mother spoke before she wiped off her hands on the kitchen towel. Mrs. Victoria walked across the kitchen towards her daughter, all the way eyeing the strange white rabbit on her head. Seras stopped smiling too and blinked stupidly at the older woman.

"What?" Seras asked innocently. She didn't understand why her mother looked at her so strangely. Did she have something on her? The little one checked her pajamas to make sure she hadn't spilt any milk on them again, but her were clean. Seras looked back at her mother with furrowed brows. "What is it, Mummy?"

"Seras," Her mother said once more and then took Bitter Rabbit off of Seras' head. "Where on Earth did you get this?" She didn't recall ever buying something this expensive or sad looking for her daughter; unless Jonathan, her husband, had without her knowledge of it? "Hmn," The mother hummed in consideration. That was most likely it. She wished he would have told or at least showed her. Morgan smiled before she knelt in front of Seras and handed her Bitter Rabbit back.

"Did Daddy give you that?" She asked while she watched Seras hug the rabbit to her. She honestly never saw such affection from her daughter towards a toy, not even towards Vincent. Usually she left Vincent lying around somewhere. The mother was more than surprised when her daughter shook her head and buried her face in the white rabbit's head.

"Uh-uh," Seras hummed. "Sebastian did," Morgan drew her head back and arched a brow.

"Sebastian?" The mother repeated. She didn't know a Sebastian. Seras nodded her head.

"Yeah, last night." Seras giggled and gently swung her body from side to side. Was her daughter lying to her? Was Sebastian some character she had seen on TV or perhaps even created? Morgan decided to let it slide for now. The white rabbit was most likely given to Seras by her father. She'll speak with her husband later about the matter and also talk about Seras' new imaginary friend. Seras was also at the age where she was going to lie more. In fact, she had just lied last week about breaking one of her mother's favorite tea cups. Eventually the girl will come clean and there will be nothing to worry about.

Morgan smiled and nodded at that thought. She then rose to her full height and went back to making breakfast for them. This was her favorite time of the day. Her husband went off to work, and so she and Seras got the whole house to themselves. They usually ate breakfast in front of the telly, played for a while, and then got started on today's chores.

"Go turn on the telly, Seras, and find something to watch." Her mother gave her permission.

"Okay!" The four year old exclaimed and then raced off to the living room, forgetting that she had wanted to help her mother in the kitchen.

"Do you want bananas or chocolate chip pancakes today?!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Seras sat in front of the telly with Bitter Rabbit in her lap while she flickered through the channels.

"Chocolate!" Seras shouted happily and then found her favorite TV show: Sesame Street. And it was already at her favorite part too! The Count was on! Seras smiled brightly and sat on her heels while she watched the purple vampire count the bats.

 _"_ _What is the Sesame Street number of the day?"_ The Count on the telly asked.

"Ah! Ah!" Seras used his catchphrase with him and then giggled.

 _"_ _Let's count the bats and find out!"_ The Count exclaimed and then the puppet bats flew in overhead.

"One! Ah! Ah!" Seras counted and pointed at the screen. "Two! Ah! Ah!" Another bat flew in. "Three! Ah! Ah!" When no more bats flew in, Seras pouted her lip and hung her head. "Oh, already?"

 _"_ _Three! Three bats!"_ The Count announced happily.

"Ah, ah." Seras whispered glumly with the Count. "I wanted more bats to count." The little one fingered Bitter Rabbit's clothes and tuned out what was going on in the TV show. Her favorite part was over. She always loved counting with the Count because he was silly and one of her favorite colors. Not to mention, he was a vampire, and Dracula in cartoons was always so funny. Suddenly something caught the girl's eye. Seras pulled back her head to see a thin black bat with a red outline flying above her telly. The creature was in no way scary and she stared up at it in interest.

"Ooooooh!" The four year old awed over it. She then stood up on her feet with Bitter Rabbit in her arms. "One! Ah! Ah!" The girl announced happily and bounced up and down. Then another bat appeared. Seras' eyes sparkled and she gasped lowly. "Two! Two! Ah! Ah!" And then another bat appeared! "Three bats?! Three! Ah! Ah!" Seras hugged Bitter Rabbit to her and laughed in excitement. The three bats started to fly around her head then.

The little one still wasn't scared though. She spun around with the bats and watched as a fourth one came into the circle to fly over her head. Seras pointed to the bat and happily announced it. "Four! Ah! Ah!" The circle got bigger when another bat joined in. "Five! Ah! Ah!" The little one got dizzy from spinning so much and fell back on her bum. But this didn't stop her from counting. "Six!" Seras pointed to the newest bat. "Ah! Ah!"

"Seras?" The mother spoke who stood in the opening of the walk in kitchen. She stared at her daughter curiously. Seras was facing away from the telly and pointing up at the ceiling while counting and laughing like the Count on Sesame Street. The little one stopped counting and laughing when she looked at her mother.

"Yes, Mummy?" Seras asked curiously, wondering what she had done wrong. The two blondes stared at each other for a long minute before the mother spoke again.

"Bert and Ernie are on. Why don't you watch them, honey?" Her mum asked and then walked back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Seras sighed and looked back over her head to see that the bats were now gone. She pouted her lip, but turned around and watched Bert and Ernie. She liked Bert; he always seemed kind of grumpy like Oscar! Seras laughed when Ernie pulled out his rubber ducky and started squeaking it. Even though how funny it all was, she was really looking forward to seeing Elmo, Dorothy the goldfish, and, of course, Mr. Noodles!

An hour and a half passed by slowly. The mother and daughter ate their warm syrupy pancakes while watching Sesame Street, some Danger Mouse, and then settling on The Muppet Show. While Seras watched the penguins do their number on the telly, Morgan got up to start on some of the chores. She took their plates out to wash them, but stopped midway to the kitchen when Seras spoke.

"Mum, can I get my crayons and color?" Seras asked. The mother looked back at her daughter. The little one's head was cocked to the side and she stared up at Morgan with big blue eyes. The mother glanced at the clock to see how much longer they had until they had to leave the apartment and then smiled.

"Yeah, that's alright. Remember, Seras, don't press too hard or you'll break the crayons. You can get fresh paper from Daddy's printer at his desk, okay?" The mother spoke while she continued on her way to the kitchen. Seras smiled brightly and jumped up to gather her things.

"Okay!" The little girl purred. She leaned over the couch and set Bitter Rabbit on the middle cushion so he could continue watching the Muppets on screen. "Stay here, Bitter Rabbit, I'll be right back." She then kissed him on his nose before she skipped away to get her crayons and paper. When she returned with her items, Seras plopped down in front of the coffee table and emptied out her box of crayons. She then got to work on creating what she couldn't get out of her mind.

Morgan hummed while she finished the last of the dishes. It was such a peaceful morning after last night. Once Seras had gone to bed, her and her husband went to their room and had a very long conversation. Her smile became a frown and she shook her head, wishing to rid herself of it, but the thought only expanded. They talked a lot about Seras and her new behavior towards monsters, the way Morgan always stopped a fight, how Jonathan gets whenever they get into a fight, and where their relationship was going.

Both parents feared that they were growing apart and had even started talking about a divorce. Of course, matters weren't that bad and both parents absolutely hated the thought. But it was something they needed to talk about in case matters did become worse. They both ended up agreeing that it was just a rough patch and they'll get through. They just needed to work harder on working together and raise Seras properly. Morgan bit her lower lip when tears stung her eyes. She really hoped that it didn't come to them getting a divorce. She's been with Jonathan for fourteen years and only been married to him for three of those years.

Morgan sighed and left the kitchen to get started on the laundry. As she walked passed the living room she quickly glanced in to see if Seras was alright. Her daughter was still coloring with the Muppet Show going on in the background. She smiled and continued on her way. Thank God, Seras was easy to entertain. Some of her friends had children Seras' age and apparently they got bored easily and wanted to move onto something new to do every few minutes. But her child always stuck with something for a good hour or two or until her mother told her she was done.

The mother grabbed the full hamper from the bathroom and walked around the apartment to see if there was anything anybody missed putting in the hamper. She found her husband's dirty socks tucked away in one of his pairs of shoes. She clucked her tongue and shook her head with a soft smile on her face. That was a habit he constantly did and she found it so gross, but she loved the man. She stuffed the dirty socks in the hamper and then headed to the utility room.

She again passed by the living room and peeked in to see that this time her daughter had stopped coloring. The four year old and was again playing with her bottom lip while she watched the opening to a new Muppet Show. All the weird colorful monsters came dancing on screen singing the main theme song. Seras smiled and sung along to all the parts she knew. And the only part she knew was, "…on the Muppet show tonight!".

Before Morgan knew it she was singing along to the song under her breath. She then kept walking to the utility room. She carefully sorted all the clothes, making sure no colors were with the whites. She didn't want to dye her husband's white T-shirts pink again. She laughed softly at that memory and turned on the washing machine. The mother then let out a long sigh and put her hands on her hips. Alright, the dishes were done and the laundry was going. The only thing left was to mail the bills and do a bit of grocery shopping for tonight's dinner.

She nodded her head and headed back to the living room. She'll take a fifteen minute break before getting Seras ready for the store. Morgan entered the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Bitter Rabbit. She yawned while she leaned back against the soft cushioning of the couch and watched the telly. But she heard the scribbling of the crayon against paper and curiously glanced down to see what her daughter was drawing.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw all the drawings spread out on the coffee table. Each one was different, but dark and kind of gloomy. What on Earth was going on with Seras? Usually she drew things like flowers, trees, and a bright yellow sun. But all of these had dark creatures, the background was fully black, and some even looked like they had blood on it. Morgan furrowed her brows and scooted to the edge of the couch so she could inspect them closer.

She grabbed the closest drawing. It was two strange black figures with legs coming out of them. Next to them was some strange outline of the exact same thing, but she wasn't able to tell what exactly they were. The mother reached down and laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Seras stopped coloring and looked at her mother to see what she needed.

"Seras, what are these?" The mother asked and then lowered the drawing so she could see what she was pointing to. Seras smiled brightly and pointed at the dark figures.

"Two black wolves roaming the night!" Seras quoted Alucard's story from last night. She then giggled and continued on. "Always looking…uh…for something to uh…bite!"

"Oh?" Morgan whispered and had to guess it was something on the telly. Perhaps they should cut her TV time down to an hour. "And what's this?" She pointed towards the weird outline that had legs and a face, but no color like the other two. Seras also pointed at it.

"One white wolf brightening the tomorrow!" Seras exclaimed happily.

"Hmn," Morgan hummed and smiled softly. _That was actually kind of cute when you think about it._ She thought to herself. Perhaps this wasn't a bad thing? Seras was expressing herself and that was good. Besides, these drawings weren't all that bad. In a way, she was just telling a story. Morgan's smile widened and she grabbed another drawing. This one she was able to tell what it was since Seras always drew "family portraits" of them.

She had drawn herself with strange black and red bats flying around her. And it looked to be here in their living room too because there was the coffee table and telly in the drawing. Was that what she was doing earlier when laughing and counting? She was imagining her own bats; similar to counting sheep? Well, Seras did love the Count and she did love to learn. She probably just imagined her own bats and started to count to see how far she could go which was usually only ten.

Morgan grabbed the third drawing on the coffee table and furrowed her brows. This one was of two strange men…or at least, she thinks they were men. Seras was still young and scribbled a lot. But they were both thin with very long dark hair that shot up in different angles. One had on a long red coat and had deep red eyes. The other had brown eyes, black fingernails and a strange black pentagram on his left hand. How did her daughter even know about pentagrams was beyond her. _Hmn, were these Seras' friends from last night she had been talking about?_

"Who are they?" The mother asked and lowered the drawing again. Seras once more stopped coloring to see which drawing her mother had. Another bright smile returned to the girl's face and she pointed towards the man in red.

"That's Alacard! And that's Sebastian!" Seras told her. _Oh, so that's the famous Sebastian who 'gave' her the weird droopy rabbit._ Morgan snickered to herself, still believing it was her husband's doing.

"Alacard?" The mother repeated. "Do you mean Al- _u_ -card?"

"Yeah!" Seras shouted happily when she recognized the actual pronunciation of it. "Alacard!" Morgan snickered.

"Repeat after me, Seras." The mother said. "Al- _u_ -card," Seras frowned and furrowed her brows.

"Al-uuu-card," She tried to pronounce it. Her mother nodded signifying that she wanted her to say it again. "Al-u-card,"

"Good," Morgan praised her. Seras smiled sheepishly and fingered her black crayon.

"Alucard," The little one finally pronounced correctly.

"Now, where had you heard the name Alucard?" The mother asked.

"Alucard told me." Seras answered and continued drawing. Morgan shook her head lightly. Okay, so Alucard was her second imaginary friend and she can only assume that she got the name from the telly. The mother looked over the girl's other drawings to see she had drawn her new favorite toy, Mr. Droopy Rabbit or whatever his real name was. She glanced down to see what her daughter was currently drawing and was immediately concerned about it.

This Alucard guy was back and seemed to have blood or something all over his mouth. But what really disturbed the mother was what was lying by his feet. It was Seras herself lying in a pool of her own blood with little red dots covering her body which she could only guess were bite marks. Was this new imaginary friend, Alucard, a vampire? Morgan reached down and pointed at the drawing.

"What's…going on here?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I had a dream last night like this." Seras whispered with a distant sad look in her eyes. "Alacard bit me and made me bleed." She pouted her bottom lip. "Why are my dreams mean to me? Alacard would never hurt me." Morgan sighed in frustration when she finally figured that it had to be because of that damn movie. Seras had created a monster friend to protect her from the other monsters. But since she still had that fear of monsters, she had dreamt of Alucard attacking her!

"Seras," The mother spoke and forced a smile onto her face. She combed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Why don't you draw something nice for Daddy? You know how much he loves your…flowers and rainbows."

"Okay, Mummy." Seras whispered. Morgan nodded and gathered all of Seras' drawings to show to her father later. Perhaps they should make an appointment with a psychiatrist for children just to make sure that this was a normal phase. The psychiatrist can also interpret what exactly these drawings mean. Hopefully it was just a strange phase.

 **…**

The clock had just struck four and everything was nearly ready when the husband would come in from a long hard day of work. Dinner was on, the apartment was clean, and the clothes folded and put away. Seras was all cleaned up for dinner and playing with her new rabbit in the living room. Morgan had just sat down with an exhausted sigh. The wife was anxious to speak with her husband about their child. Should she be so worried or was she just being ridiculous? She's baby sit and had volunteered at preschools before. There was always a child or two that was a little strange and drew odd drawings, but never something so deviant that Seras had drawn. Then again, her daughter had said she had a nightmare and that's where she got the idea.

But why would she create such a sadistic character to protect her? Wouldn't she be more scared just thinking of someone like that standing over her bed like a knight? Morgan glanced at her daughter from the corner of her eye. The four year old was smiling while she played with her rabbit's ears. She couldn't help, but wonder if Seras _actually_ believed that these men she had fantasized existed. She talked about them like they were real and that they actually talk and give her things.

The mother would have automatically believed some strangers have been talking to her daughter, but Seras rarely leaves the apartment. And when she does, she's _always_ in her mother's sight. Morgan won't even turn around to grab something off of the shelf without even holding Seras' hand tightly in hers. Besides, these imaginary friends didn't come until after Seras watched that horror movie. She had been so scared that she had dreamt of these other monsters to defeat the monsters that 'haunted' her room and kept her from sleeping properly.

Morgan jumped when she heard the key turn in the door. She quickly sat up straighter on the couch and turned slightly just in time to see her husband walk in wearing his police uniform. She greeted the man with a smile before standing up, walking over, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi, dear." She whispered. Jonathan smiled back and tickled her flesh when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Daddy!" Seras shouted out in glee. The small blonde jumped off of the couch and raced over to her father to hug him around the legs. "I drew you a picture!"

"Oh, really?" The father asked and kneeled so he could give his big girl a hug. He wrapped his arms around the little one and hugged her to his chest. "I would love to see it, angel." He then kissed her cheek before releasing her so she can run off to get the drawing. Morgan cleared her throat to catch her husband's attention. Jonathan glanced up at her curiously and rose to his full height. "What's the matter?" He asked when seeing that strange look in his wife's eyes.

"We need to talk about Seras." The wife whispered so the girl wouldn't overhear them. The father frowned and furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong?" He mouthed the words. The woman shook her head when the four year old sprinted back into the room.

"Here, Daddy! This is for you!" Seras giggled and handed him the drawing. Jonathan smiled brightly when he took the drawing from his daughter and looked over her work.

"Oh, wow!" The father exclaimed and kneeled again so he could admire it with his daughter. "A multi-color flower; that's so creative, Seras! I'll be sure to hang it in my locker at work."

"Yay!" The girl exclaimed.

"Seras, why don't you go play in your room while I speak with your father for a moment." The mother ordered softly. Seras arched a brow and nodded her head slowly.

"Okay?" She whispered. The small blonde started to walk over to grab her Bitter Rabbit, but she was again stopped.

"Would you please leave the rabbit? I would like to show your father." The mother spoke again. Seras didn't say a word and left the room silently and slowly. Once they heard her door shut, the mother walked over and grabbed the droopy rabbit.

"What's going on, Morgan?" The father asked in slight annoyance while he undid his black tie. Afterwards, he took the droopy rabbit from his wife to inspect it. Once Morgan saw the strange look that crossed over his face she knew instantly that he hadn't been the one who gave it to her.

"Did you get that for Seras?" She asked instantly. The man looked back at her and shook his head.

"No, it looks way too expensive and kind of depressing. It looks like something you give to your child when a family member dies. And why does it have an eye patch?" He questioned the white rabbit with a wave of his hand.

"Well, this morning she came out of her room with it. I can't find Vincent anywhere and she told me that a man named Sebastian gave this to her." Morgan said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?!" The father barked in anger. A man had given this to his daughter? What gave him the right to converse with his child like that? The mother held out a hand, a sign that he should calm down because she had more to say.

"But, I don't understand it. Seras _created_ Sebastian in her head. He's her new imaginary friend that protects her while she sleeps, and is apparently the one she wanted to play with last night before bed." The wife continued on. The man slowly calmed down and furrowed his brows. The man wasn't real? Then who gave the rabbit to his daughter? Sebastian just had to be real. "This morning she was drawing. She drew her imaginary friends and they were…disturbing. The other one she created, Alucard, was covered in blood with our daughter lying at his feet!" The father sighed and looked away from his wife.

"If they're her imaginary friends, then where did she get this rabbit?" The father asked.

"The only explanation I can come up with is that she took it from somewhere, but is lying about it. She keeps telling me that her imaginary friend gave it to her." Morgan said with a shake of her head. After a long minute of silence, Jonathan looked back at his wife.

"Where are these drawings?" He asked curiously.

"I put them away so I can show you." Morgan answered while she left the room. Jonathan followed her to their bedroom. He watched as his wife went over to her vanity and pulled open the drawer. "What?" The mother murmured and her eyes became wide.

"What?" The father asked. Morgan turned towards him with anger shining in her eyes.

"They're gone! Seras must have taken them!" She growled in annoyance. She had told Seras more than once not to go through her things. She didn't want her getting ahold of something she shouldn't have. "Seras!" The mother called for her child. Seconds later, they heard Seras' door open and she came into their bedroom. She looked scared when she saw how angry her mum was. The small blonde lowered her head and wrung her hands, waiting for a long lecture.

"Where are the drawings you made earlier?" The mother asked in a calm tone even though she was fuming. Seras furrowed her brows and shrugged her shoulders.

"You…took them I thought." Seras whispered and pointed at her mother. Morgan growled again and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Seras, I am tired of the lying. Tell me where they are now and you won't be punished." Her mother spoke in a louder, harsher voice, but still tried to keep it cool. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes and she took several steps back.

"But…Mum…you have my drawings. I'm not lying. The other drawing I gave to Daddy." Seras whispered. Morgan clenched her fists and bit her tongue hard to keep from shouting.

"Okay, Seras. Fine! You want to continue lying? Then you can sit in your room until you're ready to tell the truth. No toys, no books, nothing! Go, sit on your bed and think about what you did." Her mother said and pointed towards the door. Seras looked absolutely hurt and beyond confused. Was her mother feeling alright?

"But…but…but…" Seras whimpered while tears poured down her face. "You…t-took my drawings, Mummy."

"Seras, you need to learn that lying is bad. So, you're going to sit in your room and think about what you've done is wrong. Then when you're ready, you'll come out and tell us where those drawing are, eat dinner, and then go to bed. There will be no playtime or TV tonight." The mother repeated, highly disappointed with her daughter. Seras looked from one parent to the other. Why did they think she was lying? She was telling the truth! Her mother should have her drawings, and she didn't know where her mother put them.

"Listen to your mother and go to your room now, Seras." Her father raised his voice too. More tears poured down the girl's face, but she didn't stay and disappoint her parents further. She bawled all the way to her room and then planted herself in the middle of her room where she threw a tantrum. As soon as Seras started throwing that silent tantrum, the mother got a sudden migraine. It was so strong that she actually lost balance and started to topple over. Thankfully she caught herself on the wardrobe. The wife grabbed her head and groaned in pain. What in the hell?! She's had migraines before, but never one this bad! What was happening?!

"Morgan?!" Jonathan yelled and ran over to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up so she could lean against him. "What's wrong?"

"Ah! J-j-just…a…migraine." She whispered through groans of pain. Her temples throbbed while it felt like her skull was splitting in two. It was also strange because she felt an almost kind of rage pounding against her head, but she doesn't recall feeling so angry. "B-bed…G-get me…to…the bed." Jonathan nodded and helped Morgan to the bed where she curled up into a tight ball. The husband placed a hand on her head to check her temperature, but she seemed perfectly fine.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital and get you checked." He suggested.

"No!" Morgan groaned when the pain finally started to die down a little. "I just need some Tylenol." The husband quickly opened the drawer of the nightstand and scattered through the items until he found the small white bottle. He uncapped it and shook out two white pills. The woman didn't hesitate to pop them into her mouth and dry swallow them. Jonathan winced and wondered how she didn't choke or gag. He then quickly raced to the bathroom to get a glass of water for her so she could wash it down properly. But when he returned, his wife was already unconscious.

Jonathan sighed and set the glass of water and bottle of pills down on her nightstand. He then reached out and stroked over her soft cheek. He hoped to God that she was okay. It was so strange because that had never happened to her before. What had caused it? He really wanted to take her to the hospital, but maybe they should just wait a while and see if it gets any better. The husband sighed once more before he started making his way out of the room. He closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

 **…**

As soon as Seras had finished her dinner, her father sent her to her room. The small blonde hung her head and dragged herself to the back of the apartment. Her mother hadn't joined them for dinner. She was still napping in their bedroom and father wouldn't tell her what had happened. She guesses that her mummy really wasn't feeling well and that's why she got so mad at her earlier. But Seras still didn't understand why she was being punished. She hadn't lied about anything. She had tried telling her father the truth, but he had refused to listen. Besides, his mind seemed to be only focused on her mother. He was really worried about her.

So, Seras didn't argue and just retreated to her room while her father cleaned up the kitchen and nurse her mother back to health. The small blonde closed her bedroom door shut behind her and flicked on the light overhead. When she looked up she was bewildered to find Alucard and Sebastian standing in her room. Seras would have smiled, but she was too upset. She leaned against the door and pouted her lip.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to play today." She groaned. It was so unfair! She was being punished for something she didn't do!

"We know that you're being punished for something you didn't do, Seras." Sebastian voiced her thoughts.

"And that's why your mother is being punished." Alucard practically purred. Seras furrowed her brows in confusion. Her mother was being punished? Oh! Was that why she wasn't at dinner? She wasn't allowed any dinner and had to sit in her room to think about what she did? That makes sense. Seras smiled softly. She was glad that her mother was also thinking about what she did. She had yelled at Seras for something she didn't do and that wasn't right.

"And I believe I gave this to you, but yet the other two had it. Why?" Sebastian asked and then held out Bitter Rabbit to her. Seras' smile brightened and she quickly raced over to take him from the demon.

"Bitter Rabbit!" Seras exclaimed happily and hugged her white rabbit to her chest. She had missed him so much! She thought for sure her daddy was going to keep him. Alucard and Sebastian smiled softly at their small mate who loved the gift that had been given to her. They were also quite pleased with something else she had done for them. Alucard pulled her drawings out of his pocket to present it to his mate. Seras' eyes widened when she recognized her drawings. She then cocked her head to the side and looked up at Alucard in bewilderment.

"You took my drawings from Mummy?" She asked curiously. Was that why her mother was so upset? She had thought Seras had taken those when in fact it had been Alucard and Sebastian? Oh! She thought her mummy was going bonkers! Seras then smiled up at them. "Did you like them?!"

"Yes, my dear." Alucard purred while he flicked through the pages. "But, what is going on here?" He then showed her the drawing where she was lying in a pool of blood at Alucard's feet. Seras blinked at the drawing several times before hiding half of her face in Bitter Rabbit's head. Her blue orbs flickered up at Alucard's face.

"I had a dream last night that you bit me, Alacard." Seras whispered. "Are you a vampire?" Alucard stared down at his mate impassively. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or not. Would she be scared if he did tell her that he was in fact Dracula? Would she cower away from them if she realized that Sebastian was a demon and that this wasn't even his true form?

He didn't want her to see them as monsters. He didn't want his mate to ever be afraid of them or cringe when she looked upon them. He loved the sweet gaze she flashed them and the bright smile that usually warmed their hearts. But eventually they would have to tell their mate of what they are and she might be mad that they had lied to her. Alucard sighed when he finally made up his mind.

"Yes," He answered. The girl froze, but her look didn't change. She stared up at them quizzically and continued to hug that rabbit she adored.

"Why?" She asked. Alucard kneeled before his mate and slowly reached out, hoping she won't cower or run. He was relieved when he was able to wrap his arms around Seras and pull her to him. He held her against his chest and stroked her hair. He wanted to show her that he could be gentle and would never do anything to hurt her. Seras accepted this and rested her head against his chest to show that she fully trusted him.

"Because I was a foolish man," Was his answer and then the room fell silent. Seras closed her eyes and inhaled Alucard's sweet scent. His big cool hand kept petting her, but she didn't mind so much. She actually found it kind of comforting. She reached up cautiously and curled his hair around her fingers. It was so dark and soft, and smelled ever so nice. Seras then pulled out of his embrace and eyed his mouth curiously.

"Can I see them?" She asked curiously. Alucard's brows drew together.

"My fangs?" He asked. The little girl nodded her head and didn't dare avert her eyes from his mouth. The elder vampire sighed, but willingly opened his mouth for the small four year old. Seras' eyes widened when she saw how sharp and long they were.

"Cool," Seras drawled. Alucard's lips pulled back into a wicked grin and he snickered at his young mate.

"I now see what my dream self was thinking: you do look quite appetizing, my dear. I wouldn't mind partaking from your neck right about now." Alucard purred before he pulled the girl back to him. He brushed his lips over her throat and playfully nibbled her neck causing the girl to laugh.

"Alacard!" The girl cried out through giggles and gently tried pushing his head away from hers. "Stop!" She closed her eyes and tried pulling away, but he only brought her closer. "That tickles!" The elder vampire stopped so she could catch her breath after laughing so hard. He watched the girl from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help, but wonder how someone so pure and innocent was destined to be with them. Did they honestly deserve her after all they've done? Or perhaps this was an angel sent from God to tame them and stop them from bringing hell on Earth? Alucard snickered at that thought. Will she be able to tame them or will they just end up corrupting her?

 **End of Chapter One**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Evening,**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter Two**

Three months had passed since Seras met her two best friends, Alucard and Sebastian. They visited her every night to play games with her, Sebastian would sometimes sing her to sleep or Alucard would tell her her favorite story 'two black wolves roaming the night'. Occasionally they even just sat there and talked. Of course, a conversation with a four year old wasn't a very intellectual one or lasted long, but the elder creatures enjoyed every minute they had with their mate because they had such very little time with her.

At the most they had an hour because Seras could barely stay up pass nine before she got all tired and wanted to go to bed. During the day they got a minute or two with their mate when her female caregiver left the room, but now they won't even have that. Alucard and Sebastian frowned while they stared into the room filled with twenty or more three to four year olds. Seras' mother was currently speaking to the preschool teacher out in the hall while their mate stayed in the room with the other obnoxious children.

All of the children acted up while out of the teacher's sight, except for one. Seras had never been around kids her own age before so the little girl was beyond scared and intimidated by the other kids. She stood cowering by the teacher's desk with her shirt clenched in one hand and tears welling up in her eyes. The small blonde wanted to leave this place, but her mother said it was time for her to start school.

Seras' mother and teacher walked back into the room. The small blonde immediately looked up at them and ran to her mother's side. She wrapped an arm around one of her mum's legs and pressed herself close to her body to feel safe. Her mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair to soothe her.

"Seras, Mummy has to leave now, but I promise that I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours." Her mum told her. Seras looked up at her dumbfounded.

"What?" The little one whispered and then warm tears were sliding down her cheeks. "But…I want to go with you. I don't want you to go." Their mate sobbed.

"Now, Seras, we've talked about this. You told Daddy that you were going to be a big girl about this. Do you want Daddy to be disappointed once I tell him that you threw a tantrum in front of these other kids? Look, are they crying?" She didn't give Seras a chance to answer. "No, they're having fun and learning. And you will too. So, be a big girl for Daddy and Mummy and go have fun with the other kids." Seras pouted her lip and took a step back away from her mother. The small blonde then stomped her foot in frustration and hid her face in her hands so she could cry freely without anyone seeing her.

"I want Alacard and Sebastian!" Seras cried out for her mates. The teacher arched a brow and looked at the mother quizzically.

"Who?" Mrs. Sanders asked. The mother rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Her imaginary friends," She answered in a sigh. Alucard and Sebastian grinned when they heard Seras' outburst even though it pained them that they couldn't comfort their mate who wanted them. Morgan kneeled before her daughter and pulled her small hands away from her face. "Seras," Morgan sighed again. "Stop, you're just making me mad."

"I w-w-want Al-Al-a-card and Se-Se-ba-stian!" Seras whimpered and was blinded by tears.

"They're not here." The mother tried tricking her daughter. "They're at home. And they told me that they couldn't wait to hear about your day at preschool." Seras slowly stopped her crying when she heard this. Morgan smiled and took her daughter's chin in her hand. "Alucard and Sebastian don't want you to be afraid. They want you to have fun, learn something new, and make some friends. Okay?" The little one was now completely calm and she nodded her head meekly.

"Okay," Seras answered in a whisper. Alucard and Sebastian chuckled in amusement. Perhaps the female mortal wasn't completely useless. She had calmed their mate down by using them.

"Good girl," The mother whispered and then kissed Seras on the forehead. "Time will fly by, Seras. Soon I'll be back to pick you up." She promised once more. Morgan rose to her full height and ruffled Seras' hair. "Love you, goodbye, angel." The mother whispered and then made her way out of the room. Seras watched after her mother with a trembling lip and tear filled eyes.

"Mummy," Seras whispered and was about to go after her, but she was stopped by her teacher. Mrs. Sanders was an older woman with dark blonde hair with streaks of grey. She was as tall as her mother, a little plump, and had crow lines around her eyes. The teacher gave one of her new students a soft smile.

"It's alright, Seras." Mrs. Sanders tried to reassure the small blonde. "You'll make loads of friends here." The teacher then looked at the rest of the class to see that they were…everywhere. She sighed in exhaustion and clapped her hands together to get their attention. The small children glanced over at the elder blonde with giant smiles on their faces. They were still giggling and fidgeting, wanting to play with the other kids. "Line up in a straight line. We'll play outside for a while and get some fresh air before some light breakfast."

"But my mummy already gave me some breakfast!" A girl with dark brown hair shouted and held up one of her hands.

"So did my mummy!" A small boy chimed in.

"My mummy did too!" Another child shouted.

"My mummy didn't! I'm hungry!" A blonde haired boy cried out. The teacher clapped her hands together again to quiet them all down.

"It's okay if you already had breakfast, but some students didn't. We'll just call it snack time. If you're hungry you may eat. If not, you may read quietly at the reading table." Mrs. Sanders told them. The same dark haired girl from before spoke up and bounced forward.

"I don't know how to read!" She exclaimed.

"Me too!" Another said. It would have started all over again among the students, but the teacher clapped her hands together a third time. The room fell silent and all eyes were on her.

"That's fine. You can look at the pictures then." Mrs. Sanders replied with that soft smile still plastered to her face. "Now, line up and we'll go outside." The small children obeyed and lined up at the door with some help from the teacher to make it straight. Seras kept her head lowered while she walked across the room and stood at the back of the line a few feet away from the boy in front of her. When the line started moving she dragged herself along.

Alucard and Sebastian frowned at the small blonde in disappointment. They didn't like this any more than she did, but she should at least try to interact with the other kids; after all, she'll be coming here for a whole year now. She needed to get used to this. The teacher led her students to the playground like a duck leading her ducklings to a pond. Once outside the students broke the line and ran off in different directions to play. The teacher sat down on a metal bench to watch for troublemakers or accidents while the kids played.

Seras stood by the doors to the school with her hand pressed against her mouth and her other hand clenched in a fist. She watched her classmates have fun while they played without her. She wanted to play too, but was scared of rejection. The dark haired males could see the hesitation in their mate's eyes. They knew she wanted to play and have fun, but was scared. She would never go up to one of those children and ask to play. Maybe if one of the children came up and asked her to join them, she would?

They both then looked at each other with the same idea glinting in their eyes. A sinister smirk appeared on their lips and they glanced back down at the small blonde. Seras' eyes were glued on the other laughing kids while two dark haired boys of five snuck up behind her. The little one jumped what felt like ten feet when someone spoke beside her.

"Do you want to play?" An innocent warm voice asked. Seras gasped and shifted her head to the left to stare into warm brown eyes. The boy before her was deathly pale, had long familiar black locks of hair, and wore a white button up shirt with a loose black tie hanging down and black khakis. Seras took a step back away from the cute boy, but jumped again when someone spoke behind her.

"Can we play with you?" A dark, but soft voice asked her. Seras again turned to see another familiar looking boy with pale skin and dark locks of hair that caressed his jaw and neck. He was a few inches taller than her and wore a white button up shirt with black khakis. The girl blushed and looked away from him with a small smile on her face. She felt secure beside them and didn't know why and wasn't really too concerned about it. They grinned at her cute reaction towards them.

 _Aw, was their Seras bashful and possibly had started to form a crush on them?_ Sebastian wrapped an arm around one of hers and leaned in close to her so he could whisper in her ear. "Please, play with us, Seras." The cute brown eyed boy whispered in her ear. Seras smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Okay," She whispered shyly. She then looked back at the boy from the corner of her eye. "What do you want to play?" Alucard also wrapped his arms around her free arm and rested his chin on her shoulder. He gave his mate a malicious grin while he stared at her with dark green eyes. _Why hadn't they done this before? If they were children they could do more and spend more time with their mate. Perhaps she doesn't need the other children, she had them._

 ** _Alucard,_** Sebastian sighed his name mentally. **_Seras needs to have friends. Besides, we can't spend every minute of every day with her. We need time to feed and you need to sleep. Let's get Seras some friends so we know she's happy and content while we're rejuvenating during the day._** Alucard sighed through his nose, but silently agreed with the demon.

"Let's play tag," Sebastian answered her question. He knew that tag was Seras' favorite game. Her eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"Okay!" She exclaimed happily.

"Then tag," The demon whispered lowly in her ear. "You're it," He then placed a light kiss on her soft rosy cheek. Seras squeaked in surprise and closed her eyes tightly while her cheeks burned with a dark blush. The boys chuckled softly at her before running away from the one who was it. The girl didn't hold back and chased after the boys with the intentions to make one of them 'it'. They ran about the medium sized playground, swerving around other children with wide smiles on their faces. The dark haired males could feel how happy they were making their mate and took pride in making her smile once again. The short blonde caught up to them, but only because they allowed it. Seras held out one of her hands to tag Sebastian, but she was just a few inches out of reach. She stuck out her tongue, reached out as far as she could possible, and then made a leap. The small blonde and dark haired boy tumbled to the ground when she pushed him.

"You're it!" The little one laughed. The demon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her small form closer towards his.

"You're it," He replied with a devious smirk. The small blonde smiled and reached up to tap a finger against his nose.

"You're it," She whispered. Sebastian leaned his head down and rested his forehead against hers. He stared deeply into her beautiful blue irises. _Maybe Alucard was right. This was a perfect opportunity for them to be with their mate; after all, they barely had any time with her in a day. They could finally have the time they want with her. And with them at this age, she could slowly fall in love with them instead of them having to wait until she was older for her to see that she was in love with them. Yes, this was absolutely perfect. Seras was all theirs now._ Sebastian thought to himself happily.

"Hey!" Someone interrupted them. Seras turned her head away from Sebastian to gaze at a girl who was in her class. The dark haired girl looked at them quizzically while the dark haired boys glowered at her for interrupting their precious time with their mate. "What are you guys playing?" The girl asked curiously and cocked her head to the side.

"Tag!" Seras answered and then jumped out of Sebastian's arms. The demon was immediately upset when he found his arms empty of his small mate.

"Can I play?!" The dark haired girl asked with a warm smile. A dark look crossed over both boys' faces. Their natural eye color showed and their looks were directed towards the girl who wanted to take their Seras from them.

"No!" Alucard snarled and bared his fangs. Both girls looked at the boy in bewilderment. The dark haired girl pouted her lip.

"But…why?" She asked hurt.

"Yeah, why?" Seras asked. Alucard gritted his teeth and came towards the girls. He first grabbed Seras' arm and then pushed the dark haired girl away. The small child fell onto her back with a small cry of surprise. When she sat up tears were in her eyes and she glared at her bully. Seras became absolutely furious and shoved Alucard so hard that he actually lost his balance and fell backwards onto his ass. He gasped lowly and stared up at Seras surprised she did such a thing to him. The little one glared down at him with clenched fists.

"Don't you ever touch her again or I'll knock your lights out!" Seras threatened him with a raised fist.

"Seras," Alucard whispered. All he had wanted was to spend more time with her, but he had gotten so angry with that other girl that his inner beast acted for him. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to her!" Seras growled and then gestured towards the girl behind her. Alucard looked back at the dark haired girl with a dark look in his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to apologize to that little no it all human! That brat was taking Seras away from them! The small blonde clucked her tongue at the dark haired boys and turned her back on them. "Boys are stupid!" She grumbled and kneeled beside her new friend. "Are you okay?" She asked the dark haired girl with a small smile.

"They're mean," The girl whispered and wiped her tears away.

"I know. I'm sorry. Do you want to play with me?" Seras asked. The dark haired girl glowered at the boys.

"Not if they're going to play!" The girl growled. Alucard and Sebastian grinned when hearing this. Good, she'll run off and play elsewhere and they'll have Seras all to themselves again.

"They're not playing." Seras suddenly said. Both dark haired boys gasped and stared at their mate wide eyed. She was pushing them away? Why?! Just because of this one little human?! Their anger spiked and they continued to glower at the dark haired girl who smiled up at their mate. Seras took the other girl's hands and helped her to her feet. "You wanna play tag?" Seras asked.

"Yeah!" The dark haired girl giggled and smiled brightly at her new friend. "I want to be it though!"

"Okay!" Seras chirped and returned the bright smile. Sebastian and Alucard rose to their feet with clenched fists. The demon's shadow danced and writhed on the ground beneath him. His eyes became thin slits and he gritted his teeth. Out of his rage, he acted. A rush of power shot across the playground and hit the young girl he was targeting.

Suddenly the dark haired girl's eyes widened and she arched her back while she was sliced right down the middle by an invisible force. Seras barely got a gasp out before her friend's warm blood splashed her face and stained her clothes and hair. The small blonde started to tremble and watched horrified as the dark haired girl fell dead to the ground. Whimpers and soft cries of disbelief sputtered from their mate.

"Wha-wha…" She muttered and took several steps back. And then she released a blood curdling scream that made all the kids on the playground freeze. All eyes drifted towards the dark haired boys, the small blonde that was covered in blood, and the dead girl at her feet. The children had different reactions at first. One threw up, most cried, others stared with wide eyes and stood petrified, and some screamed on the top of their lungs. But then the same instinct for all of them kicked in at the same time. All of the children started running and screaming around the playground.

The teacher was on her feet in a second, but didn't make it far. Alucard sent a wave of his power over the entire playground to silence them all. Every human, except for one, fell to the ground unconscious and the recent event erased from their small minds. Alucard and Sebastian continued to glower at the dead dark haired girl while they both interlaced their fingers with one of Seras' hands. Their mate had stopped screaming, but now stood traumatized beside them.

All that anger and frustration from the last four years finally made the two snap. They were tired of not being able to be with their mate. They were done feeling the pain of their souls crying out for their other half and to be whole. They won't ever again let someone take Seras away from them! She was theirs for an eternity! Never again will she push them away or choose someone else over them! She will learn to respect and love them only like they did her! They tightened their hold on her hands, but the girl didn't notice. Nothing could pull her from her state of shock in that moment.

"We don't play well with others, Seras." Sebastian warned her in a soft voice.

"We won't hesitate to kill _anyone_ who will take or turn you against us." Alucard growled lowly.

"Al-Al-u-card," Seras for once pronounced his name correctly. The elder vampire shifted his head to gaze at his mate. "Se-ba-stian," The demon also turned to stare at her when she spoke his name. The small blonde seemed oblivious that she was even speaking. She stared unblinkingly at the corpse and grasped their hands so tightly when warm tears started to stream down her face.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side when he realized that she didn't know that they were Alucard and Sebastian. She was most likely hoping that they would appear and wipe away this nightmare she so feared. If only the poor child knew that they were the cause of her nightmares. The demon sighed and looked back down at the dead child.

Could they really do this to their mate? This wasn't only her first day of preschool, but the first friend she had made. Did they honestly get jealous over a four year old who just wanted to befriend their Seras? And how could a four year old make these elder ones act like children? They hadn't controlled their rage and lashed out. They even killed someone in front of their small mate and traumatized her. How much longer before they completely drive the girl insane? Alucard sighed after hearing those thoughts from the demon.

"I'm sorry, my little Queen." Alucard whispered and then leaned his head against hers.

"You're far too pure and good for the likes of us." Sebastian muttered and also rested his head against hers. "But fate is sealed for us. You were made for us and we're not letting you go ever." Seras closed her eyes tightly and started praying for Alucard and Sebastian to show. They promised to fight away all her monsters and fears. Why weren't they here?! Were they going to let those invisible monsters that had killed her friend kill her too?! Why?! Was she bad?! Were they no longer going to protect or love her?!

"Alucard," Seras sobbed. "Where are you? Where are Alucard and Sebastian?" The cold hands slipped out of hers and she no longer felt their soft locks of hair caressing the sides of her face.

"Seras," A mature male voice whispered. The small blonde cracked open her eyes to find her best friends standing before her and smiling softly. More tears streamed down the girl's face.

"Sebastian!" Seras cried out and leaped at the demon. The dark haired male kneeled before his mate and held her in his arms while she cried in his chest. He stroked her hair lovingly and hushed her softly to try and calm her. "Sebastian! I'm scared! I was playing and those boys were being mean and my friend, she…she…Please don't let the monsters get me too!" The young one sobbed. The demon practically crushed his mate to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We would never harm you." Sebastian whispered in her hair. "We love you far too much to ever hurt you."

"I'm scared," Seras whispered again and wrapped her arms around her mate's neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and hoped that his beautiful scent would calm her like usual, but this time it didn't. She just couldn't get the image out of her mind of that poor dark haired girl being cut open. It happened all so fast and there was so much blood! It was sickening! Who would ever want to do that to someone?! The girl had been so nice and just wanted a friend to play with!

"Don't _ever_ be afraid of us." Alucard spoke softly and took one of her hands. Seras pulled back her head to stare up at him, but found a much more…disturbing sight. The playground was empty! All the students and teacher was gone, even the dead little girl! Where was all the blood? Where did everyone go? Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically for any sign of them.

"They're gone!" Seras announced with tears in her eyes. "Where did they go?!" Sebastian's hold on her tightened while Alucard grasped the girl's chin and made her look back at them.

"Enough, Seras." The elder vampire spoke. "We have taken care of the problem."

"Taken…" Seras started, but trailed off. She then shook her head and started trembling again. "She died! She was sliced open! I'm scared! I just want to go home!"

"Do you remember where your class is?" Sebastian asked her calmly, acting as if he hadn't heard a word she just said.

"Sebastian," Seras whined and tried pulling herself out of his embrace, but he refused to let her go. "I feel sick. And…I'm…covered in her blood." The demon gave her a stern look.

"Answer my question, Seras." He spoke in a low tone, making the girl freeze. She looked away from the dark haired male and stopped trying to escape.

"Yes," Seras spoke below a whisper. Her stomach repeatedly churned and she wanted to cry, but no more tears would come. She was so confused. Why weren't they helping her or more understanding? They were trying to send her back to class and she didn't know why. What happened to her class and where was the dark haired girl's body? The small blonde leaned more into the demon in complete defeat. She was tired and just wanted to be comforted. Seras closed her eyes and hid her face in his chest. Sebastian gave her a few seconds to recollect herself and stroked her hair.

A cold hand slithered around the back of her neck and grasped it tightly. Seras gasped lowly and her whole body stiffened from the cruel grasp. Her eyes flickered open to stare at Sebastian's chest and started to panic. What was happening? Alucard leaned in close to his small mate until his lips brushed over the shell of her ear. He stared down at the child with fiery crimson eyes and easily overpowered her small mind.

"Return to your class, dear mate, and don't let today's events of this morning bother you. There were never any mean boys bothering you. There are no invisible monsters that had hurt a little girl and certainly wouldn't hurt you. You are safe, Seras. You can't wait to return to class and learn something new, and then tell us about it later." Alucard whispered to her in a hypnotic voice. Using their powers they cleaned her of the blood that stained their small mate's flesh.

Seras was immediately calmed by the sound of his soothing soft voice. She couldn't remember why she had been crying or why she was outside. The small blonde pulled her head back to beam up at Alucard and Sebastian. Why were they here? Did they come to visit her at school?

"Alacard! Sebastian!" The four year old chirped causing the elder creatures to smile. "I'm starting school today!" She told them happily and bounced in the demon's arms. She was so excited to be in school and with other kids! She doesn't know why she had been so scared this morning when her mother brought her here.

"Maybe you'll learn how to pronounce my name." Alucard snickered and released his cruel grasp so he could ruffle her hair. Seras leaned into the tender touch with a giggle.

"I do pra-nunce it right, Alacard." The little one muttered, not being able to pronounce the word 'pronounce' or his name right.

"Just get to class and behave yourself, my darling." Alucard purred.

"Okay!" Seras exclaimed. She then leaned in and gave Alucard and Sebastian a quick kiss on their cold cheeks. "I love you!" The girl sings song before skipping away. As soon as their mate was safe inside the building the dark haired males sighed and rose to their full height. They had a lot to deal with today. Fortunately, they were able to erase the dark haired girl's existence from everyone's mind here. But her parents will come to get her and wonder what in the hell happened to their child. Now, the elder creatures had to track down her parents and make them forget that they ever had a daughter and have them completely dispose of any things that had belonged to the young girl.

"She's driving us mad." Sebastian whispered as he stared ahead at the double doors Seras had gone through. "I want her." Alucard glanced at the demon from the corner of his eye. He could see the dark look in his purple irises. It seemed like Michaelis was about ready to storm in there and drag Seras away by the wrist. The elder vampire glanced back at the double doors. The demon clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while his shadow grew and writhed on the ground behind him. "I've waited far too long for my mate! And her damn mortality is making us wait even longer! Not to mention all these humans who are keeping her from us! Seras _belongs_ to us!" Sebastian snapped. Alucard closed his eyes in aggravation.

"We were too late. For now, Seras is fine here among the humans. If we take her now it will only stir up problems and she will want to return to her caregivers." The elder vampire spoke softly even though he was fuming inside. His inner beast writhed inside of him, wanting to go to his mate and feel whole. "We'll see our mate again tonight. Until then we have to clean up our mess." Sebastian turned his head away and tried to control the rage that was pounding against his skull.

"We should have let her remembered what would happen if a mortal tried keeping her from us." The demon grumbled.

"And have our mate traumatized? No, it's better this way." Alucard replied. "Sixteen years is nothing for us. It will go by in a blink of an eye. Before we know it, Seras will be ours permanently. Now, stop pouting like a child and let's find the dead brat's parents." Sebastian sighed and tried to let go of some of that anger. It was very difficult for him. He just couldn't shake this rage off and he didn't think he would be able to until he was beside Seras again. But he got control of his powers and eye color before disappearing with Alucard from the playground.

Later that night, around after ten o'clock, the dark haired males appeared in the small blonde's bedroom. Her light was off and they found their small mate curled up in her bed with Bitter Rabbit. Both elder creatures frowned when seeing this. Usually Seras tried staying up as late as she could and waited for them. But she must have been worn out from an exciting day at school and meeting those other kids her own age.

Sebastian forced a small smile onto his face. Even though he was disappointed that he couldn't spend any time with her, he was glad to see that she had a perfect day at preschool. The demon walked across the room and leaned over her small form. He stroked over her soft locks of hair and kissed her temple.

"Good night, Seras." Sebastian whispered in her ear. When he stood up Seras' eyes flickered open and she stared at Bitter Rabbit tiredly.

"Sebastian?" Seras whispered when recognizing the sound of his voice. The little one then shifted her head to gaze up at the demon. But Sebastian wasn't greeted with the warm smile or tender look he was used to getting. Instead he was greeted with a frown and a sad look in his mate's eyes. He frowned while his heart clenched in anguish. What was wrong with his Victoria? Did something happen? Had her parents yelled or punished her again for something stupid?

His eyes flared a bright purple and his fangs elongated in his mouth. That's it! Those mortals were dead! He didn't care if Seras was fond of them! He was tired of them treating his mate in this way! The demon turned with the intentions to storm out of her room and shed blood, but a small hand grasped one of his. Sebastian gasped lowly and looked back to see that Seras was sitting up in bed. She avoided eye contact with him, but her grasp on his hand tightened.

"Seras?" Sebastian whispered her name. The demon knelt beside her bed and cupped the young girl's face. "What's the matter?" His nails were long, sharp, and black, but he was very careful while he stroked his mate's cheeks. Alucard came forth to gaze down at his mate. She was acting very strangely. Did she remember something from earlier and now feared them? Was Seras disgusted with or hated them?

"I got into a fight with a boy today." Seras whispered. "Gave him a broken bloody nose…The headmaster said I'm not allowed to return to school until next week." The elder creatures' looks softened.

"Why were you suspended, Seras? Why did you get into a fight?" Sebastian asked her calmly.

"The boy saw me crying this morning and made fun of me for crying for…my imaginary friends. I tried to tell them that you were real, but he wouldn't believe me. Then the teacher told me what imaginary meant and how some kids create friends for themselves when they feel lonely or want to play with someone. She said that I have a wild imagination and not to mind the boy. But the boy said I was mad…So…I hit him." Seras explained below a whisper. The little one then looked up at her mates with sad blue orbs.

"Are you guys real?" She asked curiously. "Everybody tells me that you're not real." Tears welled up in her eyes and started to stream down her face. "They tell me that it's just my imagination playing tricks on me, and that I'm a daydreamer." Sebastian stopped the girl there with a fury brewing in his eyes. Even though both elder creatures were quite pleased that she had the need to protect and defend them when that boy said something.

"Don't _ever_ listen to them, Seras!" The demon spoke in a harsh tone. His eyes became thin slits and his fangs grew in his mouth. "You're not mad and we're not a part of your imagination!"

"We are real, child." Alucard growled lowly. He crossed his arms and glowered down at his mate. The elder creatures were beyond pissed, but none of that anger was directed towards Seras. It was those damn parents of hers and teacher that made her start to believe that her mates were just a fantasy. "But this has become a problem." The elder vampire studied his mate for a long minute before continuing. He sat down beside her on the bed and grasped her leg. "Seras, you can no longer go around talking about us in front of anyone." Alucard told her sternly. Seras' eyes became wide and she looked absolutely hurt.

"Why?" She asked.

"As you get older the others will start to think you really are mad." Sebastian explained to her. "Your parents will be forced to take you to psychiatrists or worse an insane asylum. For your safety, stop talking about us in front of your parents and teacher." Seras sighed and looked away from the elder creatures.

"Okay," Seras whispered. "But you guys will still come, right?" She asked and glanced back at them pathetically. The elder creatures chuckled softly and Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course, my pet." The demon whispered and leaned in to kiss her on the top of her head. "But it will be our little secret for now on, alright?"

"Alright," Seras chirped with a bright smile. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Good," Sebastian purred while he pets her hair. He then crawled into bed beside his mate and wrapped his arms around her small form. Seras giggled and curled up close so she could bury her face in his cool neck.

"I love you, Sebastian." The small blonde exclaimed with a warm smile on her face. Sebastian buried his face in her golden locks and released a sigh of contentment. He was finally at peace again. All that anger from before had washed away and was forgotten. Alucard lied down on the other side of his mate and purred softly. He took one of her small hands into his and interlaced their fingers.

"Oh! And I love you, Alacard." Seras whispered before she shifted her head to kiss the tip of the elder vampire's nose. Alucard snickered at his small mate.

"Good night, Seras." The elder vampire muttered when Seras buried her face back into Sebastian's neck. The girl then slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling safe and content with the dark haired creatures holding her. But her dream was a complete nightmare.

 _Seras stood on an empty but gloomy playground. The swings swung back and forth, squeaking each time it came forth. The trees that were in the fenced area were all bare and creepy like they were part of a haunted forest. The sky was completely dark with grey clouds and a gust of wind that kept disturbing her locks of hair. But the child was too concerned about what lied at her feet._

 _There was a dead dark haired girl not much older than Seras. She looked oddly familiar, but Seras couldn't think of her name or remember where she had met her. The dead child had been sliced open from her groin all the way up to her chest. Blood was everywhere and Seras was pretty sure those were organs she could see inside of the carcass. The girl trembled and clenched her fists repeatedly. She could feel the warm blood that coated her, but didn't know how or attempted to get it off of her._

 _What was going on around here? Who was this girl? Why did she die? And who had killed her? Not sure what drove her to do it; Seras kneeled beside the body and dipped her fingers into the open wound. The body was ice cold and her fingers wiggling around inside felt strange…but she…also liked it. A small smirk appeared on the small blonde's face and she dug deeper into the wound. It reminded her of when she broke that boy's nose. She heard that satisfying crunch and saw the bright red liquid gush from his nose. It was like magic! Seras shuddered and finally pulled her hand away from the corpse. She stared down impassively at her blood coated hand that glistened in the moonlight. She got a very strong urge to actually lick the crimson liquid from her flesh, but was stopped._

 _"_ _Hmn, it looks like someone has a hidden inner darkness." A disembodied voice spoke. Seras gasped and looked all around, but found that she was still alone with the body. Where had that voice come from? And had that been Alucard? Where was he? Seras rose to her full height and looked all around._

 _"_ _Well, that explains why she's destined for us. She's just as dark and perhaps mad." Another disembodied voice came._

 _"_ _Sebastian?" Seras whispered and spun around in a small circle. "Where are you?" When there was no answer the small blonde glanced back down at the corpse. It then hit what she had done. The girl raised her trembling hand to gaze down at her stained flesh. Why had she done that? Why did she run her fingers through the wound and had been about to lick the blood from her skin? She hated violence and being mean to people! So, what made her do it?_

 _Seras gasped when someone suddenly grasped her wrist. Her head shot to her right to see a dark haired boy with bright crimson eyes and a satisfied grin on his face. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but never got a word out when his eyes drifted towards her bloody hand. She watched transfixed and repulsed when the boy raised her hand to his face and slipped one of her fingers into his mouth. She instantly felt the fangs and serpent like tongue that dragged along her flesh. Seras shuddered and closed her eyes tightly._

 _The boy purred while he cleaned her flesh of the blood. He slipped another finger into his mouth and lavished her flesh with his warm tongue. The small blonde jumped when someone wrapped an arm around her lower back and grasped her other hand. She opened her eyes a crack and shifted her head to gaze back at another dark haired boy, but with warm brown eyes and a mocking little smirk on his face. He pressed his body against hers and leaned his face in close. She felt his warm breath waft over her flesh._

 _"_ _Seras," The brown eyed boy breathed her name. Another shudder traveled through her body._

 _"_ _Yes?" The girl was compelled to answer. The crimson eyed boy slipped her fingers out of his mouth and instead dragged his elongated tongue over her hand around her fingers. He didn't leave behind a single drop of blood and licked his lips clean._

 _"_ _Sixteen birthdays from now, when you become twenty, will you be ours?" The brown eyed boy asked. Seras furrowed her brows in confusion and drew her head back with a low gasp. "Will you leave everything behind, your parents and friends, to live on with us for an eternity?"_

 _"_ _Though, it doesn't really matter if you answer correctly or not. We still plan to have you. We would just like to hear it from you that you would leave everything behind for us." The crimson eyed boy purred before he bit deeply into her wrist. There was no pain in her dream; in fact, it felt ticklish when he had bit her._

 _"_ _I don't even know you!" Was Seras answer, and then she tried escaping, but they wouldn't allow it. The brown eyed boy's smirk widened and he held onto his mate even tighter._

 _"_ _How precious," The demon whispered in her ear. "You still don't know who we are. Tell me how you feel right now, Seras, being in our arms and feeling so close to us." Seras froze when she heard this. She turned her head to gaze back at him. He arched a brow at her in amusement and tried again. "Well? How do you feel? Do you honestly want to leave? Or are you only doing that because you don't understand your situation?"_

 _"_ _I don't know!" Seras groaned and tried escaping again. "And why do you talk like an adult?! It's weird!"_

 _"_ _Hmn," The brown eyed boy hummed and frowned at his mate. "Such trouble," He leaned in closer until his lips brushed over her ear. "Eventually you will understand, my dear. Oh, and for now on be careful. Your little acts of picking sides got this one into trouble." Seras' gaze immediately dropped to the corpse at their feet. She was the reason why this girl was dead? Tears welled up in her eyes, but none shed. "Wait until you're older and wish for a boyfriend. Then you and him and really going to be in trouble."_

 _The boy then kissed the crook of her neck before both boys released her. Seras toppled forward and landed right on top of the dead girl. She squeaked and quickly climbed off of her. Oh, God! She was the reason why this girl was dead?! She hadn't meant for her to get killed! Will this keep happening? Would this happen to her mummy and daddy?! She didn't want her parents to be killed!_

 _"_ _Why shouldn't we kill them?" The brown eyed boy asked. Seras turned to see that the dark haired boys were still there. But this time there was something else there on the playground that made the girl's blood run cold. At their feet were her parents' bodies! They were torn open down the middle just like the little girl before her!_

 _"_ _Mummy? Daddy?" Seras sobbed and warm tears stung her eyes. She fisted her shirt tightly and trembled. The dark haired boys glowered down at their bodies for a long several seconds before smirks appeared and they looked almost satisfied. They both then looked back at their crying mate._

 _"_ _They had taken you from us." The brown eyed boy was speaking again. At first, Seras didn't register what he was saying until it played over and over again in her mind. Once it clicked she gasped and looked back at them._

 _"_ _What?" She whispered. What did he mean by that?_

 _"_ _Must we tell you again?" The crimson eyed boy grumbled with a wave of his hand. "You are our mate; you belong to us, Seras. These mortals were only supposed to couple and give birth to you. Once in the world you were ours for the taking." Seras stared at them in bewilderment. What were they on about? She didn't belong to her parents, but to them? Was that true?_

 _"_ _If that's true…then why didn't you take me?" The little one asked. She was beyond confused and didn't know what to think. What did they even mean by take? Like steal or raise? Both dark haired boys were frowning again._

 _"_ _We hesitated." The crimson eyed boy whispered. "The day you were born and when we sensed you, we had planned taking you. But as we stood there staring down into your crib, we just couldn't. You weren't what we had been expecting, Seras. You were far different from us; so fragile and pure. We feared that we would hurt or corrupt you. So, we left you to the humans. We now know that was the worst mistake we had ever made in our long lives."_

 _"_ _We watched you grow, saw when you finally took your first steps, and listened when you finally uttered your first words." He continued on. "We wanted to share those moments with you, but those damn humans were always in the way. We couldn't show ourselves to you or let you know what we even loved you and was waiting patiently for you to know of our existence. Finally, we couldn't take it anymore. You had to know of us or we were going to do something we would regret and kill your parents. And so you know, we showed ourselves to you that night a few months back." A warm smile graced the crimson eyed boy's lips._

 _"_ _You were so ecstatic when you first saw us. Your eyes shone brightly and you welcomed us with a smile that warmed our hearts. You are truly precious to us, Seras. That's why we're telling you to be careful around the humans. You now know how far we'll go when we feel threatened." The boy whispered and then glanced down at the dead girl. Seras cocked her head to the side when it suddenly dawned on her._

 _"_ _Alacard?" She whispered. The boy looked back at her with another soft smile. "You're a kid?" Alucard chuckled softly at her._

 _"_ _Yes," He purred. "It seems that you pay more attention to us when we're this age. As an adult we're considered old and boring to you." He then sighed and looked away from her. "When you wake, you won't remember any of this, Seras, only because we don't want you to be afraid of us or what will happen in the future. But you will always be cautious around others in fear of them getting hurt around you. And that's something we're willing to accept. All you need is us anyways."_

 _"_ _Alacard," Seras whispered and then walked around the dead bodies so she stood beside him. "I'm sorry that I'm different from you." The girl whispered with more tears in her eyes. "If I wasn't different, maybe then I would be with you guys like you had wanted." Alucard and Sebastian gave their mate a soft smile._

 _"_ _It's not bad that you're different from us, Seras. We love the way you are. We don't ever want to see you as a heartless monster." Alucard told her._

 _"_ _And you're not all that different from us now that we have witnessed your dreams." Sebastian spoke. "There's darkness inside of you waiting to come out. You have a strange fascination towards blood and death, and that's one of the many things we find beautiful about you. But when the time comes, we'll teach you to control that darkness." Seras cringed and looked at her feet._

 _"_ _Darkness?" She repeated._

 _"_ _It's nothing to fear, child." Alucard reassured her. "Your purity overpowers that darkness. And it won't really show until you become a vampire, but even then you would still have control over it unlike others of my kind because you're a complete innocent." Seras sighed in relief, but once again what he said clicked. Her eyes became wide as dish plates and she looked back at Alucard._

 _"_ _What?! A vampire?!" She repeated. "You're going to turn me into a vampire, Alacard?!" A wide toothy grin spread across the elder vampire's face._

 _"_ _Of course, my dear." He purred. "We said that you would live on with us for an eternity. How else would you be able to do that if you were still human?"_

 _"_ _But…then I would have fangs." Seras whispered meekly and covered her mouth as if she already had them. Alucard chuckled again at his sweet mate._

 _"_ _Yes, you would have fangs." He agreed. "And much more."_

 _"_ _But I don't want fangs. They'll get in the way and bother me." The little one whined._

 _"_ _You'll barely notice them." Alucard sighed at his mate. "And they do bring pleasure too, my dear." Sebastian gave the elder vampire a hard look._

 _"_ _She's four," The demon reminded him._

 _"_ _Pleasure?" Seras repeated with furrowed brows. What did that mean? And why didn't Sebastian want him saying it because she was four? It wasn't a swear word was it?_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter. She won't remember this conversation." Alucard argued. The demon sighed with a roll of his eyes, but dropped the matter._

 _"_ _The type of pleasure he's talking about is for adults, Seras." Sebastian explained to her._

 _"_ _Oh," Seras whispered. It was adult stuff and usually adult stuff was boring. So, the girl didn't ask any more questions about it. The girl then glanced back down at her dead parents. She knew it was just a dream and that they were perfectly alright, but it still upset her. "You're not really going to hurt my mummy and daddy, are you?" Alucard and Sebastian also glanced down at their corpses. They loved the sight of their dead bodies at their feet and making them feel as if Seras was all theirs._

 _"_ _We won't be afraid to if they do something we don't like." Sebastian answered and glowered at their lifeless bodies._

 _"_ _And…did you really kill her?" Seras asked and glanced behind her at the dead little girl._

 _"_ _Yes," Alucard and Sebastian answered, knowing she won't remember this dream. Seras gasped and looked back at them purely shocked._

 _"_ _What?! Why?!" She shouted._

 _"_ _Why must things be explained to you more than once?" Sebastian snapped in frustration. "We killed her because she got in the way! We want you for ourselves, you daft little girl!" That was the first time Sebastian had ever gotten mad at her and yelled. Seras looked completely hurt when she heard the words that left his mouth. She tried to hold back the tears and looked away from him. The demon then sighed. "I shouldn't have raised my voice or called you daft. I'm sorry, Seras." He spoke in a softer tone. It didn't matter if she wouldn't be able to remember this dream; he would know what he did and would have felt guilt. So, he apologized to his mate and hoped she would accept it._

 _"_ _It's okay," Seras whispered, but still refused to look at him. No, she wasn't going to do that to him. She was acting like she was getting another lecture from her parent. He wasn't her father! Sebastian enclosed the space between them and wrapped his arms around his small mate. He pulled her close to him until her face was buried in his chest._

 _"_ _Don't be mad at me." He begged her softly. "If you continue pouting and being mad at me, I'll only be motivated to make you smile." Seras arched an eyebrow. He leaned down closer towards her. "How about a kiss? Hmn?" The girl's eyes became wide and she quickly tried pushing the boy away from her._

 _"_ _EW! Kissey face!" Seras exclaimed through laughs. Sebastian chuckled and continued teasing her by trying to kiss her. "That's gross, Sebastian!"_

 _"_ _I see that you're laughing, does that mean you forgive me?" He asked and continued trying to kiss her. Seras giggled and pressed her hand over his mouth to prevent him from kissing her._

 _"_ _Yes! Please stop trying to kiss me now! I'll get your germs!" The girl replied. The demon kissed her hand playfully and the small blonde quickly wiped off his kiss on his shirt. "Ew!"_

 _"_ _There's nothing gross about kissing." Sebastian snickered. "Just wait until you're older."_

 _"_ _Well, yeah, duh!" Seras exclaimed. "Only old people kiss!" Sebastian arched a brow at the child._

 _"_ _How old do you think we are…Well, I am? Alucard is old enough not only to be your father, but your great-great-great-great grandfather." The demon told her._

 _"_ _What?!" Seras barked and looked at the crimson eyed boy. "How old are you?!"_

 _"_ _I died when I was 45, but I've been a vampire for five hundred and eight years." Alucard replied. Seras' eyes practically bulged out of her head._

 _"_ _You're old, Alacard! You're like ancient! So old you could be in a museum!" The little one exclaimed. The elder vampire's eyebrow twitched in annoyance while he gave his mate a dark look._

 _"_ _Thank you," He said sarcastically. "But Sebastian is far older than I am. He's three thousand years old." Sebastian clucked his tongue and threw Alucard a dark look while the elder vampire grinned in amusement._

 _"_ _You are far older! You're the one who belongs in a museum, Sebastian!" Seras chimed in causing Alucard to cackle._

 _"_ _But human-wise I am closer to your age, Seras." Sebastian tried reassuring the little human. "I am twenty-four." Seras stared up at him for a long several seconds before speaking._

 _"_ _That's still pretty old, Sebastian." The four year old muttered. The demon sighed and hung his head in frustration. Alucard cackled harder than before._

 _"_ _Oh, young ones." Sebastian muttered and shook his head._

 _"_ _This is boring," Seras sighed. "I want to have fun in my dream. But all I've got is dead people and a long conversation with old adults that look like kids!"_

 _"_ _You know, most women would die to be in your shoes and yet you keep insulting us and wanting to play." Alucard chuckled. Seras arched a brow._

 _"_ _Why do women want to be in my shoes?" Seras asked and looked down at her feet. "Won't they be too small for them?"_

 _"_ _No, Seras." Sebastian snickered and tilted her head back so she was looking back up at him. "He means that most women will want our attention and to spend time with us, like what we're doing with you."_

 _"_ _Oh!" Seras exclaimed with a bright blush on her cheeks. She then cocked her head to the side. "Why do women want you so badly? Shouldn't they want younger men?" Her eyes then drifted away from Sebastian's. "My mummy thinks Michael Shoe-fling or whatever his name is from 'Sixteen Candles' is hot. Why don't more women want him? Why do they want you guys?"_

 _"_ _You don't like the way we look?" Alucard asked with furrowed brows._

 _"_ _I didn't say that." Seras muttered and looked away with a blush on her cheeks. "You guys are cute."_

 _"_ _Cute?" Sebastian repeated with a snicker. Their mate was so very unusual. They knew she was young and unintentionally insulting them, but at the same time it was kind of amusing and hurtful. "What about when we're adults? Do you think we're cute still?" Seras thought about it for a long few seconds and then shrugged her shoulders._

 _"_ _You're…dark." Seras muttered and looked back up at Sebastian. Both elder creatures frowned when hearing this. Did their mate felt uncomfortable because of this? "The dark hair and eyes suit you guys. It makes you look beautiful…Kind of like a dark angel!" Seras purred happily. "Maybe that's why women want you, because you're angels!" Alucard and Sebastian snickered in amusement. The demon stroked over her cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes._

 _"_ _We are far from angels, Seras." Sebastian whispered to her._

 _"_ _But…you guys are really nice…and you look like angels." The child tried reasoning with him. She pouted her bottom lip and looked up at him sadly._

 _"_ _Yes, we have beauty to draw in our prey or to deceive others. And we are kind to you only. But we're not angels." Sebastian explained to her._

 _"_ _Then what are you?" Seras asked. The smirk slowly vanished from Sebastian's face when she asked that. He sighed and continued to stroke her cheek before answering._

 _"_ _We're demons, monsters, killers, Seras. It's best you learn this now and accept us as time goes along." The demon whispered. Seras' eyes became wide in her head._

 _"_ _Demons?" Seras repeated below a whisper. "You're…a…demon?" Sebastian looked at his mate hurt when he saw the fear in her eyes._

 _"_ _Yes," He whispered._

 _"_ _But…that means you serve the Devil. You torture people for fun and live in hell!" The four year old cried out in fear. "Sebastian! What you are is pure evil! You take innocent souls!" Tears streamed down the girl's face and then she was suddenly trying to break free from his embrace. "Are you going to kill me, Sebastian? Take my soul and send me to hell?! I don't want to go to hell! Hell is a bad place for bad people! I'm not a bad person! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

 _The demon tried calming his mate and speaking to her, but she wouldn't let him talk. He tried pulling her back into his warm embrace, but she flinched each time he touched her. His mate was truly terrified of him. He tried cupping her face and soothe her with soft words and warm smile, but the girl ended up slapping him hard across the face. The fearful blonde drew back away from him with warm tears running down her pale cheeks and her small body trembled. Sebastian stared at her with pain filled eyes before he rested his hand against his head to hide his emotions. His mate feared him. She hated him. Something inside of him snapped. He could feel his heart clenching in anguish and his stomach was all in knots._

 _For once he was actually weak in the knees and couldn't think straight. He didn't even notice the warm tears that were starting to trail down his face. His mate…was disgusted by him. She truly thought that he was here to take her soul and kill her. His love he had shown her had been forgotten. "Seras," He whispered her name. "Don't," Sebastian then clenched his fists and snapped his head to the side. He glared at Alucard with bright purple irises._

 _"_ _Wake her up!" The demon shouted wanting all of this to go away._

Seras gasped when she suddenly woke in someone's arms. The girl breathed heavily while she gathered her thoughts and tried to recall her dream. The dream slowly slipped and she gave up trying. She then sighed through her nose and pulled back her head to stare up into Sebastian's face. He stared down at her with bright purple irises and tears running down his pale cheeks. He absently stroked over her back and just laid there and watched her.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered with a pained look in her eyes. She raised one of her hands and wiped away his tears. "Why are you crying?" Sebastian only closed his eyes, smiled softly, and leaned into her small hand.

"Everything is fine, my pet." The demon spoke below a whisper. "Return to sleep." He then cupped the back of her head and pushed her head forward until it was buried in the crook of his neck again. Seras sighed, but curled in on him to feel warm. The girl closed her eyes and nuzzled the cool flesh.

"I love you, Sebastian." The little one whispered as she started to drift off into another slumber.

"I love you, too, Seras." Sebastian whispered in return.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Evening,**

 **This chapter is a tad bit inappropriate, so if you're offended by sexual content then just skip to the part where you see a list of songs and read from there. If any of you are confused about the scene with the old woman and Seras, I had to rewrite it because I had a small scene written of what exactly the old woman was saying to Seras and it was extremely inappropriate. I suppose if you want the full length of it I can either send it over Private Messaging or you can just read it over on Destinysgateway. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I DO NOT OWN any of the songs listed in this chapter. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter Three**

 **1989**

 **(Five Years Later)**

Seras skipped, jumped over cracks, and sprinted down the street with her backpack bouncing on her back. The small blonde was used to walking to and from school alone since her mum took up a job over the summer. Seras wasn't bothered by it. She knew her parents needed the money to pay off bills, feed and clothe her, pay rent, and buy a new home, especially since her mum was three weeks pregnant with her little brother or sister now. The girl giggled at that. She couldn't wait to be a sister!

Even though she usually didn't let it bother her that she was more alone now, she was kind of annoyed and a little sad today. She knew it wasn't her parents' fault, but she wished that they were allowed time to get off of work early today and celebrate her birthday. It would have been nice to have been greeted by both of her parents as she ran out of the school. But it had been a huge disappointment when she found nobody waiting for, not even Alucard or Sebastian.

Then again, she understood why they couldn't be seen with her in public. People would start to talk and ask her parents who the strange men were, and nobody could find out about them. Why she wasn't allowed to be seen with her best friends was beyond her, but she made them a promise and kept it a secret for all these years. She would do anything for the ones she loved.

Seras ran up the steps to her apartment building and pulled the heavy grey door open. The lobby was barely lit like usual, but the girl didn't mind so much. She walked inside, knowing that the apartment manager hated it when she ran in her lobby or halls. The apartment manager, Mrs. Stevens, sat outside her apartment door. She had short, light grey curly hair, a round face full of wrinkles, and dark brown eyes that could be warm or cold at times.

Today she wore her big reading glasses that enhanced her eyes, a lot of red lipstick, and a worn and stained pink robe that she was all bundled up in. She sat hunched over in a small old wooden chair with her old dog, Ollie, lying beside her in his new green bed. The old woman greeted Seras with a nod of her head and a soft smile.

"How was school today, Seras?" Mrs. Stevens asked. _Oh, she was in a good mood today!_ Seras thought happily to herself. The little girl returned the old woman's smile with a bigger and brighter smile.

"Good, thank you, Mrs. Stevens!" Seras exclaimed and stopped beside the old woman. The small blonde's nose wrinkled from the musty smell on the woman's clothes and skin. She hated that smell, but pretended not to notice so she didn't offend the older woman.

"And how is your mum getting along with her job and pregnancy?" Mrs. Stevens asked. Seras frowned at this. One day she had overhead Mrs. Stevens talking to Ms. Giles and Mr. Rhodes. Apparently she believed that Mrs. Victoria couldn't juggle so much at once. She called Seras' father a struggling husband and cop, and that her mum was most likely sleeping with another man instead of working. Seras had been deeply upset when she heard that the baby wasn't her father's and that her mum will leave Seras and her dad for this other man. Was that true? The small blonde hadn't found the guts to ask her mother this, but she had asked Alucard and Sebastian. They reassured her that the old woman was just gossiping and none of it was true. Her mother was working hard to get money for the family and that the baby was her father's. Seras instantly believed them because she knew they didn't have a reason to lie to her.

"My mum loves her new job and she's doing well with the pregnancy; although she does get a lot of morning sickness." Seras answered. Mrs. Stevens arched a brow and snickered almost as if something Seras had said was funny. _What was so funny about that?_ Seras had to wonder. The girl cleared her throat uncomfortably. She wanted to defend her mother, but didn't want to put more stress on her parents by getting into trouble with the apartment manager. So, she kept her mouth shut.

"I have homework, Mrs. Stevens. I'm going to go up and get started on it. I hope you have a good day." Again, the old woman snickered as if the little girl had made a stupid pun. Seras sighed and continued walking towards the elevator.

"Tell your mother and father I said 'hello'." Mrs. Stevens spoke, but Seras never acknowledged her. "That is if he's your father." The old woman chuckled softly under her breath. The little girl lowered her head with tears in her eyes. _Daddy just had to be her real father. That old woman was just gossiping again!_ Seras tried to reassure herself. _Mum loves Daddy and me. She wouldn't be off with other men or leave us. And the baby was Daddy's!_ The girl stood up on her tip toes and pushed the top arrow button for the elevator. While the elevator hummed and descended, Seras shifted her head and looked back at the mean old woman. As if sensing her gaze, Mrs. Stevens turned and gave Seras a dirty look.

"What are you staring at, you bastard child?" The old woman spat at her. Seras' face paled. She grasped the bands of her backpack tightly to keep her mouth shut. She then semi-calmly turned back around and kept her head lowered. As the doors of the elevator slid open and Seras stepped in that old nasty woman was speaking again. Things only got worse for the small blonde after that. She could only stand there silently and hear all the nasty things the old warm spewed.

Seras blue orbs shone in disappointment while she watched each number above the elevator doors blink the higher she went. When the number four lit up, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. The little girl stepped out into the quiet hall and pulled off her house key that was attached to a chain around her neck. Her dad had to put it on the chain after Seras kept forgetting it at home before leaving for school. She walked a little way down the hall to apartment 405. The small blonde grasped the bronze doorknob and stood up on her tip toes before slipping the key into the lock. Once she turned it and heard the click she pushed open the door. Seras replaced the key around her neck and tucked it into her shirt while she entered the quiet lonesome apartment. But to her surprise it wasn't as empty as she thought. Waiting at the door for her were Alucard and Sebastian with a tender look in their eyes and a small smirk gracing their lips. Seras forgot all her sorrows and beamed up at the dark haired males.

"You guys are here!" Seras giggled happily and then bounced forward to hug their legs. Alucard chuckled and his big hand landed on top of her head gently. He caressed over the soft golden locks and combed his fingers through them.

"Of course," The elder vampire responded. Sebastian then kneeled beside his mate and cupped the side of her face.

"Happy Birthday, Luv." The demon purred and kissed her softly on the cheek. He then pulled off her backpack and stood up straighter. "I hope you had a fine day in class."

"Class was good." Seras answered while the demon placed a hand on the back of her head and started leading her towards the kitchen for her after school snack she usually got. The girl then frowned when she remembered her most recent problem. "But Mrs. Stevens started in again today."

"What had she said this time?" Sebastian asked as he set her backpack down on the kitchen table and headed off towards the counter. Seras sighed and climbed up onto a chair. She sat back on her heels and leaned her arms against the table while she watched the demon.

"I don't really want to talk about it." The girl muttered. The small blonde immediately noticed the plate of cookies and a birthday card on the counter. Sebastian grabbed these items and carried them to the kitchen table.

"Now, Seras, we've talked about this." Sebastian said in a stern voice. Her blue orbs flickered back to his face to see that he was giving her a hard look. "You don't bring something up like that unless you really want to talk about it. Obviously you do, so tell me what she said. And sit right at the table, young lady." Seras rolled her eyes before putting her legs out in front of her and sitting back in her chair straight and proper like he wanted. The demon then smiled and set the plate of cookies down in the center of the table.

"Your mother made you these as a surprise. She also left you this." Michaelis handed her a pink birthday card with a three layer cake on it. Seras smiled before taking the card from him and flipping it open.

 **Happy Birthday, sweetheart!**

 **Sorry your father and I couldn't be there, but we'll get together later tonight. I'll make something special for your dinner. In the meantime, you may have two cookies (don't want to spoil your special dinner now) and you can watch something on the** **telly** **.**

 **Hugs and kisses,**

 **Mum and Dad**

Seras sighed in disappointment again and set the card off to the side. Her eyes flickered to Sebastian to see that he was pouring her a glass of cold milk.

"What is with the sigh?" The demon sighed and set the glass of milk down in front of her. Seras looked down at the table with a frown on her face.

"Why couldn't they be here? They're always working and leaving me home alone." The little girl complained. "What are they going to do when my little brother or sister is born? Are they going to leave me alone with him or her?"

"Your mother will most likely take maternity leave to stay home with the child, Seras." Alucard explained to her and sat down to her right.

"But what about when she's needed back at work?" Seras asked and looked up at the elder vampire. "And when they do have the baby they'll be fussing over it more and then I'll be completely alone. We won't have our special movie nights anymore and Daddy won't tuck me into bed and Mum won't take me to the playground anymore. They're not even here now on my birthday!" Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. "I don't want a baby brother or sister!" Sebastian sat down next to her, took her hand into his, and looked the child dead in the eye.

"Do you wish to come and live with us now, Seras?" The demon asked her carefully. With his other hand he reached out and stroked her tearstained face. "These humans have hurt you enough times. If you wish to leave them we'll understand." Seras shook her head.

"I just wish my parents will stop stressing and spend a little more time with me." The small blonde whispered. Sebastian turned his head away in disappointment and released her hand.

"Eat your cookies." The demon muttered before he slid two cookies towards the child. Seras sat forward and took one of them. While she quietly ate her cookie Alucard scrutinized her for a long few seconds before finally speaking.

"What had that old woman said to you today, child?" The elder vampire asked curiously. The small blonde's eyes widened and her face paled. Sebastian looked back at her with his pupils in thin slits. When the girl stayed silent they only grew angrier.

"Speak now, Victoria." The demon spoke in a stern voice. Seras' eyes drifted towards the floor in embarrassment.

"She was saying inappropriate things about my mother and me." The child muttered. "She called me a bastard child. What does that even mean?" Seras asked and looked back at the dark haired males.

"Never mind that, what else had she said to you?" Sebastian asked. The girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders while she thought about it.

"She also called my mother a whore and that I would work…the corner, I think is what she said. Why would I work the corner? What kind of job is that?" Seras continued to ask questions. She could see the anger grow in their eyes, but didn't know any better to stop now. "Mrs. Stevens said that I would be…sucking…something and be doing things in cars and alley ways. I didn't really understand it…but I think she meant sex." The girl whispered innocently.

"My mum told me about the bees and the birds…and I have seen some gross scenes on the telly with a man and a woman." Seras stopped talking when she heard a loud cracking noise. She gasped and looked up to see that the demon had snapped off a good size chunk from the kitchen table. The girl's mouth fell open and her eyes flickered to his bright purple ones that swirled with pure fury. "Sebastian, you broke Mum's table." The child whispered as if he didn't know this.

"Alucard, Sebastian broke the table. Why is he so mad?" Seras looked back at the elder vampire, but got chills sent down her spine. His eyes were burning a blood red that pierced her very soul and made her blood run cold. They unintentionally glowered at the child with their dark intense looks. The small blonde sat petrified at the table, unable to decide who was winning the 'who is scarier' game. The nine year old then quickly grabbed the plate of cookies and held them out, knowing that warm cookies usually made everything better.

"Cookie?" She asked, hoping to lighten the mood and calm them. When neither of them took a cookie Seras' shoulders slumped and she set the plate back onto the table. "Wanna hear a joke?" She asked timidly. Neither of them acknowledged her. _Could they even hear her?_ She had to wonder. "Why can't a blonde dial 911?" Seras asked with a small smile. She waited a long few seconds for one of them to ask why. When they didn't she frowned and gave the answer. "Because she can't find the eleven."

A smirk came across the elder vampire's lips and he snickered at his small mate. Seras smiled brightly when she finally got a reaction from one of them. She then looked back at the demon who was still glowering at her. "If God sneezes when you meet him what in the hell do you say?" Seras repeated the joke her father had told her the other day. The two had an intense stare down before the demon finally cracked a smile. He shook his head at the small blonde and chuckled at her cuteness. He then reached forward, wrapped his arms around the child, and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't fret, child, we're not upset with you." Sebastian whispered in her ear and interlaced their fingers. He pets her hair and flashed a devious smirk that would have chilled Seras to the bone if she had been looking at him right then and there. "But we'll…have a word with Mrs. Stevens. She will never say such foul things to you again." The girl smiled brightly even though something inside of her screamed that this was bad news. Why she got that dreadful feeling she didn't know. "Now, how about a birthday present to cheer you up?"

"But you're the ones who need to be cheered up." Seras muttered. "You both looked like you were going to kill someone. Are you guys alright?"

"Knowing that we're going to have _a word_ with the old woman has got us in quite a cheerful mood." Alucard purred with his usual trademark grin. Seras smiled softly. She was glad to see them back to their old selves again. She hated it when they were upset about something; it bothered her. The demon then pulled out a thin square present from his pocket.

"Here you are, luv." Sebastian spoke and handed her the gift from them. Seras arched a brow in curiosity, wondering what it could be. She calmly tore the paper away and set it off to the side on the table. When she looked down she found that she was holding a Cd case and the cover read 'Seras' Mix' written in beautiful cursive.

"My mix?" Seras proudly announced and glanced up at Sebastian.

"Of your favorite songs," The demon told her and then flipped the case over so she could read what was on there.

 **Bonnie Tyler- Total Eclipse of the Heart**

 **Bonnie Tyler- Holding Out for a Hero**

 **Mamas and Papas- California Dreamin'**

 **Starship- Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now**

 **Dexy's Midnight Runners- Come on, Eileen**

 **Simple Minds- Don't You Forget About Me**

 **Journey- Don't Stop Believin'**

 **Blondie- Call Me**

 **Modern English- I Melt With You**

 **Marvin Gaye- Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

 **ABBA- Dancing Queen**

 **Mary Hopkin- Those Were the Days**

 **Bon Jovi- Livin' on a Prayer**

 **Wild Cherry- Play that Funky Music**

 **Elton John- Bennie and the Jets**

 **Elton John- Crocodile Rock**

 **Queen- Bohemian Rhapsody**

Seras' smile widened when she saw how many of her favorite songs were on there. She couldn't wait to listen to them all!

"Thank you, Sebastian and Alucard!" The girl giggled. "But how did you guys do this, you don't know how to work a computer or how to burn CDs?" She asked curiously.

"We paid a human to do it for us. At first he thought we were mad and possibly mentally handicap, but once we named our price he was more than willing to do it." Sebastian explained. Seras then frowned when realizing they had spent their money on her. It seemed to never have bothered them, but it bothered her. _How much did it cost just to have this CD made for her? Something so simple and she thought they wouldn't have paid a single cent. But from their lack of knowledge towards technology, they probably paid more than they should. Did she really mean that much to them that they would do something so ridiculous?_ She couldn't help the guilt that ate away inside of her.

"If it was trouble, then you guys shouldn't have hired someone to have made this." Seras whispered. They frowned at their mate.

"Do you not like it, Seras?" Sebastian asked her curiously when seeing the troubled look in her eyes. The girl's eyes flew open wide and she snapped her head to the side to gaze up at him in bewilderment.

"I love it!" She quickly reassured them. "I just…don't like that you guys had to pay someone to do it. Neither of you had to do that for me. I'm just happy to have you guys here on my birthday."

"You foolish child," Alucard snickered. Seras glanced over at the elder vampire who was leaned back in his chair in a carefree way. "Money is not an issue for us. We don't much care for it or have any use for it, but we do have plenty of it. And we did enjoy the smile that had come across your face once you realized what you had in your hands. Your happiness makes us happy." He put in simple terms.

"Then please don't spend any more money on me. I'm happy just to have you guys here." She repeated.

"We will always be here for you, child." Alucard purred causing the small blonde to smile brightly.

"Sebastian!" Seras chirped.

"Yes?" The demon answered and then wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Can we listen to my CD?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." He answered with a snicker.

"And make cupcakes? I love cupcakes." The girl giggled. Sebastian chuckled at his small mate and nodded his head in agreement. "My mum bought some pink frosting. Can we put that on the cupcakes?"

"Whatever you wish, darling." The demon spoked softly.

"Yes!" Seras exclaimed happily and then jumped down off of Sebastian's lap. While the nine year old ran into the living room to put in her CD, Sebastian got up and started on the cupcakes. The little girl giggled as she popped the CD into the stereo and pushed play. Soon Bonnie Tyler's voice flowed through the apartment and pierced her very soul. While Total Eclipse of the Heart played on in the background, Seras skipped back into the kitchen.

Sebastian was at the kitchen counter with a mixing bowl, a wooden spoon, a muffin tin, a box of cake mix, and the other ingredients to make Seras' favorite treat. The little one bounced to the demon's side and stood up on her tip toes to watch him. Peering over the counter the girl spotted Alucard still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Alucard, don't you want to bake cupcakes with us?" The small blonde asked and pouted her bottom lip with big puppy dog eyes. Alucard snickered and got up from the table.

"Human food does not interest me." He told her while he strode across the kitchen to his small mate's side. The elder vampire then reached down, grasped Seras by the back of her shirt, and lifted her off the ground like a kitten by the scruff of her neck. The little one giggled when she was placed on the tall man's shoulders. She happily wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his mass of dark locks. She stared down at Sebastian who smirked up at her. The demon then got busy making her cupcakes. While she watched him add and mix all the ingredients, Seras began to realize something.

"How come every year we celebrate my birthday and not one of yours?" She asked curiously.

"I've never celebrated my birthday, not even as a human." Sebastian answered with that small smirk still gracing his lips.

"I had stopped celebrating my birthday when I was about six, the same time my mother had died." Alucard told her.

"Why?" Seras asked in a whisper and frowned deeply. "Was it because nobody was around to celebrate it with you?"

"No," Sebastian snickered and lightly shook his head. "It was just something that didn't need to be celebrated."

"Then why do you guys celebrate my birthday with me?" Seras continued to ask questions as she became all the more confused.

"Because we love you, dear Seras." The demon purred. "Your birth was important to us and the older you get the closer we are to being together forever." The small blonde arched a brow.

"But we're already best friends forever, Sebastian. Why does it matter how old I am?" The girl asked.

"Nevermind that." Sebastian muttered while he mixed the vanilla cake batter until all the lumps were out.

"Can I put the papers in the tin?" Seras asked. Nobody answered her, but she knew she was heard when Alucard gently lifted her off of his shoulders and seated her on the counter in front of him. The small blonde grabbed the multicolor cupcake papers and started placing one in each cup of the tin pan. "If you guys celebrate my birthday because you love me, then why don't we celebrate either of yours? I love you guys and wish to celebrate your birthdays."

"That is kind of you, child, but we do not wish to celebrate our birthdays. Let the subject go." Alucard said straightforward and stroked her blonde locks. Seras' brows drew together in frustration and she clucked her tongue. As her mother said quite a few times, 'why did men have to be so difficult?'.

"Can I at least know your birthdates?" She asked while finish putting the papers in the tin pan. Sebastian and Alucard sighed in mild frustration. _Why did women have to be so stubborn?_

"No," Alucard growled lowly. "We can tell you now that we weren't born yesterday. Giving you our birthdates will only encourage you to surprise us on our birthdays and we don't want that." Seras pouted while she watched Sebastian pour the cake batter into each paper in the tin. The oven dinged when it reached the right temperature, and by then the dark haired male was done dividing the batter evenly.

"Do you wish to lick the spoon, Seras?" The demon asked knowing that it was one of Seras' favorite parts when making cakes or cupcakes. The small blonde continued to pout and folded her arms.

"No," She grumbled.

"Pouting is not ladylike." The demon lectured her with a sigh. Before she could change her mind, he carried the mixing bowl and spoon to the sink and ran hot water into them. Seras groaned in loss and glowered at the kitchen table. She had been really looking forward to licking the spoon and regretted her rash decision just because she was annoyed with Alucard and Sebastian. Michaelis then returned to the counter to take the cupcakes and carry them to the oven where he slid them in.

"When will they be done?" Seras asked.

"Soon," Was the answer she got while Sebastian wiped off the counter so it was clean once more. "Why don't you go sit in the living room, listen to your new CD, and play with Bitter Rabbit?" A blush formed on the small blonde's cheeks.

"Sebastian," The girl whined. "Nobody plays with stuffed animals anymore. I'm not five." The demon stopped to shift his head and blink stupidly at his small mate. He noted that she was embarrassed that he had suggested her to play. What on Earth has gotten into her? She loved Bitter Rabbit, so why didn't she want to play with him anymore?

"But you love playing with Bitter Rabbit." Sebastian spoke softly.

"Yeah, Bitter Rabbit…is nice…and all and I love sleeping with him. But kids my age don't play with stuffed animals or dolls anymore. If the kids at my school found out I still sleep with a bunny rabbit they will make fun of me!" The nine year exclaimed with wide terrified eyes.

"I do believe that none of your classmates are here at the moment." Alucard noted while his eyes flickered around the small apartment to prove to her that they were alone. "How will they know about your rabbit?" Seras shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. However they found out about Janet's purple octopus." The girl muttered.

"You're being ridiculous, Seras." Sebastian spoke in a stern voice and gave the girl a hard look. He was actually quite hurt that Seras was no longer interested in Bitter Rabbit. That had been the first gift he had given his mate and now she's embarrassed by it. "Retrieve Bitter Rabbit and go play with him in the living room while the cupcakes bake." Seras lowered her head and flashed those big blue orbs that usually made him succumb to her.

"Please don't make me, Sebastian. I'll go into the living room and listen to music, but I'm not playing with Bitter Rabbit." Seras told him outright.

 ** _Let her go,_** Alucard gained Sebastian's attention. The demon's purple irises flickered to the elder vampire who grinned down at the defiant blonde. **_She's going to continue to argue with you and you won't win. You and I both know how stubborn she is._** Sebastian sighed and calmed himself before glancing back at Seras who continued to flash those baby blues.

 ** _I suppose she is reaching that age where she's going to fear what others think of her and wants to fit in. I just miss the small child who didn't argue with us over everything and constantly played with Bitter Rabbit. Nothing could separate her from that doll, but now she's embarrassed by it._** Sebastian spoke softly.

"Very well, Seras." Michaelis spoke out loud. "You don't have to play with him if you don't want to." His small mate gave him a bright smile with a charming giggle.

"Thanks, Sebastian." Seras purred. The demon then helped her down off of the counter and she ran off into the living room to listen to her CD.

"We should teach her not to care what others think of her." Sebastian grumbled before he turned on his heel and got started on the dishes in the sink. "After all, one day she will be a Queen."

"Has it not crossed your mind that perhaps it's not her classmates getting to her, but herself? Seras is slowly entering her teenage years. There's going to be a time when she's going to lose interest in certain things, feel self-conscious and question herself, and so forth. You may not like it, but it has begun. She has lost interest in Bitter Rabbit and will find something new to entertain her." Alucard responded. "Just as long as she doesn't lose interest in us and doesn't seek another male companion, then I couldn't care less what phases she will go through."

"I suppose you are right. I just hope that the wrong people don't influence her. All we need is some punk rebel bride with piercings in her face and tattoos covering her body." Sebastian sighed. Alucard chuckled at this.

"Piercings and tattoos? Our Victoria?" The elder vampire questioned and then glanced at the small blonde in the other room. "No, I don't think she'll be that stupid."

Seras was currently listening to California Dreamin' by the Mamas and Papas while sitting on the couch in the living room. She sighed again and leaned back into the couch. She was so bored. A part of Seras really wanted to go play with Bitter Rabbit, but she repeatedly told herself that she was too old to be playing with stuffed animals like a five year old. Then again, she had really hurt Sebastian when she told him that she didn't want to play with Bitter Rabbit. _Maybe she should play with Bitter Rabbit just to make him feel better and reassure the demon that she still loved her gift._ Seras made up excuses just so she had a reason to play with Bitter Rabbit. The small blonde smiled brightly before she bounced out of her seat and skipped to her room.

Her room hasn't changed much over the years. It was the same old pink walls, different toys since she was older, different bedding but the same old flowered comforter, and a worn beige carpet. Seras walked over to her bed and reached across to grab the white rabbit that sat on top of her pillow where she left him this morning. The little one hugged Bitter Rabbit to her chest and buried her nose between his two droopy ears. Sadly, over the years he lost Sebastian's scent and now only hers lingered. She missed that scent that soothed her while she slept peacefully in her sleep. Maybe she can have Sebastian hold Bitter Rabbit for a while so some of his scent rubbed off on the rabbit.

Seras smiled with a sweet giggle before she left her room and headed back to the living room. Neither male noticed her absence and continued to talk in the kitchen. She didn't know what they were talking about, but didn't care either. Alucard and Sebastian had strange intellectual conversations that she could never follow, and these conversations were _a lot_ more boring than when her parents talked. She believed that if her parents and the dark haired males ever held a conversation together that her parents wouldn't even be able to follow what Alucard and Sebastian were going on about.

The small blonde sat back on the couch and placed Bitter Rabbit in her lap. She played with his ears and clothes per usual and made the silly, droopy rabbit dance to her favorite songs. During this time she also imagined different ways of how he lost his eye or pretended this he was a fancy pirate sailing the big blue sea. Sebastian had told her that he had help come up with this design of Bitter Rabbit, but he never told her what inspired him. Seras was more than curious about it and had repeatedly asked him, but he refused to speak of his past. He kept telling her that he wanted her to be older before he tells her anything.

What was so wrong with his past? Why did he always look so scared whenever she asked? Alucard seemed to have no problem whenever she asked him a question about his past. He was always very open with her. He told her outright that he was a vampire, but wouldn't harm her. He has even admitted to killing people. Seras accepted this, but only because she believed that the people he killed were bad. Why on Earth would Alucard kill good people? He was one of the nicest people she knew.

All thoughts drifted to the back of her mind when the entire apartment smelled of cupcakes. A warm smile crossed over Seras' face and her stomach growled in hunger. She loved cupcakes and couldn't wait to have one. The small blonde set Bitter Rabbit off to the side on the couch before getting up. She skipped to the kitchen and walked over to Sebastian. Alucard was leaned back against the counter with his arms crossed. He grinned as he watched the small blonde.

"Are they nearly done?" Seras asked curiously. Sebastian smirked and shook his head lightly at the impatient girl.

"I'll check." He replied and then walked over to the oven. He pulled open the door and peered inside. The cupcakes had risen nicely and looked ever so soft and perfect. Seras gasped when Sebastian carelessly reached into the hot oven and pulled out the tray without an oven mitt. But she was bewildered when he didn't flinch, scream, or cry. It didn't even look like his hand was burnt as he carried the hot tray over to the counter and set it down. Seras' eyes widened and she ran over to his side.

She eyed the tray curiously. Had her mother been wrong about the oven? Was it not hot? Her mother was always shouting at her to be careful or she'll burn herself, but Sebastian did it just fine. But that doesn't make sense. The oven must be hot otherwise how does the food bake? So, maybe it was a special tray? Maybe this tray prevents people from getting burned? How strange. She's never heard of such a thing. Seras smiled brightly. That's neat! The things people invent were so cool and kind of futuristic!

Sebastian left his small mate's side and strode back over to the oven to close the door. Seras stood up on her tip toes and reached for the muffin tin, deciding to take out the muffins so they could start frosting them.

"Seras, don't!" Alucard yelled at her in a stern voice, but it was already too late. When she touched the tray her entire hand flared with pain. The small blonde jumped back with a loud cry and held her hand to her chest. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the warm tears pouring down her cheeks and blinding her.

"Ow!" The girl cried and cowered. She unknowingly caused herself more pain by clenching her burnt hand tightly against her chest. Her small body trembled and she whimpered like an injured puppy. Alucard and Sebastian were at her side immediately. They kneeled before her and tried grabbing her burnt hand to see the damage, but the girl refused. "Don't! It hurts! Stop!" She yelled at them and kept her hand close to her body. "Don't touch it!"

"Seras, let us see it!" Sebastian raised his voice.

"Give us your hand!" Alucard growled lowly.

"No!" Seras argued and pulled away from them. "You'll just make it worse! I don't want you to touch it!"

"Seras!" The demon said sternly. He then grasped her chin in a tight hold and wrenched her head up so she met his purple gaze. She saw his anger and froze in fear. "Give me your hand." More tears welled up in the small blonde's eyes, but she obeyed this time. She slowly held out her trembling hand. Alucard gently took it into his. The skin was red and starting to peel. They knew it was going to leave a nasty mark and probably won't be fully healed until a month. Alucard clucked his tongue before he leaned down and dragged his serpent like tongue over the burnt skin. Seras winced and tried pulling her hand away, but the elder vampire refused to let her go.

"He's healing it, Seras." Sebastian spoke in a softer tone and stroked over her hair to soothe her. Seras released a sigh of breath when some of the pain vanished. She watched amazed when her skin knit itself back together and the red color returned to its natural color. Once she was fully healed she pulled her hand out of Alucard's and stared down at her palm. It looked as if nothing had happened. Her eyes flickered back to Alucard's.

"Thanks," Seras whispered. The elder vampire gave her a soft smile and ruffled her hair.

"I thought you knew better than to grab a hot tray like that." Alucard snickered. "Do try to be careful next time, my small blonde." Seras clucked her tongue and then looked at Sebastian.

"How come it didn't burn you?" She asked curiously and cocked her head to the side. Sebastian frowned at the question and he had a hard time looking at her. "Are…you a vampire like Alucard? Is that why it didn't burn you, Sebastian?" Alucard glanced at Sebastian.

"She is older now and might be more understanding." The elder vampire spoke. "Try telling her. Eventually she'll have to accept what you are." Seras looked between both males with furrowed brows. What was Sebastian? Why were they so worried about telling her? Sebastian sighed and looked back at the small blonde who stared up at him with worried, but curious blue eyes. He then rose to his full height and held out his hand to her.

"We need to have a talk, Seras. This is a very serious talk and quite important; so you need to listen and be…open-minded about it." Sebastian told her. Seras arched a brow, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay," She replied and slid her hand into his. The dark haired male led the small blonde into the living room. He seated Seras on the couch before he headed to the stereo to turn it off so it wouldn't distract the child during their conversation. Michaelis then seated himself beside her on the couch so she didn't think he was talking down to her and was trying to treat her as an equal. Sebastian again sighed to calm his nerves and looked his small mate dead in the eye. The two stared at each other for a long minute while he tried to put his thoughts in order and what exactly he was going to say to her.

"Alright," Sebastian started and took one of her hands into his. "Imagine this, Seras. In the far future you are happily married. You love your husband deeply and he loves you deeply. You know that he would _never_ do anything to hurt you. In fact, he would rather die before hurting you. But one day you find out one of his darkest secrets and that you're actually married to a demon. How would you feel about that?" Seras arched a brow at the unusual scenario. What did that have to do with anything?

"Why would I be married to a demon?" She asked curiously.

"Because you were destined to be wedded to him." Sebastian answered. "And you did so because you love him deeply and he loves you." His grasp on her hand tightened a little. "He loves you, Seras, and would never do anything to hurt you. Would you still love him even after knowing of what he is?" He frowned down at his mate while she processed this information and stared at him like he was crazy.

"I…guess…it wouldn't matter what he is. Our love for each other should be stronger; so it shouldn't matter if he was a demon, right?" She replied. "If I was a demon and he was a human, I'm sure…or at least think and hope he would still love me. I wouldn't want him to hate me or stop loving me just because of what I was." Seras then smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I would still love him." A tender look appeared in Sebastian's eyes and he looked like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. He smiled softly at his small mate and stroked over her soft cheek.

"Now, you know that I love you, Seras, right?" Sebastian asked. "You are aware that I would never hurt you?"

"We're best friends, Sebastian!" Seras chirped with a bright smile. "Friends wouldn't hurt or betray each other. I know that you would never hurt me." He then grasped her chin.

"Then I shall reveal my darkest secret to you, luv." Michaelis spoke softly to the girl. "I am a devil in disguise." Seras' smile fell and her eyes widened.

"A-a…demon?" The small blonde whispered and then jumped back out of his touch with a frightful gasp. She saw something snap in his eyes. He looked at her in astonishment when his hand was left in midair. He stared at her with wide shocked purple eyes and slowly drew his hand back to him. She recognized the look in his eyes as pain. Seras unlocked her muscles and frowned when she got a bitter taste in her mouth. Her stomach churned and she felt awful in that moment. She immediately recognized the feeling as regret and guilt for upsetting one of her closest friends like that.

Sebastian tangled his fingers in his hair and placed his head in his hand. He was a fool if he actually believed this child would want to befriend a demon and actually love him. He thought it was because she was still so young and just automatically thought he was evil…which was the truth, but he had hoped she would just go with the feelings of how she felt towards him before she knew. Why couldn't his mate love him knowing of what he is? Why did she have to look upon him in fear and feel disgust?

He couldn't go through with this again and see that look in her eyes as she stared at him. How many times will they do this until she accepts him? How come she accepted Alucard and even knowing that he had killed people?! Sebastian gritted his teeth and fisted his pant leg. He heard Seras gasp when she caught sight of his shadow writhing on the floor. He didn't bother to control himself. He was far too upset being rejected by his mate once again.

Suddenly Seras pounced into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sebastian gasped from the attack and fell back on the arm of the couch while he wrapped his arms around the small blonde. Seras hid her face in the crook of his neck and cried silently while she pets his hair to soothe him. "Sebastian, it's okay!" She tried calming him. He could only stare down at her in bewilderment. "It doesn't matter what you are! You're still my best friend and I love you! I'm sorry that I hurt you! Demons are…supposed to be evil creatures with evil intentions, but you would never do anything to hurt me because you love me!" Sebastian smiled lovingly and held the girl closer to him. Her warm tears trickled along his neck, but he didn't pay it any mind. Instead he rested his head against hers and nuzzled her soft locks of hair.

"Calm down, Seras." He whispered in her ear and rubbed her back. "It's natural for humans to fear someone like me. And it was your parents and other humans who put this fear in you and made you ward away from evil, demons, and the devil. I would never hurt you, Seras, so do not fear me ever." Alucard then came forth holding Bitter Rabbit by the back of his neck. He kneeled before his sobbing mate and tried calming her with a soft smile.

"Dry your tears and smile for us, my dear." The elder vampire purred softly. He then held out Bitter Rabbit to her. Seras drew back away from Sebastian's neck to stare at Alucard and then at her rabbit. A small smile crossed over her face and she chuckled softly.

"I guess I was caught with him, huh?" She asked and then slowly took Bitter Rabbit from Alucard.

"It pleases us to see that you still enjoy playing with him. Don't be ashamed." Sebastian whispered and then kissed her temple. "Now, let's go frost your cupcakes."

"Okay!" Seras exclaimed happily.

Later that evening, Morgan was stepping into a quiet apartment that smelled of cupcakes and cookies. She furrowed her brows and dropped her keys on the stand near the door. Music was playing in the background, the telly was on, and her daughter was fast asleep on the couch cuddled with Bitter Rabbit. The mother sighed, mostly disappointed with herself since she missed most of her daughter's birthday. She felt so guilty that Seras had to spend the day alone, but she just couldn't get out of work. Her boss was a real dick and refused to call in anyone else to take Morgan's shift. So, she worked the shift and earned today's pay.

The mother closed the door behind her before creeping over to sleeping daughter. She first turned off the telly and then the stereo. She had told Seras more than once not to have music playing if she was going to watch TV, but she refused to lecture her daughter today. The small blonde was most likely furious with her and her father, and she didn't blame her. She had every right to be mad at them. Morgan kneeled beside the couch and brushed strands of hair out of the girl's face.

"Seras," She whispered her daughter's name. Seras stirred and cracked open her eyes.

"Mum?" The small blonde replied and then rubbed over one of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six, sweetheart. I'm sorry I got off so late." Morgan spoke softly with a deep frown. Seras yawned and stretched out her stiff limbs.

"That's alright." Seras muttered, surprising her mother. Her mum furrowed her brows.

"You're not mad?" She asked. The girl hummed and shook her head.

"No," She answered. "I had a good day." Morgan laughed softly with a small smile.

"Yeah?" She asked and her daughter nodded her head in agreement. "Good," The mother then rose to her full height. "Let's go make something special for your dinner." A blush then appeared on Seras' cheeks.

"Um…I'm actually not…that…hungry." Seras admitted and then chuckled nervously. Morgan put her hands on her hips and gave her daughter playful stern look.

"Did someone have too many cookies?" The mother questioned her. Seras smiled bashfully.

"No, too many cupcakes." The small blonde answered. Morgan then frowned.

Cupcakes?" She repeated. "You made cupcakes?" Seras' smile fell and she nodded.

"Yes," The child answered. "My friend, Janet, came over and we made cupcakes." She lied right through her teeth. Her brows then drew together and she frowned at her mother. "Was that okay?" Morgan stared down at Seras for a long minute before sighing.

"You know how I feel about you using the oven without an adult present. It was very dangerous for the both of you girls. Next time wait for your father or me." Her mum spoke in a stern voice. Seras nodded her head.

"Yes, Ma'am." The small blonde whispered.

"Now, when am I going to meet this Janet?" Her mother asked with another soft smile. "You always talk about her, but I have yet to meet her. Maybe you girls can arrange a sleepover sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." Seras muttered nervously. Janet didn't exist. Whenever she did something with Alucard and/or Sebastian and wanted to tell her parents about how much fun she had, she would use the name Janet. "She also made me a CD mix for my birthday." The small blonde muttered and gestured her head towards the stereo.

"Oh, that's neat." Morgan exclaimed with a bright smile. "That was awfully nice of her to do. When is her birthday? We can go shopping for a present for her; get something nice, you know?" Seras' face paled and she swallowed.

"I tried asking her, but…she wouldn't tell me." Seras continued with the charade. Lying to her mother like this always got her so very nervous. She feared that her mother would find out that she was lying and then get into loads of trouble. What will happen if her parents found out that Janet wasn't real and that her real and only friends were two grown men? Why couldn't she just tell them already about Alucard and Sebastian? Why did she have to keep it a secret? It was so frustrating and maddening to constantly lie! Although, she was getting a lot better at lying and that did come in handy at times. Morgan's smile fell and her arms dropped to her side.

"What? How come?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't know," Seras answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I kept bugging her about it, but then she got all mad and left."

"Oh," Morgan muttered and her brows drew together. "That's a real shame, honey. I'm sorry. Hopefully you girls will make up tomorrow. And it's so strange that she wouldn't tell you her birthday. Maybe…she's just uncomfortable celebrating it. It's possible that they don't even celebrate birthdays in her household."

"Why?" Seras asked curiously.

"Well, there are just some cultures that don't celebrate birthdays, dear, like, Jehovah Witnesses." Morgan explained.

"That's strange." Seras replied.

"Not entirely," Her mum responded and sat down next to Seras on the couch. "It's just something their culture believes in. We participate in different activities and believe in things that other cultures find strange. Try not to be so judgmental, Seras. Even though we have different cultures, we are still the same and should be treated equally."

"If her family doesn't celebrate birthdays, then why did she celebrate my birthday with me?" The small blonde asked.

"Because it's what our culture does and she respects you as a friend. It's like Christmas time. The Hebrew celebrates Hanukah. If you had a Jewish friend and you respected him/her you would wish them a happy Hanukah. And he might wish you a Happy Christmas, but if he says happy Hanukah, don't take offense to that just because you don't celebrate it. He's being polite." Her mother continued on. "I want you to respect others cultures no matter different it is from yours. Always be polite and open minded, alright?"

"Alright, I'll apologize to Janet tomorrow." Seras whispered.

"Good," Her mother replied and patted her daughter on the shoulder. The small blonde then sat there and wondered if Alucard and Sebastian didn't celebrate their birthdays because they were Jehovah Witnesses. But Sebastian was a demon so that didn't make sense to her. If they weren't Jehovah Witnesses then why didn't they celebrate their birthdays? Were they embarrassed by how old they were? Seras broke away from her thoughts when her mother started speaking again. "Your father should be home any minute. I should get dinner started; he'll be hungry once he comes in. Since you're not hungry, why don't you go play in your room…unless you want to hang with your old mum?" Seras snickered and beamed up at her mother.

"Sure, I'll hang with you." The small blonde giggled. "Do you want to hear my new CD?"

"I would love to." Her mum answered.

The next morning Seras awoke feeling absolutely exhausted. Her father and mother allowed her to stay up late and they watched a ton of movies. She went to bed around one o'clock in the morning, but didn't go to sleep because then Alucard and Sebastian visited her. She asked them all kinds of questions about their cultures, but they didn't seem to have a culture really; they just existed.

They didn't celebrate any holidays, they already knew for a fact that there was a God, a devil, a Heaven, and a Hell, they no longer really belonged to a nation, and they both spoke so many different languages. But they had both said they would live wherever she wanted to live and celebrate anything she wanted to celebrate.

Seras rubbed over her eyes and groaned in annoyance. It was so early in the morning and she had bloody school. She didn't want to go. She knew that she had to get up now and get ready for school because her parents will be leaving for work very soon. The small blonde forced herself out of bed and dragged her tired form over to her dresser where she pulled out fresh clothing. While she was changing, her mother barged into her room without knocking. Seras grumbled negatively under her breath and gave her mother a look for being so rude and walking in on her when she's half naked. Morgan didn't take notice that her daughter was changing or the dark look that was being given. She fiddled with her earrings and said what she came in to say.

"Seras, dear, will you please run down to get the mail? I forgot to get it last night and I think there are bills there that need to be paid today. I need them now before they shut off the electric." Before she could respond her mother was gone. Seras sighed through her nose and slump her shoulders. She wasn't in the mood to trek all the way down stairs and then come all the way back only to leave the apartment again for school. But she didn't want another lecture from her father and so just obeyed without any more complaints.

The small blonde pulled on her shirt and grabbed her light grey jacket before heading out of her room. She slid her jacket on as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed the mail key from one of the kitchen drawers. She didn't notify her parents that she was leaving to get the mail and just walked straight out of the apartment. The tired child stuffed her hands into her pockets and glowered at the floor with dark bags under her eyes. Maybe she'll sleep in class; after all, she had good grades and was ahead of the other students in her studies. It was very easy for her to stay ahead since she didn't have any friends and could study during lunch and recess.

For some reason, since her first day of preschool, there's been a fear in Seras. She was afraid to get close to people, she was afraid that they would get hurt. Why this fear was present inside of her was beyond her. All she knew was that she needed to stay away and just keep to herself. It no longer bothered her that she didn't have any friends since she had Alucard and Sebastian to keep her company. Seras then stood up on her tip toes and pressed the down arrow button for the elevator. It didn't take long. The doors slid right open and she stepped inside. She pressed the white button with the number '1' on it and the doors closed. The elevator hummed as it descended to the first floor. Seras swayed in her spot like a drunk. She felt like she could just pass out now in the elevator. Her eyes kept drifting shut, but she would immediately be awakened each time she started to topple forward.

The elevator beeped, causing the child to jump, and the doors slid back open. Seras' ears were immediately greeted by chattering and a clicking noise from what sounded like a camera. The girl furrowed her brows and stepped out to see that cops were scattered about the hall, but most of them stood right outside Mrs. Stevens' apartment. Seras' mouth fell open and she gaped at the scene. What was going on? Was the old woman alright?

The small blonde easily passed the officers without them noticing her since she was so short and ever so quiet. She stepped closer and closer towards Stevens' apartment, but couldn't see in since so many police officers were in her way. But she did overhear a conversation that was going on just a little way inside the apartment.

"Jesus fucking Christ." A man swore. "Somebody really went overboard. What in the hell happened around here?"

"Nobody knows. I spoke with the neighbors and they all said the same thing, 'they heard nothing'." Another man spoke. "Which we already know is bullocks. You know how they are, they're just too scared that whoever did this will come back and do the same to them. There's no way they didn't hear anything. This woman had been tortured _alive_ for hours at least. Died sometime between eleven or twelve o'clock at night."

Seras gasped lowly. Mrs. Stevens was tortured? Who would have done such a thing to her? She knew that the old woman was mean, but was that really necessary to have killed her?! She just hopes that Alucard and Sebastian weren't suspects because they would've been down here at some point yesterday to talk to Mrs. Stevens about what she said to Seras. The small blonde then tried peering between the adults' legs to get a glimpse of the scene. All she could see was pools of blood and what looked to be a severed arm not too far from the front door. Seras' face paled and she felt sick to her stomach. What had happened to the poor old lady?

"Hey!" A man out in the hall exclaimed. Seras looked up at one of the closest officers. "This is no place for a kid. Run along." A tall officer in a blue uniform gave her a hard look.

"Sorry," Seras muttered. She sprinted towards the mail boxes, fiddled with their assigned mail box for several seconds, grabbed the mail, and then quickly raced towards the elevators. She wanted out of there as soon as possible. She just hoped that whoever did this won't come back.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Evening,**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter Four**

A week had passed since Seras found out that Mrs. Stevens had been tortured in her own home late in the night. The small blonde hadn't slept much since then, fearing that those men would return and do the same to her and her family. Unfortunately, the refusal of sleeping caused her to doze off in class and not only get in trouble, but fall behind on her studies. But looking on the bright side, she was able to spend more time with Alucard and Sebastian at night; although they even tried convincing her that she needed her sleep.

"I'm fine," She reassured them again when one of them had announced she looked weary and needed sleep. "I'm not tired," She continued to lie. Seras lowered her head and kept her eyes glued to the bedsheets to hide that she was lying. Her eyelids were heavy and every now and then started to drift close. But she would shake herself awake when either her head started to fall forward or one of the elder creatures started speaking again. The small blonde yawned and rubbed over her dark eyes with the back of her hand.

Alucard and Sebastian frowned at their stubborn mate. They knew the reason of her late nights, but didn't breathe a word to her that they were the cause of her fear. They didn't want Seras to ever have a reason to fear them. If she knew what they were capable of doing, if she knew that they had done _that_ to a 'poor' elder lady, she would be repulsed. The child would cower away from them and want nothing more to do with them. She wouldn't even be able to look upon them without shivering or perhaps burst into tears. The elder creatures retreated from their thoughts when Seras looked up at them with a small bright smile.

"You guys don't have to stay so late with me if there's something you need to do or somewhere you need to be. I'll be perfectly fine. It'll actually give me some time to catch up on some of my studies." Seras spoke softly. Alucard and Sebastian's frowns deepened, but this time in disappointment.

"You've been falling behind on your studies?" The demon asked her before seating himself beside her on the bed. The small blonde sighed with a roll of her eyes and turned her head away from his. She had already got a long lecture from her mum followed by shouting from her dad. She was actually grounded until she was all caught up in school and back to good grades. Actually, she still had considerably excellent marks, but her parents wanted her back at the top of the class where she had been for the past few years.

It wasn't fair that they put all that stress on her when all she wanted was for them to be stress free and tried lessening their stress. Why couldn't they cut her some slack? And now Alucard and Sebastian were going to be just like her bloody parents! They were going to lecture her too about keeping up with her studies so she can get into an excellent college and find a good, long lasting career that she would be happy with doing for the rest of her life. Everybody was always asking her what she wanted to do with her life, but she didn't know! It was such a hard decision, there were so many jobs in the world!

Most of the time she felt like she was being pressured to choose right then and there on what she wanted to do for the rest of her life! But she would tell herself that she was only nine and had a long road ahead of her. She had plenty of time to decide and didn't have to make any rash decisions. Seras hadn't been aware that her mind was wandering and she was drifting off to sleep until she toppled forward and fell right out of bed. The small blonde landed sprawled out on the floor. She groaned in pain, but didn't bother trying to get up since her limbs were so heavy. Sebastian clucked his tongue and picked the girl up off the floor.

"That is it, Seras." He growled lowly. The demon pulled back her covers, laid her down, and tucked her in. "Go to sleep this instant! Tomorrow you best work on catching up in your studies and getting those grades up!"

"Stop acting like you're my dad!" Seras grumbled before she kicked the covers off of her. "I don't care how old you are! You are not my father and never will be!" Sebastian stood up straighter and gave her a dark look for comparing him to her father.

"No, I am not your father, nor am I trying to act like one." He argued with her in a low tone. "You are my responsibility. Since you have been brought into this world, you have been ours to take care of, love, and defend when necessary. We plan on stopping everything and anything that might be harmful towards you, even yourself. And what you're doing, depriving sleep, is very harmful towards your small, young body. You need your sleep, Seras."

"Now you just sound like an overbearing husband." Seras muttered before she climbed out of bed. Alucard and Sebastian couldn't help but snicker at that. She had no idea how close to the truth she was. "I'm nine! I don't need or want a husband, especially an overbearing one."

"Well, I'm not your husband either." Sebastian spoke. _Yet._ He thought with a purr. The demon watched her as she walked over to Alucard and leaned against his leg in a tired manner. She wrapped an arm around his leg and nuzzled his hand like a kitten wanting attention from its master. The elder vampire snickered and ruffled her soft locks of golden hair. "Am I not allowed to be concerned for your health?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine, Sebastian." Seras repeated for what felt like the twelfth time tonight. The small blonde stood up on her tip toes to lean more into Alucard's gentle caress. "Why can't you be more like Alucard? He's not concerned at all."

"See, that's where you're wrong, my dear." Alucard purred. "You are foolishly harming your body and staying up to prevent what, a killer that _won't_ come and kill you and your caregivers?"

"And how do you know that?" Seras argued.

"Because anyone who dares hurt you is a dead-man walking." The elder vampire told her with a dark look in his eyes. "We have sworn to you, Seras, to protect you from harm and to fight away all your fears. Those men who had tortured and killed that old woman _will not_ touch you."

"Those men? There was more than one? How do you know?" The little one asked and craned her head back to stare up into Alucard's crimson orbs. Before anymore could be said, Sebastian swept down onto his knees and took Seras' hands into his. The small blonde didn't linger on the thought or question as she set her gaze on the demon.

"Would you feel better if we stayed with you while you slept?" Sebastian asked her. Her eyes widened a little from the offer and she smiled bashfully.

"Well…Yeah…I guess." Seras muttered with a faint blush on her cheeks. But after several seconds that small smile vanished and she huffed. "But what happened to Mrs. Stevens isn't the only thing bothering me."

"Then do tell us all about it." The demon purred before he lifted the small blonde and carried her to her bed. He set her down in the center before he started pulling back her covers and fixing her pillows.

"I heard my parents talking the other day. Dad took up a case that has really got him on the edge." Seras whispered while she fingered a loose string on her comforter. "I've never seen him like this before…He looks…scared." Her blue orbs then flickered to the elder creatures that towered over her. "Why is that? Why would he…What is he scared of?" She then sighed and looked back at the lonely string before playing with it again. "My dad is never scared…But if he's scared, then…should I be scared too?"

"Scared of what?" Alucard asked in a low growl. He narrowed his eyes on the small blonde and frowned deeply. "Just because one person is sniveling like a coward does not mean you have to. There's nothing in the world to be scared of, Seras. If you go around life being scared of everything you will accomplish nothing. If you show your enemies an ounce of fear then they see a chance to overpower you and you will fail. Don't be the one who is afraid; be the one who makes others afraid." Seras stared up at the elder vampire in wonder and bewilderment, but admiration shone the brightest in her eyes.

"So…if I choose not to be scared of it, I can overcome whatever I fear?" She asked. Alucard grinned down at his precious mate and crossed his arms before nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes," He purred with pride. Seras then lowered her head and thought very carefully about what he said.

"But what if…the thing I fear…or my enemy is too strong? What if I can't defeat it?" She asked in a whisper. Alucard snickered and lightly shook his head.

"Then you keep trying. If you give up because he's too strong then that only gives him power; this gives him power to trample over and defeat you. Only the weak are trampled upon. Are you weak, my Seras Victoria?" The No Life King spoke while he stepped closer towards his dear mate. Seras refused to meet his gaze and instead frowned in disappointment at her Bitter Rabbit. The elder vampire grasped her chin gently and made her look up at him. His grin was wide and gave him the impression that he was quite the mad King. "Are you weak, Seras Victoria?" He asked again.

"But…I'm not strong either, Alucard!" Seras exclaimed. "What chance do I have against anyone or anything that I fear? It will be most likely that they will be stronger than me. And if I do continue to fight I will still fail in the end."

"That is very disappointing to hear, especially coming from you." Alucard growled lowly before he released her chin and stood up straighter. His grin had vanished and he was now glowering at her with fiery crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alucard, but it's the truth. I'm only nine. I don't have the physical strength or even the brains to outsmart my enemies." The girl whispered. Sebastian shook his head at her with a small smirk on his face.

"Do you recall your first day of preschool when you broke that boy's nose?" The demon asked her. Seras' brows drew together in confusion while she glanced back up at the dark haired males. This reminder caused Alucard to grin madly again with a deep cackle that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yeah," She drawled.

"You weren't afraid of him, were you?" Sebastian asked. The girl shook her head.

"No," She answered. "I was mad."

"You didn't think about your how strong you were, if you could outsmart him, or the possibility that you could lose, did you?" He responded. Before she could answer he continued on. "Out of that anger, you acted and put him in his place. You weren't scared of him, and because of that you didn't give him the power to trample on you and continue harassing you. You fought him and he hasn't bothered you since, has he?" Seras perked up with a sparkle in her eyes.

"No!" She exclaimed in surprise. "He stayed away from me because he was scared of me!" Sebastian nodded his head.

"You are a strong one, Seras, and could become stronger if don't keep doubting that strength inside of you." The demon told her carefully. "If you don't let your fear take possession of you, you _can_ overcome anything no matter how strong. And if you continue to fight, as Alucard had said, it will be your time to trample instead of being trampled on. Fight on and never give up." Seras smiled up at the dark haired males.

"Then I'll try not to be scared anymore!" The small blonde purred. "I'll be strong and overcome my fears!"

"Excellent, my little Queen." Alucard purred with a mad look brewing in his amused crimson orbs. He scooped Seras up into his arms, laid himself out on her bed, and hugged her to his chest. The small blonde pulled back her head to give the elder vampire a strange look.

"Little Queen?" She repeated. She's never heard that nickname before. What made Alucard call her that? His grin only widened further and his chest rumbled from his maniacal cackles. Sebastian only sighed before lying down beside her in bed.

"By now you should know he's a mad one." The demon muttered causing the little one to giggle. She then buried her face in Alucard's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso the best she could. "Don't mind what he had said." Sebastian combed his fingers through her spikey locks

"Why hide it?" Alucard purred while he stared down at his little mate. He stroked his thumb over her rosy cheek. "She should know what lies ahead in her future. Don't you agree, _my little Queen_?" There was no answer from her. "Seras?" He leaned back a little to see that the small blonde was completely unconscious from the lack of recent sleep. "Hmn," Alucard hummed with a soft smile and a snicker. "Goodnight, my little white wolf." He purred to his dear mate.

"This _pup_ has a long way before she becomes queen." Sebastian snickered. "You must be careful of what you say in front of her. Before she knows that we're her mates, of what she'll become, and of the royal blood that will flow through her veins, she must fall in love with us first. And we won't truly be in her hearts until she is older and realizes what we mean to her."

"Enough with the lecture." The elder vampire grumbled with a scowl. "I know how she'll react if she ever finds out that we're her mates. She is young and beautiful, but foolish like all of the other mortals. Our ways are different from theirs." Alucard stared intently at his small mate with a deep frown on his pale face.

"She'll push us away if we tell her that we're her intended husbands. And you saw how she reacted when you told her that you are planning to turn her into a vampire." Sebastian spoke softly and he stroked over her jaw. Alucard snickered at his response and a small grin returned to his face.

"That wasn't so bad of a reaction. Her only concern of becoming a vampire was the fangs she would inherit after the transformation." The elder vampire replied. Sebastian also snickered at this.

"Such a peculiar child," He muttered.

The next morning Seras woke up alone in her bed. She was quite used to this. Usually when Alucard and Sebastian stayed the entire night with her, which was maybe once or twice a month, they would be gone the next morning. She understood Alucard most likely wanted to find refuge in his coffin during the day, but also so her parents wouldn't find out that they really did exist. The small blonde rubbed at her eyes while sliding out of bed. She was still a little tired, but felt a whole lot better than she did yesterday.

As usual, she dragged herself to her dresser and pulled out her clothes for the day. She slowly discarded her pajamas and pulled on a turquoise turtle neck with dark green shorts. Seras groaned before grabbing her socks and dragging herself back to her bed. She hopped up onto the mattress and started to pull her socks on. She really wasn't looking forward to school today. She wished that she was all caught up in her class and her parents wouldn't keep giving her those disappointed, angry looks.

The small blonde jumped down off of her bed, grabbed her pajamas that were on the floor, and exited her room. Seras walked across the hall to the bathroom and threw her pajamas into the hamper before heading over to the sink to brush her teeth. She stood up on her tip toes and grabbed her pink toothbrush. While she applied the toothpaste she heard a sturdy knock from the front door. She furrowed her brows in curiosity, wondering who could be here so early in the morning, but brushed it off. It was probably a neighbor to either complain or have a friendly chat with her mum. Mrs. Ansel was always coming over to have some tea and biscuits with her mum. She had been dropping by a lot more lately since her mum ended up pregnant.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud banging came again from the front door. Seras jumped with a loud gasp. She could hear talking, what sounded to be male voices, but it was muffled by the door. _What was going on?_ She heard her parents running about in the living room. Father was ordering her mother around in a hush tone so whoever was outside their apartment couldn't hear them. The small blonde rushed to the bathroom door just in time to see her father run into his room.

"Get Seras! Hide her and make sure she stays quiet!" He ordered Morgan while he got his gun from the dresser drawer. Seras sprinted to her parents' room.

"Daddy!" Seras cried out. Her heart was racing and her stomach was in knots. Why were her parents panicking?! Why did he want her mum to hide her?! Who was at the door?! Jonathan gritted his teeth in frustration before looking over at his daughter who stood cowered in the doorway. All he could think in that moment was that it was his entire fault if anything should happen to his dear Seras. He brought her into this mess.

She shouldn't be here! She shouldn't have to witness this! But it was too late. Those punks were outside trying to be discreet so neighbors won't start calling the cops, but they were growing impatient. The banging only got louder. He knew it would be any minute until they were done being 'nice' and just kick the door in. _Damn it!_

"Seras, go with your mum!" He shouted at her. Tears welled up in the small blonde's eyes. It brought pain to his heart so he quickly turned his head and checked to see if the gun was loaded.

"But, Dad!" Seras cried. "What's going on?!" The little one jumped what felt like ten feet when her mum came up behind her and grabbed her arm. More banging came from the front door before someone tried jiggling the handle to see if it was unlocked. Morgan rushed her daughter out into the living room while frantically searching for a place to hide her daughter. Jonathan ran back out into the living room with his gun at the ready.

"Mummy, why does Daddy have his gun?!" Seras asked frightened. Both parents clucked their tongues at their daughter, hoping that the men outside hadn't heard her. "Mum! You're hurting my arm!" Seras cried out when Morgan's grasp on her tightened. She could see the tears and fear present in her mother's eyes, but couldn't do anything to help her. Morgan dragged her daughter to the only place that was closest and seemed safe for her daughter. She pulled open the doors to the closet and quickly pushed her daughter inside. Her mum then knelt down in front of her and grasped her daughter's arms tightly again.

"Listen to your mum. Stay in the closet." Her mother told her in a stern, but shaken voice. Seras' eyes widened when her mum stood up and started leaving her. "Please, don't come out of here no matter what." Morgan then lowered her head and looked away from her daughter at that thought. She knew exactly what was going to happen and wished that Seras was far from here to she didn't have to see any of it. She wanted to swoop down and hug her daughter one last time, but knew there was no time for that. So, instead she shut her daughter in the closet and prayed to God, or whoever was listening, that Seras would do as she was told just this once.

"Mummy!" Seras cried out and clenched her fists tightly. Warm tears streamed down her face and her knees shook. What was happening?! She closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself, but the noises outside of the closet raised her stress levels. She heard the front door be kicked in and then heavy footfalls. Seras jumped when she heard a cock of a gun and wondered who was cocking it.

"Not another move! You are breaking and entering!" Her father raised his voice. She could just imagine now her father raising his gun at these bad men. She hoped they were about ready to piss themselves and leave with their tails between their legs.

"Not wise at all." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Now, why don't you be a good lad and drop that gun, or the missus here will have one of many lovely bullets imbedded in her fucking skull." Another man spoke. Seras heard a cry from her mother.

"Jonathan!" Morgan cried out in fear. There was a long pause before she heard something hard and metallic hear the wooden floor.

"That's a good ole' chap!" The first man said. There were again heavy footfalls before Seras heard a loud hard 'thwack' and a grunt from her father. A body hit the floor that she could only guess was her fathers.

"Oh, God! Jonathan!" Morgan screamed, but she cried out before being able to say or do anything.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" The second man asked her. "Calm your old, saggy tits and stay put or you'll end up like your pig of a husband." It then sounded like something was being kicked hard followed by more grunts from her father.

"Daddy," Seras sniffled and covered her ears, but she couldn't block out any of it.

"See! This is what pigs get when they put their snouts into other peoples' business!" The first man raised his voice and beat her father harder. "You try and bust us, you sow, and expect to get off Scott free?! Oh, no, piggy, piggy! You just got yourself a friendly visit from your butcher, pig!"

Seras jumped again when six gunfire shots sounded through the apartment just outside the closet doors. Her eyes widened and her tears completely stopped coming. Her mouth fell open in complete shock and she was afraid to move until the closet door creaked open a few inches. The small blonde slowly stepped closer and peered out into the bright living room to see what was going on. She hoped to God that her father had reached for his gun and blew those bad men away. But instead she found a much worse sight.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The first man spoke and then laughed like an ass while he kicked her dad's dead corpse. "Come on, mate, squeal like a pig why don't you?!" There were the men, standing over her father's body with giant grins on their face. The first man was tall, pale, and had short blond hair. He wore a maroon winter coat and blue jeans. His friend was about his height, but with dark brown hair, was a pasty kind of pale, and with a five o'clock shadow. He wore a white button up shirt, a brown jacket, and beige jeans.

"Come on, piggy, squeal!" The first man continued to joke causing his friend to snicker.

"Should have just had him squeal before you shot." His friend retorted.

"Nah, this one's special. He's so fucking good at it!" The first man replied in a low tone that sent shivers down the girl's spine. She was quite positive that she would never forget their voices or faces again. They would forever haunt her dreams and every waking moment…That is…if she lived through this. A rage was growing inside of her that she was unaware of. She thought she was shaking in fear, but her fists were clenched and her teeth gritted in pure anger.

"It's squealing like a pig that earned him this. He stuck that badge and snout of his where it didn't belong." The first man continued on before he got bored of kicking the corpse. Both of the men then wandered over across the room where Seras then noticed her mother's corpse was. The second man grunted loudly as he slammed his foot down onto her mother's body. The first man kneeled beside her with a sick grin on his face and shoved his gun into her bloody throat. "You were just for fun." Something inside of Seras completely snapped. All she could hear now was Alucard and Sebastian's voice from when they lectured her last night.

 _"_ _If you show your enemies an ounce of fear then they see a chance to overpower you and you will fail. Don't be the one who is afraid; be the one who makes others afraid."_ Alucard snarled in her mind.

 _"_ _Only the weak are trampled upon. Are you weak, my Seras Victoria?"_

 _"_ _You are a strong one, Seras, and could become stronger if don't keep doubting that strength inside of you."_

 _"_ _Are you weak, Seras Victoria?"_

 _"_ _And if you continue to fight it will be your time to trample instead of being trampled on."_

 _"_ _Are you weak, Seras Victoria?"_

 _"_ _Fight on and never give up."_

 _"_ _Are you weak?"_

Seras then came charging out of the closet and grabbed the closest weapon she could find. She swept down, grasped a fork, and lunged for the closest man. Both men turned to stare at the crazed nine year old with wide eyes. With a cry of fury, she plunged the fork deeply into the first man's eye. The blond cried out in pain while blood sprayed from his punctured eye. His friend scowled down at the mad child and raised his gun.

"Big mistake!" He shouted and then blew her away. Seras yipped like a dog when the bullet drilled through her stomach and the force of it knocked her completely off of her feet. She flew backwards and hit the closet doors hard before falling face down on the floor in a warm pool of her own blood.

On the outskirts of town was a large, but dark manor where nobody dared wonder. While the exterior scared most away, the interior was quite nice and well furnished with the finest and richest of things. Something Alucard and Sebastian had been working on for the last nine years so their bride was pleased once she came to live with them on her twentieth birthday.

The elder creatures were in different parts of the manor doing their separate things. Sebastian was currently in his bedroom feeding his cat. He was planning to go out soon and hunt for a soul since it's been a few weeks since he last ate. Alucard was in his bedroom sitting on top of his coffin. He was enjoying a nice glass of warm blood he had recently stolen from a virgin. In his other hand he held open a book that he read from quietly and swiftly. All was quiet at the manor until both Alucard and Sebastian were hit with the same pain simultaneously.

An almost hot like pain shot through their stomachs and they heard a familiar horrified, pitched scream resonate through their heads. Their eyes widened, stopped what they were doing, and acted immediately. Alucard and Sebastian both materialized to the Victoria apartment. As soon as they appeared they could smell blood thick in the air and hear cries of pain from what sounded like a male. But they paid no mind to that when they found Seras' trembling form lying in a pool of her own blood at their feet.

Time became slow in that moment. Everything they took in they immediately processed and they could think clearly, but their actions would say otherwise. Alucard and Sebastian saw that Seras had been shot in the stomach, the bullet had exited the back, and she was losing blood. She was also going through shock so she would be unable to process the extreme pain she would be feeling. They had ten minutes at the most to help her before she completely bled out or the wound become infected. All they needed was a minute or two of her time.

"Hey! Where did these fucking wankers come from?! Who the fuck are you?!" The man who was injured (yet) yelled. Seras trembled more as she struggled to lift her head.

"Al-u-card," Seras whimpered when she caught sight of the elder creatures. Their backs were to her, but she didn't need to see their faces to know that they were furious. Alucard wasn't wearing his usual red attire. Instead he wore a black leather strait jacket with the arms undone. His hair had grown out and ended at his hip. The elder vampire's form glimmered and burned with a black and red flame. Tendrils extended from his back and expanded behind him to intimidate the mortals before him. Sebastian looked entirely different, and at first, Seras didn't even realize it was him. He was cladded in black latex and wore what looked to be stiletto boots with a sharp tip. His entire form burned with a visible black aura. His shadow and dark aura grew, twisted, and turned all around him. His nails were long, sharp, and black and his fangs had elongated in his mouth.

"Se-" She started, but trailed off hen Alucard's tendrils shot out and impaled one of the males in different angles. Her eyes widened in horror when the man screamed in pain and blood poured out of his wounds at a rapid pace. Sebastian drove his talon into the other man's one good eye, completely blinding him, before pulling the ball out of its socket. Seras' stomach churned as she watched the dreadful sight play out in front of her.

 _What in God's name were they doing?!_ _Why torture them instead of just killing them?!_ And then it hit Seras like a pile of bricks. _They were the ones who had tortured Mrs. Stevens!_ Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook in fear. They had touched her with those hands they had killed so many with! How many innocent people have they killed in their lifetime?! How many times had they tortured a human with their bare hands and then come back to hold her?! Have they ever thought about killing her?!

She watched on as Alucard purposely pulled his tendrils through the body so it was completely torn apart and mutilated. Sebastian grasped the blind man by his head and slowly started to twist his head to the side. The blond grasped the demon's wrists desperately in attempt to stop what he was doing. But he was unable to. The creature before him was way too strong. So, all he could do was just stand there as his bones started to painfully crack in his neck as it slowly breaks. His soft cries and whimpers of pain bothered Seras. She wanted to cry out to them to stop, but her voice was completely gone. So she continued to watch with tear filled eyes.

Seras jumped when there was a loud wet snap and the man fell limp in Sebastian's arms. But the demon didn't stop there. He continued to twist and pull as if he was uncorking a bottle. And like the cork popping out of the bottle, the head eventually gave. Seras whimpered when a headless body fell to the ground. Soon followed was the severed head that landed hard on the wooden floor. The head still had a fork sticking out of one eye while his other eye was completely missing; there was nothing but a dark abyss she saw while staring into the face of the man who killed her family and was tortured in return. She could only stare at the bloody scene speechless and immobile.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered her name. It took her several seconds, but her blue orbs ended up flickering to his dark face. The demon showed nothing, but a soft caring look. Both elder creatures looked concerned, but all she could see were the skins of monsters. "Don't move," Sebastian was speaking again while he moved closer towards her. When seeing that dark creature near her the girl became absolutely petrified with fear. And from the fear and shock of this morning's occurrences, Seras fell unconscious.

Late that evening, Seras stirred in a strange king size bed that was unfamiliar to her. She cracked open her heavy eyelids and took in her surroundings. She lied in the center of the huge bed with silk black sheets covering her small form. The room was dark, but she was able to make out the other furniture in the room. On either side of the bed were small square nightstands with oil lanterns. On the right side of the room there was an antique wooden wardrobe, a bookcase packed with books, and a wooden stand that held a bottle filled with a strange red liquid and several crystal glasses surrounding it.

On the left side of the room looked as if it was set up for a woman. There was another antique wooden wardrobe, but it was being blocked by a mannequin that displayed a beautiful black halter dress. The bodice was made of silk and the skirt was laced fabric. Seras' eyes drifted from the gothic dress to a white vanity that contained all kinds of makeup, perfumes, and hairbrushes. Next to the vanity was a beautiful wooden writing desk with carvings of vines and roses. Her eyes wandered about the room while her brows drew together in utter confusion.

Where was she? Seras attempted to sit up, but got was greeted by a shooting pain through her stomach. The girl whimpered and automatically clenched her stomach. Her eyes flew open wide and she gasped when she remembered all that had happened. Her parents were dead! Seras' mouth fell open in disbelief and she leaned back against the pillow. She recalled her father putting up a struggle and her mother crying out for her husband before the gunfire. And then…she had…saw their bodies…and saw those…men kick and step all over them.

Warm tears trailed down the girl's face and her lower lip trembled. Her parents were gone! Her little brother or sister was dead!...She had no family. It wasn't fair! Why hadn't the police done anything?! Why hadn't they moved her family to a safer place if they had known those men would be going after her dad?! And why wasn't her little brother or sister allowed the chance to live life?! To be able to walk in the sun, breathe the fresh air, and be loved by her and her family?! Why did he/she have to die too?! Seras was now completely blinded by tears. She tried to wipe her face with the palms of her hands, but it was useless, more tears came and replaced the old.

And then she had to find out that her best friends were the real monsters that she should have feared this entire time! Alucard and Sebastian were dark and gruesome, and it sickened her to the core to have seen what they had done! She was absolutely repulsed that they can torture people so freely and not feel a thing while doing it! Where were the people she had thought she had known?! The Alucard and Sebastian she knew were kind and warmhearted. They loved spending time with her and holding her in their arms. They gave her goodnight kisses, told her stories or sung to her, and so forth! Where were those men?!

Seras buried her face into her hands as she cried harder. Instead she saw their real forms and they revealed their true personalities to her. They were monsters who loved to kill. The small blonde shuddered when remembering their true forms. She never wanted to see that again! She never wanted to see _them_ again! They would hurt her just like those men and Mrs. Stevens! They were foul creatures and it was their faults her family was dead! She hated them! And she needed to defend herself if and when those monsters come back!

Her blue irises flickered around the room for any weapons, but saw none. In fact, how did you even kill a vampire or demon? Killing a demon seemed impossible, but there were a number of ways to kill a vampire. Let's see sunlight for sure, but unfortunately, the sun was just starting to set. There's also holy water, but she doubt there would be any here in a vampire's sanctuary. _What else?_ Well, there was the stake to the heart. Seras' eyes lit up and she quickly looked around for any wood she could use to kill that damned vampire.

There was plenty of wood in the room from all the tables and things, but none she could really get to in her position. The small blonde then glanced at the nightstand to her right. Perhaps if she was lucky there would be something in there she could use to defend herself. Seras easily shifted to her good side, but struggled to reach out and pull open the nightstand. Once the drawer was open she peered inside to see what it all contained. There was an old black book, a quill, matches for the lanterns and candles, a sheet or two of parchment, and…a silver cross necklace?

Seras' eyes widened and she quickly snatched up the cross. Vampires and demons hated the sight of a cross! This will definitely help her ward away those evil monsters! The small blonde then glanced over at the other nightstand on her left. She sighed before painfully shifting her body to her bad side. She gritted her teeth and whimpered as she lied on her gunshot wound. But she put up with the pain and quickly got to work. She pulled open the drawer and dug around the contents inside.

In this drawer there was some lotion, an old unused journal, sharpened pencils, a quill, some ink, and a hand mirror. She didn't think twice and quickly grabbed the pencils, deciding to use these as stakes. Seras then quickly shifted onto her back and hid all her weapons beneath the sheet. She whimpered again in pain from her small panic attack. She tried lying still, but she was so angry and hurt, and the pain just made her entire body throb.

Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt sick to her stomach. Her face was fresh with sweat and it was hard for her to catch her breath. It was absolutely blazing in the room! She tried kicking off the covers, but ended up wincing in pain. Seras gritted her teeth and clenched the sheets beneath her, hoping the pain will vanish if she lied as still as a statue.

Her attention was drawn to the door when someone entered. The girl immediately stiffened and held her breath while she watched Sebastian and Alucard walk into the room. Once the demon saw that she was up he tried charming her with a soft smile and tender brown eyes. Alucard on the other hand wasn't so blind. He stared at her with a frown on his face when he saw how tense and fearful Seras looked. Her face was pale and sweaty, her eyes were wide, her skin was prickled and the hairs stood up, and she looked like she was about ready to bolt. She was scared of them.

"Of course, of all the hours you could have woken, you chose the time when we left your side for only a moment." Sebastian snickered. He stopped halfway when he saw Seras cower closer towards her pillow. His smile fell and he stared at her with astonished, but confused eyes. _No, he must have been mistaken. Seras would never be afraid of them._ He brushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and continued his way to her side. But as soon as he reached out to check her, Seras whimpered and drew further away from him. Sebastian watched injured when tears welled up in her eyes and started to trail down her pale cheeks.

"Seras," He whispered her name with furrowed brows. The demon then stood up straighter with a deep frown and lowered his head. "You must still be going through shock is all and that's completely understandable. You could be in shock for the next few days." Sebastian noted to himself, but only to deny that fear present in his mate's eyes when she looked at him. Alucard came to her other side in hope to calm his frantic mate. Hopefully Michaelis was right and she was just going through shock still.

"Now, let me check your bandages." He again tried to reach for her, but this time Seras went as far as fighting out of his reach and jumping out of bed no matter how painful the process was. Both elder creatures were bewildered when Seras ever so boldly and bravely pulled pencils out from under the sheet and actually used these items against them. She cried out as she drove a pencil straight into Sebastian's eye, puncturing it just like she did with that horrible man earlier that day. She then turned on Alucard and lunged forward to drive the last pencil into his chest. Seras then tucked passed the elder vampire and huffed out of breath a few feet from him.

"Don't touch me!" The small blonde shouted while she stood cowered like a frightened, injured puppy by the nightstand away from them. "Don't either of you touch me!" She panted before falling back into a corner of the room and curling in on herself. Alucard and Sebastian weren't injured from the attack. They calmly removed the pencil that was imbedded in their bodies before looking back at their mate. The small blonde stared up at them in bewilderment. Not because they had recovered so fast from her attack, but because that she had actually attacked and tried to cause fatal harm to her two best friends.

Seras again couldn't control the tears that came. She shook her head and cried her eyes out for many minutes. "You killed them!...You killed them! They're dead!" She looked up at them through walls of salty tears. "They're all dead! Those horrible men, my…parents, my baby brother or sister, Mrs. Stevens, and…and…that little girl. That little girl that wanted nothing, but a friend to play with! But you two killed her because you're monsters! You're the monsters I should've been hiding from all along! The things you had turned into! The creatures I had seen tonight were like something from my nightmares! You guys are the reasons of why I'm scared of everything!" Seras cried. The elder creatures kept their distance from the fragile child. They stared at her with hurtful eyes and breaking hearts.

"I apologize that you had to see our true forms, Seras, but…we were only trying to protect you." Sebastian spoke softly to her, hoping she would come to her senses and run into their arms. "We will never hurt you, and you know that already." The demon boldly walked around the bed and stepped closer towards his cowering mate. Seras quickly pulled out her last resort and held out the silver cross in front of her. Alucard gasped lowly when he saw that she had found his old cross. Sebastian only stopped to stare at her. Did she honestly think that the cross would stop them? He shook his head at her before proceeding on his way.

When Seras realized that the cross had no effect on either of them, she wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and tried pressing herself in even closer to the wall as if she would be able to hide herself from him. Sebastian knelt down in front of her with a soft smile and offered her his hand which he already knew she wouldn't take. "You had said so many times that you loved us and that we are your best friends. Best friends don't betray or hurt each other, isn't that right, Seras?" He whispered to her. "Do you no longer love us?" Sebastian asked when the girl had stayed silent for so very long. He frowned at her and slowly drew his hand away.

Seras gasped lowly when he asked her that. Her eyes stared up into his soft face while she frowned up at him. Her tears dried, but she was still ever so tense in his presence. The elder creatures became hopeful once more when Seras didn't reply to his question. If she truly hated them and no longer felt an ounce of love for them, then she would have answered.

"You do not fear or hate us, child." Alucard spoke to the small blonde. "If you were truly afraid of us, you wouldn't have been brave enough to have attacked us like that. If you had truly hated us, you would be wishing us dead. Yes, we are monsters and you know this, and you may be repulsed by our actions, but we are still in your hearts, and you know it. You're only going through shock and pinning all your fear and anger on us, Seras."

The elder vampire then knelt before his mate and took the silver cross she so desperately grasped in her hands. Seras gasped when her only protection against them was taken from her. But she watched as Alucard smiled softly at her before slipping the necklace over her head and around her neck. "This is five hundred years old. I will trust this relic with you, Seras. But only if you have faith in it will it work." The elder vampire told her.

Seras glanced down at the silver cross necklace uncomfortably and wondered why Alucard was telling her how to use it against them. She reached up and grasped the cross tightly in her hand, deciding to put all her faith in it. Sebastian glanced down at her stomach to see blood seeping through her shirt. He clucked his tongue and his eyes flickered back to hers.

"I think you had undone your stitches while trying to escape. Come back to bed and I'll fix them, then we'll leave you alone." The demon tried to bargain with her. Seras' frown deepened and she stared up at him with furrowed brows. He again held his hand out to her, but she only stared at it as if she didn't know what to do with it. "Please, Seras, we don't want it to become infected or have you lose any more of your precious blood. Besides, you should be resting. All this excitement you're stirring up will take it longer for it to heal."

Seras opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out so she closed it. The little one stared up at the dark haired males for several long seconds. She felt so much guilt for the way she had acted, but she didn't apologize because that fear…or disgust…or whatever that feeling was towards them was still present inside of her. She still wanted to hide and cower away from them. Was it honestly because she was in shock and was looking for someone to blame for the death of her parents and her pain? Or was it truly because of what they were?

Finally Seras gave in and slipped her hand into Sebastian's. The demon smiled again at her and scooped the child up into his arms so she would be less likely to cause any more harm to herself. He set her down on the bed and then sat down beside her so he could inspect the damage done. Michaelis lifted her shirt up and found bloody bandages beneath. He sighed and shook his head.

"You need to be more careful, Seras." Sebastian gently lectured her while he unravels her bandages carefully. "The bullet had shot clean through you, so you have stitches on your stomach and back. If you're not careful you can shift a certain way and undo your stitches and then you'll start bleeding again." He set the bandages off to the side and was immediately handed clean bandages by Alucard. The demon set the clean bandages in his lap before he checked her stitches. Sebastian once more shook his head at her. "You had undone your stitches." He confirmed and then checked the stitches on her back to see that they were just fine.

"We'll need lidocaine for her stitching." The demon spoke while glancing up at Alucard. Sebastian then looked back at his small mate to see her face chalk white and layered with sweat. He cupped her cheek and stroked over the pale flesh with his thumb. Her blue irises flickered to his and she stayed ever so still and silent. "The lidocaine will make it numb so I can fix the stitches. It should also take away the pain for several hours." A small jar of lidocaine and a syringe still in plastic appeared in Alucard's hands. He handed them off to the demon.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Seras finally spoke to them while she watched Sebastian remove the syringe from the plastic. The demon smiled and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Speaking to us finally, are you?" He asked more than pleased. The girl frowned and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry about your eye." She muttered softly. Sebastian chuckled softly and brushed his fingertips beneath his eye.

"No worries, it's completely healed. You just took us by surprise was all." He replied. No more was said between the two. Seras fell silent and watched on as the demon punctured the top of the jar with the syringe and extracted the lidocaine. She shifted uncomfortably and grimaced while she looked away. She wasn't very fond of needles. "This would be easier if were lying on your back." Seras didn't argue or fight. She carefully rested back until she was lying flat on the bed and her stitches were easier to get to.

"Easy now, Seras, try not to move. Alright?" From the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian move in with the syringe. Seras automatically reached out and grasped Sebastian's shoulder in a tight grasp before he injected her with the needle. "It's not that bad." He tried assuring her. He moved the needle about the skin, injecting the lidocaine so the wound became numb. Alucard came forward and pried her fingers from the demon's shoulder. He then wrapped his longer fingers around her hand to help calm her. She barely noticed the change and grasped Alucard's hand in a tight hold.

After a long minute, Sebastian pulled the syringe away with a satisfied smile. He handed the needle to Alucard who in returned handed him a plunger syringe filled with water. Seras watched in slight fascination and curiosity as Sebastian cleaned and fixed her up. He used the water to wash away the blood that had welled up and anything that could have gotten into the wound. Afterwards he gently dabbed at the wound with a soft towel until the area was completely dry.

"How are you feeling, Seras?" Michaelis asked while a pair of strange looking scissors and a needle holder appeared in his hands. Seras made a funny face before shrugging her shoulders. How was she supposed to be feeling? She was not okay that her entire family was dead. And she wasn't okay that she was about to be sewn up like she was a broken doll. "Is the pain gone?" She thought about it before answering.

"It's only in my back. I feel nothing around my stomach." She muttered.

"I'll give you some lidocaine for your back soon. Let me fix this stitch first." Sebastian replied as he started to work on her.

"Isn't too much lidocaine harmful though?" She asked worriedly.

"You had only received a little so far. So a bit more for your back shouldn't harm you." He told her as he made several knots so the stitching wouldn't come undone again. He then snipped the ends off of the stitch and sat up straighter. "That should hold if you behave yourself this time." Seras sighed through her nose before Sebastian helped her sit up. He gave her some lidocaine for her back and then bandaged her up so she would be less likely to hurt or undo the stitching. "There you are," The demon purred and pulled down her shirt.

"Thank you," She whispered with her eyes glued to the bedsheets.

"You should rest now, Seras. Make sure to lie on your right side so you don't bother the stitching." Sebastian informed her before standing up. The elder creatures had kept their word and started to exit the room to leave her alone, but she stopped them.

"Alucard, Sebastian." Seras whispered. The dark haired males stopped just before they exited and looked back at the small blonde who still refused to look at them. "Because my parents…are dead…do guys plan on…keeping me?" Smirks graced the elder creatures' lips and Sebastian nodded his head.

"Yes," Michaelis purred. "You can finally live with us, Seras. We can homeschool you and protect you far better than those mortals ever did. We will love you and make you happy." He trailed off when the girl started to shake her head. Tears welled up in her eyes before she hid her face from them behind her hands.

"I can't…I don't want to." She admitted to them. Alucard and Sebastian's smirks disappeared and they stared at their small mate with wide eyes.

"Why not?" Alucard kept himself from shouting at her.

"I just can't!" Seras cried out. "After everything that happened today, after everything I saw, I can't live with you guys!" Pure fury brewed in their eyes and they glowered at the small blonde.

"Has it not occurred to you that we're all that you've got left in this world?! Without us, you have no one!" Sebastian snarled at her. "If you choose not to live with us, you will be sent away to an orphanage, is that honestly what you want?!" Seras finally pulled back her head to stare at them with tear filled eyes.

"I'm not choosing this to hurt you guys." She whispered. "But I think living at an orphanage would be the best. I know what you guys are now. I've seen your true forms and your dark sides. I can't process so much in one day. I've lost everything and had to find out what you two really are today." The elder creatures slowly calmed down while they listened to her. "I can't live with you guys and I don't think I can see you guys either for a while; at least not until I have all of my thoughts together." Sebastian sighed and lowered his head.

"We understand, Seras." He muttered. "You need time to accept what we are and how you feel towards us." Seras furrowed her brows at that. Why did it matter how she felt? She supposed her feelings were a jumbled mess and also needed to be sorted out. "In the morning, we'll take you to the hospital. Several investigators will want to talk to you, go over the story, and wish to know where you've been for the last twenty-four hours. I'm sure you know that you can't mention any of this to them. So, you'll have to lie. Will you do that much for us?"

"Of course, Sebastian." Seras answered softly.

"They'll most likely believe you if you say you can't remember anything since you had went through shock." Alucard chimed in.

"Child services would then get involved and in no time you'll be sent off to an orphanage. But considering your age, you most likely won't be adopted. Are you aware of that?" Sebastian asked her.

"Yes," She answered. "But I wasn't looking to be adopted." The demon frowned at her for being so stubborn and deciding to go live at an orphanage.

"And when you're ready for us, we'll be there. This is your home whenever you decide you wish to return to it." Michaelis spoke softly.

"Thank you," Seras whispered. "And…I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. I know you've both been waiting for me to live here for so very long, but I just can't. I'm sorry." Alucard and Sebastian didn't say a word to her. They were absolutely furious and hurt by what their mate had chosen and how she had acted towards them today. The elder creatures turned their back on the small blonde and exited the room.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening,**

 **I OWN "Two Black Wolves Roaming the Night".**

 **I DO NOT OWN "Evil Dead" or "Evil Dead 2".**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter Five**

The following morning, a young nurse had rushed into the ER shouting she had found the missing Victoria child. A small unconscious child lay limp in her arms, pale but seemingly okay. While nurses and a doctor checked over the child, the young nurse was investigated. She was thrown all kinds of questions that made her confused and all flustered, and left her head throbbing as she tried desperately to come up with answers she didn't have.

"Where were you when you found her?"

"How did you find her? Was she lying in the middle of the street or had you found her elsewhere?"

And many more questions came. The frantic sobbing woman would only shake her head and cry out that she didn't know anything.

"I don't know! I don't know!...I was…just leaving…and then…she was there!...She was there in my arms…and I don't know! Just…please…stop crowding me!...I feel faint. I don't know how she got there. She was just there." The nurse whispered, but the nurses and doctors around her continued bothering her with questions. Her alibi was that she had been walking to work, but then the next thing she knew was that the child was in her arms and she was running to the ER. A lot of the people around her didn't seem to believe her, while close colleagues and friends didn't know what to believe.

Her friends knew she was a kind and loving person and that she had nothing to do with this. But her story was very unusual. Had she blacked out in shock that she had found the child? Or was she lying to cover for someone? Or had she, in some way, been behind the disappearance of the Victoria child? The police were notified and everyone left the frantic nurse alone so she could be thoroughly investigated by those in charge of the case.

The day went by very slowly. The doctors found nothing wrong with the Victoria child, besides fatigue and a loss of appetite. But whoever had the girl seemed to have taken care of her. Her hair and body were clean, her clothes looked brand new, her stitches were done beautifully (as if a professional had done them), and there were traces of lidocaine in her system for the pain. Investigators came in and out of her room all day long.

They asked of her to tell them what happened at the apartment and if she saw anybody. And if she did see somebody could she remember exactly what they looked like. The first time they asked, the girl remained silent. Seras just sat in her bed and stared at them impassively. The investigators then moved onto if she knew who took her and if they touched her anywhere. She continued to stare at them in silence. They kept this up for an hour until they finally gave in.

The investigators brought in a woman with an anatomical doll. The woman was in her middle ages and was a complete sweetheart to the traumatized child. She gave Seras the doll and asked her to point to the areas where the men had touched her. The small blonde stared down at the doll in utter confusion. Why would they ask her that? Why was it so important for them to know where she was touched? The girl set the doll off to the side before lifting her shirt to show the woman her stitches. The woman only blinked stupidly at the child and stared at her stitches in curiosity.

"He helped me," Was all Seras said. The older woman sat down next to her on the bed and took her hands.

"Seras, dear," She started in a soft voice. "You need to tell me if he touched you anywhere else. You need to tell the police _exactly_ what happened and what this man looked like. It could help solve your…parents' case. Wouldn't you like closure?" The small blonde frowned up at the elder woman before turning her head to stare out the window. The woman stayed several minutes before she went out to talk to the investigators. Seras waited about half an hour when a female doctor came in to give her a vaginal exam.

The doctor told her it was the only way for them to be sure she wasn't physically or sexually abused. The small blonde didn't say a word and went along with their exams, questions, and theories. The doctor was happy to find that Seras was perfectly alright and most likely just still in shock from the whole of the situation. Her parents and those men were killed in front of her, she was shot, kidnapped, and was now in a hospital being ambushed with questions by more complete strangers. Her doctor and nurse informed the investigators to come back tomorrow and that she needed rest and recovery time. The investigators were annoyed and left reluctantly.

"You should eat something." Dr. Carter told her while she checked Seras' vital signs and stitches. The girl stared at her tray of food and shook her head. "Why not? Do you not like spaghetti, is that it? If that's the case, I can call down to the cafeteria and ask for something different for you before they close for the night." Seras again shook her head. The doctor clucked her tongue and stared at the child for a long few seconds. "Well, you had quite the day. You should rest. Visiting hours is over, so you don't have to worry about those investigators coming to talk to you until morning."

"The nurses are right outside in the hall at the nursing desk, but if you should need anything just press this red button." Dr. Carter informed her while showing the child the button on the remote near her bed. "Tomorrow child services will be around to talk to you." The doctor continued while she walked across the room to the exit. She turned to stare back at the child. Seras was still staring outside into the night. She's been doing this all day, staring into the distance or probably deep in an old family memory. But unlike before, Seras looked terrified now.

"Seras?" The doctor spoke, but wasn't acknowledged. "Are…you scared of the dark?" The small blonde shifted her head to stare at Dr. Carter with tear filled eyes. "Do you want me to keep the light on for you?" Seras' eyes drifted about the room in search for something before she nodded her head.

"Yes, please." The girl spoke in a whisper. Dr. Carter stared at her in wonder. It was the first time she had heard the child speak. She sounded so very small and weak, like at any moment she would just completely break or burst into tears. The doctor pitied the girl and wanted to comfort her in some way, but didn't really know how. She was used to giving bad news to adults and showing sympathy, but a child was different. A child would break easier, be more confused, and handle the situation poorly. How do you comfort a child whose parents just died and went missing for twenty-four hours? Seras wouldn't speak or look at anybody. She just carried on, but they all waited for the child to react in some way. They waited for the tantrum, the tears, the screams of pain, and yet there was nothing…or at least not yet. Dr. Carter sighed before exiting the room. She walked right over to the nursing desk that was several doors down from Seras' room. Two young nurses sat behind the desk softly chatting so they wouldn't disturb any of the patients on the floor.

"Cindi," Dr. Carter spoke, drawing a thin brunette's attention. Cindi swiveled in her chair to stare up at her superior.

"Yes, Dr. Carter?" She replied smoothly and placed her arms behind her head for support.

"I would like you to check-up on the Victoria child every hour or so. Make sure she's doing alright." The doctor gave out her orders. "She hasn't eaten, I don't know for how long, and she hasn't slept since this morning when she was brought in. I don't think she'll be getting much sleep tonight; she looked absolutely terrified of the dark."

"Well, she was in a strange place last night and today. Both nights were probably the first time she didn't have her parents there while she slept." Laura noted. Dr. Carter just shook her head and looked back at Cindi.

"Just keep an eye on her and page me if anything changes." With that said, the doctor left for the night. Cindi huffed before swiveling in her chair to face her blonde haired friend. Laura watched after the doctor until she was gone and then started laughing.

"Did you see the way she looked at me for speaking to her?!" Laura exclaimed. "Honestly, what is up that woman's ass?!"

"Knock it off, Laura, or one of the kids will hear you." Cindi snickered while she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"Pfft, you know that half of those kitties are already swearing." The other nurse muttered while she doodled on the folders.

"And you're such a great role model for them!" The brunette said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "You _could_ take it down a few notches and watch that mouth of yours around them."

" _You_ used to be fun. Now you're an old bore." Laura laughed while she threw her ink pen at her friend. Cindi gave her a hard, but playful look with a small smirk on her lips.

"I can still have fun. In fact, I think we should head out to Duck's Bar Friday night." She suggested. Laura clucked her tongue and glanced back at the untouched paperwork.

"I can't," She replied. "Steven got tickets to some NFL game. He wants to take me and teach me in a few things."

"Well, that's nice, isn't it?" Cindi asked, trying to get her friend to see the bright side. She wished she had a boyfriend that wanted to take her to places and do things together. Even if she didn't like sports, it was nice spending time together.

"Not really," Laura muttered. "I had preferred it if he forgot the game, took me on that trip, and fuck each other's brains out all weekend." The blonde said this with a wide flirtatious smile and a giggle.

"At least you're getting some." Cindi grumbled and swiveled in her chair so she was facing the desk. "I can't remember the last time I had sex."

"Hey now!" Laura exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "I _tried_ hooking you up with my cousin, Francis. You went on _one_ date with him and then told him to hit the road."

"And why do you care, you hate Francis? Which I still don't understand why you would try hooking me up with someone you hate." The brunette snickered. "Besides, your cousin is a pig. Half way through dinner I find his foot rubbing my thigh and trying to reach my clit, but he was too short. Then when he pulled up outside of my apartment, he pinned me against my car door and tried French kissing me, but only ended up getting spit all over him and me. I still tried being very nice and told him I wasn't interested, but he didn't take the damn hint and tried following me to my apartment."

"So, you pepper-sprayed him." Laura laughed.

"I pepper-sprayed him," Cindi admitted proudly with a nod of her head.

"Okay, you're right. He is a pig." The other nurse admitted softly. "I hope you find someone soon so we can start doing double-dates."

"You, double dating?" Cindi snickered. "You hate having extra people around because it keeps you and Steven from running out of there and fucking each other senseless."

"Oh, you're right. I'm such a bitch for wanting to spend time with both my boyfriend and best friend and her boy toy. What is ever wrong with me?" Laura sighed jokingly. "But you're right. Don't come on dates with us. I want to be able to drag Steven out of there or in the back so we can fuck." Their conversation was interrupted when one of the many lights on the phone started blinking. Both girls leaned forward to see room 2036's light blinking red. "I think that's the Victoria kid's room."

Cindi sighed before getting up and leaving the nursing desk. The young brunette walked several feet down the dimly lit hall to room 2036. She lightly knocked on the door and peered inside. "Seras, was there something you needed?" Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the small blonde breathing heavily and grasping her sheets tightly. The nurse knew that the girl was having some form of panic attack since Seras was sitting up in bed and looking around frantically while tears poured down her face.

"It's alright, honey!" Cindi tried assuring her as she ran across the room and wrapped her arms around the trembling child. Seras whimpered and buried her face in the nurse's chest.

"Please, don't leave me." The small blonde sobbed softly. "It's night…and I'm alone…They will be here. They're always here when I'm left alone. Please, don't leave me." Cindi stroked the girl's hair with furrowed brows.

"Seras, it really is all right." The nurse spoke softly, figuring that the girl was talking about her kidnappers. "They won't come. There's lots of security, Laura and I are right outside in the hall, _and nobody_ is coming to get you. You are safe here." Seras shook her head, but said no more. Her eyes kept searching the shadows in the room for their pale faces, but found nothing which scared her even more. She really just couldn't see Alucard and Sebastian right now. With everything that was happening, and what she saw, she needed to get away from them.

But she knew them all too well. They weren't going to leave her alone. She brought comfort to them, and if they were away from her for too long they fume with pure anger and are on the brink of madness. She always saw it in their eyes and that was one of the things that made her scared of them. But the elder creatures will disobey her wishes and come to see her anyway. And she was left in the dark playing the waiting game which caused the panic attack. Seras slowly wrapped her arms around the nice nurse's neck while her tears dried.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." The small blonde whispered, deciding to accept her fate. Alucard and Sebastian will return and there was nothing she could do to stop that. She knew that eventually she would have to confront them again, but she had hoped it would be a little later, like in a few weeks or months, maybe even years. But, then again, could _she_ stay away from them for that long? They were her best friends; she loved them and was comforted with them around just like they were with her.

"You didn't bother me, hon." Cindi replied with a soft smile and rubbed over her back. "I'm here for you when you need me." Seras pulled out of her warm embrace to stare up at the nurse.

"May…I…ask…for a favor if it's not too much?" The little girl asked timidly. Cindi's smile widened and she stood up straighter.

"What is it?" She asked. Seras' eyes drifted to the bedsheets with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Whenever I had a hard time sleeping…or was scared, my mum…would give me a glass of milk and read me a story." She muttered, which was the partial truth. Instead of it being her mum, it had been either or both Alucard and Sebastian.

"That's not a problem at all. Will you be alright alone while I get you some milk?" Cindi asked with an arched brow. Seras nodded her head and smiled up at the nurse sheepishly.

"Yes, thank you." She whispered. Cindi smiled at the sweet girl before leaving the room. She couldn't believe such a tragic thing had happened to her not too long ago. She was so young and a little reserved, but seemed to be opening up a bit which was a good sign of recovery. She knew then that Seras would be alright in life and make something of herself one day instead of falling into the pits of depression or off herself later in her teenage years. The young nurse returned to the nursing desk and pulled open the mini fridge where they usually stored all kinds of drinks and snacks for the children. But to her dismay, all the milk cartons were gone.

"Damn it!" She growled under her breath and slammed the door shut angrily. "Did Jerome drink all the milk cartons again?!" She asked while she looked over at Laura. The blonde nurse shrugged her shoulders and swiveled in her chair so she was facing her friend.

"I think so. I think I heard one of the little ones talking about him chugging milk as fast as he could to make the kids laugh." Laura replied with a small chuckle. Cindi sighed with a roll of her eyes. Jerome was one of the male nurses that had the day shift. He was very kind and always tried to make the kids laugh, but sometimes he could be absolutely ridiculous and intolerable. One of the reasons why Cindi moved to nightshift is because of him. She was constantly yelling at him to refill the fridge for the kids if he was going to keep drinking the milk and juice, but he never listened.

If she wasn't yelling at him about that, there was _always_ something else. He wasn't that great of a nurse and was always getting the kids riled up. It seemed his job was only to make them laugh. She would have been totally fine with him doing that, but she wished that he had been professional every now and then and actually do something useful.

"Seras hasn't eaten all day and she finally asked for a glass of milk. She must be getting her appetite back, but stupid…fucking Jerome drank all the damn milk!" Cindi growled through gritted teeth and waved at the mini fridge.

"It's so stupid that the cafeteria is closed. Do you know how many night owls we have in this place and those who like late night snacks, but can't have anything? Then there are those kids who want something to drink, but Jerome drinks all that we have in stock for them here. Why don't they have a nightshift for the cafeteria?" Laura scoffed. She rested her head back on the headrest and continued to twirl in her chair.

"Do they sell milk in the vending machines?" Cindi asked while she quickly ducked under the desk and grabbed her purse. She dug around and found loose change at the bottom of her purse. Laura furrowed her brows and again shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I don't remember seeing any milk." She muttered.

"Well, cross your fingers." Cindi exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and raced to the elevators. She jabbed at the button several times even though she knew the elevator wouldn't get there faster no matter how many times she pressed it. The elevator dinged before the doors swooshed open. She jumped inside and pressed the button for the lobby. Cindi hoped that there was milk in the vending machines. She didn't want to let down the little girl in any way. "Come on," She muttered and fidgeted in her spot. Finally the doors swooshed back open and she climbed out of the elevators.

The young nurse always hated to be downstairs at this time of night. All of the departments were closed so it was very quiet and kind of dark. Every several feet there would be a light on, but this still spooked her. It just made her think that she was in some sort of horror film. Any moment she could turn around and see some ominous figure standing under a single stray of light. She could run all she wants, but in horror films the bad guy always catches them. Cindi shook that thought out of her head and took a deep breath.

 _Stop being so ridiculous!_ She yelled at herself. The young nurse clenched her money tightly in her hands while she slowly walked down the dark spooky halls towards the cafeteria. Her eyes flickered around in the dark in search for a person. So many possibilities raced in her mind. What if there was a man hidden in the shadows that will attack and rape her? What if there is a killer stalking about here that will find and kill her? Or what if there's just some poor deranged patient up out of bed wandering around that will give her the fright? Cindi snickered at her thoughts and put a little more pep in her step.

"Completely ridiculous," She muttered under her breath. It didn't take long for her to reach the cafeteria. The double doors that led into the cafeteria were closed and locked tightly. She didn't know who they were so scared of breaking in and stealing all of their food. She found the sight humorous even though she found it silly that they didn't have a nightshift in the cafeteria for patients who were hungry at night.

Near the locked double doors were three vending machines. Two of them held different assorted snacks like: chips, donuts, candy, mints, muffins, biscuits, and so on. The last vending machine was full of drinks. Cindi unconsciously jingled the loose change in her hand and bit her lower lip while her eyes searched for a bottle of milk. There were a lot of empty spots all that seemed to be left were pop items and no milk.

"Shit," The nurse hissed under her breath. Where in the hell was she going to find milk? In a few hours was her break time. Maybe then she can quickly run over to the nearest quickie mart and grab a carton of milk. Cindi nodded her head while she did another thorough search in the vending machine. When she again confirmed there wasn't any milk, she sighed and turned on her heel. The young nurse nearly had a heart attack when she found two strange dark haired men standing in front of her.

The brown eyed man kept her from screaming by quickly cupping his hand over her mouth and slamming her hard into the vending machine. He gave her a dark spine chilling look that made her whimper in his hand. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to stain her face. The loose change dropped from her trembling hands when she decided to fight back, but that was a poor choice. The tall, red eyed stranger grasped her wrist in a bruising hold and she was again slammed hard into the vending machine.

"Be silent," The man in red growled lowly, making her completely freeze. Cindi decided it was probably best not to disobey them or matters will only get worse. She stopped trying to break free from his cruel grasp and looked back up at them. But as soon as she met the stranger in red's gaze, all thoughts completely drifted away and she wasn't herself. The dark haired men watched her for a long few seconds. Once they were convinced she was under their trance, they completely released her. Sebastian pulled a carton of milk from his coat pocket and placed it into the nurse's hands.

"Take this to Seras," The demon ordered her. Cindi's eyes flickered to Alucard's face when he snickered with a sick grin on his face.

"And tell her a story." The elder vampire purred while he transferred his thoughts to her of what story he wanted told to his dear mate. And then the elder creatures disappeared from her sight. Cindi blinked several times before she glanced down at the carton of milk in her hands. She couldn't recall how she got it, but immediately figured that she had most likely bought it from the vending machine. She smiled brightly and trekked her way back to the elevator.

Seras sat in her bed while her eyes flickered to each shadowy corner in the room. She waited stiffly and listened carefully, but only received silence besides the sound of her light breathing. Since the nurse had left, the small blonde had been on the edge. She was alone again, and when she was alone _they_ came. The main reason why she was so scared to see them is because they were so angry with her. Last night they had left her alone like promised and hadn't returned. Seras had fallen asleep, and then the next thing she knew she was being surrounded by doctors and nurses in a bright ER.

She hadn't been expecting them to just leave her like that without a single word. If they couldn't even talk to her then that should give her something to fear, right? How was she supposed to deal with that sort of situation with two males that were mad killers? So, was she really ready to confront them? Was she ready to speak or see them? What would they say to her? What did she have to say to them? Seras' attention was drawn to the door when the nurse walked in. Cindi had a bright smile plastered to her face and a cold carton of milk in one of her hands.

"You're in luck. I was able to find one." The nurse practically purred and handed it out to the girl. Seras returned the kind smile and took the small milk carton from her.

"Thank you," Seras spoke softly while she peeled and popped it open. Cindi pulled up one of the wooden chairs next to her bed and sat down. The small blonde watched her curiously while she sipped on her cold milk. It was delicious and brought a familiar comfort over her. For a second, it reminded her of home. But her home was gone; her family was gone, so that thought of home was quickly dismissed.

"So, I do have a story for you if you wish to hear it." The nurse was speaking again. Seras came from her most inner thoughts and looked back at Cindi quizzically.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me one." The small blonde told her, but the nurse only shook her head with a soft chuckle.

"No, no. It's fine." Cindi assured her. Another bright smile came to the child's face and she perked up in bed.

"Okay, then." She spoke softly. The nurse sat up straighter in her chair and cleared her throat before beginning.

"Two black wolves roaming the night,"

Seras' smile immediately fell and her eyes widened in fear. She slowly glanced back at the nurse who didn't acknowledge the look of horror on the child's face. The only way the nurse could possibly know that story is if Alucard and Sebastian were here. Seras was then aware of the blank look in the nurse's eyes and knew that the elder creatures had something to do with it. They had been here. They had given this nurse Seras' story to tell her.

"Where did you get this story?" The small blonde found herself asking the nurse.

"Is there something wrong?" Cindi asked and she cocked her head to the side with that smile still on her face. The two stared at each other for a long few seconds before Seras shook her head.

"No," She whispered. The nurse continued to stare at her for another few seconds until Seras broke eye contact by taking a sip from the carton.

"Two black wolves roaming the night,

Deeply loved the little white wolf pure as light.

She was still so young, but precious,

And each day made them more ambitious.

All the times they had voiced their feelings aloud,

But her head was far up in the clouds.

They would fidget and sigh,

But they remained benign.

One day her feelings will reflect theirs,

Until then their hearts and love still flares.

They were just two black wolves roaming the night,

Deeply in love with the little white wolf pure as light."

Seras stared at the nurse in wonder. This story was different from the one she was used to hearing. She listened carefully to what the woman was saying. And for the first time, she…understood mostly everything. She had always guessed that Alucard and Sebastian were the black wolves in the story, but she had never imagined herself as the white wolf. They…loved her. It wasn't the love she always thought it was.

This wasn't the type of love you felt for a friend or a daughter. They truly wanted to be with her. They were waiting for her until she reached a proper age. They were waiting until she recognized her love for them. Seras licked her lips nervously and kept her head lowered while she listened to the rest of the story.

"One day the two black wolves lost their love,

Horrid thoughts and visions blurred together in their heads up above.

Pain seared through their chests,

They needed to find her and will not rest.

They raced through the woods and across the land in search for their dear,

Hoping, and even praying, that she was near.

The two black wolves soon heard whimpers of pain and a loud thud,

They found the little white wolf limp on the ground and stained in blood.

The small playful wolf had been attacked by two wild pigs,

The pigs snorted and their hooves stomped at sprigs.

They were getting ready to attack again,

And this brought out the boogeymen.

The two black wolves acted before the pigs could hurt their love,

But this caused a fear to rise in their little turtledove.

The little white wolf cowered and became scared,

She trembled and looked despaired.

The two black wolves fought away all that she feared,

They had always been so kind and charming, or so it appeared.

After they caused some mayhem,

The little white wolf didn't seem to love them.

She broke their heart,

And what was worse was she wanted to part."

Seras' bottom lip trembled while warm tears streamed down her face. This didn't seem to affect the nurse in anyway. Cindi remained oblivious to her surroundings and continued on with the story.

"The two black wolves roamed the night…alone,

Having no one to call their own.

The little white wolf pure as light hid from them,

No longer wishing to be their little gem.

What she didn't seem to know,

Is that it caused them all to woe.

The little white wolf needed them too,

But will she continue to bid them adieu?"

Seras shook her head with loud sobs.

"I'm sorry," She spoke through sobs. "I didn't mean…or want to hurt you guys. I'm sorry." Cindi rose from her seat and came to her side. The nurse continued to smile and barely took notice to the crying child. She stroked over the child's blonde locks.

"I hope that you can sleep well now, Seras." The nurse whispered and then she left the room. Seras only shook her head and cried harder. She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her thighs.

"This isn't fair!" She cried. "I wish…you guys were human. Things would be so much simpler if you were. If you guys were my age, we could have grown up together, fall in love slowly, and grow old. We could've had kids and grandkids. But we can't! We can't have any of that! I was born in the wrong century. I'm not a vampire or a demon, and you guys aren't human. We live in separate worlds." The girl then couldn't help, but laugh through her cries of pain.

"I don't even know if you guys are listening or not. But I hope you guys are because I want you to know that…the little white wolf still loves her two black wolves. And she doesn't want to say adieu to them ever again." Seras whispered. She pulled back her head and used the back of her hand to wipe away her warm tears.

It wasn't until the next morning when Seras awoke did she find out that they did hear every word she had said. In the crook of her arm she found Bitter Rabbit with a beautiful red rose tucked away under his arm. The small blonde smiled brightly and ever so gently brushed her fingertips over the soft petals. This must have been a sign that they still cared and loved her like she did them. And perhaps it was also a sign of forgiveness for how silly she had reacted to them only protecting her. She rested her head against Bitter Rabbit's and closed her eyes with a peaceful sigh.

The week was long and tiring. After spending another day in the hospital, the next day she was released and sent to an orphanage. There were a lot of children, but none that seemed to want to be her friend. There were a Sister or two that was kind to Seras, but the others gave her strange looks and she could hear them whisper about her behind her back. The small blonde was allowed to walk about the orphanage for a few days before one of the nice Sisters gave her permission to get some fresh air outside with the other children.

Even though how happy Seras was to be allowed to go outside, she was a little nervous being around the other children. Day after day she heard them play and cry out as they ran around and had fun. How could they be so optimistic? When had they lost their parents or were given up? How could they go about life so casually and not wonder where their parents were, if they will find another home with a loving family, or where their life was leading?

Seras stood in the far back of the backyard near an old high wooden fence. Her eyes glanced around at the different groups of children of different colors, sizes, ages, and genders. None of them seemed interested in the new kid that had arrived only a few days ago. None asked her name or why she was there. And she didn't bother asking any of them. She had never been good at making friends. And most of the time people did stay away from her, almost as if…they could sense something was different about her.

Seras gasped lowly and jumped in her spot when she heard faint music. The small blonde turned to face the high wooden fence and listened closely for the sounds that came from beyond. "Hmn?" She hummed when she recognized the song as 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'. Seras glanced back around at the other children, but they continued to play either not caring about the music or it was too faint for them to hear. The child looked back at the fence uncertain. She felt a strong urge to go to the music, like she was being drawn by it…or something.

Seras again looked around at her surroundings to make sure nobody was watching her. When she was satisfied that she was in the clear she started pressing against the wooden fence. Her hand brushed over the old splintered fence as she walked down the side. After a minute of searching, she found a loose blank that easily slid off to the side. The child gulped before she carefully squeezed herself through and allowed the blank to slide back into its rightful place.

She was surprised to find lively, but overgrown hedges, tall beautiful trees with bright green leaves, herbs and rosebushes all around, and a long stoned bench in the very center of the garden. This must be the orphanage's gardens. The wooden fence must be there to keep the children out of it and stop them from destroying the beauty of it all. But Seras' attention was immediately drawn from the beautiful garden when she caught sight of something else. On the stoned bench was a stereo where the music was coming from. But sitting on the ground in front of the stoned bench, back to back, were to strange dark haired boys no older than eleven.

They both had very pale, but beautiful skin and dark locks of hair that brushed over their cheeks and necks. The one on the left had his head lowered while he stared down at his lap impassively. He had gorgeous dark green eyes, and even though he was frowning, she could see elegance and a form of grace in him. He wore a white button up shirt with black khakis. The boy on the left had his head lowered and his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. This young pre-teen seemed very formal and secluded, but charming nonetheless. He wore a white button up shirt with a loose black tie and black khakis.

"Seems as if we have company," The boy on the right purred while a small smirk spread across his face. He then shifted his head and gazed at the small blonde with warm brown eyes.

"Is that right?" The boy on the left replied and then also turned his head to gaze at her. Seras made a strange noise before taking a step back. They looked ever so familiar to her, but her brain was all fuzzy and she couldn't put her thoughts together.

"Oh…Um…Sorry." She muttered and took another step back. "I just…heard the music."

"Do you like this song?" The boy on the right asked as he rose to his full height which was a few inches taller than hers. Seras' mind drew a blank again. She could only watch while the dark haired boys walked closer towards her with amusement glinting in their eyes. When she didn't answer his question, he decided to ask another. "What is your name?" The child blinked several times at them before a faint blush spread over her cheeks.

"Seras," She answered in a whisper. "I don't...remember seeing either of you at the orphanage. What are you doing in their gardens?"

"Our parents had died years ago." The brown eyed boy responded.

"But we like to keep to ourselves." The green eyed boy spoke. Seras furrowed her brows in curiosity and wondered if the two were brothers.

"Again, I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't know anybody was back here." Seras turned to leave, but one of the boys grasped her wrist to keep her from leaving. She glanced back at them in bewilderment.

"We don't mind if you are here. Just as long as it stays that way and nobody else is going to come along." The boy to her left assured her.

"Oh," The girl muttered and turned back towards them.

"I'm Malphas," The one to her right told her.

"Malphas?" She repeated, finding the name very foreign. She then smiled up at him. "Wicked name," Malphas snickered and shook his head lightly at her.

"Thank you," He purred. Her blue irises flickered to the other dark haired boy.

"And yours?" She asked.

"Vlad," The green eyed boy answered with a malicious grin. _They must've had strange gothic parents if they decided to name their kids Vlad and Malphas._ Seras thought to herself. Both those names did sound so very familiar to her, but she just couldn't place them. _Wasn't Malphas some form of evil?_ Malphas grasped the girl's hand, but only to distract her from her thoughts.

"We were just about to leave. Did you want to tag along?" The brown eyed boy asked her. Seras' eyes widened in disbelief and she gasped lowly.

"Leave the orphanage without permission?" She whispered as if someone would overhear them. "We'll get into loads of trouble. It's my first week here and I don't want to get on anybody's bad side."

"You won't get into trouble if you don't get caught. And when you're with us, you _won't_ get caught." Vlad snickered while he leaned against a tree and folded his arms.

"Do you guys do this often?" She asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes," They answered simultaneously.

"And you were never caught?" She continued to ask questions.

"No," Vlad responded with a shake of his head and a wider grin on his face. Seras clucked her tongue and glanced over her shoulder at the wooden fence.

"But," She whispered. "The kids will be called in soon…and once they see that we're not there…" She sighed. "I don't think I should tag along." Malphas gently curled his fingers around her chin and made her look back at him. He gave her a small sinful smirk that instantly drew her back in.

"We _want you_ to come along with us." The dark haired boy spoke in a low warm voice. Seras was completely speechless. All she could do was just stand there and stare at the beautiful pre-teen. Without even thinking about it, the girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay," She whispered. The dark haired boys snickered in response. Vlad pushed off of the tree and came to her side. His fingers curled around her free hand and purposely tantalized her flesh with soft caresses. "Where are we going?" Seras asked curiously while the dark haired boys gently pulled her and started leading her out of the garden.

"Wherever you want to go," Malphas purred.

"Whatever you want to do," Vlad chuckled. The girl arched a brow, but allowed them to continue leading her out into the streets of London.

"I…don't really know. My family and I never really did any activities or anything. The most we did was go to the park on weekends. But most of the time they were busy with work." Seras told them.

"Hmn," Malphas hummed. "Well, there are a number of things to do in London. There are museums, libraries, music halls and opera houses, and so much more." Seras couldn't help, but laugh.

"For boys who have the bad boy physique, you two sure are proper and intellectual." The girl spoke her thoughts. The two arched a brow at the strange little girl.

"The bad boy physique?" Vlad repeated. A dark blush appeared on the small blonde's face.

"Uh…Never mind." She muttered in embarrassment. "But Malphas did give me an idea."

"Oh, and what was that?" The brown eyed boy asked. Seras smiled bashfully and looked back at the dark haired boys.

"This might not be up your guys' alley, but…I've never been to a movie theaters before." The girl spoke softly. The dark haired boys' smiles fell and their eyes widened in surprise from her choice.

"Oh," Malphas muttered. Seras' smile fell too.

"It was just an idea. I'm up to whatever you guys want to do." Seras quickly added. The two then shook their heads and chuckled at her.

"We would love to attend the theaters with you. This will be a new experience for all of us." Malphas purred with a small smile and warm look in his eyes. Seras returned his smile with a brighter one and a soft giggle.

"You haven't been to the theaters either?" She asked astonished.

"No," Vlad answered. "This should make for an interesting experience." They stopped pulling her once they were out of the gardens and were on a quiet street. Both dark haired boys interlaced their fingers with her and casually carried on down the street as if they had been doing this for years. The small blonde's entire face was a dark shade of red now. She occasionally glanced down at where they held her hands and wondered how they could be so casual about it when they had just met her.

"Are…you two brothers?" Seras asked curiously as she narrowed her eyes down the street. Vlad and Malphas were silent for several seconds while they processed her question and tried to come up with an answer. "You guys look an awful a lot alike, and you act the same."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" Malphas asked with a snigger. "Vlad and I do share some similar traits, physical and mental, but we're actually not related in any way."

"Oh," Seras whispered. "Then how long have you two been friends?" Vlad and Malphas cackled softly at this question.

"A long time," Vlad answered. "Do you have any close friends?"

"Um…" Seras murmured awkwardly and her smile fell. "Not many. Just…two."

"Where are they now?" Malphas asked with a wide smirk. Seras grew all the more uncomfortable and lowered her head in slight shame.

"I-I don't know." She whispered. "I kind of don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind."

"Why not?" Vlad asked in a purr.

"Because I haven't really talked to them in a while. I had said and did some things that really…hurt them." Seras muttered. "I just _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to say anything, but you can listen." Malphas spoke. "They are your friends, Seras, and perhaps mean more to you than you know. Have you even considered that they had already forgiven you for your words and actions?"

"Knowing them, I'm sure they have." Seras replied.

"Then what is the problem? Why does talking about it bother you?" Vlad asked, sounding slightly annoyed. The small blonde sighed and shrugged her shoulders with a shake of her head.

"I don't think I'll be able to…forgive…myself. I feel awful for what happened, and I don't think I'll be able to have any closure until I talk to them." The girl said outright. There was a long moment of silence between the three of them. They continued walking, crossed streets, and walked through crowds as they made their way to the theaters.

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Malphas was speaking again. "If they can forgive you, then you should learn to forgive yourself. Learn from the mistake you made and put the past behind you. You don't want to look at your friends and be reminded of that single moment that occurred between you guys for the rest of your life, do you?" Seras shook her head. "If you keep beating yourself up like this and can't find it in yourself to forgive yourself, your friends will only see the pain in your eyes and know what you're thinking. Without meaning to, you'll remind them of that moment over and over again which will cause them pain. Do you understand?" The small blonde stared up at him in bewilderment.

"Yeah," She whispered. "That…makes a lot of sense." Her eyes slowly drifted away from his while she went deeper into thought about what he had said. She frowned deeply. "I don't ever want to cause them that pain again. Thanks, Malphas." Seras then giggled softly. "You know, it's weird. For as long as I can remember, they were my only friends. I was never comfortable around anybody else. So…it's just strange that I'm actually hanging out with people around my age." She missed it when wicked smirks spread across the dark haired boys' faces.

The three children then reached their destination. They stood outside a giant theater with a ticket booth in front. There was a sign on the theater that displayed what was playing, but none of the titles looked familiar. The three stared up at the movies listed with furrowed brows. None of them knew any of the movies that were playing, the ratings, or if it even was good or not.

"Anything that's catching your eye?" Malphas asked. Seras shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a special premiere of 'The Evil Dead' one and two. I think that's a popular horror film…I'm not quite sure." The girl noted.

"What's it about?" Vlad and Malphas asked simultaneously.

"Um…Demons, I believe." She muttered.

"Sounds intriguing," Vlad purred and then glanced over at the ticket booth. "Are you positive that is what you want to see?"

"Sure, why not? Unless there's something that sounds more interesting to you guys." Seras replied and glanced up at Vlad.

"No," The dark haired boys spoke in unison again.

"I'm curious to see how they portray the demons." Malphas spoke with a sinister smirk. He then glanced down at the small blonde. "Shall we get our tickets then?" She nodded her head in agreement and followed him to the booth. Running the booth was an older teenager wearing a maroon uniform. The name tag on his shirt said his name was Boris. He looked tired and quite annoyed that he had to be there on a Wednesday night. He most likely had school the next day and probably wanted to get home to unwind and prepare for the following day. Boris glanced down at the three kids impassively before speaking.

"How may I help you?" He asked groggily and didn't seem to care at all to help them.

"Three tickets to 'The Evil Dead' showing." Malphas spoke while he pulled money from his pocket. Boris rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"You have to be thirteen years or older, or be accompanied by a parent/guardian to see that film." The teenager spoke like a robot.

"We are thirteen," Vlad lied for them. Boris snickered at this old routine. He was always getting kids here wanting to see a horror film or tries to sneak in. He wasn't an idiot. And even if the two boys were thirteen, the small blonde wasn't. She was way too little. Boris leaned against the counter and gestured his head at the girl.

"She's below the age of thirteen." He told them.

"She's our little sister, not much younger than us either. We're thirteen and we can be her guardian." Malphas raised his voice a little. Boris sighed and lowered his head.

"Alright, I can see you two aren't going to give me some slack. Normally, I won't let someone her age enter a theater without a parent or guardian, but I'll make an acceptance _just this once._ Just don't rat me out to my boss that I did this." The teenager grumbled before he took the money that was being handed out to him.

"Thanks," Seras muttered. Boris gave her a strange look before giving Malphas his change and the three movie tickets.

"Just be cautious. The movie is gruesome and might give your little sister nightmares." The teenager warned them, but they didn't acknowledge him. The three kids entered the busy lobby. People were scattered about talking about movies or other things that went on during the day. There was a long line at the concession stand and employees were rushing to get drinks and popcorn for those who waited in anticipation to find a good seat before the theaters were packed.

"Did you want any popcorn or something to drink?" Vlad asked and glanced down at Seras. The girl shook her head.

"No, thanks." She muttered. "I haven't had much of an appetite lately. But I'll wait here while you guys get what you want." They snickered at her and shook their heads.

"Our palates won't be able to stomach it." Vlad told her.

"Really?" She asked with furrowed brows. She never knew of a person who couldn't eat or even disliked popcorn or pop.

"Our theater is this way." Malphas spoke while he gently placed a hand on her back and started leading her through the crowd of adults and teenagers. "It should be starting in a minute or so. We just made it." They entered the dark theater marked five where the previews were already starting to role on the screen. Very few people were already settled in their seats. Most of the couples sat in the back mainly so they could be alone and make out anytime during the film in case the movie was too boring. The three kids walked down the aisle to one of the first rows and took their seats. A wide smile cracked the girl's face as she leaned back in the red cushioned chair. She was so excited. This was her first movie at the theaters!

"Excited are we?" The brown eyed boy asked with a chuckle. She nodded her head.

"Yes," She answered and then looked up at him. "Aren't you?" His gaze drifted back to the big screen as he thought of an appropriate answer.

"I always found movie theaters silly. I prefer a stage." Malphas replied coolly. "But this movie does sound interesting, and I am pleased that I get to spend some time with you." Vlad took her hand into his and interlaced their fingers. She glanced up at him to see the dark haired boy flashing a small grin.

"Now, don't get scared on us, _Sis._ " Vlad teased her. Seras laughed softly and looked up at the screen.

"I don't think I will." She replied.

"Good," Vlad whispered before he leaned down and rested his head against hers.

The movie was a little long and kind of strange, but very interesting. Ash was a very likable character, unlike his sister, Cheryl. She seemed kind of off which made Seras wonder what exactly had happened before their little trip and if that's why she was there in the first place. It didn't take long to get into the plot of the film. The two boys, Ash and Scotty, scavenged around in the basement until they found a horrifying mutilated book bound in human flesh, a grotesque knife, and a recorder from the previous person who vacationed there.

Seras shook her head at the idiots who played the recorder that played ancient chants to summon a demon. Cheryl may have been hysterical, but she did tell them to turn it off. They should have listened, and now they were all going to die. The small blonde hoped that they were all smart enough to stick together, even if the characters didn't know what lurked just outside. But of course, one of them had to trail off after hearing a strange noise. Don't people know you should _never_ investigate a strange noise, especially after some scary, probably dead, man chanted an ancient language?!

Cheryl foolishly wandered off into the woods calling out to the person she thought was there. But she ended getting caught up in vines and branches. They bond her hands and twirled around her limbs. Sharp branches cut and sliced into her flesh, causing her to bleed and cry out. The trees even started to strip her of her clothing. Vlad and Malphas' brows furrowed when the woman was in this tangled mess and started to predict what was to become of her. Cheryl was forced to the ground before a single twig started curling up one of her legs.

The dark haired boys' eyes widened before they quickly shielded the small blonde's eyes. Seras clucked her tongue in frustration. "What's happening to her?" She asked in annoyance. "I want to see." The girl pulled their hands from her eyes, but ended up regretting it. The branches pinned Cheryl's arms to the ground, her legs were pulled wide open, and then a thick branch plunged right into her sex causing her to scream and writhe in pain and horror. Seras winced and automatically drew her legs to her body while her sex throbbed. She quickly covered her eyes with a whimper.

"Do you wish to leave, Seras?" Vlad asked her.

"Um…No," Seras muttered as she cautiously peeked over the tips of her fingers to see what was happening now. Thankfully, Cheryl had escaped from the trees and was now running back to the cabin half naked and bloody. The small blonde forced herself to unlock her muscles and relax a little more in her seat. "No, I'm alright." Malphas then snickered.

"Humans are such unusual creatures. Do they honestly think a demon would do something like that?" He asked. Seras gasped lowly and glanced at Malphas who continued to watch the movie with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Humans?" The girl repeated in a whisper, but Malphas heard her over the movie. He shifted his head to stare at her.

"What is it?" He asked and stared at her in wonder. The two stared at each other for a long few seconds.

"Nothing," Seras muttered and then forced herself to look back at the screen. "You just…reminded me of someone." The movie went on for another hour and a half. There was blood being spilt every few minutes. Some scenes really terrified Seras and made her squirm in her seat. Vlad and Malphas didn't seem affected by any of the horror or gore. They watched the movie in an almost content like state, staring at the screen blankly and every now and then one of them laughs at something. By the end of the film, Seras was ever so still in her seat. Her face was pale, her stomach was in knots, and her eyes were wide in her head. Once the credits rolled and the lights flickered back on above their heads, Vlad and Malphas glanced down at the small blonde.

"Seras?" Vlad chuckled softly at the state she was in.

"Do you feel alright?" Malphas asked, who sounded more concern.

"Um…Yeah," She muttered. "That was…That was…pretty…intense…and…dark."

"If it had bothered you, you should have told us. We could have gone to see something else; something that was your cup of tea." The brown eyed boy told her. The small blonde furrowed her brows and frowned while she looked up at her new friend.

"It didn't bother me." She corrected him. "I actually liked it _a lot._ Do you think we can stay for 'Evil Dead 2'? I'm curious to see what happens to Ash." The dark haired boys blinked stupidly at the girl.

"Are you sure?" Vlad asked her carefully with an arched brow and a small grin on his face. "You kept squirming and hiding your eyes during this one. The sequel could be a lot worse." Seras laughed and smiled up at him.

"But it was really good. So far, I really like horror films. You get such a rush when you get scared and it's exciting!"

"It seems we have a thrill seeker." Malphas chuckled.

"Things just got interesting. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us." Vlad purred. The green eyed boy then happily grasped her hand and pulled her out of her chair.

"Woah!" Seras exclaimed while she stumbled and was pulled down the aisle. "Vlad?"

"Let's go see the sequel." He answered her in a purr.

The small blonde was completely engrossed by the second film. She sat on the very edge of her seat, literally, and grasped the seat in front of her tightly. This one was so much better than the first! There was just as much blood, but showed how much a man's sanity can take. Ash was going completely mad. God, she was starting to fall in love with Sam Raimi and Bruce Campbell's work. It was brilliant and spine tingling! Seras jumped in her seat when Malphas rubbed her back. She glanced back at him curiously to see him giving her a soft look.

"Be careful of your stitches, Seras. Sit back before you hurt yourself." He told her in a soothing voice. The girl sat back in her seat while Malphas casually played with her hand. His fingers traced over the lines on her palm, tickling her flesh, and stroking his thumb over her wrist. Something then occurred to Seras that made her brows furrow in curiosity. She didn't recall telling either of them that she had stitches. So…how did Malphas know? Seras frowned and glanced at the dark haired boy from the corner of her eye. He sat there coolly and watched the movie while absentmindedly stroke over her hand.

It then got her wondering if this was some sort of date. The two have been awfully close like they had been best friends with her for life. They seemed more than comfortable in her presence and constantly had the need to touch her, even if it was just their arm pressed against hers. Did they have a crush on her? That would explain their small advances. Her eyes glanced down to see that both her hands were occupied with another hand. Honestly, how long has this been going on, since the first film? Why has it taken her so long to notice? Why was she just naturally comfortable with it?

"Did you enjoy the film?" Malphas was speaking, breaking the girl from her thoughts. Seras gasped lowly and glanced back at the screen to see the credits were rolling. People were already starting to get up from their seats and talk while they left the theater. Shoot! She had missed the ending! What happened to Ash?!

"Yeah," She muttered and as casually as she could, she slipped her hands from theirs.

"I'm glad," He responded. The boy then sighed before pulling a very old (even though it still looked brand new) pocket watch from his pocket. "It's a little passed seven. We should be getting you back."

"Seven?!" Seras squeaked and stared at him with wide eyes. "The Sisters are going to freak! What if they called the cops?!" Vlad and Malphas only chuckled at her and shook their heads.

"Stop worrying so much. All will be taken care of." Vlad told her calmly. Seras' brows drew together and she sighed. She didn't understand how they could be so calm. Why weren't they freaking out like her? Weren't they scared of getting into trouble? Vlad stood up and held out a hand to her. "Come," He ordered her softly. The girl automatically obeyed and slipped her hand into his. The three children then started their trek back to the Orphanage's gardens. Seras walked between the two dark haired boys with her eyes glued to the sidewalk.

She knew that there was something off about these boys. She felt as if…she knew them. But how could that be, they just met today? Those stares and smirks were all too familiar to her. They reminded her of…But how could that be? Seras shook her head and tried to think straight. There's no way they could be Alucard and Sebastian. But all the pieces fit perfectly. All their actions explained so much. The way they looked at her, the constant need to feel her, how Malphas knew about her stitches, and how they kept throwing the word 'human' around.

Seras' frown deepened and then she stopped in the middle of the street. The dark haired boys took several steps further before registering her absence. They both turned simultaneously to look back at her with curiosity glinting in their eyes. The small blonde stared at them for a long while. She felt so stupid for not figuring it out earlier…but perhaps, she wasn't to blame. Earlier she had the feeling of knowing them, but a strange sensation came over her and her mind became all hazy. It was quite possible that one of them or both had made her brain go fuzzy so she wouldn't be able to figure out who they were.

"How long were you two going to hide it from me?" She asked them outright. Their eyes widened slightly in astonishment and then they glanced at each other suspiciously. A second later, Vlad was grinning and taking a step towards the small blonde.

"And what exactly would we be hiding from you?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, _Alucard_." Seras raised her voice. Vlad's grin immediately dropped and he stared at her dumbfounded. "Why didn't you guys just tell me?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Malphas stepped forward with a sigh and stared at her in what seemed to be disappointment.

"You had said that you didn't want to see us and we didn't want to give you another fright." He told her. Seras frowned and looked away from them in shame.

"Of course I want to see you guys." She whispered. "The other night I was just…" She looked back at them. "I _was_ scared, but not of you guys. You two were only trying to protect me, and I see that now, but then I just didn't know…how to react. My…emotions were on overload and I was…just lost…I'm sorry. I can't believe I went as far as attacking you guys." Seras muttered, feeling nothing but guilt.

"Once again, we are perfectly fine. It may have been a strong blow, but we had recovered quite quickly. And we had already told you that we forgive you, Seras." Malphas spoke to her softly with a small smile on his face. Seras also gave a small smile.

"But we are not in these forms only to see you, my dear." Vlad purred while he stepped closer towards her and takes her hand. "We did it to grant your wish." The boy cupped her cheek and smiled warmly at his Seras. "Michaelis and I swore off using our powers, and are acting human for _you._ We will remain this age and grow old _with you._ And when you're ready, I'll turn you so you can live on _with us_. You can grow as old as you want just as long as you remain a virgin. You can then adjust your age to which you desire; although, we would still love you no matter how old or wrinkly you would get." Vlad chuckled softly while he brushed strands of hair behind her ear.

"You guys…are serious?" She asked in a whisper. "You'll give that all up just to have a normal mortal life with me?"

"We would do _anything_ for you, my Seras Victoria." Vlad purred her name with a sparkle in his green eyes that warmed her heart. Seras then stood up on her tip toes, leaned in, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Because of her small act, the dark haired boy's eyes widened in complete surprise. He ever so carefully pressed his fingertips against the corner of his mouth as if he was worried about wiping her kiss away. The girl giggled and smiled brightly at him.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not like swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Evening,**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter Six**

 **1993**

 **(Four Years Later)**

A small thirteen year old and two dark fifteen year olds walked out of one of the four classrooms on the second floor. Seras was practically bouncing in her seat the entire hour because she felt like her bladder was about to burst. She hugged her books to her chest and bolted from her friends' sides.

"I'll meet you outside!" She yelled back, knowing that they were most likely startled when she suddenly vanished on them. Alucard and Sebastian snickered at the small blonde before they turned the other way and started heading towards their secret hideout. Seras raced through the corridors like a chicken with its head cut off. She finally found the nearest bathroom and practically threw herself inside. "RGH! Stupid Sister!" Seras grumbled to herself when she finally secured herself in a stall, set her books on the floor, and after removing her pants she finally emptied her bladder.

"It's not like I ask to go to the bathroom every single day, but the one time I'm about ready to burst and she's in a foul mood and won't let anyone leave the class! That's bloody ridiculous!" Once her bladder was finally empty and her pants were hooked, she reached down to flush the toilet but was stopped when girls entered the bathroom.

"Come on, tell us." One of the elder girls begged her friend. The friend sighed as she walked over to the bathroom sinks and checked her hair in the mirror.

"Did you guys do it or not?!" Another friend asked. Seras turned slightly to hear what they were saying. They seemed to think that the bathroom was empty, hadn't noticing or bothering to check that Seras was actually occupying one of the stalls. The small blonde kept very quiet so the elder girls wouldn't know she was there. Not only was she interested in what the girls were talking about, but she didn't want to get bullied by the elder girls. Usually the older teenagers were mean to the underclassmen. What would they do if they found Seras there and hearing everything they were saying?

"Yes…we _did it_." The main friend admitted softly. One of the girls squealed in joy.

"About time you lost your virginity!" The girl who squealed replied.

"Wait, woah, what's that look on your face?" The second friend asked. "…He came early, didn't he?"

"And he didn't even pleasure you afterwards to make sure you got your first orgasm?!" The other friend asked in disbelief. There was that word again: pleasure. Seras still didn't understand what that word meant and she didn't understand anything of what the girls were talking about. What had the girl done and how did she lose her virginity? The main friend sighed again.

"Tyler is…sweet…and he just got a little overexcited was all. I'm sure next time it will be spectacular." The girl who lost her virginity whispered in a hopeful tone. Seras was so lost in her upperclassmen's conversation that she hadn't realized that she made her had slip and she flushed the toilet. The bathroom became deadly silent. The small blonde's eyes flew open wide in fear. _Shoot, she was caught!_

"Hey, kid, come out of there! How much did you hear?!" One of the friends asked while she slammed her fist on Seras' stall door angrily.

"You better not go ratting us out!" The second friend yelled. Seras sighed and hung her head in shame before opening the stall door. Two angry brunettes stood outside her stall with their arms crossed. An older blonde stood by the sinks looking at her curiously, but not in the least bit upset or angry that she had overheard their conversation.

"Cheryl, just leave her alone. I don't know why you're getting all defensive and angry when it's me who will get into trouble." The elder blonde spoke. Cheryl clucked her tongue and glanced back at her friend.

"I don't know why you always stick up to these snotnose little brats." Cheryl grumbled. "They're always flapping their mouths about us and stick to the Sisters like glue. They're just another set of eyes and ears for them!"

" _Leave her alone_." The older blonde said once more, but more sternly and gave her friend a dark look. The two had a stare down before Cheryl and the other bully gave up and retreated out into the hall. The elder blonde then set her gaze back on Seras and gave her a soft smile. "Sorry about them." She muttered awkwardly. The small blonde didn't say much since she still felt cautious around her older classmates. She walked around the older blonde and turned on one of the sinks to wash her hands.

"Whatever you heard…just ignore it. What happened between me and Tyler is…complicated…and you shouldn't be dragged into this." The older blonde continued on. Seras finally turned to face her and without much thought she asked the question that was on her mind.

"What's virginity?" Seras asked curiously. The older blonde's eyes practically popped out of her head and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Um…I…That's…also kind of hard to explain to a kid. All you really need to know is lose it at the time you think is right. Don't let anybody push you into losing it. Give it to someone who you think is special; someone you love. Alright?" The older blonde explained with another soft smile. Seras furrowed her brows in curiosity.

"But…what is it? And how will I know when is the right time?" She continued to ask questions.

"You _will_ know when, trust me. Don't make the same mistake I did and give it to someone who you can't even look at anymore and surely to someone who doesn't respect you." The older blonde muttered. Her sad eyes drifted away from Seras' gaze.

"Are…we talking about…sex? What is sex exactly?" The small blonde asked curiously with a strange look on her face. Seras was still very confused about how sex worked. She knew that men didn't have the same sexes as women and that they used these parts to have sex with a woman. But there was obviously more to it, wasn't there? The couple also hugged each other very tight, made strange noises, and kissed. She guessed that most of sex was just them kissing while the man's thing lay inside of her. Sex was so strange. The older blonde looked back at Seras with an almost worried and kind of concern look in her eyes. She really didn't want to be the one to explain sex to a kid or have anything to do with breaking that child's innocence.

"Sex is just when a man you love very much lies with you in bed…and you guys just kiss and cuddle." The older blonde lied to the younger one. A soft expression crossed over the small blonde's face and she ended up smiling.

"Oh," Seras murmured. Sex didn't seem so bad at all, it actually sounded nice! "That doesn't sound as bad as the adults make it out to be! Thank you for explaining it to me! You're so nice." The older blonde just snickered with a soft smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, of course." She muttered. "Just…don't go around talking about sex. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Yes, of course!" Seras exclaimed and watched as the older blonde left the bathroom. The small blonde smiled brightly as she skipped back to the stall, grabbed her books, and then skipped out of the bathroom. She couldn't help, but think about Alucard and Sebastian after her conversation with the older girl. The dark haired males were very special to her and she did love them very much, so would they eventually have sex?

She couldn't help, but imagine the three of them curled up in her bed in the girl dormitory as they snogged. A dark blush spread across her face and she hid her face in her books. How would those fifteen years look with their shirts off? Would they hold her close in their muscled arms? And she could just imagine those sinful smirks on their faces while they took delight in kissing her. It was remarkable how much they looked like their adult selves, except they were still just a few inches shorter than their natural heights. Her stomach did flip flops and her heart just about skipped a beat from those lucid thoughts. The girl was so deep in thought about this that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped straight into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Seras exclaimed before she glanced up at the boy she knocked into. A gasp escaped her lips when she found that it was Scott. The fourteen year old redheaded boy had a huge crush on her. When they first met a year ago, when he came to the orphanage, he was very sweet to her and they became good friends. But that all changed when Seras found out that he bullied the younger kids, was always stealing, and loved to get into fights with other classmates. She stopped being friends with him, but unfortunately for her he still had a huge crush on her and wouldn't leave her alone.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked in a sweet tone and flashed a warm smile her way. She drew her gaze away from his dark brown eyes.

"Outside," She muttered, not even sure of why she gave him an answer or was even speaking to him in the first place. The girl didn't witness the dark look that crossed over his face.

"To go hang out with those freaks?" The boy grumbled, causing Seras to clench her books tightly. She very much wanted to pop him in the face, but didn't want to get in trouble _again_ this week. "What are their names again? Ally and Assy?" Scott sniggered, finding himself funny. Seras threw him a dirty look.

"It's Ally and _Bassy_!...I mean, Alucard and Sebastian!" She quickly corrected herself with a shake of the head. When she teased her closest friends she would give them those silly pet names. One day it had accidentally slipped out of her during class. Now the rest of their classmates teased Alucard and Sebastian about it, but the two didn't seem to care at all. They ignored the others and still adored it when she called them by those names even if it was foolish.

"Whatever," The redheaded boy scoffed and stared down at her with that anger still glistening in his orbs. "Seriously, you should hang out with someone who is more normal, manly, and who _really_ understands you, like me." He flashed a smirk. This time Seras sniggered in amusement.

"They _are_ both twice the man you'll ever be." The small blonde retorted with a victorious smirk. She saw the smirk on his face falter and an almost pained look appeared in his eyes. Not long did it take for fury to cross over in his gaze. He gritted his teeth and glared down at her. "I'll admit, those two do have evil intentions and would make a fool out of everyone here. But they don't because they actually care for me and know that I don't want that to happen. They would change for me. And here you are begging day after day for me to succumb to you and become your little girlfriend while you continue harassing the other students. When and where am I supposed to fall in love with a jackass like you? You are nothing, but an over-pompous, vile _little boy_ in my eyes."

"Shut up!" Scott screamed and then shoved the small blonde hard into the wall. Seras grunted as the wind was knocked out of her and her books toppled to the ground. Warm tears welled up in the redheaded boy's eyes and he glowered at her as he kept her pinned to the wall. "Just shut the hell up! You have no idea what you're talking about, Seras! You don't know what I've been through! You don't know a damn thing!" Tears started to trickle down his face before he slammed her hard against the wall again. Seras winced in pain as her head hit the wall hard. Finally she was released from his death grip and she slid down the wall.

"Ugh!" She groaned and rubbed the back of her head where it pained. "You don't know what I've been through either. Everyone here has been through hell. You're not the only one. But you don't see me, or anybody else, taking their problems out on our classmates. So what gives you the excuse to treat others like shit?" Seras cracked open her eyes and finally looked back at the boy. He didn't seem to want to listen to her. He stood over her, breathing heavily and held his hands in tight fists. "I'm sorry what happened to you, but it gives you no right to treat the kids who've already been through hell like shit. Why can't we all just work together and get through this? Why do we have to tear each other down and make our lives harder than it already is?"

Scott closed his eyes tightly and sobbed loudly. Seras watched him for a long few seconds before the boy swept down in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. The small blonde grunted as she was crushed to the boy's chest. She wanted desperately to push him off, but decided to give him a chance and just hear him out. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry," He sobbed. "My old man used to beat my mum and me a lot. I wasn't sad to see him go, but those damn cokeheads…drugged my mum and took turns raping her. I couldn't do anything. I was petrified in the corner like a fucking pussy. After that…night…my mum lost herself; became a whole nother person. She blamed herself for the whole incident…and then turned around and started blaming me. And like that…she was gone one morning and…I was all on my own until child services showed up." Seras was frozen in his arms with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had really gone through that?

"I'm…sorry," Seras whispered before she knew she was speaking. The girl wrapped her arms around the trembling boy to try and comfort him. The sobbing in her ear was heartbreaking…until she heard the soft snickers that became loud cackling. The small blonde furrowed her brows in confusion before she felt a hand squeezing her breast. Seras jumped with a loud gasp and smacked the hand that so boldly fondled her. She pulled back to see a wide smile on Scott's face.

"God, you are so easy to trick!" He purred in delight and squeezed her breast harder. She winced and drew further back, but he wouldn't allow it. With one of his arms wrapped around her back, he pulled her closer and took more of her breast into his hand. "Fuck! You have bigger boobs than the other girls. What are you, thirteen, and you have B cups?...Or perhaps you started on C cups?" Seras blushed furiously from his accuracy. She had started on C cups just last week.

"You pervert!" Seras shouted and then slammed her fist into his jaw. The boy was knocked onto his side with a bruised cheek from the powerful blow. The small blonde didn't hesitate to jump to her feet and run down the corridor as fast as she could. Warm tears started to prickle in her eyes and she had a hard time catching her breath. She couldn't believe what had just happened! How did she ever feel an ounce of pity for that vile boy?! He made up a horrid story just so he could get close to her and grope her! She could still feel his hands on her and was starting to have a panic attack.

The girl ran straight outside where the other kids played and talked. She didn't bother checking for anyone who was watching her before she slipped between the loose boards of the fence and entered the hidden garden. She ran straight to the center of the garden where Alucard and Sebastian waited patiently for her on the bench. As soon as the two saw the state she was in they were on their feet.

"Seras, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked. The girl didn't bother answering. She was just relieved to see them and wanted to feel the familiar comfort and safe feeling of being in their arms. She lunged at the dark haired males, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her face in Alucard's chest. The small blonde fisted their shirts tightly and cried freely. She did feel better once being in their warm arms and knowing that they would protect her from anything and everything. The males were in an absolute confused state and stared down at her worriedly. What had happened to her?

Alucard wrapped his arm around her securely while Sebastian stroked her soft locks of hair. This calmed Seras down further until her tears dried. "Seras, what happened? Why are you crying? Where are your books?" Sebastian asked questions.

"Who did you hit?" Was Alucard's question. It was only for a split second before she hugged them, but he had immediately saw the bit of blood on her knuckles and saw how bruised it was becoming.

"It doesn't matter!" Seras shouted and just buried more of her face in Alucard's chest. "I took care of it! I just…don't want to think about!"

"Tell us what happened." The demon spoke softly to her. He was disappointed that she wouldn't tell them, no less look at them.

"No," She spoke softly. "If I do, the blood will be on _my_ hands and I don't want that."

"We would go as far as killing him?" Alucard questioned.

"Now you must tell us what happened because this is very serious." Sebastian lectured her. But the girl remained stubborn and shook her head.

"I told you, I took care of it. If it should happen again, I'll gladly punch him again." Seras answered with a small smile. She finally pulled out of their arms and wiped the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand. She then tilted back her head and stared up at the dark haired males with brilliant blue orbs. "I'm fine," She assured them. "I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just…panicked and needed…comfort."

Alucard and Sebastian stared at her for a long time. They desperately wanted to know what happened so they could deal with the situation. But they already knew that once her mind was set it was very hard to change it. There was no way they were going to get an answer from her. So, later they will have to do some investigating. Until then, they will try to comfort their mate as much as possible and be there for her. The demon sighed, but they both ended up smiling softly at their beloved one.

"Let's skip the rest of class for today." Alucard purred with a wide grin as he took her by the wrist. Seras gasped lowly and blinked stupidly up at him.

"What?" She muttered. "But…we can't…shouldn't." His grin only widened and he chuckled softly.

"And why not?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Because…" She started, but was cut off.

"We'll get in trouble?" Sebastian finished for her with a deviant smirk on his lips.

"You too, Sebastian?" Seras groaned and cocked her head to the side.

"It has been a while since we last went out and I think it will do you good to get away for a while." The demon answered swiftly. The girl sighed and lowered her head. She knew that she couldn't fight them on this. Most of the time they would drag her into these situations and she always went along with it because she trusted them. If they got into trouble, they would get into trouble _together_. They've only been caught two times out of the dozens of times they've done it. Seras ended up smiling and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, I'm game." The girl purred.

It took the three an hour and a half to two hours to reach their future home. None of them minded the long walk, it was actually quite pleasant. The three of them talked on and on halfway to the manor, smiling and laughing. The rest of the way there it was pretty quiet, but that didn't bother any of them either. Seras' eyes drifted towards a dark grey manor that was coming up on their left. It was three stories high with a black iron fence surrounding the beautiful home to keep intruders out. The fence was covered with thick vines filled with beautiful deep green leaves and roses that haven't blossomed yet. The girl's eyes sparkled in awe.

Sebastian smirked at the sight of his mate before both dark hair males stopped in front of the opening of the iron gate. Seras stopped too with furrowed brows and continued to stare at the manor in bewilderment. Were they just pulling her leg or was this really their manor? Her mouth fell open slightly and she glanced at Alucard from the corner of her eye. The green eyed boy only grinned at her and continued to watch to see what she would do or say. She raised a hand and pointed it at the manor, not really sure what to say.

"This…Is this…" She trailed off. The small blonde then glanced at the demon whose smirk only widened further. He gave a small nod of his head and looked at the manor in pride. They were both more than pleased that their dear mate loved her future home. Sebastian slipped his hand into hers and led her over to the gate.

"Wouldn't you like a closer look?" He purred as he pushed the gate open and stepped into the yard. Seras nodded her head with her eyes glued to their home.

"There is an old tradition when it comes to a woman entering her home for the first time, I'm sure you've heard of it." Alucard purred in her ear from behind. The small blonde furrowed her brows and shook her head. His grin widened further. "It's tradition for the man to carry her in." Seras' eyes flew open wide just before the dark haired boy scooped her up into his arms. The girl squeaked in surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around Alucard's neck.

"Alucard!" Seras exclaimed. She hated to be carried and they both knew it! "Please!" She tried begging as he started carrying her towards the manor. "I don't like to be carried!"

"Is that right?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. "We wouldn't have ever known that from you shrilling at us for the past few years." The girl gave him a hard look.

"Very well," Alucard spoke before he set her down. Seras happily stood all on her own with a small victorious smile gracing her lips. Usually it wasn't that easy getting them to set her down. The elder vampire then knelt beside her. "We'll try it this way." He purred as he stared up at her with dark crimson orbs. The small blonde froze for a second while she admired his red eyes. It felt like it's been so long since she last saw them, which was the truth. The last time she saw his red irises was nearly five years ago.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare into my eyes endlessly or climb onto my back?" The girl blushed furiously with a sheepish smile on her face. She hid her smile behind her hand and drew her gaze away from his piercing one. Alucard snickered at this. "How about this? If you let me carry you into the house, then later we can curl up somewhere warm and you can continue to stare into my eyes since it pleases you so much." Seras' blush darkened further. She didn't say a word as she cautiously knelt down behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself up against his hard back.

The dark haired boy did something that took her by surprise. He reached behind him and cupped her ass in his hands. Seras gasped as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and bury her face in his soft locks of hair. Alucard chuckled softly before gently pushing her up securely on his back and then rising to his full height. The girl felt extremely weird being on his back and so high up, but she also...felt safe. It was quite strange to her that she didn't like to be carried bridal style, but felt more comfortable on his back. Immediately Seras thought of cute high school sweethearts, always laughing, and the guy always playing around as he carried his girl on his back.

"Alucard," Seras whispered in his ear meekly. Her face was such a dark red and her eyes sparkled, but she continued to hide her face from them.

"What is it?" Alucard asked softly as he shifted his head to stare back at her, but it was no use, she kept her face buried in his locks of hair.

"We've…always been so close." The girl spoke in a hushed tone. "I already know that you guys love me as more than a friend. I also knew that eventually we would become…more than friends." She whispered, afraid to use certain words. She licked her lips nervously before continuing. "Am…I your guys' girlfriend?"

"What else would you be?" Alucard snickered. Seras felt like she was going to explode in that moment. Her face couldn't be any redder. She trembled on his back as she wrapped her arms even tighter around him.

"We were alright being seen as strictly as your best friends, but we _always_ saw you as our girlfriend." Sebastian told her. "After all, we act more like a couple than we do as average friends."

"We're…boyfriend…and girlfriend." Seras repeated softly.

"Does that please you?" Alucard asked with a sinful grin. The girl smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"My stomach is all in knots and my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest." She admitted. "But…most of all, I'm…relieved, I guess. I'm just…so happy that we're a couple now." The fifteen year old boys laughed at the small blonde.

"Honestly, if you had wanted us so badly you should have just said something. We would have been more than eager to finally have you as ours." Sebastian purred with a wave of his hand. Seras' smile then fell when something occurred to her.

"What are we going to do at the orphanage? If the Sisters, or anyone else for that matter, find out that I have _two_ boyfriends, it would be more than strange and not permitted because it goes against their beliefs." She brought to notice.

"For now we'll keep a low key." The demon told her. "But if someone should find out that you are dating us just tell them that they are mistaken and that you're only dating Alucard or me." Seras sighed, but nodded her head.

"Okay," She muttered. "I suppose it won't be difficult at all hiding this from anybody considering that most people already look at us strangely enough and constantly talk behind our backs."

"So, in reality, nothing has changed. They already consider you a freak for talking to us and most probably already believe that we're a couple. You just have to be more careful around the Sisters." Alucard spoke up.

"A freak?" Seras murmured. "I hadn't known that they were saying that behind my back."

"Why let it bother you? None of those humans matter to you so you shouldn't pay them any mind or give any thought to them." Sebastian replied.

"Now," Alucard broke the tension. He shifted his head to look back at his girl and flash a toothy grin. Seras shuddered when she saw the sunlight gleam off his sharp incisors. She eyed them curiously, wondering how it would feel if he buried them deeply into her throat this very minute. How will it feel once he holds her close to him as he sucks up her blood and turns her into what he is? She could imagine now in the distant future when he pins her to his hard muscled body, keeping her from escaping him as he drinks from his prey's veins. Another shiver traveled up her body and her stomach tightened. A deep blush spread across her cheeks and she swallowed nervously before glancing away from him.

"Would you like to see your home?" He finished in a purr. He pushed her up further on his back to make sure she was secure before he started heading towards the front door. Seras' eyes flickered back towards the manor. She still found it hard to believe that this was her home once she leaves the orphanage and comes to live with her _boyfriends._ A small smile graced her lips and she giggled softly. Using that word was so weird to her, but it also felt so right, like it was just meant to be. She can finally call them hers; though, she guesses that she always could have called them hers.

Sebastian walked ahead of them and walked up the few steps to the wide white porch. From one of his pockets he pulled out a silver key and used it to unlock the front door. With a satisfied smirk he pushed open the front door to invite his mate into her new home. He then swiftly turned as the dark haired male carrying the small blonde neared him. The demon put his hand over his heart and bowed his head to his beloved.

"Welcome home, Mademoiselle." Sebastian gave a warm and polite welcome.

"Merci, mon amour." (Thank you, my love.) Seras giggled with a warm, but bashful smile on her face. Alucard stepped through the doorway and entered a great big foyer. The floor was made of a dark grey marble with specks of black and white engraved into it. The walls were a deep red with a black trim. Four white spiral columns held up the ceiling, two on each side of the large room. Across the room from them was an imperial staircase made of white marble that split in two different ways only to meet back up at the very top of the step to a small entry. The railing of the staircase was black iron, but was shaped into beautiful, very detailed vines with leaves and gorgeous black roses.

A gothic chandelier hung above their heads in the foyer. It was entirely black with, of course fake, black candles and little bulbs shaped into a small flame of fire. On either side of them were double darkly stained doors that led into mysterious rooms. Seras' mouth fell open as she took everything in slowly. While Sebastian entered the foyer and closed the door behind him, Alucard set Seras back down. The girl didn't move from her spot and just admired every little detail her eye could spot. The sound of the door closing behind them echoed through the foyer.

"Five…four…" Alucard started counting. Seras furrowed her brows and shifted her head to stare at him curiously.

"Why are you counting…" She started, but was cut off when she heard heavy footfalls somewhere nearby. She could also hear the sound of nails scraping along the marble floor. What in the hell was that?

"Three…two…" He continued on with a wide grin on his face. Between the two numbers, Seras caught sight of huge monstrous dog with six deep red eyes. The black beast came up to her chest at the most and could probably crush her easily with a single paw. His tail wagged happily when hearing that his master was home, but when he caught sight of the small blonde his entire body started to shake in overexcitement.

"One," Alucard finished just as the girl was being pounced by the ginormous pup. A mass of soft black fur muffled her cry as she fell onto her back. She could see the gleaming white incisors in the beast's mouth, but instead of being chewed on or eaten, she was greeted with slobbery kisses. The dog moaned, whined, and whimpered while his entire body continued to shake in joy as if she was his long lost master.

"Oh! God! Uh!" Seras exclaimed as she pushed the dog by his meaty throat in a desperate attempt to get him off. She laughed and turned her head to get away from his slimy tongue, but it was no use. "I think you lost something here, Alucard, mind getting him before he either crushes me to death or I drown in his drool." Alucard gave a sharp snap of his fingers.

"Away, Baskerville!" He thundered and the dog surprisingly listened on the first command. Baskerville whimpered before he reluctantly clambered off of the small blonde to sit by his master's heels. Alucard snickered and rested a hand on the beast's head. Sebastian held out a hand to the girl who vigorously wiped at her face to rid it of the drool.

"Baskerville?" Seras repeated as she was helped to her feet by the demon. She looked back at the monstrous dog who continued to wag his tail while staring up at her with puppy dog eyes. "What in the hell do you feed him, he's huge?!" Alucard chuckled softly and ruffled the dog's fur.

"Baskerville is only a spirit animal of mine, he doesn't need to eat; although, he does occasionally like a bowl of blood after he has been injured in battle." The elder vampire told her. His gleaming red eyes flickered to her blue irises. "He's a part of me. Since I know that you are my mate, he also knows…or rather…feels since he is mainly a part of my soul. That's why he was so excited to see you, because he knew who you were. Anyone else who had entered our home and there would be nothing more, but a puddle of blood by now."

"Ah, so there is a killer underneath that big heart of his." Seras giggled as she came forth and scratched the side of his face. Baskerville closed his six red eyes and leaned into her touch with a lovable moan.

"He is nothing, but a killer." Sebastian grumbled somewhere behind Seras. The small blonde turned to stare up at the demon. He glowered at the black beast with bright purple irises full of hate.

"You're not fond of dogs, Sebastian?" Seras asked curiously.

"I'm especially not fond of this one." He replied.

"You're still on that? It happened five years ago." Alucard spoke. Seras looked between the two, wondering what on Earth happened.

"What did Baskerville do?" The girl asked as she glanced back at the demon.

"I had let my cats out only to find later that they had all been mauled nearly to death by that lumbering oaf of his." Sebastian growled lowly as he clenched his fists tightly. "Now they have to be locked up in my room twenty-four/seven. A cat wants to run around freely and explore, not be locked up all the time."

"Oh!...I'm…I'm so...sorry, Sebastian." Seras muttered as she slowly drew her hand away from Baskerville.

"You have nothing to apologize for. His master was the one at fault for not keeping that bloody thing under control." The demon grumbled.

"Once again he got the story all wrong." Alucard intervened. "Baskerville didn't almost kill his felines…he just wanted to play and they ended up in critical condition. But they survived none of the less."

"Okay, you both need to set this issue straight. You just can't keep blaming each other for the rest of eternity. Alucard, you should be able to control Baskerville easily considering he is a part of you. And Sebastian, you should set up a safe haven for your cats; somewhere they can play safely and not worry about the monstrous dog that might eat them whole. But you both could work on getting these animals together so they can learn to live with each other! For being older and wiser men, you two sure can be stubborn and quite possibly daft." Seras finished muttering under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"We of course had thought of that and was going to set the plan in motion, but never got to it considering we have been spending every possible moment we could with you." Sebastian noted.

"Don't blame me for your problems." She grumbled. "I didn't tell you guys to drop everything so you can see me. You both decided to do that yourselves."

"I wasn't blaming you, Seras." The demon sighed in frustration. Seras didn't bother to look at him as she went back to petting Baskerville.

"Besides, you guys have time at night to come here and set things right with your pets. I'm sure you come to check up on your felines nightly, Sebastian. That would be a good time to let them out around Baskerville. You can keep a close eye on them and if anything should go wrong, you're there to stop it." She continued on. Both males were a little annoyed that they were being told what to do and how to do it. They have been around for centuries and they could say that they knew more than she did. But neither of them said anything or argued since they knew that women liked to take control of things and guide men like they were complete morons.

They couldn't help, but think of that old saying, "Women, you can't live with them, but you can't live without them". Alucard and Sebastian ended up smirking at the small blonde. Seras wasn't even fully grown yet, she was just starting to blossom into a young woman. How will she be once she matures a little more? How many things will she try to take over in their lives? How many times will she get all angry with them because they said something that meant absolutely nothing, but unknowingly offended her in some way? How about the times when she couldn't help but to smile and laugh at them when she was supposed to be giving them the silent treatment?

Living with a woman was surely a ride full of different emotions and bumps, but they couldn't wait to live with this one woman. She was theirs. She was their own little wife that would boss them around, but end up needing them for something. She was their own little darling that would get all angry with them, but end up curling up against them early in the morning while they slept. Seras was their own little mate that would love them deeply for all of eternity. And they will forever love her, no matter how many times she snaps at them or even pretends like she knows more than they do. Warmth shone brightly in their orbs.

"I love you," The two said simultaneously. Seras' eyes widened slightly and she looked from Alucard to Sebastian, back and forth. The girl arched a curious brow, but ended up smiling brightly at them.

"I love you guys, too." She practically purred. She didn't know why they suddenly had the need to voice their feelings to her. It was very pleasant to hear, but she had to wonder if they were just trying to distract her from their argument. Well…it wasn't much of an argument. They were all just a little annoyed and she was throwing out ideas to help calm the situation, but ended up just as annoyed at them. Alucard gestured his head towards the stairs.

"Why don't you go explore? We can make a game out of it. We'll give you five minutes while you explore the second story and then we'll come find you." The elder vampire purred. Seras blinked stupidly at him.

"That sounds fun and all, but why does all of our games end with you guys tracking me down like I'm your prey?" She grumbled.

"What? It sounds like a normal game of Hide n' Seek to me." Sebastian chuckled softly with a deviant smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but I know the both of you. Alucard is going to do something that will turn the game into Hide n' Chase instead of Hide n' Seek. And you will pop out of places I'll least expect you and purposely scare the hell out of me." Seras spoke up as she pointed an accusing finger at them. The two only continued to smirk at her while Sebastian casually pulled out his pocket watch, popped it open, and glanced at the time.

"You've already lost twenty-three seconds. If I were you, I would get going and find a hiding spot before the monsters find you." The demon purred. Seras' face paled and she gulped nervously before swiftly turning on her heel. She ran towards the stairs, knowing that she was going to be forced to play this game no matter what. Behind her she heard Baskerville give a loud vicious bark before he chased after her.

"It seems like you have a companion to help you." Alucard purred. "He is a lumbering oaf when he's excited. Hope he doesn't give away your position, Seras."

"Great," Seras muttered sarcastically under her breath. Just what she needed was an overexcited giant dog to give away her position and make her lose the game. Then again, she's never won a game before. So, she supposed it didn't really matter if he was there or not.

"I feel betrayed." She heard Alucard as she was reaching the top entry where the two stairs met again. "I take ownership to a dog that will leave his master's side easily for a small blonde that he's met only moments ago."

"Dogs aren't as loyal as people think." Sebastian chuckled softly. As Seras reached the entry she turned a sharp left down a long corridor. The floor was now carpeted with a dark grey material and the walls were still a deep red with black trimming. On the right wall were a long line of paneled windows. Each curtain was opened wide, letting the warm sun light shine through the brighten the corridor. The left side of the corridor was lined with darkly stained wooden doors that led into different rooms. The girl didn't know where to start so decided to pick randomly. She set her eyes on a door further down the corridor, at least four doors down from the staircase.

Once she reached the door, she pushed it open, threw herself inside with Baskerville, and then as quietly as she could she closed the door behind her. She was sure they had heard with their impressive hearing that she had entered one of the many rooms, but she was also sure that they wouldn't be able to identify which room just from the sound of the door closing. She turned around to stare into the room she had entered and found it was a large bathroom. The light was off so it was pretty dark in there, but she was able to make out the objects in the room.

To her right was a dark vanity with an oval mirror hung over it. Near the sink was a white porcelain toilet. In the center of the room was a built in, very large round bathtub that could have fit at the most ten people. And on the far side of the room, several feet from the toilet and tub, was a walk-in shower with glass doors. This was also large enough to fit at the most ten people. Seras blinked stupidly at the bathroom. She's never been in a bathroom so big or expensive before. And to think that neither of them actually used the bathroom so why did they put so much time and money into it? Then again, that shower and bathtub was ever so glorious.

Seras didn't waste any more time. She bolted for the bathtub and practically threw herself inside. She hugged her legs to her chest and ducked her head in so it wasn't poking out and noticeable to anyone who walked in. The only way they would be able to see her is if they walked all the way into the room. She hoped that they would just peer inside, see that it was completely dark and perhaps vacant, and then leave to search for her elsewhere. Baskerville gave another thunderous bark before jumping into the tub beside her. He sat down on his hind legs before licking her cheek lovingly.

"Stop that!" Seras hissed lowly and once again wiped the drool from her face. She grabbed the monstrous dog by his black fur and gently pulled his head down so he was hidden with her. "Lie down," She ordered him softly. Surprisingly he listened to her and lied down at her feet. He rested his giant heads on his giant paws and sighed through his nose. The dog didn't seem bothered at all lying in an empty bathtub with his seemingly crazy new master in a dark bathroom.

Seras subconsciously combed her fingers through his thick dark fur while she listened carefully for any noises beyond the bathroom door. She couldn't hear anything, but then again she usually never could when they played these games. Alucard and Sebastian were always so stealthy and beyond quiet. She could never hear them sneaking up on her. They usually end up scaring her so bad that she feels like her heart is going to burst out of her chest and she nearly pees herself.

She _hated_ it when they scared her…and yet…it also excited her. Like now, she was waiting quietly in the dark, not knowing when they're going to appear. It made her heart race and the blood rush through the veins rapidly. Seras chewed on her bottom lip nervously and shifted uncomfortably. Was it nearly time for them to try and find her? How much longer? Was she going to win this time? What happens if she did win? How would she even know? Did they have a time limit? She drummed her fingers against her leg. Baskerville shifted his head to stare up at her curiously. After several seconds of watching her fingers, he lifted his giant head and started lapping at her fingers.

"Shh," She hushed him for no reason and lightly tapped him on his nose. The black dog licked over his nose before settling his head back down on his paws. He whined softly and then rolled over onto his back, wanting to be pampered by his new master. To keep him quiet, Seras started rubbing his tummy in a soothing way. His thick tail wagged happily from side to side and occasionally hit her feet. The girl stared down at him impassively even though a bunch of feelings were stirring inside of her. She was sitting here in her future home, waiting for her future husbands to find her.

A soft smile graced the small blonde's lips. The past few years have been relatively sad, but she was grateful to have Alucard and Sebastian. They were the reasons why she could laugh and smile again after her parents' death. She loved them with all of her heart and she always had, always will. But did she honestly deserve them? They have been nothing but loyal, generous, gentle, warm, and loving towards her. And she…she could just be so bitchy at times. She just felt like she didn't deserve them at all. They were better off with someone else who would be better for them and make them happy.

"God, humans are such foolish creatures." Sebastian spoke. Seras shrieked and jumped what felt like ten feet. She then pulled back her head to stare upside down at Alucard and Sebastian. She wasn't surprised that they had found her or that she hadn't even heard them enter the room. But she was bewildered that she hadn't even noticed the stray of light that had invaded the room when they opened the door. She had been so deep in thought and so distracted rubbing Baskerville's back that she hadn't become aware that her environment was just a little brighter than from before.

"You honestly believe that another woman could make happy?" Sebastian was speaking again. Seras' eyes widened when she realized that they had heard her thoughts. Wait! Is that how they always won at this bloody game?! Did they read her thoughts so they could pinpoint her location?! Those damn cheaters! She was about to call them out, but was interrupted by the elder vampire.

"There is no other woman alive that could make us happy." Alucard told her. "You were created strictly for us. You're the only woman alive that we're meant to care about and truly love. Our souls had finally found their missing pieces once you came into this world, Seras. When we're around you our feelings run rampant and we are more than happy to be beside you. No other woman can make us feel that way, only you."

"And you don't come off as 'bitchy' either." Sebastian reassured her with a snicker and a shake of his head. "You're a bright, young woman with a gorgeous smile and stunning gem like eyes that warm our hearts each time we look at you. Your innocence towards everything is beautifully remarkable and your strong sense of justice is quite alluring to our eyes. You have a strong will to survive and keep fighting, unbeknownst to you that you grow stronger each day. And even when your anger does flare, darling, and you unknowingly or unintentionally direct it towards us, we still love it and you. Your anger is one of your most unique qualities. It's far more than alluring than your strong will of justice. Dare I say it? I beg of you not to be repulsed by my words, I only wish to tell you the truth, mon chaton (my kitten), but it's arousing! Whenever that anger flares and we see it clear as day in your eyes…we can't control ourselves! You are such a beautiful little creature, Seras, and we love you more than life itself! So, please, do not think that you don't make us happy or that you don't deserve us when in fact we are the ones who don't deserve someone who is as pure and remarkable as you."

Seras' mouth had fell open in pure shock. She stared up at the dark haired boys in complete bewilderment, not being able to find her voice or anything in fact to say to them. And had he said that they had been aroused whenever they saw how angry she got? Unintentionally she glanced down at their groins and then quickly back up to meet their gazes. The girl gulped nervously before slowly averting her eyes from theirs and glancing back down at Baskerville. There was just so much there to process. But for some reason, one thought overtook her mind and she was asking them before she even knew it.

"What does…pleasure feel like?" Seras asked below a whisper. Alucard and Sebastian's eyes widened from the sudden question. How were they going to explain pleasure to a thirteen year old? They wanted nothing more, but to show her that world and give her what she asked for, but…she was still so very young and wasn't ready for such an adventure. "It's just that…I always hear that word and see the looks on peoples' faces when they talk about it. But I don't really know what it is or how they feel. How does it feel?" She asked them again.

"Do you know that feeling when you get butterflies in your stomach when you're nervous? You can feel your heart racing in your chest and feel the blood rushing to your face. Imagine that, but tenfold. Your stomach gets tighter and tighter, your entire body feels like its flaring as your heart works harder to pump the blood faster through your veins. Your flesh is sensitive to the slightest touch. And then…it all lets go, like a damn breaking and all the water rushes out." Alucard explained the best he could to the child. Seras furrowed her brows and frowned.

"That sounds nerve-racking," She whispered.

"How so?" Sebastian asked with an arched brow.

"Alucard said that it's similar to the feeling of being nervous. I hate that feeling. Who would want to feel that way? Why would they call that pleasure? And besides, you were describing an orgasm to me, Alucard." Seras muttered in disappointment.

"Pleasure is what leads up to an orgasm." The elder vampire told her. The girl sighed through her nose and rested her chin on her knees.

"But…there are different types of pleasure, aren't there?" She asked. "Some that won't lead to an orgasm and just small things you could enjoy?"

"There are small pleasures in life, but pleasure to the body normally leads to an orgasm." Alucard replied. "Well…I suppose…there is one." Seras arched a brow and looked back up at the dark haired boy. He stared down at her uncertain if he should stop what he was considering.

"What?" Seras asked curiously.

"We could give you that pleasure you so speak, but…it could cause you to be frightened of us." He warned her softly. The girl cocked her head to the side and gave him a strange look. "Not only that, but the pleasure will come in small amounts, not enough to lead to an orgasm, but just enough to show you what others feel."

"I promise that I won't get scared." The small blonde whispered. She wanted to know what it was like to feel pleasure. She wanted to feel it and know what others felt.

"And if we do frighten you, my dear, you will tell us instead of keeping quiet?" Alucard asked her with a questioning brow, almost like he didn't trust her.

"I promise," Seras agreed. The elder vampire stared down at the small blonde for a long while before he sighed.

"Close your eyes," He ordered her softly. Seras didn't dare question him and closed her eyes. "Remember, if you should become scared tell us and we'll immediately stop." Alucard repeated himself once more while she heard them jump into the empty tub with her. Seras nodded her head in agreement, but was stopped when one of the two males grasped her chin in a gentle hold. "Keep very still or you could cause fatal harm."

"Alucard?" Seras whispered almost nervously now. What were they going to do that could cause fatal harm to her if she moved?! The girl was now frozen in her spot, too scared to move an inch in case something bad happened.

"Relax or it will hurt. You can move a little, but if you try fighting us or move too much it will hurt you. That's why you must tell us straight away if we're scaring or hurting you." Alucard whispered in her ear. His warm breath wafted over her neck and disturbed locks of hair.

"Okay," Seras breathed and she closed her eyes even tighter. She felt as Sebastian wrapped one of his arms around her back and grab her right arm with his free hand just as Alucard pressed his cool lips against her throat. The elder vampire then snickered against her skin when an old memory surfaced. He remembered when she was young. He would always play with her by pulling her into his arms and gently nipping at her throat like he was about to suck her blood. She would always laugh and try to push him off while yelling at him that it tickled.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name before he bit slowly into her neck. Seras gasped in surprise and stiffened in their hold. A second didn't even passed before Sebastian was also burying his incisors on the other side of her throat. The blood poured into their mouths rapidly and they swallowed her blood hungrily. It was so very warm and sweet, making their taste buds tingle and the blood in their veins to rush downwards. Seras' eyes flew open wide when she felt what Alucard had described earlier. Her stomach was wound tightly and becoming tighter the more they sucked her blood. Her body started to get very warm and her sex quivered in response.

"Woah," Seras exclaimed softly under her breath. She placed a hand on her stomach and bit deeply into her bottom lip. She could feel her heart starting to race in her chest. This is what people felt? It wasn't as bad as she thought it was at all. It was actually kind of…nice…and she was starting to realize that she wanted this feeling to keep reoccurring. And hadn't Alucard said that it will only get stronger from here until it all just lets go? Now she was starting to wonder how an orgasm felt, but knew they wouldn't take things that far.

Alucard slowly withdrew his fangs from her throat. His eyes burned a deep red while he stared at his girl. Her eyes were wide in her head and she looked dumbfounded by the sense of pleasure she was feeling. If only she knew that she hasn't even scratched the surface yet of true pleasure. Oral pleasure, touch by hand, and sex were all so much better, and eventually they will teach her that.

"There is one other type of pleasure that you speak of." Alucard whispered. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers for the very first time. Seras' entire face became a dark shade of red and if possible her eyes widened even further. She jumped a little, causing Sebastian to withdraw his fangs from her throat so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Alucard!" Seras exclaimed and slapped a hand over her mouth. She stared deeply into the dark haired boy's eyes, watching as that sinful grin came over his lips. He chuckled softly from her reaction. "You…kissed…me." She announced the obvious. She then traced her fingertips over her soft lips, vividly remembering the pressure she had felt on them not even a minute ago.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Alucard joked while his tongue traced over his lips sensually, tasting her there. Seras' blush darkened further and she lowered her head so she wouldn't have to meet his gaze.

"Uh…I think we should be getting back to class." Seras muttered awkwardly and still refused to meet either of their gazes. Alucard and Sebastian's smirks suddenly disappeared and they looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Why?" The demon asked her.

"I just…want to." She whispered.

"But by the time we get back class would be ending." Sebastian told her.

"Well, then, it would be dinner time. I am hungry." She made up an excuse.

"If you're hungry then I can make up something for you. We don't have to leave just yet, Seras." Michaelis tried again to talk her out of it. The girl only shook her head.

"I just really want to get back now." She whispered. Both dark haired males sighed at the confusing girl.

"Very well," Alucard grumbled.

The walk back was this time very quiet and quite uncomfortable for all of them. Usually it wasn't, but Seras refused to speak or even look at them. They kept asking her over and over again what was wrong, but she refused to answer. Alucard even apologized about the kiss, but she still didn't say anything. She just stared blankly at the sidewalk like she was deep in thought. The two of them thought about delving into her thoughts to see what was bothering her, but decided to give her some space. Once she was ready, she'll tell them what's wrong.

By the time they got back to the orphanage class still had five minutes left. The three of them headed up to the second story without getting caught by any of the Sisters. They decided to hang out in the corridor since if they entered class now the teacher would just throw all kinds of questions at them, mainly where were they and why were they so late getting to her class. They of course couldn't tell her that they left the property without permission; otherwise, they would get into huge trouble. Getting into trouble didn't bother Alucard and Sebastian in the slightest, but it bothered Seras. So, they kept low for her and did whatever made her feel comfortable…or at least tried to.

The bell rung and the kids started exiting the classrooms. The dark haired boys remained leaning against the wall and watching the other kids. But Seras unfortunately decided to leave their sides and became lost in the crowd of humans. Alucard and Sebastian frowned deeply at their small mate. Was the boyfriend/girlfriend phase over already? But she had been so happy when she realized that they were hers. Maybe she just wasn't mature enough. Perhaps in another year or so she will be ready to try again with them.

Alucard and Sebastian continued to watch the crowd of humans go by when suddenly Seras appeared again. She stopped in front of them and stared up at them with something shining in her eyes. They furrowed their brows at her and just stared back, waiting to see what she'll do or say. The small blonde blushed furiously suddenly, averted her eyes from them, and went the other way. They watched after her completely confused. What in the hell was wrong with her? She was acting so very strange. Alucard folded his arms and stared after her until she disappeared again in the crowd.

The dark haired males then glanced at each other with questioning brows. A few quiet seconds of them feeling uncomfortable had passed until again Seras reappeared before them. They shifted their heads to stare down at her, but this time, decided to say something.

"What are you doing…" Sebastian started, but was cut off. Seras stood up on her tip toes, cupped the side of his face, and quickly gave him a hard kiss on the lips. Before he knew it, she drew away with a dark blush and left again in the crowd. The demon stood there with wide eyes and his mouth slack open. He blinked stupidly at nothing in particular while he registered what just happened. Had Seras just…kissed him?! What in the hell?! For the third time, Seras came back with an even darker blush on her cheeks and biting her bottom lip. She stared up at Alucard completely confused before she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then again bolted from them before they could say anything to her. Was this a game of hers? Confuse them over and over again by giving them quick sweet kisses? Well…this game didn't seem too bad. They could get used to it rather quickly and take full advantage of it.

This time, they caught sight of Seras as she slowly made her way back to them. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, her teeth buried in her bottom lip, and her arms folded behind her back innocently. She enclosed the space between them and stopped in her tracks. This time, Alucard and Sebastian both waited eagerly for another warm kiss from their little blonde. Seras finally found the courage to look up at them with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm…sorry for the way I acted earlier." She whispered softly. "The kiss…took me by surprise. I hadn't regretted it, Alucard, I just didn't know how to process it, you know? By…on the walk here…I couldn't stop thinking about…and…I realized…that I like it. I wanted to feel the pressure again on my lips. And I kept imaging over and over again the way you had kissed me. I…wanted another…but didn't know how to tell you guys that. I tried getting away to clear my head of the kiss…but obviously I couldn't stay away for long. I'm sorry about the confusion…I was just…testing it…I guess."

"Well," Sebastian purred with a beautiful smirk on his lips. "Whenever you want a kiss you may steal one from us at any time. We'll gladly provide you with all of the kisses you want." Seras giggled softly with another sheepish smile on her face.

"Thank you?" She whispered awkwardly.

"Did you really just thank us?" Alucard chuckled softly with a shake of his head. Suddenly they were interrupted when a Sister came towards them.

"What are you children doing standing around? Class is out of session and dinner will be starting within the hour. You three should know by now to go to your dorms, wash up, and wait patiently to be called down in orderly fashion. Now, get going the three of you." The Sister gave out her orders. The three of them sighed in annoyance.

"I'll see you guys downstairs then." Seras muttered before they were again shooed away by the Sister. Alucard and Sebastian didn't take any more notice to the Sister. They turned the other way and started heading down the corridor to a set of stairs that led to the wing of the boy's dormitory. Seras unfortunately went the other way to another set of stairs that led to the girl's dormitory.

"Well, it does seem Seras has matured a lot over the past nine years." Sebastian noted. "It seemed like it was only yesterday, but do you remember when she thought kissing was gross?" He asked with a snicker. "She was absolutely repulsed by the idea and said it was only for old people."

"Now she can't seem to get enough." Alucard chuckled softly. They turned a corner and started to head up the flight of stairs. Sebastian then sighed and lowered his head.

"It is a shame though that Seras didn't see the rest of the manor. We had waited so very long for this day to come, but ruined it by making her feel uncomfortable." The demon muttered.

"I regret nothing." Alucard purred with a satisfied grin on his face. Once they reached the top of the stairs they again turned the corner, walked through double doors, and entered the boys' dormitory. Boys of all ages and sizes were walking about and talking to friends. "I'm glad that I surprised her with a kiss because this woke the feelings inside of her. She wants us to kiss her, she's accepting our love."

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed with a small smirk. "You are absolutely right." They stood in the doorway of the dormitory and just watched the young boys impassively. But one in particular did catch Alucard's eye, one with a bruised cheek. The elder vampire narrowed his eyes dangerously on Scott. He was well aware that the little human had a crush on his girl, but it was very peculiar of him to just so happen have a bruise on his cheek the same day Seras had punched a boy for bothering her.

"Why do I have the feeling that he was the one who gave Seras that panic attack earlier this afternoon?" Alucard asked. Sebastian followed his gaze to find that he was staring at Scott. The demon glowered at the boy when seeing the bruise on the redheaded boy's cheek.

"I just want to know what in the hell he did to her to make her act like that. Seras doesn't just lash out on people for no reason. What did he do to her?" Sebastian growled lowly with a hand clenched into a fist at his side.

"I don't think we need reasoning to what we're going to do to him. Rather he's guilty for doing something to her or not, I just don't like the way he looks at what is ours." Alucard replied.

"Lead the way," Sebastian purred.

Seras followed the line of girls down the stairs to the second story where they would head off to the main staircase. On the way there, the small blonde was stopped suddenly when she caught sight of something truly dreadful. A Sister was leading Scott, whose nose gushed with blood, a throbbing black eye, and several broken fingers, to the headmaster's office. What were truly dreadful were the two dark haired boys that followed behind them. Seras slump her shoulders with a deep sigh. So, they had found the culprit. She was surprised to see Scott still alive so they mustn't have found out what exactly he had done to her.

Alucard and Sebastian caught sight of her and flashed an almost victorious smirk. Seras could only shake her head in disapproval which only caused them to chuckle at her in response. The Sister heard their snickers and threw the two boys a dark look. They weren't phased at all and only grinned at her.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ ON!**

 **So, I decided to put the original scenes in since rewriting it all to make it "cleaner" just isn't working out. Plus, there was some sexual content in Puppy Love that some of you really liked. So, I'm hoping you guys will like this too.**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter 7**

 **1996**

 **(Three Years Later)**

A blonde sixteen year old left the headmaster's office followed by two dark haired eighteen year old boys. The young girl pursed her lips in fury and purposely ignored her boyfriends who were trying to figure out what in the hell got into her. She walked further ahead of them with her fists clenched tightly into balls at her sides.

"Seras," Alucard grumbled her name in annoyance. The two easily caught up to the small blonde, but she only continued to ignore them.

"Are we at least allowed to know why we're being given the silent treatment?" Sebastian asked while he gave her a dark look. Is this what they get for defending her?

"You know what you guys did." She growled lowly and that was all she gave to them. They watched after her in frustration and disbelief as she casually walked down the stairs as if she hadn't just gotten into trouble with the headmaster _again_ this week.

"You wouldn't have gotten into trouble if you had just stayed out of our way!" Alucard growled lowly with clenched fists and teeth gritted. Seras froze taking her next step down the stairs. "You're always protecting that little runt from us! Why is that, Seras? Do you love Scott? Are you afraid to see your new little boyfriend getting eaten by the scary monsters?" It was a second more before she finally turned on her heel to give them one of her darkest looks.

"Go to hell," Seras spoke in a low venomous voice. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands while she trembled in pure fury. "If I could, I _would_ kick that boy's ass three ways to Sunday, and you _both_ know that! Hell, I've kicked his ass before without your guys' help! The only reason why I get involved when you two start in with him is because I don't want you breaking your promise to me and end up killing that little prick."

"We haven't broken our promise yet and don't plan to anytime soon." Sebastian spoke up.

"We're not going to use our powers on him, Seras. We're just going to kick his ass the old school way." Alucard purred while a grin cracked his face. The small blonde shook her head and climbed back up the stairs until she stood before them.

"Yes, I know you haven't used your powers in almost six years. You guys take all the blows and don't let any of your injuries heal." Seras whispered while she cupped Sebastian's cheek and brushed her thumb over a dark bruise that decorated his beautiful pale skin. After several seconds, her hand slipped away from his face and she glanced back at Alucard. "But I was hoping that you guys would stop tormenting the humans…at least for now. Please, _please,_ stop getting into fights with Scott. Just ignore him. I don't care if he starts the fight or not, please, just don't do anything to provoke him or make him feel threatened. Can you make that promise for me? Just until I'm old enough to leave this place?" Alucard and Sebastian frowned down at their little mate. They didn't want to make this promise with her, but knew how much it meant to her.

"Fine," Alucard sighed while he closed his eyes and clenched his fists even tighter.

"We won't provoke or threaten Scott. If he should be the one to start the fight, we'll stand down for you, Seras." Sebastian replied. Their girl ended up smiling softly at them.

"Thank you," She whispered with a nod of her head. "Now, why don't we make up, huh?" Seras practically purred with a sexy little smirk. Her fingers found their way to Sebastian's hair and she gently fisted it. The demon gave his small mate a heated gaze before leaning down to press his lips against hers. The small blonde closed her eyes and stood up on her tip toes to feel his lips firmly against hers. And with a small moan, the girl opened her mouth and allowed his wicked tongue to creep in. Sebastian automatically wrapped his arms tightly around her lower back and pulled her flush up against him. Seras fisted more of his hair when her stomach started to tighten in a pleasant way and her sex quivered.

Just recently, Michaelis had taught her French kissing and the two haven't been able to stop. She loved it so much, especially the way it made her feel inside. Seras moaned out to him again as his hot tongue swirled around hers. Unfortunately for them, their fun ended when a repulsed Sister caught sight of them. She made a strange noise and stormed up to the teenagers with raging hormones. She wasn't surprised at all to see that it was Miss. Victoria and Mr. Michaelis again. She clucked her tongue in frustration since she was constantly pulling these two off of each other. And there have been quite a bit of talk from one of the other teachers that Miss. Victoria has been told repeatedly to stop kissing Alucard. It was such a shame that the girl cannot find her God and be ashamed of all her sins.

"And why exactly am I finding your tongue in Miss. Victoria's mouth _again,_ Mr. Michaelis, after I had told you yesterday to keep your hands and _lips_ off of the young woman?" The Sister asked as she calmly stared down at the children and kept her hands folded in front of her. Sebastian glanced at the Sister from the corner of his eye before releasing Seras from his death grip. The dazed blonde stumbled back a little with a small smile on her face and sparkling blue orbs. She wiped their saliva from her mouth and chin and stared up at the Sister innocently. The demon stood up straighter and smirked at the Sister. "Have you no shame taking advantage on a woman who swore abstinence?" Seras furrowed her brows in confusion. She didn't recall _ever_ swearing about that.

"And if I plan on marrying her one day? What difference does it make what we do?" Michaelis answered causing the Sister to give him a dirty look and Alucard to cackle softly. The Sister then glanced at the other dark haired male.

"Isn't there somewhere you should be, Mr. Holmwood?" The Sister asked as she glowered at Alucard. The elder vampire flashed a toothy grin and shook his head with a snicker.

"No," He answered. The Sister stiffened and a look of disbelief crossed over her face.

"Such disrespectful children," She stated in a grumble and looked at each of them carefully. "I've also heard from the other teachers that you have a hard time keeping yourself off of Miss. Victoria, Mr. Holmwood." She then set her gaze on Seras who had a pale face and a sheepish smile on her face. "Juggling _two_ men. If Mr. Michaelis is already set on marrying you, why are you fooling around with Mr. Holmwood?" The small blonde bit down hard on her bottom lip and slowly averted her gaze from the woman's. "As you should know, Miss. Victoria, bigamy is not only a sin, but illegal. So, if I were you, I would get my priorities straight and start planning for the future."

"Well," Alucard purred as her males came to her side and they both took her hands. The dark haired males stared up at the Sister with a dark look in their eyes for upsetting their mate. "Seras won't be a part of…this 'nation' very long because where we come from it's perfectly legal." The Sister raised a brow at the boy. What on Earth was the boy talking about? Polygamy and bigamy was illegal in most countries. She honestly couldn't think of a single country that legalized it besides India, but that was only if they were Muslims and they weren't.

"Well, I guess I can only pray that you three will come to your senses before you make a terrible mistake. Now, Mr. Michaelis, Mr. Holmwood, I believe you two are eighteen now. You should go speak with the Headmaster about your arrangements after you finish your schooling, like if you both would like to start college and where you would like to work in the future. Miss. Victoria, you should be off studying or with the other children in the courtyard. Get moving, the three of you, and I don't want to see you three fooling around again." The Sister ordered as she walked passed them.

"Hmn," Seras hummed as she watched after the older woman. "Honestly, what crawled up her a…" Before she could finish that sentence, the girl was thrown against the nearest wall. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly when her head hit the wall hard. But she didn't get enough time to recollect herself or to even complain before a mouth was on hers. The small blonde's eyes flew open wide to see that Sebastian was the one kissing her hard. He grasped her wrists in bruising hold and shoved them hard into the wall to keep her completely restrained.

The demon then continued by pressing his body into hers, shifting his head, and slipping his hot serpent tongue back into her mouth. Seras whimpered in bewilderment as her head was forced to tilt up more so she had no other choice, but to accept what he was giving her. His purple hunger filled irises bored down into her giant blue sapphires. He could plainly see the innocence, slight fear, and lust shining in those gorgeous orbs. Michaelis smirked with a small snicker and happily violated his mate's mouth with his tongue.

A dark blush spread across the girl's face. Neither of the dark haired males had ever treated her _this_ way. He was being…rough and showing _how_ much he desired her sexually. Seras quickly averted her eyes from his hypnotic ones by shutting them. She was weak in the knees, her thighs were pressed tightly together to smother her arousal, and her heart was racing. The small blonde whimpered again and allowed her tongue to lazily dance with Sebastian's wet muscle. It was suddenly like all thoughts went out the window. She didn't know what she was doing or where they were at the moment. The only thing her mind was focused on was Sebastian and the flame that was building up inside of her. This was a completely new feeling that was eating at her from the inside out.

Finally the demon pulled back away from the little human with a wide malicious smirk on his pale face. His smirk showed off his sharp incisors in his mouth and the saliva that glistened off of his bottom lip from their heated kiss. Sebastian's nose wrinkled when he smelled his mate's arousal. His grasp on her wrists tightened while his cock stood up at attention in his pants and throbbed like a son of a bitch. Both males were desperate to take the small blonde right then and there, but they weren't as desperate as she was. In fact, the clueless child didn't understand any of the feelings that were burning inside of her. She stood there with wobbly legs and kept her eyes closed tightly while her brain tried processing it all for her.

Michaelis snickered again before he leaned back down to trace his mate's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. He coated the soft pink lip thickly in his saliva, wanting her to taste him each and every time she went to go lick her lips. Sebastian then completely released his mate and took several steps back. Seras' eyes flew open wide to gaze at the dark haired males in utter disbelief. The demon flashed his female a heated look as he and Alucard turned to head back to the headmaster's office.

"Plan on seeing us later tonight, Seras." Michaelis spoke in a low seductive voice causing the small blonde to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat. As soon as the males were gone from her sight, the poor girl slid down the wall and landed hard on her bum, not being able to hold herself up any longer. She leaned her head back against the wall and pressed her fingertips against her moist lips. Her other hand trembled as she reached down to fist her shirt right over her stomach.

This…feeling…It was so strong. Her body was…aching and her sex was quivering in such a way that it was unbelievably distracting. The butterflies in her stomach were worse than all the other times Alucard or Sebastian had ever kissed her and her mouth kept becoming dry. Seras' tongue slipped out to moisten her lips again, but she immediately tasted Michaelis there. A soft whimper escaped the girl when her sex quivered again and the butterflies fluttered around worse than before.

It took her a long minute or two just to recollect herself. After several seconds longer, she took a deep breath and forced herself to climb to her feet. She groaned softly when her sex quivered, but she clenched her fists and tried to ignore those feelings stirring inside of her. The small blonde then turned on her heel and started down the stairs until the bell went off, signifying that all the children needed to return to class.

"Damn it," Seras grumbled under her breath. Most of their free time had been spent in the headmaster's office because Alucard and Sebastian had decided to beat up Scott. The girl shook her head at her boyfriends and again turned on her heel, but this time started heading back to her boring old classroom. It was going to be extra boring today because Alucard and Sebastian were off in the headmaster's office talking about their futures. That had to be an interesting conversation for them. She wondered how it was going.

As Seras had expected class was very long and very boring without Alucard and Sebastian there. The small blonde sighed and buried her face in her folded arms that were placed on the surface of her desk. And this part in class was extremely boring. Since dinner was right after this hour, the teacher thought it was a great time to read passages from the Bible and say their prayers (and it was required to add a person to their prayers so they send good vibes their friend's way). The teacher was currently picking a child to read one of his favorite passages and forcing her to stand up in the front of the entire class.

 _Poor Girl,_ Seras thought, but it was honestly just empty words. The small blonde didn't truly care about the girl reading, no one did, but they all knew she was nervous that they were going to make fun of her. Like her other classmates, Seras didn't pay any attention to the scared girl reading from the Bible and just let her mind wandered. The girl winced when her sex quivered. It has been half an hour and she still couldn't get that fantastic searing kiss out of her mind or the way he made her feel. Seras closed her eyes tightly and bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out loud in the middle of class.

Her sex was tingling like mad still and her stomach felt so very tight. All kinds of emotions, foreign ones, were tearing at her from the inside. The girl was so confused. She didn't understand why she felt good inside, but also ached. This wasn't an ache like scraping her knee or even heartbreak, it was more of…No word came to mind. She had to keep herself from writhing in her very chair, but fighting the need to move was making her ache more. Instinctively Seras reached down and gingerly pressed her fingertips against the seam that lied directly under her groin. She gasped softly when a fire seared inside of her and she stiffened in her chair.

 _No, no, no!_ The small blonde exclaimed in her head and quickly removed her hand from that area before anybody could catch her. She can't touch herself in the middle class!...And, if she could without getting caught, she didn't know how to…touch herself. Seras swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat and she took a deep breath. She was so very uncomfortable. She had the need to rub herself against the chair seat to relieve that ache inside of her. Again, instinctively the girl started rocking herself in her seat. And it had felt so damn good for two seconds before she came out of that daze and forced herself to stop.

 _Idiot! You're going to get caught!_ She lectured herself. Seras then sighed in annoyance and nibbled on her bottom lip in attempt to distract herself. But a thought then came to her mind that was absolutely maddening. She was going to sit here for another hour and an half in complete discomfort?! _Bugger!_ There just had to be something she could do to relive herself! Was there a way for her to touch herself without anyone knowing?! Or maybe she could excuse herself to go to the bathroom and do it there?! Seras really didn't like the idea of touching herself in some unsanitary public restroom. But at least in there she can easily lock herself in a stall so no one can see her. And if someone does come in to use the facility, she can be extra quiet and wait for them to leave.

The small blonde's hand shot up high in the air before she even made up her mind. She needed to touch herself, she couldn't wait any longer! The girl who had been reading from the Bible stopped and looked up to stare at Seras' outstretched hand. The teacher, who stood beside the young girl, frowned and also glanced up to give the small blonde a disapproving look. He sighed and held his hands behind his back.

"What is it, Victoria?" The teacher grumbled her name.

"May I use the restroom, Sir?" The small blonde asked softly, but impatiently. The teacher sighed through his nose before glancing up at the clock.

"Very well," He muttered. "But hurry back."

"Yes, thank you!" Seras replied quickly as she bolted out of her seat and left the room as fast as she could.

"No running, Victoria!" Her teacher barked just as she was closing the door. He then glanced back at his other student who was currently reading from the Bible. "Now, continue." The small blonde was just about to run down the corridor to the bathroom, but froze when hearing someone behind her.

"Where are you off to, class is in session?" Sebastian purred behind her. Seras gasped lowly and spun on her heel to see the gorgeous demon leaning back ever so coolly by the headmaster's office door. He kept his head lowered and his eyes closed, but a sinful smirk was gracing his pale lips.

"To the bathroom," She murmured and then looked about the corridor for the other ravenette. "Where's Alucard?"

"He's in with the headmaster talking about his future. The old human wanted to talk to us separately." Sebastian answered.

"Oh, so you're waiting your turn?" She asked curiously and cocked her head to the side. The dark haired male snickered at this.

"No, I had finished not too long ago." He replied. Seras had opened her mouth to ask another question, but stopped when Sebastian shifted his head to give her a seductive look that made her melt inside. The girl's face paled and her mouth snapped shut. "I was waiting for _you_." It seemed like the silence between them droned on for several long minutes, but only seconds had passed.

"Why?" Seras asked in a whisper when she managed to have found her voice again. The demon's smirk widened and he pushed off the wall.

"Because I could feel what you were feeling." He breathed while he stepped closer and closer to her. Seras bit her lower lip again and tried to keep from moving back. She was unable to avert her eyes from his maddening hunger filled ones. A shudder traveled down her spine and the small blonde whimpered in need of him. "I'm standing out here and I could smell your arousal for us, Seras. It's so strong that it's actually driving us mad." He whispered when he finally made it over to her. Sebastian reached out a hand and roughly grasped his girl's chin so she wouldn't look away from him. "You want us, don't you?"

Seras' breath caught in her throat and for the longest time all she could do was just stare up at him. She knew the answer; it was swimming around in her head and gnawing away at her brain and feelings. And she was aware that Michaelis already knew her answer. But what would happen as soon as that single word left her lips? This is what scared the young girl. Just how far were they going to take it with her? Was she even ready? Even though she was confused, a little frightened, and unable to think straight, she gave the answer that was on her mind.

"Yes," Seras whispered. As soon as that word left her lips, Sebastian's eyes flared brightly and the doors to the headmaster's office flew open.

"Mr. Holmwood!" The headmaster barked from his desk just as Alucard was stepping into the corridor. The small blonde gasped and her face paled further when the elder vampire looked directly at her with piercing crimson orbs. She froze in the demon's grasp and could only stand there and stare. "Where are you going?! We're not finished here yet!"

"I'm going to have to postpone. Excuse me," Alucard purred while a wide malicious grin spread across his face.

"You don't make that decision! Now, get back in here and sit down!" The headmaster yelled in fury. The elder vampire ignored him though. The dark haired male walked straight out of the office and over to his mate to grasp her wrist tightly. "Mr. Holmwood!" Seras heard the headmaster yell as Sebastian and Alucard turned her around and started pulling her down the corridor.

"Alucard," The small blonde whispered and shifted her head to stare up at the males who wouldn't look at her. But she could see, clear as day, the hunger and lust that were glinting in their eyes. They looked like they were about ready to completely devour her and leave nothing behind. Seras cowered in their grasps and trembled in fear. She was starting to regret her answer and didn't know how to back out now. She unintentionally tried pulling her arms free from their cruel grasps, but they barely paid any attention to her futile struggling. "Alucard, you're going to get into trouble with the headmaster! You should go back!" The girl was unacknowledged.

Seras was silent for a long few seconds as she just studied the dark haired males. Where were they taking her? What were they planning to do with her once they were all alone? The small blonde gulped nervously and shifted her gaze towards the ground. "Where…are we going?" She asked, but neither of them answered her still. Seras winced when their grasps on her wrists tightened and they pulled roughly on her arms again. "That hurts!" She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. "Alucard! Sebastian! Please, loosen your holds, you're hurting me!"

They neared the girl's bathroom and the demon slammed the door open. The small blonde gasped when she was practically thrown inside. The girl landed on her knees, slid across the tile floor, and came to a halt in the center of the room. Not even a second had passed before she heard the bathroom door slam shut and lock behind her. Seras turned sharply and fell backwards onto her bum. The frightened human stared up at the elder creatures with wide eyes. They could hear her heart racing in her chest and watched lecherously as her ample chest heaved from each and every breath she took. Her eyes bounced between their red irises. She wasn't able to tell which scared her the most, but they were both able to send shivers down her spine. The girl licked her lips nervously before she spoke.

"You…guys want me…that badly?" Seras whispered. "It seems like you barely have any control of yourselves."

"Trust me, my dear, if we barely had any control of ourselves then you would be lying there naked and screaming in pleasure as we fucked you _har_ d. _"_ Alucard responded in a low growl and showed a hint of fang. A dark blush spread across her cheeks after hearing the words that left his mouth. _Fuck?_ Seras repeated silently. _And…they would make her scream?_

"It's true that we're having a difficult time restraining ourselves at the moment." Sebastian whispered while he clenched his fists tightly to try and control himself from attacking his little mate. "But we have control, Seras. And we're not in here to _fuck_ you." The demon sniggered with a smirk on his face. "We're actually here to help our little virgin get off since you're clueless about your own body." This caused Alucard to cackle. Seras' blush invaded her entire face and she looked away from the elder creatures in complete embarrassment.

"Have you two been reading my thoughts again?" The small blonde murmured under her breath. The two others had barely caught the question, but knew what she was asking.

"Just this once," Sebastian admitted, but Seras had a hard time believing him especially since he still had that malicious smirk plastered on his face. "We couldn't help, but invite ourselves into your thoughts after Alucard and I had felt how hot and bothered you were."

"You…can feel…what I'm feeling?" She asked in a whisper while her lips curved into a deep frown.

"Of course, you are our mate." Michaelis replied and his smirk faltered after seeing how upset his mate was. "Although, we won't truly be connected to you and feel all of what you're feeling until we mate." He reassured her, but it didn't.

"But you guys are still able to feel whatever I feel. Even if it is just a little, you still feel something. You're my mates, why can't I ever feel what you guys are feeling?" Seras asked softly and still refused to meet either of their gazes.

"Because you're human," Alucard spoke up.

"Even if you mate with us right this minute, you still wouldn't feel anything of what we were feeling." Sebastian explained.

"Why?" Seras asked with a shrug of her shoulders and finally looked up at the ones she loved the most in this world.

"Because humans lack that pleasure that only supernatural beings possess. Humans can mate with anyone they wish," The demon said with a repulsed look on his face like it was the worst thing anybody could ever do; marry someone who wasn't their true mate. "No matter how many times they mate, they're unable to truly connect with the person they took as their lover or mate and feel what she's feeling. Only creatures of our species can. When we do mate our souls mingle and become one. We'll be bound to each other until, as the humans say, death do us part. But…it will truly be painful when one of us dies because that connection will be completely severed and…we'll feel absolutely nothing and wish for death." Seras shuddered again and let her eyes drift back towards the floor.

"That sounds so beautiful and depressing." She whispered.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Sebastian muttered.

"But…I do have one other question." Seras spoke up. "You said that once we mate, our souls would become one. I have…two mates. How does that work out? Will all of our souls be connected? In that case, would both of you feel each other's feelings and not just mine? Or will I have no soul because I gave half to you and the other half to Alucard?" The elder creatures only chuckled at their foolish mate. Sebastian shook his head at her theories.

"No, my darling." He replied through chuckles. "I apologize, I should have explained better. Think of us as more of a puzzle, our souls being the pieces. As of right now we're only scattered lonely pieces on a table getting ready to be connected to other pieces. When we mate, that's when our souls are being connected together like the puzzle pieces. None of us our actually giving away our soul, but just connecting it to its missing piece. Now, Alucard and I wouldn't feel each other's feelings because…"

"Your puzzle piece doesn't fit with his?" Seras interrupted. Sebastian snickered and nodded his head in agreement.

"We're not mates, therefore our pieces do not fit together and we don't share each other's feelings." The demon continued on. Seras nodded her head in understanding.

"Got it," She whispered.

"Now, my little dear." Alucard purred and narrowed his eyes dangerously on the small blonde. Seras' brows drew together and she looked back up at them with a pathetic look on her face. "You are all hot and bothered, aren't you? Your body is turning against you, which caused you to want and sin by _touching_ yourself." The girl gulped nervously and nodded her head. "Then let us help you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" Seras blurted without even thinking. The elder creatures weren't surprised in the least by her outburst. They only chuckled and continued to grin down at her. "I mean…I'm nervous enough…touching myself for…the first time. But…I don't think I can handle an audience at the moment or…another's touch, especially if it's you two." Alucard folded his arms and shook his head at her.

"You don't need to fret over the situation, my dear." The elder vampire chuckled. "Michaelis and I won't move from these spots, we promise you that." His grin then widened to show off his sharp incisors. "And I don't think you'll really care if we're here watching in a minute." Seras raised a questioning brow.

"What…" She started, but stopped when she saw dark shadows seep out from under the elder creatures' feet. The small blonde gasped and sat up straighter. She watched the shadows crawl in different directions on the floor and slowly rise; growing bigger and bigger in the room like water filling a fish tank. Seras' heart raced in her chest and she jumped to her feet just as the shadow reached her. "What are you doing?!" She shouted. The shadow didn't hurt her at all. It just went right through the girl and crept up the walls.

The room became so very cold and dark. The stalls, sinks, mirrors, floor, walls, ceiling, and even the door itself disappeared in their shadow. The only thing she could see in that thick darkness was Alucard and Sebastian. But the only thing she paid attention to were their piercing red eyes and those wicked smirks on their pale faces. Seras stumbled backwards and hit the shadow covered wall before falling onto her bum in fear. She was completely frozen. She didn't know what to say or do. And even if she did have something to say she wouldn't be able to say it because she seemed to have lost her voice.

"It's about time you started seeing us for who…or what we really are, Seras." Alucard spoke while tendrils crept from their backs.

"We're not human," Sebastian added. "And you need to accept that." Suddenly the tendrils shot out towards her. Seras screamed when some wrapped tightly around her wrists and ankles, pulling at her limbs so she was sprawled out on the floor. The small blonde closed her eyes tightly and breathed heavily with whimpers.

"Stop! Please stop!" She begged of them.

"Open your eyes and look at us, Seras, and you'll see that there's nothing to fear!" Alucard bared his fangs at her. The tendrils pulled tighter on her limbs when she disobeyed him and kept her eyes closed. She gasped out softly and bit down hard on her lower lip. "Open them!" He bellowed. Seras took deep needed breaths before she listened and cracked open her eyes to stare up at them. They stood there so calmly and not moving from their spots like promised. Their grins were gone and they stared down at her impassively, but with a hint of concern glistening in their eyes.

"We're not going to hurt you, Seras." Alucard spoke in a calm tone. "We will _never_ hurt you."

"The situation may seem frightening, but are you absolutely positive that you're scared of _us?_ " Sebastian asked and their grins returned to their pale faces. The girl held her breath and forced herself to relax a little at a time in their tendrils. His words bounced around in her head and she mouthed what he had said over and over again. Was she honestly scared of _them_ or just what was happening…or going to happen? Seras tried hard deciphering her feelings and looking deep inside of herself. And she came to find that…they were actually exciting her.

Yeah, the room was spooky and she was hesitant being bound so tightly, but her heart was pounding against her chest not in fear, but pure excitement. She still really wanted them and now knew that they wanted her just as much as she wanted them. The only true thing she feared was experiencing real pleasure for the first time with her mates. She was nervous about touching herself and was scared of displeasing Alucard and Sebastian in some way. Seras ended up smiling sheepishly at the dark haired males with a faint blush on her cheeks. Alucard raised a mocking brow and his grin widened. He chuckled at his small bashful mate. Her blue irises then flickered to one of the four tendrils and she curiously tugged to see how tightly she was bound in their tendrils.

"Well," She muttered and looked back at them with an even darker blush on her cheeks. "This is…kinky." The small blonde then couldn't contain her laughter.

"Hmn," Sebastian hummed and stared at his girl lecherously through lowered lashes. "It's only going to get… _kinkier_ from here." Their girl raised a questioning brow and she tried putting on a brave face by giving them a small sexy smirk. But internally it was like fire in her veins, she felt sick to her stomach, and that she might have a panic attack. _It was going to get kinkier?!_ Seras swallowed nervously and shifted uncomfortably in their tendrils.

"Bring it," She practically purred to arouse her males, and it worked. The elder creatures smirked at her and chuckled in pure amusement. She could clearly see the bulge growing in their pants, but tried to fixate her eyes elsewhere. She was more than curious about…their arousal, but didn't want to get caught staring down _there_. Of course, Alucard and Sebastian were well aware of her curiosity especially since the little virgin's eyes kept flickering downward and then quickly back up towards their faces. Her face got redder and redder each time she stole a glance.

The elder vampire laughed under his breath before he glanced downwards and so boldly cupped himself while his innocent mate watched him. He grinded the heels of his palm against his aching cock hoping to relieve some of the pain. His crimson eyes then flickered back towards his mate to see her staring openly at where he was touching himself.

"Are you surprised, my dear, that you are the cause of this?" Alucard asked her with his brows raised towards his hairline. Seras' eyes met his gaze once more. There was a long moment of silence between them before she looked back down and nodded her head meekly. The elder vampire's grin widened and he showed off his sharp incisors.

"Well, this isn't the first time you had caused _this_ to happen to us." Sebastian revealed this little fact to her. Seras' eyes flew open wide and she quickly looked up at the demon in bewilderment.

"What?" She whispered under her breath. "When was the…first time?" Michaelis' smirk widened when he remembered back to when he first started getting aroused by his little mate.

 _Three months ago_

 _The boys' dormitory was very dark and quiet. Most of the boys were fast asleep while one or two were actually wide awake and…exploring their bodies "quietly" under the sheets. Alucard was fast asleep in the next bed over from Sebastian. Unlike the elder vampire, the demon didn't need sleep. He slept every now and then, but most of the time he either just lied there or wandered about the orphanage out of pure boredom. Tonight, he just lied there, stared outside the long paneled windows to moon gaze, and unwillingly listened to those soft grunts from the boys. Michaelis sighed in annoyance and his eyes burned in frustration. He honestly didn't understand why humans had the need to touch themselves like that. He personally never had to find release with his own hand; he was always able to take a lover whenever he needed to and that was rare since he didn't get those urges._

 _Sebastian tried to ignore the sound of flesh rubbing against flesh and those annoying grunting noises, but it was rather hard because of his sensitive hearing. His eyebrow twitched in aggravation. He actually wanted to storm over to those damn little brats and rip off their precious playthings. But instead he took a deep needed breath and tried focusing on other things, like the crickets chirping outside. This was the time of day when he really wished that he could just escape to somewhere else with Seras at his side. But unfortunately, the girl was human and she needed her rest._

 _Michaelis sighed once more and closed his eyes. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep, but decided to just try and relax his body. He continued to listen to the chirps from the crickets and an owl hooting. In the background he could hear the boys beating at themselves even harder until finally they gave their last few grunts and were finished for the night. Or at least, that's what Sebastian hoped. Sometimes they waited several minutes and picked it back up two or three more times in the night._

 _He strayed away from those disturbing thoughts when he got a nagging feeling in the back of his head. His brows drew together in confusion before he focused on it to realize that he was sensing his mate. She was up and about, and by the feel of it was annoyed and angry. What was wrong with his little mate? Sebastian cautiously shifted his head and glanced around the room to make sure nobody would notice his absence. He didn't need that little prick, Scott, run to the Sisters because he was up out of bed after ten. All the boys in the dormitory were very still. Soft snoring came from different boys and others shifted in bed to get more comfortable._

 _Scott, who was several beds down from him and Alucard, was fast asleep. Sebastian then glanced at the elder vampire. The other dark haired male lied ever so still on his back. His eyes were closed and he was motionless, not even a single breath of air he took. Michaelis didn't bother to wake him. If something was seriously wrong with Seras, he would have immediately awoken from his senses. The demon vanished from the bed and appeared just outside the girls' second bathroom that was placed on the third floor. Unlike the bathrooms on the second floor, these had only showers._

 _What was Seras doing taking a shower this late at night? Sebastian frowned and furrowed his brows. He contemplated on waiting out in the corridor for her, but something was pushing at him to go into the bathroom. He could still feel in the back of his mind that Seras was annoyed and only growing angrier. Michaelis ever so quietly phased through the bathroom door and entered the girls' shower room. In the center of the room was a line of wooden benches. To the right was a row of sinks and to the left was a row of showers. A shower was already going so the water could get warm, but it was empty._

 _Sebastian stiffened and his eyes became wide in his head when he saw his little mate naked for the very first time. Seras stood at one of the benches with her back to him. Her pajamas were folded up in a pile on the bench beside her. The demon's eyes trailed over her soft pale flesh and admired every inch of that beauty. Her legs were long, smooth, and shone in the light. Her hips and back were curvy, her breasts were ample and a creamy white and her nipples were a soft pink, and her throat was bare making it look ever so kissable like those gorgeous lips of hers. But as soon as he saw her, he understood why she was so angry and up so late. There was glue in her hair. One of the girls, or a few of them, must have ganged up on her while she was sleeping and done that._

 _Sebastian didn't linger long on her hair before he realized that he was checking out her body a second time. If possible, a faint blush actually appeared on the demon's cheeks and stared openly at his mate with a gaping mouth. He knew that eventually him and Seras would become intimate, but he never really thought about the day he would start seeing her sexually attractive and desire her body. How is it that he's had at least a thousand of women, but was…bashful of staring at his naked mate?_

 _He felt like a boy seeing a woman naked for the very first time. And for once, he didn't know if he felt shame or pure excitement when…his cock rose in his pants. He supposed a bit of both. Michaelis was a shame to feel aroused by the small blonde mainly because she was still so young. She was only sixteen and he was already starting to hunger for her body. He didn't think he would…get these urges until she was at least in her twenties, but he had been wrong._

 _The demon wanted nothing more, but to drop to his knees and worship his little goddess. He wanted to crush his mouth against the soft lips of her sex and pleasure her until she was crying and whimpering out to him. He then wanted to pin her against one of those benches and take her as his. Sebastian swallowed after his mouth became unusually dry. His cock pulsated in his pants and he drove his nails painfully in the palm of his hands to distract himself from the throbbing pain of his hard member. With every fiber of his being, Michaelis stayed glued to his spot and kept himself from marching over there and stealing her virginity._

 _No, he had to refrain! If he fucked her then she would no longer be a virgin and she wouldn't be able to become a vampire. She needed to stay a virgin! He kept repeating this in his head, hoping to bring back some sense in him and become composed once more. Oh, but it was very hard. His eyes bored into the back of her head while she waited impatiently for her shower to get hot. She kept grumbling stuff under her breath about "those bitches" as he heard. Sebastian doesn't remember once in his long life ever feeling this way before. He was feeling so many different things in this one moment: lust, annoyance, anger, love, confusion, shame, and a small fear. The fear was that she would notice him, see the bulge in his pants, and be repulsed._

 _Or worse, what if she gets aroused and wants him, even begs him, to fuck her?! He didn't dare move, even though a part of him wanted to move so she wouldn't catch him. And what if she did catch him and thought he was a giant pervert?! It had been a mistake ever entering, but at the same time, he was glad that he did catch her in the nude. She was so beautiful, a true sight to see. He loved her so god damn much and wanted to physically show how much he did._

 _Sebastian broke away from his thoughts when Seras sighed and hung her head. She muttered something negative under her breath before walking over to shower. She held out a hand and allowed the water to spray her skin so she could feel the temperature. It seemed to be to her liking because she climbed in afterwards and pulled the curtain across, not one noticing the stiff male by the door. Michaelis released a sigh of relief and quickly vanished from the bathroom. He appeared on the roof of the orphanage, hoping that the cool night air would clear his head._

 _He closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips against his temples while he tried calming down his body from its aroused state. The waist band of his pants kept his cock pressed against his stomach. It twitched and ached in such a distracting way that it was actually driving him crazy. With his eyes closed all he could see what his naked bride still which made him ache even more for her._

 _"_ _Stop," He grumbled under his breath and shook his head. Sebastian cracked open his red eyes and paced the rooftop. "She's still so young," He muttered to himself. "She doesn't see you that way quite yet. It's wrong and she won't appreciate it if she ever finds out about this." He lectured himself. "Now, get ahold of yourself. She may be your mate, but you don't have to drool over her like some dog! It's insightful and unrefined! You're a thousand year old gentleman, act like it!" But still, that sight of her haunted him. Michaelis gritted his teeth with a low growl and he fisted his hair in frustration._

 _"_ _Dogs, filthy kitchens and bathrooms, Ciel Phantomhive…" The demon started listing off things that turned him off, hoping to get back control over his body. "Grell Sutclilff!" That one seemed to do it. The thought of the reaper really turned him off, that is, until that breathtaking sight of his mate popped back into his head. Why can't he unsee that?! He never thought he would think that about his mate, but in this moment he really wanted to erase that memory from his mind, but he just couldn't! It was there branded in his brain for eternity!_

 _Sebastian knew that for the next few days, maybe even weeks or months, each and every time he'll close his eyes, he was going to see her standing there naked. And he had a feeling that each and every time he saw her, he was going to think straight back to that night. Damn him! Finally, Michaelis gave in and hung his head in shame while he just let his cock throb. He knew what he was going to do and felt absolutely repulsed with himself. But he also knew…that he was going to enjoy it immensely, especially with that image fresh in his mind. Damn him! He grinds his teeth together in disgust and frustration._

 _"_ _I am truly sorry, Seras. I apologize on behalf of all of the men in the world and their disgusting habits." Sebastian muttered. "If I could, I would have come as a Ken doll, but I don't think you would be too pleased with that in the future." Michaelis smoothly walked over to the edge of the roof and seated himself so his legs hung off the side. And then, mortified, he unhooked his pants and wrapped his fingers around his pulsating cock. The demon sighed softly and closed his eyes, once again seeing that beautiful image of his naked girl._

 _"_ _Damn," Sebastian hissed under his breath infuriated with himself. He then started to slowly stroke over himself, starting from the tip and heading down towards the balls. He gasped softly from how sensitive he was after just standing there for the longest time watching the naked girl. Michaelis drove his fangs into his bottom lip and moaned out softly. It felt so damn good. And he supposed it was better distracting himself this way so he wasn't tempted to fuck Seras. A small smirk graced the elder creature's lips and his hand moved over his aching flesh faster. He went down in circular motions, stroked back up, and swept his thumb over his sensitive head where pre-cum leaked from the slit. Sebastian then couldn't help, but wonder, if Seras has ever touched herself before while thinking about him or Alucard._

 _This thought made him feel a little better. If she was touching herself while thinking about him, then it certainly was alright if he touched himself while thinking about her, wasn't it? After all, she was his mate, so it wasn't…strange for a husband to sexually desire his wife…and touch himself every now and then when thinking about her. He sighed and shook his head._ _ **Whatever helps you sleep at night,**_ _He thought to himself still ashamed of doing such a thing without Seras knowing or having her approval._

 _But he honestly did hope that she did touch herself while thinking about him. He wouldn't mind at all if she did that, not wanting them to know. And he would certainly find it cute if she was all embarrassed by it if they ever did find out. God, he loved her so much. He didn't ever want to let his beautiful little creature go. She was eternally his. This made his hand move even faster. He groaned and bit his nails into his knee. With soft pants, he pulled back his head and cracked open his eyes to stare up at the gorgeous pale moon._

 _"_ _Seras," He whispered her name into the night. Sebastian was very tempted to head back to the girls' showers to catch another glorious glimpse of his naked mate. But he didn't dare go back in fear that he would get caught this time. He then couldn't help, but imagine a very provocative scene play out in his head. What if he goes back and Seras seduced him with her hands or mouth? He couldn't stop the image that invaded his mind of the small blonde getting on her knees before him and wrapping those warm lips around his aching head. The demon shuddered and groaned softly when he got a ghostly feel of her tongue licking his slit._

 _No, enough of those thoughts! He can't imagine her that way! It was so disrespectful and just plain wrong! He closed his eyes tightly and panted harder while that scene continued playing out. He could practically feel her hands grasping his hips as her lips moved over his aching flesh fast. Sebastian could explicitly see the naked beauty before him on her knees. The way her hair swayed and her breasts bounced with each bob of her head as she took him in her hot tight throat. He could feel the way her hot tongue ran over his dick and the intense sucking._

 _Sebastian's stomach tightened painfully and it felt as if his intestines were intertwining together. It was hard for him to catch his breath and his heart thundered in his ears. He felt his locks of hair caress his face while his body gently jolted from him abusing himself. Back in his mind, he could see Seras staring at him with those stunning sapphire blue eyes of hers. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair and hold her head close, but it was all just a vision, a sick fantasy he had created to help him get off! She wasn't really here doing those naughty things to him! His brain had created it for him because he was some perverted bastard who couldn't wait several more years to touch his mate or have her touch him._

 _But he shook those thoughts off and didn't hesitate to return to his sick sexual fantasy of his beloved girl. "Seras," Michaelis whispered her name again. This time in his vision, he was a little aggressive towards Seras. He fisted her hair tightly to keep her from moving and thrust his hips so he fucked her mouth hard. He could hear her groans and whimpers of pain and surprise, but he didn't seem to care. He was just anxious to get off. Suddenly he felt his balls tightened and knew he was about to explode inside her mouth, or in reality, come in his hand._

 _Sebastian threw back his head with a sexy moan that would have made his mate melt. The white liquid squirted from the tip of his cock and shot out off the side of the building. Some dripped down his softening cock and coated his hand, but he didn't care at the moment. His violent motions calmed down until he was gently stroking over his oversensitive flesh. He groaned softly in relief and cracked open his eyes to stare out into the night. Then and there he knew that he was screwed because he was aware that this wasn't going to be the first and last time he was going to get urges for Seras._

Sebastian sniggered at the memory and shook his head. He then glanced over at Alucard to see an impassive look on his face. The elder vampire stared down at the small blonde while she waited to hear their answers. But his mind currently wasn't processing the reality and kept driving him back into the past.

 _A Week Ago_

 _Sebastian, Seras, and Alucard were forced to stay behind in class because they were caught laughing and talking. Well, Seras had done more of the laughing which caused them to get caught, but none of them were complaining. The small blonde had her head on the desk with her eyes glued to the front of the class where the teacher sat at his main desk. Mr. Lannister, their teacher, read from a book silently while he subconsciously played with his earlobe. They've all been sitting there for half an hour. Dinner was nearly over which was unfortunate because Seras had skipped lunch that day. She was hungry and hoping that the teacher would release them early so she can get something, anything, before dinner was over._

 _The teacher sighed softly and glanced up at the clock. He then glanced at the three troublemakers to see them all staring at him. He grimaced, set his book off to the side, and stood up. Lannister walked down a row of desks and towards the back where they were seated. He didn't even look at them and just continued walking towards the door._

 _"_ _You three may leave, but I expect better behavior tomorrow, got it?" He said sternly and he was just about out the door when Seras gave her answer._

 _"_ _Yes, Sir." She murmured and stood up from her seat. Clumsily, when the girl took her first step, her foot hooked onto one of the legs of the chair and she started falling forward. With a sharp intake of breath, Seras rammed right into Alucard and they both fell to the ground. The elder vampire grunted softly and wrapped his arms around his little mate protectively once they had made impact. The girl groaned and reached up to rub her head since on the way down she hit the corner of the desk and the seat of Alucard's chair._

 _"_ _Damn," She muttered under her breath and closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry," Seras groaned, but the dark haired male wasn't paying attention. He lied stiffly under her with his eyes glued to her ample chest that was pressed so graciously against his hard chest. His face paled and his fingers dug into her lower back unintentionally. Her body…was so…curvy…soft…and warm. Her legs tangled with his and her…warm sex hovered just over his erecting cock. Alucard swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat._

 _He boldly slid his hands down further to cup her perfect round ass in his hands. He got an immediate response from his body. The elder vampire shuddered in delight and became worried when his hard bulge pressed into her groin. Fortunately, Seras remained oblivious to all of this. Alucard's eyes took her all in slowly and appreciated her body being pressed up so tightly against his. When did that young girl get a body like this? When did she become a young woman? When had she changed before his very eyes? Of course, Seras has been like this for a good two to three years now, but he was just now starting to see that she had completely changed._

 _There was a soft chuckle in the room. The elder vampire's eyes flickered towards the chuckling demon who was trying to stifle his laughter. Michaelis got a perfect view of his mate's ass and could clearly see the No Life King caressing it. Alucard bit down hard on his tongue and quickly removed his hands from her squeezable ass. He shifted her on top of him and casually pushed her off so he could get up. Seras remained on her knees rubbing her head._

 _"_ _Are you alright?" Sebastian asked. The elder vampire climbed to his feet before he cupped his mate's elbow and helped her to her feet._

 _"_ _Yeah," Seras murmured and cracked open an eye to stare up at them pathetically. "I just…hit my head."_

 _"_ _Let me see," Michaelis whispered. The girl was a little reluctant, but she moved away her hand so he could gingerly brush his fingers over the two bumps on her head. "Dear, oh dear. You're such a clumsy little thing." He snickered with a small smirk on his lips. Seras blushed and laughed softly._

 _"_ _Yeah," She admitted._

 _"_ _We should probably get ice for that before it starts to swell or discolor." Sebastian recommended. The small blonde nodded her head in agreement before glancing up at the elder vampire._

 _"_ _Are you alright, Alucard? I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked worriedly. Alucard was unable to find his voice at the moment. He quickly skimmed over his mate once more with hungry eyes and then shook his head. Seras furrowed her brows at his strange behavior. Was he feeling alright? "Are you sure?" She asked, but Sebastian intervened. He interlaced his fingers with her and turned her towards the door._

 _"_ _I can assure you that he's more than alright." Michaelis snickered which caused him to get a dirty look from Alucard. The elder vampire drove his fangs painfully into his bottom lip and clenches his fists tightly. Seras cocked her head to the side and looked all the more confused by the way he said that. He was more than alright with her…falling on top of him? That didn't make any sense to her. Who would be more than alright with that? The small blonde glanced back at the elder vampire, but couldn't get a clear view of him since Sebastian was pulling her out into the corridor._

 _"_ _I'll be down in a second," Alucard grumbled to reassure his curious mate. She gave him a strange look, but, confused and speechless, went off without him. The No Life King gritted his sharp incisors and drove his nails into the palm of his hands. "Damn it!" He snarled while his dark crimson orbs burned brilliantly in their sockets. He could still_ _feel_ _her beautiful luscious body pressed against his. His cock was throbbing in his pants, making him want to pin Seras beneath him and fuck her hard. He wanted to hear her whimper, cry, and scream as he drove his thick cock between her thighs. He wanted to feel her nails bite into his skin slowly and painfully and then rake them down his arched back. God, he wanted her so fucking badly, but refrained himself from acting foolishly._

 _Without even thinking, Alucard automatically reached down and started unhooking his pants. He needed sweet release! He needed to do this to drive that thought away about fucking Seras. He can wait a little while longer until_ _she's_ _ready to go to the next level with them. Then he can touch his bride all he wanted and she can touch him in return. But right now, he just needed to distract himself and get rid of these damn urges. Alucard wrapped his fingers around his pulsating hard member and stroked himself. He growled lowly and closed his eyes._

 _"_ _My clumsy and foolish little bride," The elder vampire snarled under his breath. "I wouldn't be in this position if you didn't constantly trip over your own two feet. You're far from being graceful, but I love you so god damn much."_

 _"_ _Who…are you talking to, Alucard?" A familiar voice spoke up behind him. The elder vampire stiffened and his eyes flew open wide. What in the hell was Seras doing back here?! Thankfully, he was turned just right so she couldn't see what exactly he was doing. And fortunately for him, she didn't move from her spot in the doorway._

 _"_ _What are you doing back here?!" He didn't mean to snarl at her, but he did. The small blonde frowned and drew her head back in surprise from his attitude._

 _"_ _Sebastian said that I should come up and sit with you, and that he'll get the food." Seras murmured. Alucard bit deeply into his tongue as he shook in fury. Michaelis had known_ _exactly_ _what he was going to do and sent Seras on purpose! Once he gets ahold of that demon he was dead! The dark haired male didn't know what to do. He couldn't move because then Seras would see exactly what he was doing, but he just couldn't stand there with his dick in his hand or he'll get caught. Alucard licked over his dry lips almost nervously. He didn't bother glancing back at Seras as he gave her an order._

 _"_ _Seras…check the corridor and make sure no teachers are about." He quickly thought up a plan. The girl arched a brow, but obeyed. As soon as she stepped back out into the corridor, Alucard had moved blindingly fast. He took a seat behind the teacher's desk. His hard cock was still grasped in his hand, but the desk and books hid that from his sweet and innocent girl. Seras saw the fast and sudden movement from the corner of her eye._

 _"_ _Hmn," She hummed and looked back at the elder vampire to see him grinning at her as he sat at the teacher's desk. Seras glanced back out into the corridor to make sure nobody was around before heading back into the classroom. "Why are you acting so strange, Alucard?" She asked while walking down one of the aisles of desks._

 _"_ _Stop and take a seat there." He ordered her so she wouldn't see what he was doing. Seras obeyed and stopped. She glanced down at the desk at her side with furrowed brows._

 _"_ _Why?" The small blonde asked quietly._

 _"_ _Because Michaelis will be coming soon with your food. Don't you wish to sit next to him?" Alucard asked her. The girl looked all the more confused and gave him such a peculiar look._

 _"_ _I guess," Seras drawled with a shrug of her shoulders. She then took a seat in the desk he told her to sit at. Alucard's grin widened while his eyes admired his dear mate and his hand moved slowly over his cock. "Who were you talking to, Alucard? And why did you make me check for any teachers? What are you doing in here anyway?" She asked and leaned forward in her seat until her breasts pressed against the border of the desk. The elder vampire's eyes immediately flickered downwards to gaze at her beautiful breasts. Of course, the small blonde remained clueless and only thought he was spacing out or something._

 _"_ _I normally talk to myself out loud when I'm alone. Do you find this unusual?" Alucard asked with a raised brow and his eyes met hers once more. A soft smile crossed over her face and she laughed while shaking her head._

 _"_ _No," Seras answered honestly. "I do that often,"_

 _"_ _And to answer your other questions: no, I wasn't doing anything that would cause trouble." The dark haired male lied as he stroked over himself faster. He kept a straight face even though he wanted to moan out her name in pleasure. "The only reason why I had you check was because I didn't want one of the teachers getting the wrong idea."_

 _"_ _The wrong idea?" Seras repeated softly and pulled back her head with furrowed brows._

 _"_ _Two teenagers alone in a room during dinner?" Alucard brought to her attention. Her eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks that caused him to laugh._

 _"_ _Oh!" The girl exclaimed in bewilderment. "Yeah, I guess they would get the wrong idea from that then." The elder vampire only snickered and shook his head at his girl as he glanced down at his erection. He pressed his thumb against his sensitive dripping head and rubbed over it in small circular motions before returning to stroking down all six and a half inches. "Are you alright, Alucard? You have a strange look on your face." Seras pulled him from his haze. The elder vampire glanced back at his mate, but continued pleasuring himself slowly._

 _"_ _Yes," Was all he said to answer her question._ _ **Damn it!**_ _He had to be more careful or she was going to figure out exactly what he was doing behind the desk!_ _ **Damn Michaelis!**_ _As if Seras had heard his thoughts, she shifted her head to look at the door over her shoulder._

 _"_ _Where is Sebastian? The line couldn't have been too long; after all, dinner is almost over." The small blonde noted out loud. Alucard scowled at nothing in particular and glowered at the doorway; hoping Sebastian would come through at any second and be pierced by his look._ _ **He's purposely lagging behind.**_ _The dark haired male silently answered her question. He didn't know if Michaelis was just teasing him by sending Seras here or helping him so in a way she was helping him get off because he can sit there and admire her some more. Probably a bit of both. The demon must have heard her because not a second later he walked through the door with a sinful smirk on his lips._

 _"_ _I'm here, darling." Sebastian purred and he walked down one of the aisles towards his mate. "I apologize for the long wait." He said as he placed a sandwich that was on a plate in front of her along with a bottle of water and an apple._

 _"_ _You don't have to apologize." She snickered and smiled up at him. "I was just worried that you had got into another fight or in trouble with one of the teachers." Her eyes then flickered to his hands to see that he hadn't grabbed anything for himself. She sighed and frowned up at her mate. "You didn't get anything again?" Seras asked him in a stern voice. This time Sebastian snickered and his smirk widened._

 _"_ _Of course not, my little dark angel." He answered while leaning down and kissed her hair. Afterwards he took a seat in the desk next to hers. "You should know by now that we can't stomach mortal food. We only take bites every so often so the humans don't catch on. But tonight we are alone, so we don't need to pretend to be human."_

 _"_ _Yes, right." Seras murmured as she picked up the sandwich to peel off the crust. "Sometimes I forget that you guys have…_ _different cravings_ _than I do." Again, Alucard drove his fangs deeply into his bottom lip when he remembered distinctly how his mate's blood tasted. It's been so long since he's last tasted it. His stomach and inner beast growled in hunger for her sweet warm nectar. Speaking of sweet and warm. His eyes flickered even lower down her body and he nearly came then and there. Seras was wearing a skirt and he could see_ _everything!_

 _The way she was positioned in her chair and how he was slouching in his so she wouldn't catch him gave him a perfect view. He could see her long beautiful legs, her perfect thighs, and her panties. The elder vampire growled softly under his breath and pumped himself even faster. Seras straightened herself in her chair and looked about the room with furrowed brows. She could hear the sounds of his hand tugging and stroking over his flesh._

 _"_ _What's that sound?" The small blonde asked curiously. At the moment, Alucard didn't care what she heard. He eyed all that beautiful pale flesh she was unknowingly showing off and her white panties where he could make out the lips of her sex. He was desperate to fall before her, tear off her panties, and make her scream as he ravished her sex with his very mouth and tongue. But instead he stroked himself faster and faster. His hips jerked in his seat and his hand tightened painfully around his cock. Seras remained oblivious even though she was starting to look at him strangely. He tried sitting still in his chair and keep a poker face, but it was becoming hard, especially since he knew he was close to cumming._

 _"_ _Alucard," She whispered his name and gave him such an innocent look. Alucard immediately lowered his head to hide his expression from her and bit down so hard on his tongue that it gushed with blood just so he wouldn't moan out to her. Using his other hand, Alucard caught the white liquid as it pumped out of him in large amounts. He trembled and twitched in his chair from having to keep ever so still and silent through his climax. But it had felt so fucking good! The elder vampire then raised his head to stare at his mate with dark crimson orbs. Seras sat stiffly in her chair and watched him unblinkingly._

 _"_ _What were those noises?" She asked again, but wasn't acknowledged. Using a single hand, Alucard tucked himself back in his pants and fastened them so he was decent again. He then stood up with one of his hands held out in front of him. Seras' eyes flickered from his eyes to his hand and back again. She was more than curious about what he had in his hand that he didn't want to lose and why he had that look on his face._

 _"_ _Alucard?" Seras muttered below a whisper. Alucard grinned widely and showed off his fangs to his small female._

 _"_ _Do you trust me, Seras?" He asked in a purr as he walked around the desk and came closer towards her. The girl furrowed her brows and gulped nervously._

 _"_ _Of course," She whispered as if she was uncertain with her answer._

 _"_ _Then close your eyes, my love, and open your mouth." The elder vampire ordered her in a low seductive voice and stared down at her through lowered lashes. Seras' eyes widened and she stole another glance at his hand._

 _"_ _Why?" She asked worriedly._

 _"_ _Trust me, my dear, and open your mouth. You might come to enjoy what I have to give to you." Alucard ordered her once more. The small blonde licked her lips again before she listened and closed her eyes. "Now, open your mouth." He whispered heatedly as he stretched out his hand closer towards her face and slowly unclenched his cum covered digits. Seras blushed furiously and trembled in her chair, but she slowly parted her lips for him. "Taste," Alucard whispered and leaned his face in closer towards hers so he could get a great view of his mate tasting him for the very first time._

 _The elder vampire gingerly slid two of his fingers into her mouth. Seras greeted him with her tongue and tantalized his flesh as she tasted what he had ordered her to taste. The girl's brows drew together and her blush darkened when she tasted something she had never tasted before in her life. It was…salty…and had almost a milk kind of taste to it, but it wasn't bad at all. She actually…kind of liked it whatever it was. Seras wrapped her lips around his fingers and unknowingly and quite innocently started sucking down in a sexual way. Her tongue explored his flesh for more of the strange salty substance._

 _Alucard grinned like a madman as he watched his mate lick and suck his fingers clean of his essence. He was becoming very aroused again and wanted to start thrusting his fingers in her mouth, but kept himself from moving. Finally when there was nothing left for her to suck away or taste, Seras cracked open her eyes and stared up at him through thick eyelashes. The elder vampire chuckled in delight and slowly removed his fingers from her mouth. He ever so lightly pressed his moist fingers against her soft plump lips, wishing there was more to give to her._

 _"_ _Well, my dear?" Alucard whispered softly to his mate. Seras licked her lips sensually and smiled softly, almost sexily, at him._

 _"_ _I liked it," She answered ever so quietly. The elder creatures instantly became hard after hearing the words that had left her mouth._

 _"_ _Hmn," The No Life King hummed as he raised his hand to his face and licked his wet fingers that glistened from her saliva. Seras' mouth fell open slightly and her blush darkened. "You're right, Seras, we do have different cravings. You enjoyed the taste of what I gave to you, and we_ _will most definitely_ _enjoy the taste you'll give to us in the near future."_

 _"_ _Alucard?" The small blonde questioned him with furrowed brows. What exactly was she going to be giving to them? "What are you talking…" She was interrupted by the ringing of the bell. Seras jumped in her seat and glanced at the annoying silver bell on the wall furthest from them. Alucard grasped his mate's chin gently and made her look back up at him._

 _"_ _Don't worry about it right now, my little Queen. Run off and get ready for bed. And I do hope you have pleasant dreams." He whispered before he leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly. The girl gasped softly from the warm endearment even though he had done it plenty of times to her before. "Dream of us," Alucard whispered lowly. He then stood up straighter, released her chin, and held his hands behind his back while grinning down at her. Seras was confused and seemingly speechless. She honestly didn't know what in the hell happened within the last fifteen minutes or so. But she calmly got up out of her chair and stared up at Alucard._

 _"_ _Good night," She whispered. The small blonde then turned sharply on her heel, took several steps, and stopped when she remembered something. With a dark blush, Seras faced Sebastian. She was trembling and her hands fisted her skirt like she used to do when she was little whenever she was upset or embarrassed or even confused. The small blonde bent at the hips and gave Michaelis a quick, but sweet, kiss on the lips. She parted from his mouth by an inch and her eyes slowly drifted upwards to gaze into his amused filled irises. "Good night," She whispered once more. The elder creatures then watched as their mate left the room. Sebastian sighed and glanced down at her food. She had taken a few bites from her sandwich; left the crusts off to the side on a napkin, and hadn't touched her apple or water._

 _"_ _You made her so nervous that she had lost her appetite." The demon snickered._

 _"_ _Yes, but I have gained an appetite and the only thing that's going to satisfy that hunger is the soft pink flesh that's between her thighs." Alucard purred with a dark hunger brightening his crimson irises. He licked over his lips and fangs hungrily. "I wonder how she tastes."_

When the No Life King finally came back to reality, he shifted his head to meet Sebastian's gaze. They didn't have to say a word and already knew the answer they both wanted to give to Seras who was anxious to know when they had first started lusting for her. The elder creatures looked back down at their mate who was bound tightly in their tendrils.

"Forget it," Alucard snickered. "That'll be a story for another time." The small blonde pouted her lip and gave them a hard look.

"Oh, come on!" She barked. "Don't leave me hanging! You can't just say something like that and expect me not to interrogate you guys further!" The dark haired males laughed at their cute frustrated mate.

"Forget it, Seras." The elder vampire repeated. "Now, relax. It might seem scary, but we will bring you great pleasure."

"Scary?" Seras whispered and her brows drew together. "What are you two planning to do?" Her question was answered when she felt more tendrils wrap around her leg and crawl up her body. Her eyes flew open wide and she stiffened in fear. "You…aren't going to do…what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"And what do you think we're going to do?" Sebastian asked her with an arched brow and a malicious smirk. The small blonde didn't answer and just gulped nervously. She shuddered when the tendrils crept further up her body and then suddenly they were phasing through her pants and shirt! She jumped in the tendrils grasps, but they only ended up pulling tightly on her arms and legs to keep her still.

"Relax, Seras." Alucard ordered her again. Seras closed her eyes tightly when she felt the cold wisps of their tendrils caress over her sensitive flesh below. They traced over the lips of her sex slowly and torturously. Two others curled themselves around her erect nipples and gently tugged. A soft cry escaped the girl's lips and she arched up in their touch. As one tendril continued to caress and trace over the lips of her sex, the other started gently rubbing over her engorged clit ever so lightly. The small blonde whimpered and unintentionally started rocking her hips to lead the tendril the way she wanted to. The feeling was driving her mad! It was so slow and ripped at her insides. She wanted the damn thing to press down hard and rub frantically, but she wasn't the one in control clearly.

"Alucard," Seras groaned. Suddenly, the tendril that had been caressing over the lips of her sex stopped. She waited a long several seconds for it to start back up, but completely freaked out when it surprisingly slipped itself easily into her tight channel. The small blonde's eyes flew open and she arched up again with another cry. "Sebastian!" She cried out in bewilderment. "You can't…" She trailed off when the tendril thickened slowly and started driving gently between her thighs. She clenched her fists tightly and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

The tendrils curled around her nipples tightened and tugged more roughly. The thick tendril inside of her hurt a little, but the pain was washed away with pure pleasure as it hit a certain spot that made her go wild. The tendril quickened its pace once it found the spot that made her want to bend to their will. Seras blushed furiously and tried curling in on herself, but couldn't. She just couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was beyond confused and wasn't really sure if she liked it or not, even though it felt fucking fantastic! Alucard and Sebastian grinned as they watched their mate writhe right before their eyes. Even though they were a little upset that they weren't the ones really touching her, they still took pride in making their mate feel this way.

"I love you guys so much." Seras panted softly as she rocked into the tendril on time.

"Tell us, how does it feel, my dear?" The No Life King asked her in a purr. Their girl cried out with another jump when all the tendrils changed in their own way. The tendril driving into her went faster, the other tendril pressed down harder against her clit and rubbed as if it was putting out a cigarette, and the other two tendrils twisted her nipples painfully.

"G-God," Was all she was capable of getting out.

"How?" Alucard chuckled with a raised brow and his tendrils rubbed harder against her oversensitive clit. Seras tried using her arms in attempt to do something that she didn't even know what, but the tendrils pulled them back roughly. The elder creatures' eyes took her all in slowly and enjoyed the sight before them immensely. She was wrapped so tightly in their tendrils that she could barely move. Her face would be completely flushed if it wasn't for a faint blush on her cheeks. Her blue orbs sparkled beneath thick eyelashes. Her soft lips were parted as she panted hard. Her curvy back was arched with her ample breasts heaving in the air. They could see their tendrils moving around under her clothing.

And since the tendrils were actually extensions of themselves, they could feel _everything._ Their cocks were pulsating in their pants and their intestines felt like they were being twisted inside of them. Alucard and Sebastian were both very tempted to move from their spots so they could touch their mate, kiss her, maybe even fuck her. The elder vampire cocked his head to the side while he admired his writhing female. His grin widened when a thought came to him. How would Seras feel if a tendril was slipping into her gaping mouth? Without any other thoughts, another tendril crept from Alucard's back and crawled across the room towards his mate. It slid up her body slowly and quietly, caressed up her arm and throat, and reached her mouth.

The tip of the tendril was just an inch away from her mouth, but stopped from violating her mouth when something happened. Their girl clenched her fists tightly, arched up more, and trembled when she finally came. Such a delicious cry escaped her lips when she came that they wanted to hear it again from her. So, their tendrils didn't stop, but worked even harder for a second orgasm from her. Seras whimpered and struggled in their tendrils while shaking her head.

"No!" She cried out and panted harder. "It's t-too much! I-I-I'm t-t-too…Oh, God!...sensitive!" They could hear her heart pounding away hard and strongly smell her arousal that permeated through the room. The dark haired males' eyes darkened and they breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"Seras," Alucard breathed as his fangs elongated in his mouth.

"Please, enough." She whispered, but they didn't listen. "I-I-I…can't…" Seras trailed off and her head lulled to the side. Her body jolted with each hard thrust. The tendrils continued tugging and twisting her swore nipples. The one flicked at her small pearl as if it was a wicked tongue licking her flesh. The last tendril was finally given permission to move forward on its mission and it slipped itself into Seras' mouth. The small blonde's eyes flew open and she whimpered when a tendril thickened inside her mouth and started fucking it hard. Sebastian gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his folded arms. He was so very close to cumming. He could feel that tendril driving deeply between her slick thighs. Since it wasn't real sex between them, he couldn't feel it that accurately so the pleasure was minimal, but what he could feel still felt so damn good.

"Seras," Sebastian moaned softly as he came in his pants. He pulled back his head and groaned as his hips jerked forward. Not long after did they hear Seras' muffled cries and whimpers around Alucard's tendril and then she was coming again. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head from how sensitive her body and sex was. But she fell into climax a second time and trembled as it echoed through her entire body. The vibrations through the tendril from her cry is what got Alucard off. He bared his fangs and snarled in pleasure as he shot his hot load into his pants. And to Seras' bewilderment, the tendrils didn't stop, but only got rougher with her.

The girl groaned out while tears welled up in her eyes. But she honestly didn't know if she was crying out for them to stop or to keep going. She was lost in a haze of pleasure, and even though she was feeling slight pain from how rough they were being and sensitive she was, the feeling rocked her entire world. She has never felt so good in life before. Unfortunately, all actions did stop when they heard a voice just outside the bathroom door.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" A young girl, maybe about six or seven, yelled at them. That's when they all noticed the soft clicking sounds as the girl tried pulling open the locked bathroom door. "Come on, let me in!" Immediately, the tendrils vanished from around Seras and the shadows retreated back to beneath the elder creatures' feet. In a blink of an eye, Sebastian was kneeling beside the small blonde and lifting up her limp form. Before Seras really knew it, all three of them were hidden in one of the many stalls while the door mystically unlocked itself. "Finally!" The young girl cried out and happily barged into the room. But she was bewildered when she found nobody inside.

"Hello?" She whispered with furrowed brows. Her eyes flickered about the room and looked for feet to see if someone was occupying a stall, but found nothing; unknowing to her that an elder vampire had used his powers to create an illusion. They were all still there hiding, but just invisible to the human's eyes. The little girl immediately gave up trying to find the people who had locked themselves in here. She bolted for one of the stalls and threw herself in. Seras felt a strange being locked in stall tightly between her two mates. It just made her feel all the more vulnerable and that they would try something while the little girl was here.

A bright blush appeared on their mate's face and she smiled bashfully up at her mates. Well, she can't say that she won't enjoy it if they did try anything. She still couldn't believe what they had just got done doing and _only_ _stopped because_ someone interrupted them. Alucard and Sebastian stared down at their mate curiously, but with small smirks on their lips. They were aware of what she was thinking about and found the situation amusing. Seras casually raised a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and her smile widened. Alucard snickered and shook his head at his beloved girl. Seconds later they heard the toilet flush and the little girl leave her stall. She ran across the room to wash her hands, and not thoroughly to their dismay, before she left the bathroom, forgetting all about the door being locked. Once the girl was gone, Seras couldn't contain her laughter.

"You two are so lucky that we didn't get caught!" She exclaimed and jabbed a finger at Sebastian's chest. "That was _so_ close! Next time you guys want to keep torturing me like that, make sure we're not in a public place where anybody could drop in on us at any time." She said through laughs. "That would have been so embarrassing."

"Hmn," Alucard hummed and stared down at his mate through lowered lashes. "But you did enjoy our torture." Seras smirked up at them and then moved in even closer until her breasts were crushed against both of their chests.

"Maybe," She teased them in a low heated voice. Her hand reached out to take one of Alucard and Sebastian's hands. "Is…tonight still on?" She asked sexily and flashed those blue orbs that they loved so much. The elder creatures were starting to become hard again and ache for the small blonde who was playing with fire.

"We said that we would see you later tonight and we always keep our word." Michaelis answered as he cupped the side of her face and brushed his thumb over her soft cheek.

"Good," Seras whispered. "Now, I should get back to class. But I'll probably see you two soon because he'll most likely send me to the headmaster's office for being gone so long."

"It'll just give us more time to tease you, and this time you have to remain quiet. Do you think you can do it?" Alucard snickered. Their mate blushed furiously and licked her lips.

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She practically purred and then she left them standing there in the stall with very noticeable bulges.

 **End of Eternally Yours Chapter 7**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	8. Chapter 8

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 7! I PUT THE ORIGINAL SCENES I HAD IN IT WHICH CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. THIS CHAPTER ALSO CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ ON!**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter 8**

Seras reluctantly returned to her class and, unfortunately, wasn't sent to the headmaster's office for being late. So, the small blonde glumly rested her head on her desk while she tuned out the boy who read passages from the Bible. She just stared off into the distance with a deep frown on her face. She had been _really_ looking forward to sharing some more "quality time" with her mates. The small blonde had thought about purposely getting herself into trouble so she was sent to the headmaster's office, but she found that she didn't have the guts for that.

Seras sighed deeply and closed her eyes to retreat to her memories. A small smile appeared on her lips and a warm feeling brewed in the pit of her stomach. She still couldn't believe what the three of them did not too long ago in the girl's bathroom…And in the middle of the day when _anybody_ could have walked in on them too! A dark blush spread across the small blonde's face and she chuckled lightly before hiding her red face behind her hand.

"Oh, my God." She mouthed and sniggered. Seras was more that anxious to see Alucard and Sebastian again to share another heated moment. And maybe this time…she can…get them off with actual physical contact? Her blush darkened and she buried her face in the crook of her arm to hide her embarrassment and arousal better. _Oh, when was class going to end?!_ The teenage girl thought impatiently. She peeked over her arm to glance at the clock and, to her dismay, there was still forty-five minutes left until class was over. Seras clucked her tongue and buried her face back in the crook of her arm.

"Damn," She murmured under her breath. The little human closed her eyes and hoped that the teacher wouldn't notice that she wasn't paying attention in class. If he did, then he would force her to read in front of the class and she tried avoiding that as much as possible. But a few minute catnap wouldn't hurt, right? He wouldn't possibly notice her now of all the times she and her boyfriends goofed on in class and wasn't caught. The girl jumped in her seat when something cold and thick wrapped around her ankles and slithered up her bare legs. Seras' eyes were wide in her head and she trembled in fear of not knowing what had a hold of her. She ever so slowly and cautiously sat up straight in her chair.

The small blonde leaned back in her chair and glanced down to see tendrils wrapped tightly around her legs like snakes. She stiffened in her chair and her face paled. Her blue irises immediately flickered to the rest of the class to see if anybody else noticed that she was currently in monsters' clutches. The entire class and teacher were completely oblivious. Some of the students sat at their desks bored out of their minds and others slept. The teacher had his full attention on his student who read from the Bible. Seras shuddered and glanced back down at the tendrils just in time to see them go tangible. The little human gasped softly when they became invisible to her eyes. She was well aware that they were still there because she could feel them creeping slowly up her legs closer towards her groin.

 ** _Alucard! Sebastian!_** Seras squealed in embarrassment and clutched the sides of her chair desperately. She bit deeply into her bottom lip to keep quiet so she didn't draw attention to herself.

 ** _You couldn't join us in the headmaster's office and we were really looking forward to playing with you in public._** Alucard purred in her head making her eyes fly open wide in her head. A dark blush invaded her entire face and she quickly placed her arms on the surface of her desk so she could hide her face in the crease of them.

 ** _I honestly thought you guys were joking about that!_** She mumbled quickly since she was in utter disbelief to talk properly and clearly.

 ** _What gave you that idea?_** Sebastian spoke softly in her head and she could just envision that sinful smirk on his lips. **_Our foolish girl,_** Suddenly the tendrils phased through the fabric of her pants and soaked panties to caress over her sensitive flesh. Seras arched into her desk with a whimper. She bit down even harder on her bottom lip and then slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle all her sounds. The dark haired males chuckled lowly and darkly in her head.

 ** _Hmn,_** The demon hummed. **_I think she likes that._**

 ** _Oh?_** Alucard questioned. **_Then she's going to love this._** Vibrations ended up tremoring through the tendrils causing Seras to writhe in her seat with a seemingly loud moan. Her red face darkened when she realized how loud that moan been and knew that the class must have heard it. The elder creatures chuckled again at her.

"Miss. Victoria," Her teacher called on her. The small blonde winced, but did her best to put on a poker face. Seras was very stiff as she sat up in her seat and made full eye contact with the teacher. The whole class stared at her curiously, some were giggling at her, but her teacher looked unamused and angry. The small blonde lowered her head in embarrassment. Right then, Alucard and Sebastian thought it was the best time to make their move. The elder vampire's vibrating tendril penetrated his girl deeply and fucked her gently, but gradually got faster. The demon's vibrating tendril rubbed frantically over her small pearl. Before she could embarrass herself any further with strange noises and moans, she slapped a hand over her mouth. Her other hand was clenched tightly in a fist as she trembled and kept from writhing or making any other noise. She ended up having to press her thighs close together and cross her ankles in hope to keep herself from coming right then and there.

 ** _Alucard…Sebastian…stop. It's too much and they're all staring at me._** Seras begged them, but the vibrations only got more intense. She groaned in her hand and her other hand shot out to clench the side of her desk tightly. She leaned over her desk and whimpered while her sex twitched. An orgasm crashed over her, but she managed to control her voice and body so nobody in class knew what happened.

"Is there something wrong, Miss. Victoria?" Her teacher asked with a disapproving look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I…uh…bit my tongue." She quickly lied. One of his brows rose in questioning and his look darkened. Mr. Lannister cleared his throat and without taking his eyes off of her, he reached out and took the Bible from the student who had been reading from it.

"Please, take your seat, Mr. Miles. Miss. Victoria will take over for you." The teacher announced. The boy nodded with a small smile, relieved that he no longer had to stand in front of the class and read. Seras' red face suddenly paled and she made a strange noise. She couldn't stand in front of the class while Alucard and Sebastian _played_ with her! What if she reaches orgasm…again?! She won't be able to hide that from the class or teacher a second time!

 ** _Don't disobey your teacher, Seras._** Sebastian lectured her lightly, trying to torment her in front of her classmates.

"Do not keep your classmate waiting, Victoria. I'll hold each and every student back after class if I must." Mr. Lannister said in a stern voice. Seras lowered her head in submit and rose from her seat. The only problem, the vibrations seemed so very intense with each move she made. The small blonde groaned and clutched her desk before she could fall on top of it.

"Ugh!" A female student, Lydia, exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, freak, stop stalling and get it done and over with!"

"Yeah!" A boy, Jeremy, chimed in and glowered daggers at her. "None of us want to stay after class! So just go up there already! Come on!" Seras bit deeply into her lower lip and pushed off of her desk. She took several strange steps forward, looking similar to a penguin trying to carry her egg. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and her head was lowered so her bangs hid her expression from them. Her classmates stared at her strangely while some sniggered and made funny comments about her under their breaths.

"What in the hell is the matter with her?" Seras heard a girl whisper somewhere in the class. Even the teacher watched her in utter confusion. His brows were furrowed and he frowned at his peculiar student. The small blonde panted softly under her breath while the elder creatures had their fun with her. Alucard's tendrils kept driving between her thighs and hitting that spot that made all her thoughts fly out the window. And Sebastian's tendril flicked, circled, and rubbed against her pearl. Her insides were twisted tightly and her heart was racing. She knew that she was close to another orgasm, she could feel it, but she tried to control her body.

Moving while they played with her took too much out of her. Her weak trembling knees gave out from under her and she fell in the middle of the classroom surrounded by her classmates who couldn't contain their laughter. Seras' face darkened once more in embarrassment, but she didn't dare move from her spot on the floor. Mr. Lannister gave her a hard look and shook his head at her 'clumsiness'.

"Would you like to pick yourself up off of the dirty floor, Miss. Victoria?" The teacher asked and drummed his fingers impatiently on top of his other hand that was folded behind his back. Subconsciously Seras shook her head which, thankfully, the teacher didn't see. He was growing very mad over her childish antics. He wasn't sure if she was doing it on purpose or if she was honestly just a dumb clumsy blonde. Whichever the reason, he was about ready to yell and maybe even send her to the headmaster's office. "Perhaps some time today?"

"Yes…right. Sorry, Sir." The girl murmured. She used the desks on either side of her to help her to her feet and keep her balanced until she could recollect herself. The two students sitting at those desks gave her a dirty look, but she didn't pay them any mind. "Stop," She whispered under her breath and closed her eyes. Her body trembled from the wonderful sensation that coursed through her every second.

"Stop what?" A student near her asked with furrowed brows and looked at her as if she was mad. "I'm not doing anything."

"Uh!" Seras couldn't contain her groan. "Uh, nothing." She quickly got out and took a cautious step forward.

"Fucking freak," That same student whispered under his breath as he watched after her with a dark look in his eyes. The small blonde took up a whole minute to two just to get to the front of the class. She came to an unsteady stop in front of her furious teacher and with trembling hands she took the Holy Bible that was being held out to her. She opened the book to the marked page and slid away the attached silky bookmark. Seras had no idea where the boy had left off because she hadn't been paying attention. So, she decided to start reading one of the passages that immediately caught her eye.

"B-be sober-minded," The small blonde started, but was cut off.

"Recite it to your classmates; face them." Mr. Lannister grumbled. The little human took a deep breath and turned on her heel to face her class. She kept her eyes glued to the book so she didn't have to see the strange or dirty looks they were giving her.

"Be sober-mind-minded," Seras started over again. She swallowed the moan that was trying to escape and tried her best to focus on the words, even if they didn't make any sense to her at the moment. "B-be wa-ah!" She couldn't stop the cry. But she pretended that it didn't happen despite the giggling and whispering that reached her ears. She licked over her lips nervously and tried again. "Watchful. Your adversary the de-devil prowls a-round like," Again she trailed off when a horrible realization hit her. She was about to orgasm in front of the entire class. Her face paled and her eyes widened in horror. _Oh, no!_ She thought to herself. _This can't be happening!_ "I-I can't do this!" Seras didn't mean to blurt. Without even thinking, she practically threw the Bible at her teacher and started running.

"VICTORIA!" Her teacher yelled on the top of his lungs; her name probably heard by classes down the corridor. "Where do you think you're off to?! I did not excuse you, young lady!"

"I don't feel well!" Seras made up an excuse as she reached the classroom door. "I'm going to the nurse's office!"

"Not without my approval you're not!" He retorted, but his student was already gone. "Bloody girl!" Seras ran blindly across the corridor, forgetting there were stairs, and tripped down the first step. Luckily, she caught herself on the railing and lowered herself to the ground. She pressed herself against the wall and curled in on herself. Her forehead had a thin layer of sweat and she panted out of breath. Her stomach tightened causing her to grit her teeth and whimper. The spectacular vibrations drove her closer and closer to her orgasm. And it didn't help that the tendrils continued fucking and rubbing up against her.

"Alucard," Seras whispered through pants. "Sebastian, enough already!" The small blonde curled up even tighter and slapped both hands over her mouth. "I'm about to co-ah!" Her moans and soft cries were muffled in her hands as she came hard for the dark haired males. When she finally calmed from her orgasm the tendrils disappeared leaving her to feel empty inside. The small blonde fell limp against the wall breathing heavily and unable to control her racing heart. "Okay," She whispered through pants. "I think…we need…to…set…some boundaries. Like, don't play with me in the middle of class."

 ** _But we have so much fun doing it._** Alucard snickered. The girl didn't make any sudden movements or even jumped when someone tangled their fingers in her hair from behind. She instantly knew who it was from his familiar and gentle caress. Seras continued to sit there and pant while Sebastian sat down behind her on the top step. The exhausted girl leaned back between his legs and pulled her head back to stare up into his beautiful brown orbs. He smirked down at her while he subconsciously combed his fingers through her hair. After several long seconds of staring into each other's eyes, he leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her forehead. Seras' breathing and heart finally settled down and a bright, but sinful smile cracked her round face.

"I…want to try something, Sebastian." The girl practically demanded as she changed positions. The demon's smirk faltered a little and his brows drew together as he watched his girl shift under him. With her knees on two different steps and was now facing him, Seras started to lower herself while her hands reached out towards his pants. Michaelis immediately stopped her by grasping her hands. The small blonde gasped softly and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing, Seras?" He asked her in a loud stern voice. He knew what she was about to do, and he really hadn't wanted to stop her, but was she honestly ready for this? He licked over his lips nervously and stared down into her gorgeous blue orbs. Since she had attempted to give him oral, his cock was now pulsating painfully in his pants and standing at attention.

"I-I had just wanted to try..." Seras stumbled with her words and then gulped nervously. The small blonde smiled sheepishly and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "I wanted to give you…head or…a blowjob…or whatever it's called." She muttered with an even darker blush. "Isn't that…what it's called? When my mouth is on your…" She trailed off again, but with a face that was now beat red. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes so he didn't have to stare into those innocent eyes.

"Yes, those are the correct terms." He replied softly and then cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So…um…why…why do you wish to give…give me…Uh…Well, you know." Seras' brows furrowed together and she giggled softly.

"Sebastian, are you actually…bashful?" She asked him. The demon cracked open his eyes a little to stare down at his girl. She only giggled more when he remained silent. The small blonde slipped one of her hands out of his and reached up to cup the side of his face. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I _want_ to do this…and I know that you're going to enjoy it. So, I don't understand why you're holding me back." Her warm hand slipped from his cheek and she placed it on his chest with a sexy smile on her face. "Just relax and enjoy it. That's all you have to do, tiger."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds more before Sebastian slowly released her other hand. Her smile widened and she happily reached down to unhook his pants. The girl nervously, but also excitedly pulled back the black fabric and watched the seven inch fully erected cock spring free. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in intimidation. The demon sniggered in amusement and stroked over her hair to soothe her a little.

"Darling, this is a big step for you. If you don't want to do it then that's perfectly fine. I won't be upset." He tried assuring her, but his little mate looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

"Sebastian?" Seras whispered his name. Michaelis ended up losing himself in her sparkling orbs. He swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat before answering.

"Yes, my love?" He spoke softly. A wicked smile graced the little human's lips just as she reached down to wrap her fingers around his thick warm cock.

"How does this feel?" She asked and then surprised him further when she lowered her upper body and wrapped her warm wet lips around his aching head. Sebastian jumped with a gasp and then a small moan. His girl sucked down almost hungrily and the tip of her tongue teased his leaking head.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered her name as he closed his eyes and fisted some of her hair gently. He pulled back his head with a soft groan. Seras slid more of him into her mouth and then lightly started to bob her head while sucking down.

 ** _Sebastian_** _,_ She whispered his name sexily. One of her hands slid upward to rest on his chest.

"More," He begged her softly through pants. The fingers wrapped around his cock started moving over his sensitive flesh. Every few seconds, Seras' mouth slid down his shaft to meet with her moving hand and then she worked back up to lick and suck his head. The girl's entire face was red in embarrassment, especially from all the slurping sounds she was making. But she was also unbelievably aroused by giving her male oral. And what made her really excited was that Sebastian actually sounded like he was enjoying it.

Seras wanted to glance up to see the look on his face, but was too scared of making eye contact with him. She felt as if it would be awkward or maybe even turn him off to watch her suck him off. She didn't know what, but something made her glance up at him. Fortunately for her, Sebastian wasn't looking at her so she had a moment to admire him. The expression on his face was so breathtakingly sexy. His mouth was open a little as he panted, his eyes were closed tightly, and his brows were drawn together as if he was fighting himself by holding back so he didn't hurt her. One of his hands had a fistful of her hair while his other hand was grasping her hand tightly that was still placed over his heart. The demon cracks open his blood red eyes and looks down directly at her. Her blush darkened and she flashed a sheepish smile. Hunger appeared in Michaelis' eyes and he smirked down at his girl.

"Hmn, darling," Sebastian moaned. He let go of her hair so he could gup the side of her face. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look unbelievably hot while you suck so passionately and stare up at me with those loving, but shy eyes of yours. Seeing how embarrassed you are, but also determined makes me want to pin you to these stairs and fuck you right this very minute." Something sparked in her eyes and the little human hummed in agreement.

 ** _I think that I would love that._** She thought, knowing that he would pick up on all of her thoughts while they were being very intimate. She knew that he heard her when his deviant smirk widened and his blood red orbs shone brighter. The demon sighed softly and brushed his thumb over her soft red cheek lovingly.

"So very tempting," He whispered. Sebastian lowered his head a little and moaned out to her again. "God, that feels marvelous." He groaned. His hand caressed up her cheek to tangle his fingers in her hair. "Don't stop," He panted softly. The demon fisted her hair again and started moving her head up and down his shaft faster. Seras closed her eyes with a dark red face and she whimpered in surprise. "I'm close, Seras; I'll be cumming soon. I need to know now _how_ you want me to finish." The small blonde cracked back opens her eyes to give him a perplexed look. The smirk was gone from his face. He stared down at her so darkly while his fangs glinted in the dim light. He narrowed his eyes dangerously on her and panted harder.

"Do you want me to cum in your mouth?" Sebastian asked outright so he wouldn't end up accidentally cumming in her mouth without her approval. His stomach was clenched tightly and his cock twitched in her mouth. He could feel that he was leaking with more fluids since he was so close. He gritted his teeth and forced her to move her mouth faster over his sensitive cock. "Answer me now, Seras, before it's too late." He growled lowly at her. Seras was confused and didn't know what she wanted. She felt pressured because she knew how close he was, but was she ready to…do something so dirty and actually taste her male? The small blonde closed her eyes tightly and answered without thinking.

 ** _In my mouth!_** She cried out in his mind. Not a second after, cum shot out of his tip and landed on her tongue. Sebastian threw back his head with a sexy moan that got Seras' heart racing. He started to thrust his hips, driving his thick aching cock into her gaping mouth.

"Seras," He moaned and panted her name. His movement slowed until he stopped thrusting into her mouth completely. The small blonde stared up at him in complete shock. Had Sebastian really just cum in her mouth? Was that honestly his warm cum coating her tongue this very minute? The demon pulled his cock out of her gaping mouth and smirked down at her in satisfaction, fully sated. Seras subconsciously swirled his cum around her tongue before swallowing it. It took her several long seconds to become aware that she had tasted _it_ before. Her brows drew together and she stared up at Michaelis quizzically who continued to just smirk at her while he pet her hair. And then it suddenly dawned on Seras on where she had tasted it before. Her eyes widened and a dark look appeared in them.

"Oh, I am going to _kill_ Alucard!" The little human exclaimed in pure fury causing Sebastian to frown.

"Pardon?" He muttered in confusion. Seras sat up straighter and jabbed a finger at him.

"Did you know?!" She snarled and gave him such a dark look that he actually worried she would kill him right there and then.

"Know what?" Sebastian drawled.

"You did, you damn demon!" Seras shouted without any evidence. "Oh, you are both in _so_ much trouble! You can kiss your asses' goodbye!" The demon blinked stupidly at the little human and actually lowered himself a little on his step. He was beyond confused, but slowly pieced the problem together to get the answer. His eyes lit up and he gasped softly when the answer finally came to him. His eyes automatically flickered downwards to look at his leaking, but softening cock.

"I'm sorry?" He muttered, not really sure what to say especially since he wasn't the one who did it to her. Before he could even look back at her, Seras was springing to her feet.

"Just fix yourself!" She barked and made to go, but he stopped her by grasping her wrist. The small blonde's head whipped around to stare down at him curiously.

"Wait," Sebastian whispered with a small smirk on his face. "You may be upset with what happened in the past, but what of right now…after what we just shared?" The dark haired male sniggered while he watched her cheeks stain with a dark blush. Her eyes flickered away from his in complete embarrassment even though he could still see a hint of fury in them.

"Um…" She murmured under her breath. "It was…I…Uh,"

"Well?" The demon purred and his hold on her tightened a little. Seras trembled in his grasp and gulped nervously. She was still able to taste a bit of him in her mouth. The little human peeked at him from the corner of her eye, but ended up blushing even harder from his provocative look.

"Um…" Seras muttered unintelligently as she lost herself in his hypnotic eyes. Sebastian chuckled softly and pulled the girl down. The small blonde gasped in fright, but landed safely in the male's lap with his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Relationships work by communicating with each other. So, speak up, darling. Tell me what you're thinking. I'm dying to know." The demon whispered into her ear. His warm breath wafted across the back of her neck causing her to shudder in response and close her eyes like a frightened little girl.

"I-I…" She stumbled with her words. She didn't know what to say.

"Yes, that's it." He encouraged and pushed her to keep going.

"Sebastian," Seras whined and clutched his hands tightly. She lowered her head with a deep sigh. "You're embarrassing me." She mumbled. Sebastian threw back his head and laughed at her cute childish response.

"I know, darling." He replied while his fingertips stroked over her thigh intimately. She made no move to stop him which bewildered him. Normally she would have pushed his hand away with an adorable squeak. The demon's wicked smirk widened and he boldly took advantage of the situation by flattening his hand out on her thigh. Sebastian sighed softly in peace, closed his eyes, and kissed his girl's hair. He slid his hand lower so it curved around her splendid little ass. Seras jumped in his arms and gulped nervously, but still did nothing to stop him.

"I…liked it." The small blonde whispered. Michaelis opened his eyes a little to stare at the girl curiously.

"I'm sorry?" He asked her to repeat it once more. Seras fell silent for another long few seconds. She gently chewed on her bottom lip with her eyes glued to the stairs.

"I…" She started again hesitantly. "I-I liked it." She repeated. "Enjoyed it really," A small nervous laugh escaped from her before she lowered her head so her hair hid her expression from him. "I feel dirty saying it, but I'll do it again for you…without hesitating. It was all just really exciting; knowing what I was doing to you, my own feelings running rampant, and not to mention the fear of getting caught. It was enjoyable and very exciting." A small smile crossed over her lips and she shifted in Sebastian's lap so they came face to face. Their eyes met and his girl reached out to cup his face lovingly. The demon could only sit there and stare back into her gorgeous eyes. Seras leaned in and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you, Sebastian." His mate whispered. She then leaned in further and pressed her warm lips against his to form a small passionate kiss. Sebastian's lashes closed over his eyes and he grasped Seras' arms to pull her closely so he could deepen their kiss. She whimpered in their kiss and closed her eyes tightly. The passion seared between them until he finally pulled away and their lips parted. He rested his forehead back on hers and he smiled warmly.

"I love you, too." Michaelis whispered to her.

"Alright," Seras sniggered and tangled her fingers in his locks of hair. "Tuck yourself back in, big boy, and let's go surprise Alucard." She used his shoulders to help her to her feet and she bounced up the few steps. Sebastian sighed at his impatient mate and tucked his soft cock back into his pants. He fixed himself up before standing up and interlacing his fingers with Seras. The strange couple then wandered off down the corridor towards the headmaster's office to wait for the third member of their little world.

Sebastian and Seras stood around in the corridor for twenty long minutes. But time flew by for the both of them. The entire time they just stood there and talked, maybe some flirting and most definitely some kissing. The small blonde was leaned back against the wall by the time the door to the headmaster's office swung open. The girl's laugh was cut short and her look darkened as she turned to scowl at the male who walked out of the room. Alucard casually walked out with his hands in his pocket. He hadn't taken any notice to the demon or little human. His back was to them as he continued his way down the corridor to head back to his class where he believed the two already were.

Seras' look darkened and she suddenly bolted from Sebastian's side. The elder vampire furrowed his brows when he heard footsteps hitting the floorboards hard as someone made their way towards him. When the little human finally made it towards him, she jumped up and punched the tall male hard in the back of his head. Alucard automatically cupped the back of his head before turning sharply on his heel to stare down at his little mate curiously.

"What?" He murmured under his breath and rubbed over the back of his head. What had he done this time? A feral grin appeared on the elder vampire's face and Alucard snickered before shoving his hands back into his pocket. He stared down at the small blonde who crossed her arms over her ample chest and glowered up at him with those beautiful blue orbs. The bell sounded to let classes out, but neither of them paid any attention to the students who started to fill the corridor. "What is it now that I'm in trouble for, my little Queen?" A dark blush suddenly crossed over her cheeks and she sighed through her nose. In her eyes he could see that she was going to break and that's when he knew that she wasn't truly angry with him. In fact, she seemed to be more aroused than angry. He arched a brow and his grin widened. Why was she pretending to be angry if she really wasn't?

"You, you damn vampire!" Seras growled under her breath. "You perverted, sexually depraved man!" Some heads turned to stare at the two curiously, but still neither couple cared. "You made me taste your…" The girl was suddenly cut off when Sebastian clamped his hands over her mouth from behind. The demon leaned down a little and brushed his lips over the shell of her ear causing her to shudder.

"Here and now is not the time, Seras. You're going to draw attention to us. Do you really want the Sisters on us after we have finally started to share intimacy? Now, quiet down and take this fight somewhere more private where not so many ears can pick up on this conversation." He told her softly. Seras sighed after his hands slipped away from her mouth. She continued to glare up at Alucard who just grinned down at her.

"Fine," She grumbled. The small blonde then reached out and fisted the elder vampire's shirt. She then turned on her heel and started pulling him down the corridor to find somewhere private for them to talk. Sebastian shook his head at her and followed after the two. Seras led the dark haired males down the corridor and into the custodian's closet where she shut the door securely behind them. "Now," She started back up as she turned to face Alucard. The small blonde crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. The elder vampire sniggered and shrugged his shoulders in an 'innocent' and clueless manner.

"What is the problem?" He asked her once more.

"I know what you _really_ fed me a few weeks back, Alucard." Seras told him. She watched victoriously as his grin slowly faltered.

"Oh?" He murmured, wondering if she was truly disgusted by what he did. The dark haired males watched in confusion when her orbs suddenly brightened and Seras pulled off a sexy little smirk that really aroused the both of them. The girl took a step closer and lightly poked a finger at his chest.

"I got to say…that was pretty…hot…and ballsy of you." She practically purred. The elder creatures continued to just stand there and blink stupidly at the girl. Was this a trap? Will she tear them a new one as soon as they agreed it was hot? She had been so angry, but had that only been an act? Alucard had sworn that he had seen something in her eyes that wasn't anger. So, had he been right? The elder vampire decided to test the waters by giving a wide toothy grin.

"And you really did seem to enjoy it." He purred causing a blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Yeah…I guess." She murmured in embarrassment.

"Hold on," Sebastian interrupted who continued to stare at her in bewilderment. "You…weren't really mad?" He asked her. Seras stared at him strangely while she shook her head.

"No," She answered.

"Then why did you put on that act as if you were?" The demon went on with his questions while a feral smirk graced his lips. A wide childish smile broke out across the small blonde's lips and she gave a girlish giggle.

"Because I like fucking with you guys and wanted to see your reactions." She laughed. "And I got to say that your reaction was the best. You were so confused and actually looked worried that I was going to kill you, Sebastian." Michaelis clucked his tongue and shook his head at their girl.

"I swear, we're rubbing off on you." He stated softly. Seras only laughed more and held her hands behind her back innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied sarcastically and bated her eyelashes at them.

"So, how could you have possibly known that you had tasted cum?" Alucard asked her outright, but shifted his head to give Sebastian a knowing look. The little human's smile immediately fell and her entire face became as red as a tomato. Her eyes flickered between the elder creatures and she mumbled stuff under her breath that neither of them was able to make out. The males' smirks widened and the elder vampire cackled. "Well?" He asked again and raised a dark broke. Suddenly a wide bashful smile spread across her lips and she rubbed the back of her head while she laughed nervously.

"Oh…Uh…Well…Um…It's funny really…I… _We_ …Um…" Seras trailed off. Her smile fell once more and she slumps her shoulders while focusing her sight on a certain area on the floor. "I…might've…gotten Sebastian…off…by…using my mouth." The small blonde answered in humiliation.

"Hmn," Alucard hummed and then he was walking towards her. The little human gasped and her eyes widened when the elder vampire clutched her shoulder tightly to push her rather roughly against the door. The corner of his lips pulled back further so his fangs glinted in the light. He slammed his other hand down on the door by her head and he lowered his head so he came down to her eye level. Seras stood there with trembling knees and a gaping mouth. "And how would you like to have another taste?" Her blush darkened and her eyes automatically flickered downwards towards the bulge in his pants.

"Uh…" She started, but was cut off.

"No, not oral, my dear." He interrupted with a deep chuckle. "All you have to do is just stand there and continued looking beautiful." He whispered as he brushed loose strands of hair behind her ear. Her brows drew together in confusion, but didn't make any moves to disobey him. Alucard growled softly as he reached down to unhook his pants. Seras gasped and looked down to watch him take out his fully erected cock to stroke it. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth fell open again. His soft grunts and growls of pleasure reached her ears causing her to blush hard again. Her eyes wandered back upwards to meet his heated gaze.

"Alucard?" His queen whispered his name ever so innocently.

"Raise your head up for me." He panted softly. The girl was utterly confused, but continued to obey his wishes. She lifted her head up and waited breathlessly for his next move. Alucard leaned in the rest of the way and brushed his cold lips across her warm flesh. "Seras," He whispered against her skin causing her to shudder. The elder vampire then bared his fangs and sunk them slowly into her exposed throat. The little human cried out and closed her eyes while reaching out to grasp the back of his neck in her trembling hands.

"Alucard," She whimpered. Alucard's hand stroked faster over his hard aroused flesh. He growled against her flesh while he devoured his darling. Her heaving breasts were crushed to his hard chest. The elder vampire drove his nails into the wood of the door with a soft moan. He was very tempted to fuck her right then and there, but did his best to control those urges. He consumed her blood rapidly, not only trying to distract himself, but also not being able to get enough of it. It was so hot and had a certain kick to it with sweetness. The elder vampire moaned out again and sucked harder to get more.

"Alucard," Seras whispered and accidentally drove her nails into the back of his neck. Alucard groaned and arched up into her cruel touch. "Please," She begged him. "Enough. It…hurts." Not wishing to hurt her any further, even though it was difficult for him, he stopped. The No Life King withdrew his fangs from his Queen's bruised throat. He closed his eyes and kissed over her bloody wound gently and lovingly. Seras winced in pain and clutched the back of his neck even tighter. Using his free hand, Alucard pried one of her hands free of his bleeding neck and he slammed it hard against the door. Seras cried out in fear and pain, but still made no moves to stop him.

"Seras," He whispered her name. "You don't know how badly I want to throw you up against this door and fuck you until you can't even scream anymore. I bet that the day we can finally take you, you won't be able to walk straight." A dark blush appeared on the girl's cheeks while her panties were stained with fresh juices.

"T-then…take me, Alucard. Right now," Seras whispered in his ear. Her nails released his neck and her fingers soothed the claw marks by caressing them gently. The elder vampire gasped lowly and lifted his head to stare at his young mate in bewilderment. The small blonde only stood there and smiled up at him shyly, but he could see clear desire in her eyes. She was fully serious. She _wanted_ him to fuck her there and then. The girl rested her head back against the doro and her smile widened slowly as she envisioned Alucard and Sebastian finally taking her.

"I…want to feel you…inside of me. I want to finally experience true passion and intimacy with the both of you. No more tendrils or oral, let's do what we truly want and…fuck." The little virgin giggled. The elder creatures stood completely still and were unable to find their voices. They stared at their bride and wondered if she was completely serious. They were both very hard and ready to act on those urges, but refrained.

"Seras," Alucard whispered her name once more and regrettably told her the truth. "We can't," Both males hated to see that bright smile of hers disappear when she was rejected. A deep frown formed on her lips and her face paled drastically. Not being able to look at either of them, her eyes flickered off to the side in complete embarrassment.

"Oh," Seras murmured and swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat. The No Life King grasped his Queen's chin and gently lifted her head so their gaze met once more.

"You have it all wrong, my dear bride." He spoke softly and brushed his thumb over her soft cheek. Seras sighed through her nose and wondered if she really believed those words. "If we could, we would gladly take you as ours, but we can't." The two stared at each other for a long silent minute until Alucard finally decided to break it. "Unless," He whispered and his eyes fell upon the bite marks on her throat. His hand slipped from her chin so he could cup the mark he left on her. "This is your way of telling us that you're finally ready to leave this life of yours behind and come with us…forever."

If possible her face paled even further and she immediately broke eye contact again. Alucard quickly cupped his bride's cheek and pressed his body into hers so she was completely trapped with nowhere to go. With her head turned away from his, he gladly leaned down to rest his head against her cheek and brushed his lips along the flesh of her neck where he hasn't punctured her yet.

"It could be so quick, Seras. I can't lie to you that it won't hurt, but we'll be there during the entire transformation. And then…we can be together like you want. We can mate and leave this place behind." He whispered in a hopeful tone.

"Alucard," Seras interrupted softly. Her eyes were closed tightly as she trembled and they could smell her salty tears. "I-I'm not ready," She choked. Alucard and Sebastian's hearts suddenly dropped when hearing those words. Subconsciously the elder vampire clenched his fist tightly and grinded his teeth together. His lips were right there. All he had to do was bite her, drain her a little more of blood, and then force his own blood down her throat. Then her fate would be sealed and they can have her for the rest of eternity. He opened his mouth and bared his fangs, but he just couldn't lean in and bite the little human; especially since he could feel her trembling in fear against his body.

She was so scared. Was she scared of him or just the idea of becoming like him? Either way, he was very hurt by her choice especially after her little speech of desperately wanting to be with them. He started thinking horrible thoughts about his bride. Did she truly even love them like how they loved her? Or was she like every other woman they had met in life and just wanted to be screwed?! It angered him so, but, being an expert at it, he hid those feelings easily from his mate. And it ashamed him to feel…disgusted to use that word, mate, for the first time ever. If she was really his mate, she would be dying to be with them forever, but she was constantly hesitating. Alucard gritted his teeth again with a low growl and his dark crimson eyes flickered to her pale face. He was still so angry, but seeing how scared his precious little human was made him sad and concerned.

"Why?" He finally asked her, but ever so softly it wasn't hinted that he was angry or hurt. Seras cracked open her tearful blue eyes, but still refused to look at either of them.

"I-I…don't know," She sniffled like a child. Alucard unlocked his muscles and leaned back off of her a little. He lowered his head a little until his dark locks of hair hid his face from her. _Child,_ He thought to himself. _She's still so young and just entering adulthood._ It then hit him. He can't be angry at her for her choice. She was still so young and wanted to live. Becoming a vampire seemed like a cold, dark, and lifeless world to someone so young. That's exactly what his world was, but she would be more alive than ever if she became a vampire or at least that's what he wished to believe. They could be happy forever if she just crossed over…but…the timing wasn't right. She wasn't ready.

"Please, don't cry, my Queen." Alucard whispered with a small smile. He cupped the side of her face and tried brushing away all of her tears with his thumb. Seras finally shifted her head to look up at him and she was relieved to see that smile on his face. "Don't cry," He whispered as he leaned in and kissed some of her tears away. "Whatever you choose is fine with us as long as we can remain by your side. If you're not ready then we won't force you." Seras suddenly leaped forward to wrap her arms tightly around Alucard's neck. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and cried freely.

"I love you, Alucard!" The little human cried. The elder vampire's smile widened and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love the both of you so very much! I don't want to hurt you with my choices, but I'm frightened! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Sebastian snigged and stepped forward so he could tangle his fingers in her hair. "We understand, Seras, so there's nothing to apologize for. And it's not like you're telling us to leave your side or saying that you don't love us. So, stop apologizing." Seras laughed softly with a small smile on her face and she nuzzled the elder vampire's neck in relief.

"I do love you guys so much. Please…don't ever forget that." She whispered.

"Never, my dear bride." Alucard whispered in her ear. "And we…" He cut off with a sharp intake of breath when the little human had reached down and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. "Seras!" He breathed in shock and dug his fingers into her back.

"Shhh, Alucard," His mate whispered soothingly while she stroked him from the balls to his leaking head. The elder vampire closed his eyes tightly and panted softly as he enjoyed feeling her touch for the very first time. Her touch was gentle, but she seemed to know what she was doing and gradually got faster.

"Grasp it a little tighter." He instructed her and she obeyed beautifully.

"Like this?" She asked silkily with a sexy little smile plastered to her tearstained face.

"Per-fect," He panted and moaned. Every few seconds she felt him twitch or tremble and growl softly into her ear. Seras laughed quietly and picked up the pace while wondering how exactly it felt for him. "I am _very_ close, my dear." He growled lowly. His stomach was tight and his balls were tightening in need to cum. "How do you want to do this?" He asked, both knowing that either way they did it, it was still going to end up in her mouth. But she surprised him when she got down on her knees before him and wrapped those lovely warm lips around his aching and sensitive head. Her eyes practically sparkled as she stared up at him naughtily and he just couldn't handle that. With a single hand, he reached down to fist her hair painfully and he threw back his head while baring his fangs. The elder vampire snarled in pleasure as he emptied his load onto her tongue and filled her mouth with his essence. With another low growl he pumped his softening cock into her mouth several times until he was completely sated.

"Seras," He panted and allowed his cock to slip from her mouth. Alucard watched lecherously as Seras swallowed his cum and rose back to her full height with that sexy smile still on her face.

"Hmn," She hummed proudly and licked over her lips sexily. Both males became stiff and their members started to throb again in need of her. "Still like the taste, especially now knowing what it is." She practically purred. Alucard pulled off a wide toothy grin and cackled lowly in amusement.

"Such a naughty little human," The elder vampire purred and narrowed his eyes hungrily on his chosen prey. Seras laughed and grabbed his erecting cock to stuff him back in his pants.

"We should do this again sometime." She continued on with the naughty girl act. "Maybe…later tonight?" She asked as she hooked his pants so he was decent once more.

"You know…" Alucard started, but he was cut off when the door opened behind Seras. The elder vampire quickly grasped her by the wrist and pulled her forward so she wouldn't get hit by the door. The small blonde gasped softly and turned to see the custodian enter. As soon as the old man spotted the three kids anger appeared in his dark eyes.

"What in the hell are the three of you doing in this closet?! You should be at dinner!" The custodian yelled and stomped his foot with clenched fists. "Were you three…" Before he could finish or accuse them of anything, Seras suddenly turned and slapped Alucard hard across the face. The elder vampire was shocked by the act and glanced down at the small blonde.

"I didn't want to make a scene out in the hall so I dragged these idiots in here to yell at them!" The small blonde suddenly became crazy and very mad, putting on a perfect and very convincing act. With a loud grunt, she pushed Sebastian and slapped his shoulder hard. "I am fucking tired of all your little pranks! Stop putting glitter in my textbooks! It gets everywhere and I'm sick of it!" She snarled and hit the both of them again.

"Glitter?" The custodian asked and then clucked his tongue in frustration. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how hard it is to clean up glitter?! Damn it! Which classroom is the mess?" He huffed and glowered down at Seras. The small blonde turned and folded her arms in disgust, still pretending that she was furious with the elder creatures.

"Ms. Hudson's class," She answered which happened to be the furthest class from them so they can make a quick escape once he realized it was all a lie.

"Damn brats," The custodian grumbled and left the closet. "I should make them clean it up." He muttered as he walked down the corridor and away from them. Alucard and Sebastian's eyes flickered downwards when Seras spun to face them with a wide, but fearful smile on her face.

"Run!" She exclaimed and then the next second she was gone from the room. The elder creatures chuckled at their troublesome, but clever mate before chasing after her. The small blonde was already sprinting down the stairs by the time they made it to her side. Her cheeks were so red, but she had such a big grin on her face and laughed in either amusement or embarrassment. "Oh, my God!" Seras exclaimed as she jumped off the last three steps and spun around in the foyer until she faced the elder creatures that were coming down the stairs after her. The girl laughed harder and combed her fingers through her hair in disbelief.

"That was _unbelievably_ close! If he had gotten there just a few seconds earlier and we would be _so_ fucking dead! That custodian, the Sisters, and headmaster would be all over our asses!" She clapped her hands together and twirled her body about as she continued to laugh in very energetic manner. Her eyes caught the red hand mark on Alucard's cheek then. Her smile dipped a little and she reached up to cup his red cheek. "I'm sorry for hitting you guys, but I had to make it convincing." Their mate then leaped up to kiss the elder vampire's red cheek and then the demon's. Before she could retreat back, the No Life King grasped her chin tightly and pulled her up into a searing kiss.

Seras' eyes flew open wide and she whimpered softly in his mouth in astonishment. The girl subconsciously grasped his wrist before she stood up on her tip toes to press her lips more firmly against his. Alucard snickered and wrapped an arm around her lower back so he could pull her closer until her small warm body was pressed against his. He then shifted his head to deepen their kiss.

"Miss. Victoria," An older woman growled her name somewhere behind her. Seras suddenly stiffened and her face paled when recognizing that voice. "I will not tell the three of you again! The next time I see either of those two boys kissing you, I promise you, I will talk the headmaster into sending the three of you to the orphanage for the troubled! Now, separate this instant!" The girl sighed through her nose before she reluctantly pulled out of Alucard's possessive hold and took several steps back away from the boys. A frown formed on her face and she lowered her head in disappointment.

"Good, now the three of you should be…" The Sister was cut off when Sebastian suddenly stepped forward with a wide smirk on his lips. His eyes were narrowed dangerously on the Sister while he gingerly wrapped his fingers around Seras' chin and lifted her head up so she stared up at him. The small blonde blinked stupidly at him, wondering what in the hell he was doing.

" _Nothing_ is going to stop us from kissing our bride. If we wish to kiss our fiancée, then we will." The demon told the Sister outright.

"Mr. Michaelis, if you…" Again, the Sister was cut off when Sebastian disobeyed her further by leaning the rest of the way down and kissing his stunned mate on the mouth. Seras whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, but she happily fell more into the passionate kiss. After several long seconds, the demon pulled back with a snicker and brushed his thumb over her plump lips.

"I love you dearly, Seras." He whispered to her. The dazed blonde cracked open her eyes to stare up at him through lowered lashes.

"I…love you too, Sebastian." Seras whispered in return with a bashful smile. The Sister glowered at the three disrespectful and horny teenagers.

"You're so worried about us sinning," Sebastian spoke up as he stood up straighter and looked back at the annoyed Sister. "But I think that's only to avoid the sins you've been committing." He then raised a brow and his look darkened. The Sister stiffened as she unknowingly stared into the eyes of a demon. "You've been very _active_ with a few of the boys, the youngest being fourteen. What would the headmaster say if he ever found out about that? Not to mention what occurred last month with that little girl who was sent to the hospital. You had scared her into believing she would never be adopted if she ever breathed word of what you did to her." The Sister gritted her teeth and glowered at the three teenagers.

"You filthy little brat! How dare you try to accuse me of something so ridiculous and repulsive! He would never believe you, especially without having proof!" The Sister announced and then flashed a victorious smile. Sebastian's smirk widened and he stuffed a hand into his pocket while wrapping an arm around Seras and pulling her closer to him. The small blonde was beyond confused and stared at the Sister with shocked eyes. She barely noticed that her body was pressed up against Michaelis'.

"I have all the proof I need for you to not only lose your job, but be sentenced to prison for the remainder of your pathetic and rotten life. All those boys and that little girl will come clean. All I have to do is talk to them and I am very persuasive. And, you had even tried seducing me the following year. But I denied you which is why you're all over Seras' case whenever you see her with me. Envy, lust, greed, pride, wrath, and gluttony." The demon purred as his eyes trailed over her plump form. "My, this Sister is just full of sins."

The Sister was now pale white and unable to speak. There's just something about his voice and eyes that was unnatural and made her believe that he was capable of reading her mind. He seemed to know everything about her and was determined to reveal all her dirty little secrets. Her stomach churned and she felt as if she was either about to throw up or faint.

""I see that you fully understand your situation. Now, nobody shall know of your dark sins if our sin is also remained a secret. You look at or threaten our mate once more, making her feel ashamed of any acts she had done with us, and that will be the end of you. Are we clear?" The Sister was silent for a long minute. Her eyes flickered from Sebastian's hard gaze to Alucard's cold one and then to the small confused blonde. There was absolutely nothing she could do. So, with a deep sigh, the Sister straightened up and clasped her trembling hands together tightly.

"Dinner is nearly over. You three should get something to eat before bed." She muttered as politely as she could. The elder creatures grinned when the human bend to his will.

"We've already got what we're hungering for." Sebastian replied and pulled Seras even closer. The small blonde's face turned a dark shade of red and she squeaked in surprise. The Sister sighed through her nose and didn't acknowledge him by just walking away. Once she was gone, the little human looked up at the frightening demon with furrowed brows.

"Everything you had said about her…was it true?" She asked in disbelief. Michaelis shifted his head to smirk down at his little mate.

"Every word of it," He told her. A dark look appeared in Seras' eyes and she scowled at nothing in particular.

"She came onto you?!" The girl snarled and folded her arms over her puffed out chest. "When were you going to tell me that Mrs. Robinson was planning to fuck your brains out?!" Alucard and Sebastian's grins fell and they gave her a peculiar look.

"Her name is Florence," The elder vampire corrected her, but his girl ignored his lack of knowledge in cinema.

"I don't care what her bloody name is! That old dirty… _bitch_ actually tried fucking him!" Seras yelled and drove her nails into her palms. This was the first time she had ever felt so angry in life. Her blood was boiling, her body trembled from the rage, and she was seeing total red. She just didn't seem to know how to calm herself or think straight. "Mortally harming her or using any form of yours powers on her would have been acceptable just this once." This caused the dark haired males to laugh.

"I don't think we've ever seen you jealous before." Alucard purred in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. The girl clucked her tongue and pulled out of the males' arms so she can face them.

"Don't think that I don't know you guys are from being virgins." Seras brought up and her glare intensified. The elder creatures' brows furrowed from the random outburst. "Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of women have touched the both of you before I ever could."

"In our defense, we haven't touched a single woman since you were born." The elder vampire retorted with a snicker. "Before we even knew you existed, we thought you would never come along and substituted your love with other women."

"You honestly expect me to believe that nonsense?" Seras asked with a laugh and she rolled her eyes. "You guys may have been waiting for me and gave up hope, but you weren't looking for love from those other women. You were just looking for pleasure, something to bite or maim, and humiliate."

"And now you're getting all worked up over our past lovers." Alucard cackled softly while he gently grasped her by the arm and pulled her back to them. "I have to say, it's kind of a turn on to see you so jealous and possessive towards us." Seras again rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that cracked her face.

"I'm only forgiving you two," She started, but was interrupted.

"Forgiving?" Sebastian intervened which caused him to get a hard look from the little human. She clucked her tongue and shook her head at them.

"Because," She started up again. "I know you guys didn't love any of those past lovers…or at least, that's what I would like to believe. Say otherwise and I'll go Jack the Ripper on your asses!" She stated while raising a fist to emphasize how serious she was on the matter.

"Well, you're not wrong." Alucard purred and brushed strands of hair behind her ear. "Those women were just there to satisfy our need. No love was exchanged." A wide smirk came across Seras' face followed by a blush.

"Well," Their mate practically purred and she pressed her body up against the elder vampire's as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now you have me to satisfy those needs of yours. No more whores or other scum of the earth."

"A little brutal, don't you think?" Sebastian sniggered.

"Do you honestly believe we would fuck whores or 'scum of the earth'?" Alucard chuckled. Seras' smile fell and her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Humor me, will you? Or do you guys prefer to sleep on the couch for the rest of eternity?" The small venomous blonde growled lowly.

"Well, compared to you, I would have to agree that they would be categorized under scum of the earth." The demon immediately tried to get back on her good side. The girl laughed and a bright smile returned to her face once more.

"And I suppose most female vampires are always after pleasure and sex, and would be categorized under whores." The elder vampire muttered in an uncertain sounding voice. Seras' smile fell again and she stared up at the dark haired males strangely for a long several seconds. After a while, she sighed and frowned up at them.

"Okay…so, I may not like the thought of you guys having…lovers before me…but I shouldn't be…cruel towards these women considering that I've never really met them…and you guys shared intimacy with them for a reason." Her eyes drifted away from theirs as she choked out these words. "They're not…whore or scum of the earth…I'm sorry." Seras grumbled.

"Hmn," Alucard hummed and he grinned down at the little human. "But now that you have brought it to our attention, I suppose they would be considered those two things." He said just to make his mate feel better.

"I knew it," Seras muttered under her breath with a small victorious smile that warmed the elder creatures' hearts.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening,**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Eternally Yours**

 **Chapter 9**

Seras laid in her bed, waiting anxiously in the dark for all the girls to fall asleep so she could sneak out. She was fully clothed beneath the sheets she clutched desperately to her trembling body, right over her heaving chest. Her heart was racing and she had such a huge smile cracking her face. She just couldn't wait to meet up with Alucard and Sebastian in their secret garden. She shifted her head and her eyes flickered across the room impatiently. The small blonde didn't want to keep them waiting; otherwise they'll think that she stood them up. Not being able to wait another second, Seras threw the covers off of her and sprung to her feet. She didn't care if any of the girls were asleep or not! She wanted to be with her mates!

As quietly as she could, but also as quickly as possible, the little human went between tip-toeing and sprinting across the room. Each creak of the floorboard made her pause and look around cautiously before hopping or taking several more steps forward. Unknowing to her that all the creaking did manage to wake one little girl. Sofia cracked open her eyes a little and she groggily lifted her head to see Seras trying to sneak out of the room. The six year old yawned and sat up in bed to see if this was just her mind playing tricks on her or if Seras was actually there. The child looked back and laughed at the silly blonde who looked like she was doing a funny dance across the room.

She had always liked Seras, especially since the older girl was nice to her, unlike the other girls. The six year old looked up to and loved her, mainly because Sears reminded her of the older sister she used to have. The day she lost her family in a fire, Sofia changed drastically. She stopped speaking, she couldn't eat or sleep, she didn't play, and she gave up on school altogether. But that all changed when she met Seras a few months back. Their paths crossed when the six year old was being bullied in the hall and Seras intervened, and once she stepped in, so did the two dark haired boys to aid her. Since the three of them helped her, and Alucard beat the snot out of the bully, Sofia was no longer bullied.

Seras even encouraged her to keep going and not give up. The older girl wanted to see her exceed in school and go on to become something great. And with the need to please her new older sister, Sofia has been working hard not only in class, but on making friends and planning what she wanted to be. It wasn't until she made friends that she found out that nobody liked the small blonde and her two dark haired friends. Sofia didn't fully understand why. She knew that the three were a little strange and there was always a weird vibe she got when they were around. But she liked them just fine…even though Alucard and Sebastian scared her. Seras was real nice, and she supposed Alucard and Sebastian were too, even though those two probably wouldn't have even looked her way when being bullied if it wasn't for Seras. The child then smiled and jumped out of bed. She sprinted after the small blonde who snuck out of the room not too long ago.

The wind hit Seras as she ran across the back yard towards the old wooden fence. In the distance, just beyond that fence, she could hear the music from her CD playing, drawing her towards her mates. The small blonde pushed aside the loose board and stepped through to see her mates standing in the center, near the old stone bench with the old stereo, in the center of their wonderland. The little human paused to admire her mates with a beautiful smile on her face. They were finally alone without having to worry about that damn Sister. They were free to do as they pleased. She was ready tonight. She wanted to take their relationship further, to the next level. Alucard had a feral grin on his face while Sebastian smiled warmly. Both elder creatures looked their mate over from head to toe with hungry eyes. The electricity between the three of them was cut off when the dark haired males sensed another presence. Michaelis' smile fell and he narrowed his brown orbs on a small being behind Seras.

"You brought a guest?" Sebastian questioned and glanced back at the small blonde to give her a peculiar look. Seras arched a brow and swung around to see a smiling six year old.

"Sofia?!" Victoria exclaimed in surprise. "What…what are you doing here? Why are you out of bed?"

"What are _you_ doing out of bed?" The six year old giggled as she leaned to the side to smile knowingly at Alucard and Sebastian. The small blonde stood up straighter with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"I…came out…to…talk to Alucard and Sebastian." Seras lied and then she cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable. The elder girl then knelt in front of her young friend. "Sofie, why don't you go back inside? It's cold out tonight and I don't want you getting sick."

"You'll end up sick too." Sofie noted and then once more glanced at the dark haired males. "Unless Allycard and Sebastian warm you up with kisses." The six year old giggled, believing the older kids were out here to have their occasional make out sessions. The elder creatures' eyes widened, but they both grinned with arousal in their dark orbs. Alucard cackled menacingly while he took several steps forward until he was towering over the two girls.

"Don't worry, little Sofia, Michaelis and I will warm her right up." The elder vampire purred as he reached down, grabbed Seras by the arm, and pulled her to her feet. He then wrapped his arm around her lower back possessively and pulled her close so their hips were pressed together. Sebastian came up to stand beside her with a folded fuzzy blanket draped over one of his arms.

"And I did think about her well-being, Miss. Bernard, and brought her a blanket." The demon added with a smirk.

"Are you guys going to curl up and look at the stars?!" The child chirped.

"Well, perhaps after…" Alucard started jokingly, but was cut off when his bride covered his mouth with her hand.

"Yes, Sofie, that's _exactly_ what we're going to do." Seras continued to lie to the child.

"Aw!" Sofia exclaimed. "That's so romantic! I don't care what other people say, I like how close the three of you are! It's cute! They're your best friends and you love them both, and that's okay!" Victoria smiled warmly at the six year old.

"That's sweet," Seras whispered and then sighed. "Now, why don't you head back inside before you get in trouble with one of the Sisters?" The child's smile then fell.

"Will…you be there soon, Seras? I like knowing you're there next to me while I sleep." She asked meekly.

"I'm…I'm not really sure, Sofia." The older girl decided to be honest with her younger friend. "Try and sleep, alright?" Sofia clucked her tongue and looked elsewhere in disappointment.

"Alright," The six year old murmured. "I…hope you guys have fun then." This caused Alucard to snicker. They were going to have more than fun. The child gave a small smile and waved to Seras goodbye before she slipped between the loose boards. Sebastian glanced out the corner of his eye to stare at his mate who watched after the six year old cautiously, almost like a mother watching her child.

"Do you wish to adopt her once we leave this place?" The demon asked her outright. Alucard's grin fell and he shifted his head to stare down at the small blonde in bewilderment. Was that how Seras truly felt towards that child? Was that why she was always protecting her from others? They only became more aware of her feelings towards Sofia the longer Seras remained silent on the matter.

"I," The little human started, but trailed off. "I…have thought about it. I love Sofia…and…I would adopt her in a heartbeat…but we can't do that to her. We can't take her away from humanity and introduce her to your guys' world. Besides, she's still so young. She still has a very high chance of getting adopted by a nice _normal_ family. And I _know_ she will be adopted because she's so pure and lovable. Every couple that will come in will fall in love with her, and there will be that one lucky couple that will take her home with them." This brought a smile to her face.

A rough looking red head stood outside near the Orphanage. He was surrounded by three other rough looking and dirty boys who were laughing and smoking. Scott's dark brown eyes were distant while he subconsciously took small drags from his cigarette and blew smoke from his nose. His friends had been sharing stories about girls they were apparently banging, which he wasn't too sure if the stories were true or not, but that didn't matter to him. Just the talk about them getting their way made him fume inside. Sure, he hooked up with one or two girls here, but they meant absolutely nothing to him. The one person who truly mattered to him was Seras, but all she cared about were those damn freaks.

It pained and infuriated him so much. When he was transferred here at the age of thirteen, he was admittedly nervous, but he hid that all behind anger and took that anger out on other children. But when Seras first met him, it's like she knew who he truly was. She knew how he truly felt, and, for once in life, he felt _truly_ connected to someone. She had been so kind to him and they were good friends for a few weeks. And then, the small blonde caught him beating up a ten year old and she had just about knocked him to next week. Everything happened so fast. One minute they were friends and he was feeling such warmth and felt loved, and then the next his life was suddenly cold and lonesome.

After that day, he tried everything he could to win Seras back. He apologized, tried sweet talking her, made jokes, wrote notes to her in class (which earned him a black eye and a bloody nose from her freaks), and so much more. He had even been aggressive towards her on more than one occasion since he's seen the way Alucard and Sebastian had acted towards her and she seemed to like it. But no matter what he did, she just saw him as some disgusting creature. Hell, the boy even tried cleaning up his act and stopped bullying for an entire week, but she didn't even notice. It's been years as he watched her laugh and loved those freaks, hoping one day she'll wake up and see that she wanted him instead. It's been weeks since he's last tried talking to her and it's been months since he last assaulted her. But he swears, in the next few days, Seras was going to be his. He'll kill those bastards if he had to.

Scott broke away from his thoughts when he heard a noise from behind him. Curiously, the red headed boy turned to see a young child squeezing her way in between loose boards of the old wooden fence. He furrowed his brows and blew smoke out of his mouth before drawing his friends' attention.

"Oy," He exclaimed softly and felt as their eyes flickered on him. "Look what we have here, someone is up and out of bed at this time of night. I think she needs to learn a lesson, don't you?"

"That little twat is the reason that damn freak attacked me!" Roy cried out in fury. He glowered at the little girl with gritted teeth. Scott shifted his head to glance over his shoulder to stare openly at his friend's two black eyes. The redheaded boy sniggered and looked back to watch Sofia run seemingly happily towards the orphanage.

"Let's get the little bitch." Scott laughed and then the four teens chased after the six year old. The husky boys ran around the building and up the stairs to the back porch. The oblivious girl didn't even know they were there until one of the boys roughly threw open the screen door and they all came rushing in with giant grins on their faces. Sofia paused in the middle of the kitchen and gawked at the boys. Fear glistened in her green eyes, but she tried remaining calm. She wasn't too sure what the boys were planning even though two of them had bullied her before. "Grab her," The redhead ordered causing her eyes to fly open wide.

Just as she was turning and about to run, two of the boys, Vince and Gus, grabbed her tightly by her thin arms. The child was about to scream in fear and pain, but it all came out muffled when one of the boy's slammed his hand over her mouth to silence her. Sofia was then thrown down onto the floor and pinned back against the island to keep her restrained. Hot tears rolled down the girl's face and she struggled in their grasps, but she was too small and weak to fight off her bullies. Unable to do much of anything, she looked up at Scott and Roy who was knelt in front of her with sick grins on their faces and amusement shining in their dark eyes. The redhead twirled a lit cigarette between his fingers while he blew smoke into her face. In response, she shook her head, blinked, and closed her eyes when the smoke irritated them.

"What in the hell are you doing out of bed, twerp? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Scott asked as he took another drag from his cigarette. His grin then fell and he looked at her curiously while smoke escaped from his mouth. "And what were you doing behind that fence? What's there anywhere that's so important to you that you were out this late at night?" The hand that covered her mouth moved away, but only to grab her by the throat.

"A g-gar-garden," The six year old sobbed. Scott looked at her like she was stupid and he snickered.

"A garden?" He repeated. "You were out looking at fucking flowers? Bullshit!" Folded on top of the island was a towel. Scott swept it off and stuffed it into the child's mouth before he lifted her shirt so all injuries that were given were out of sight from teachers' eyes. The mad teen then put his cigarette out on her stomach. The skin burned and sizzled, causing Sofia to scream, cry, and struggle even more. Burnt flesh reached their nostrils, making one of them sick to his stomach. Gus' face became pale and he looked at his old friend like he was mad.

"What the hell, man?!" Gus shouted. "STOP IT!" Scott gave him a dark look, but obeyed. He pulled the cigarette away from the burnt flesh, allowing the girl to catch her bearings while he dissed the coward.

"Stop being a fucking pussy, man!" Scott growled.

"Yeah, she deserves it!" Roy agreed.

"For what?! She didn't do anything!" Gus argued.

"That is true," Vince noted with a shrug of his shoulders. "The ones you're really mad at are those freaks Scott's girl hangs out with." The coward of the group gave him a dirty look and shook his head.

"Seras is not even his girl!" Gus exclaimed causing Scott to grab him by the collar and shake him roughly.

"JUST SHUT UP!" The redhead snarled, silencing them all. To get his mind off of Seras, he looked back at the crying six year old. Scott grimaced before grabbing the girl tightly by her chin and then pulling the towel out of her mouth. "You'll be spared another burn if you tell the truth. What the hell is behind that fence? Do you have a little boyfriend? Are you both out there exploring each other's bodies? Spit it out, twerp! What the fuck is so fucking fascinating that you had to go see it so late at night?"

"It's a garden," Sofia cried harder. Scott gritted his teeth and his hand twitched, getting ready to burn her again, but she continued. "Seras, Allycard, and Sebastian hangout there," This piqued his interest.

"Their hangout?" He murmured. He knew they hung out somewhere because whenever the children went outside the three of them were never there. And then it clicked and his eyes widened in fury. Seras was there with them this late at night?! That could only mean one thing, they were fucking her! His grasp on Sofia's chin tightened, making her whimper and try shifting her head to escape his cruel grasp.

"Yeah, they hang out there and I went out to find her, but she wasn't there!" The child lied. She knew that she had done wrong by giving out this information. Seras would kill her if she ever found out that she told Scott that's where she went with Alucard and Sebastian. But she tried fixing her mistake by telling the bullies that they weren't there at the minute. Sofia didn't want to see Seras get hurt, although, she believes that Alucard and Sebastian would protect her at all cost. "I don't know where they went. I think to see a movie. Seras was saying something about wanting to see 'Scream'." She continued to lie to save her friend.

"Damn it," Scott hissed under his breath. The freaks and Seras were seeing a movie meaning he can't go and kill those fucking bastards for every kiss they gave to his girl. He didn't want to think about the other things they have done, but he looked on the bright side and told himself at least they weren't fucking this very minute. As far as he knew, Seras was still pure and her virginity was his.

"What's wrong, man? You know where they hang out now. Tomorrow, we can ambush them." Roy chirped with a bright smile.

"And maybe you can smack some fucking sense into that 'faithful' old girl of yours. Or just fuck the bitch already and get it out of your system." Gus grumbled with a roll of his eyes. With no hesitations and surprising everyone, Scott hauled off and backhanded him hard across the face. The teen landed on his side with a red welt mark on the side of his face and a busted lip.

"How about I go and slap some fucking sense into your fucking bitch?! Or how about I slap some fucking sense into you, you little bitch?!" The redhead yelled as he backhanded the boy again. "Don't you fucking dare talk about her again, Augustus, or I will fucking kill you! Do you get me?!" Spat flew out of his mouth and his eyes held nothing but anger and craziness while he pointed a bony finger at his fallen gang member. Gus cupped the side of his face and kept his eyes glued to the kitchen floor, too scared to flash that dark look at his leader.

"Yes," He hissed an answer. Scott's hand trembled and was a little red from his lashing out. He clenched his fist tightly and huffed while he tried calming back down. At the moment, he hated Gus with every fiber of his being. He wanted to beat the living shit out of him, but kept under control. No, instead he'll keep that anger locked up inside of him, let well and fester, and then unleash it all on Alucard and Sebastian. But he was going to need his friends to do this with him. He wanted all of them there to jump those two freaks and put an end to them for good. So for his own reasons, he held out a hand to Gus.

"You're right, man. All of our anger is really towards those freaks, not this twerp." Scott murmured. Augustus gave him a dark look before sighing through his nose and taking his friend's hand to be helped up. "We cool, man?" Knowing that if he argued or retorted in anyway, all three of them were going to gang up on him and probably kill him, he went with the right answer.

"We're cool," He muttered and lowered his head in a cowardly manner. Scott grinned and looked back at the little twerp who was still weeping. He leaned forward and once more grasped the child by her chin.

"You say anything to anybody and I'll do worse than burn you. I'll cut you. I'll cut you slowly and deeply. Do you understand me?" He breathed while he squeezed her face and pulled her face closer to emphasize his severity. Sofia nodded her head frantically in his hand while more tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face. "Say it, you little bitch!" He raised his voice and shook her. The six year old cried out and closed her eyes tightly.

"I won't! I promise I won't! I won't say anything to anyone! I promise! Please, just stop." She whined and sobbed.

"That's a good little girl," Scott sniggered. "Now, get the fuck out of here." He growled as he let her go. The child's heart raced in her chest as she jumped to her feet. But just as she was about to run for it, Roy swung a punch and his fist slammed right into her eye. Sofia flew backwards onto the cold kitchen floor hard. The wind was knocked right out of her and her eye pulsated painfully. The little girl cupped her hands over her eye and cried hard from the pain. Roy grinned and laughed in satisfaction.

"That's what you get for sicking those faggots on me, bitch." Roy exclaimed and laughed while he clapped his hands together. "If it happens again and I'll make sure both eyes match!" With that said, the four teens left the crying six year old lying in the kitchen.

The second after Seras gave her answer about adopting Sofia Alucard wrapped his arm around his little bride and dipped her. The grinning vampire looked his mate over with hungry filled red irises. He interlaced his fingers with her hand while his lips brushed along her warm flesh and collarbone.

"The way you act towards Sofia, I know one day you'll make a wonderful mother." The No Life King purred to his queen. This made Seras smile warmly at him.

"Thank you, Alucard." She whispered. The little human leaned up with a wide smile and kissed him on the mouth. Alucard chuckled and pulled his female closer so he could kiss her deeply. Her fingers twirled the ends of his hair while she pressed her thigh against the hard bulge in his pants. The elder vampire moaned out to her and grinded down on her leg so the pleasure ripped through him.

"Seras," He growled her name after he tore his mouth away from hers. His warm lips brushed over her jaw and down her throat to kiss her jugular heatedly. "I love you," The elder vampire breathed before he plunged his fangs into her hot throat. Seras closed her eyes tightly with a loud cry and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck out of fear and arousal.

"Alucard," The little human panted while her chest heaved against his. "Th-that…that…feels…good," She whispered with a sexy little moan. And it felt even better when he started to purr and those pleasant vibrations traveled down her body straight to her sex. Alucard grinded down harder against her thigh and rotated his hips with a sharp thrust. It felt so fucking good. Each thrust and grind tore at his insides and wound his stomach tighter. He wrapped his arms even tighter around his girl and drank deeply, feeling as if he was getting drunk off of her blood. His fingers dug into her lower back, his dark locks of hair tickled her flesh, and his warm lips seared her skin like a hot flame. Sebastian found his way behind the little human. He wound an arm around her, just under her breasts. The demon preceded by unclasping one of her hands from around Alucard's neck and bringing it close to his face.

"Seras," Michaelis whispered. He brushed his lips lovingly over each finger and placed a kiss on her pinky finger before leading his lips down her palm. "Seras," He kissed her palm and then had her cup his cheek in her small soft hand. With a deep sigh, he rested his head against hers, burying half of his face in those golden locks that smelled strongly of strawberries mixed with her own fine scent. Comfort washed over him in great waves with every breath he took of that impossibly sweet, intoxicating scent of hers. Seras' hand moved under his to slip her fingers in his hair.

"Sebastian," She whimpered his name.

"Seras," He whispered and kissed her wrist. Sebastian gently grasped her hand in his and shifted his head to brush his mouth along that soft flesh. He could feel those warm veins pressing into his lips, just begging to be punctured. His lips parted around her wrist and, as gently as he could, he bit her. His fangs sliced through skin and pierced her awaiting veins. Seras' hand trembled and she tensed up beneath him while she gave another, but softer cry.

"Se-bastian," The small blonde moaned. A fire seared through Michaelis' veins, making him bend and moan, his flesh prickled with goosebumps, and his body became overly sensitive to the slightest of touches just from the mere taste of her. He could feel Victoria's hot succulent blood travel through his organs only to land and pool in his empty stomach. The demon's mouth watered and his fangs tingled like mad, wanting to be buried even deeper in her trembling wrist. Seras was utterly lost in a bliss of pleasure and pain, and was on the brink of passing out from the loss of blood she was rapidly donating to her seemingly starving lovers. When had they last eaten? Haven't they been taking care of themselves?

Her grasp on Alucard's neck slowly loosened until she became so weak that she couldn't even hold on any more and her arm fell limp to her side. Neither creature noticed since they both had a firm grasp on her and easily kept her propped up. They both knew, could sense, that she was becoming weak from blood loss, but neither of them could stop because hunger just completely took over their minds. But Alucard and Sebastian also knew that they would _never_ put her, their mate, life into any serious harm. They knew a human's limit and when it was absolutely necessary for them to stop. Seras could take it for another minute or two, just long enough to get their fill and then the rest of the night was hers.

The elder vampire growled, moaned, and groaned against her throat as he continued grinding and thrusting against her thigh. The feeling of being able to rub his aching hard flesh through the material against her luscious little thigh felt fucking fantastic. He really wanted to be thrusting against her sex so she experienced the pleasure with him, but he couldn't in the position he was in. And he just couldn't stop grinding against her and didn't want to stop the flow of ecstasy that was washing over him. Alucard's serpent like tongue lapped at her warm flesh and teased the puncture marks. Seras' breathing was heavy in his ear, he could feel her heart pounding against his chest, and his beast stirred when he caught the scent of her arousal.

With one last sharp thrust, Alucard came hard in his pants. He clutched his girl to him as his body trembled from the delightful sensation and his overly sensitive head spurted and leaked with cum. The elder vampire pulled himself from her arched throat with his mouth and chin dripping with her fresh warm blood. He panted and moaned while his body slowly came down from its high.

"Seras," Alucard breathed her name and he stroked over her hair lovingly. "Seras," He panted and leaned over her to place bloody kisses all along the side of her face and her lips. His girl stared up at him with those sparkling blue orbs through lowered lashes. A small smile slowly graced those beautiful bloodstained lips.

"Alucard," She whispered his name, sounding and looking so very tired. Her face was a little pale and her skin was cold from the night air, and it didn't help any that he was as cold as the dead. Sebastian withdrew his fangs from her wrist and slowly looked her over from head to toe.

"Here," Michaelis whispered as he cupped her elbow and tried helping her towards the ground. "Sit down here and rest for a while." The small blonde obeyed. He aided her by gently lowering her to the ground where she became completely limp and fell back groggily to lean against the stone bench. Sebastian was knelt beside her as he threw the blanket around her and made sure every inch of visible skin was covered to warm her up. "I'll go fetch you some water and something to eat. That should help with the lightheadedness and get your strength back up. Try not to move, darling." The next second he was gone. But to Seras' surprise, he was back as quickly as he left. In one hand he held a cold bottle of water and in the other was a chocolate chip biscuit.

"Sebastian," The little human laughed. "Calm down, I'm alright." She shook her head at her over worried mate and smiled brightly at him. The demon gave her a hard look.

"You may feel fine right now, but in a few minutes you'll…" He had started, but was cut off.

"Like shit?" She finished which earned her another hard, disapproving look from him.

"I wasn't going to use those exact words." Sebastian sighed and silently wondered when she got such a mouth on her. "But yes," Alucard sat himself down on the mildew grass beside her.

"Michaelis is right," The elder vampire spoke up and then gestured his head towards the biscuit. "You'll feel better if you eat and drink something." Seras didn't continue to argue. She took the biscuit from Sebastian, but not to get her strength up, but because it looked damn good to her. She took a small bite from the delicious biscuit while she gave a curious and suspicious look towards Alucard and then Sebastian.

"When was the last time either of you had fed?" She asked them outright.

"A few weeks now," The elder vampire answered as his eyes drifted away from her stern looking ones. He didn't feel intimidated by his small mate, but that look did say that he was in trouble with her and that was never good.

"Seven years now for me." Sebastian muttered who also sat uncomfortably under his mate's gaze.

"What?!" Seras barked. "You both constantly fuss and worry about me not eating?! And here you two are starving yourselves?! Are you two mental?! Why haven't you guys eaten?! You're going to kill yourselves!"

"You don't need to worry about us so much, Seras." Alucard sighed, but still refused to meet her gaze. "Creatures of our kind can go a very long time without having to eat, and we won't die from starvation like humans do." Seras frowned at him and sighed through her nose in disappointment.

"Alucard," She whispered his name, sounding so very worried as if she was going to lose him at any second. "I have every right to worry." She paused for a second to see if he was listening. His eyes were glued to the ground, but she knew that he was listening to her. "I…may not be a vampire or a demon," She continued as she reached out to place a hand on top of one of his. "But…I was able to feel what you guys were feeling minutes ago. I could see it in your eyes, feel it as you both held me to your bodies, you were both _starving_." The air was silent around them for a long minute or two. "Tell me," She looked between Alucard and Sebastian, waiting for an answer, but they remained silent and unmoving with a distant look in their eyes. "Why have you been starving yourselves?" There was that silence again; an inevitable and painful tension that only seemed to bother the small blonde. She clutched Alucard's hand even tighter and leaned forward a little more to place a hand on Sebastian's thigh.

"Please, look at me." Seras begged of her mates. It took several long seconds, but the two elder creatures did finally look at her. The pain glistened in her gorgeous sapphire eyes along with it was concern and the deep need to protect and help them. "Please, tell me." She whispered. "Why have you guys been starving yourselves?"

"We just wanted to be as human as possible for you." Alucard answered softly. Seras gaped at them and even more pain glistened in her eyes. "I clearly have failed on several occasions in fear that I would lose control around you."

"No, no, no," The small blonde whispered while shaking her head. "This is…silly. I love you both very much, human or not, and I will always love you."

"Seras," Sebastian huffed as he gave her another hard look. "We _kill_ to satisfy our hunger." The little human stared at him for a long while before she sighed deeply.

"I know," She whispered.

"You can love us; lay with us, knowing that we are killers?" The demon asked her outright. "You're not little anymore, Seras. We can't go on pretending that everything in our little world is perfect. Once we leave this place, everything will become so much more complicated. You need to know who we _truly_ are before you take us on as your mates."

"Don't treat me like I'm five, Sebastian!" Seras raised her voice. "You don't think I've gone over this dozens, hundreds, of times in my head? Well, I have," She paused for a moment to catch her bearings and her eyes became distant. "I've stayed up so many nights thinking it over and over and over again. I've talked to you both multiple times about your pasts. I've researched vampires, demons, and every book I can find about Alucard. I've also seen what you guys truly are and capable of the night I lost my parents. I _know_ what you guys have to do in order to get your fill. I'm not stupid so don't treat me like I am."

The elder creatures stared at their little mate impassively. They didn't mean to treat her like she was stupid or a child. It's just that, she always acted like everything was perfect, that they were perfect. They wanted to grant her every wish, be human with her and grow old together, but that wasn't reality. And they needed her to know that things will most likely change once they were gone from that place.

"I know everything," Seras continued on in a hush voice. "I know that you guys kill…not just to eat, but because it's fun. I don't understand it," She was honest. "But I know what you guys do, what you are, and I still love you both."

"Why?" Alucard was speaking before he even knew it. Seras just stared at the ground while she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"You've both been with me for so long. I…can't remember a time when you guys weren't in my life." The small blonde muttered mainly to herself. "Even when I was little…I could…sense that there was something off about you guys. But…I didn't care. I still don't care." She laughed softly with a small smile on her face. "You're my best friends, always have been and always will be. And now…we're so much more." The more she talked about it, the wider her smile became. "Everything you guys have ever done, every look and smile you gave me, every touch and word…made me love you two. Each and every time I think about one or both of you, my stomach coils, my mind races, and my heart beats for you guys. I love you guys so damn much." Suddenly their mate burst into laughter causing the dark haired males to give her a peculiar, but concerned look.

"Maybe we're so well connected because I'm just as twisted as you two are?" Seras questioned and then finally looked back at her mates. "I don't know, but I'm madly in love with you both." Sebastian then scooted closer towards his bride and wrapped an arm around her shoulders so he could hold her close to him. Seras curled up in the crook of his arm and took comfort when he rested his head against hers. His soft locks of hair caressed and tickled the side of her face. "Will you guys promise me that you'll stop starving yourselves and find something to eat soon?" She asked of them. Alucard smiled warmly at his girl before he shifted so he was sitting beside her. He interlaced their fingers and with a peaceful sigh, he rested his head back against the stone bench and stared up at the stars.

"We'll feed," Her king promised.

"Tomorrow, perhaps before class, we'll go out and feed." Sebastian murmured as he also just stared off into the starry sky with his beloved by his side. "Now, hush, darling, and eat. You need to boost your strength." Seras just smiled and went back to eating her biscuit quietly. The brilliant stars reflected in her big blue eyes. Wonderment and awe shone so brightly in her orbs while she admired the sky. The girl was purely happy in that one moment. She was snuggled up between her mates while they stargazed and dreamt of their future. The silence was broken by one of them.

"Alucard," Seras whispered.

"Yes?" The elder vampire purred, but didn't bother to look at her.

"In order to become a vampire, you have to be a virgin of the opposite sex, right?" She muttered while she continued to stare up at the beautiful diamond sky. A feral grin appeared on the No Life King's face and he gave a single nod of his head.

"Which you are," He responded. Alucard then finally turned his head to gaze down at his small mate who didn't look frightened at all. Was she ready to join them? His grin widened even further until his sharp incisors were gleaming proudly in the moonlight.

"I know," She snickered and then glanced up at him. "But I'm actually talking about you." His grin instantly faltered and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Me?" He questioned softly.

"Well," Seras continued while she looked back up at the stars. "You were married twice, had a child or two, and were forty-five when you died. You were far from being a virgin, and yet, you're a vampire. How?"

"I sold my soul and made a deal with the devil." Alucard murmured. The little human's smile fell and she glanced back up at him from the corner of her eye. "Before I had died, I had lapped up the blood from my fallen soldiers. And when I woke…I was this." The pain was so clear in his eyes, but he ended up smiling warmly at his little bride. "Why do you ask?" He snickered while he raised a hand to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Why else do you think she would ask?" Sebastian spoke up with a smirk and a knowing look in his eyes. Seras bashfully lowered her head with a bright blush on her cheeks. "Our anxious little bride wants to be deflowered." The demon purred while his fingertips caressed up and down her arm intimately.

"Oh," Alucard drawled with another wide grin on his face. "Then why not just become a vampire now and then we can go at it like bunnies?" He whispered as he leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Seras frowned as she became uncomfortable with the situation. How was it they could read her like a book, but still didn't understand that she was afraid?

"You know that I'm not ready for _that_." She whispered. As the words processed in their heads, the elder creatures' grins vanished.

"But yet you wish to fuck and become impure?" Alucard noted, trying not to sound angry, but was failing. "I don't understand you, Seras. You claim to love us, to want to be with us, and that you want to fuck until your heart is content, but yet, you want to remain human where you're vulnerable to diseases and death? Tell us now, before we go any further into this, are you going to remain and die a human?"

"Alucard," Seras whispered his name, looking and sounding so lost. "I…For now, I would like to remain human. I…know it's selfish of me…but…I want to grow older. I don't want to be frozen in time, looking sixteen forever. I just…want to…grow old with you guys." The elder creatures were silent for a long minute while they studied their melancholy mate. After a while, Alucard sighed, hung his head, and closed his eyes.

"It's not selfish of you at all to wish that, Seras." The elder vampire spoke softly to her. "Since I was once human, I understand the need you have to grow and develop. I want nothing more, but to be human with you, to grow old _with_ you, and die alongside you, my beloved."

"So, if you're not going to become a vampire and you want to have intercourse with us, then what are we going to do?" Sebastian asked. Alucard's red orbs flickered over her head to stare quizzically at the demon.

"Do you think it will work if she sold her soul to the devil later down the road?" The elder vampire asked.

"Technically, she already did." Sebastian murmured with a small chuckle.

"Huh?!" Seras exclaimed and shot her head to the side to stare up at him in bewilderment.

"One of your mates is the prince of Hell, Seras." The elder vampire responded. The small blonde swung her head around to stare at Alucard and then back again to gap at Sebastian.

"The prince of Hell?" She repeated, completely shocked by this. "But isn't Satan," She was instantly cut off.

"The king of it all," The demon corrected her. He then glanced at the No Life King. "Yes, I suppose if that's truly what she wanted, I could transform her into a vampire when it comes time."

"So…since we're mates…and I've devoted my life to you…I already…had sold my soul to you?" Seras murmured.

"You don't have to look at it in that way." Sebastian chuckled with a smirk. "Our souls are meant to be connected. So, my soul belongs to you as much as yours belongs to me."

"So, when it comes time, you can turn me into a vampire…even if I'm impure, like Alucard?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but blood will have to be involved." The demon informed her with a nod of his head. The girl didn't acknowledge that part. Instead she quietly lowered her head while a dark blush invaded her cheeks.

"Which…means in the meantime, we can…have sex?" Seras murmured, but the elder creatures heard it loud and clear. Both males burst into laughter at their innocent, but libidinous mate.

"That is still a very complicated situation you're putting us into, Seras." Sebastian said through chuckles. "Besides, it is your first time and I'm not going to allow you to be out here naked and cold on the hard wet ground."

"We have a blanket." The small blonde noted and held up the blanket to prove her point. The demon's smirk widened as he stroked her neck gingerly with his fingertips.

"Wouldn't you prefer being in a warm soft bed when one of us takes your virginity?" Michaelis asked her with his brows drawn together and his gorgeous eyes pulling her into some kind of trance. Seras swallowed nervously as her eyes trailed from his brown orbs to his soft lips that were still pulled back into a devious smirk.

"Yes," She answered softly. "But…how is sex more complicated now?" She asked after she managed to pull herself from that trance.

"Really, Seras?" Alucard questioned her. "Do you know anything about sex?" The little human furrowed her brows and glanced back over at the elder vampire.

"I…know… _things_ about sex." She whispered in confusion, sounding so unsure.

"Then tell me what happens if we had unprotected sex this very minute." He ordered her with a huge grin on his face. This made her all the more confused.

"You guys don't have STD's, do you?" She asked in embarrassment. Alucard stared at her for a long few seconds and then glanced over at Sebastian to stare at him for another long few seconds. The two couldn't believe what she had just asked them. He then looked back at her and shrugged his shoulder, looking almost impressed, but still dumbfounded.

"Not a bad answer, but most certainly the wrong one." He replied.

"Vampires and demons don't carry diseases, Seras." Sebastian told her.

"Werewolves can," Alucard added.

"Werewolves?" Seras repeated with wide eyes. "They exist?"

"Never mind that," The elder vampire chuckled with a wave of his hand. "The answer I was looking for was pregnancy." The girl's eyes became even wider.

"Oh," She drawled. How in the hell could she forget pregnancy?!

"You see, if you became a vampire, we wouldn't have to worry about protection because a female vampire isn't able to get pregnant until she's at least fifty. And even then she would have to be in heat. But since you wish to remain human, and your bodies are a little different from ours, we could easily get you pregnant which could be quite dangerous for a human." Alucard trailed off, looking deep in thought.

"Dangerous? How?" Seras asked. The elder vampire blinked several times before looking back at her.

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't know of any vampires that mated or impregnated any humans. So, I don't know the risks. But a demon can be quite dangerous." He continued on with his lecture and unintentionally scaring his mate.

"As you already know, a demon is much stronger than a human." Sebastian took over the lecture. "And a baby moves inside the mother. Well, one good kick and that foot could easily burst through her stomach."

"Without the right nutrients it will even burst from the amniotic sac and start eating whatever it can get to, which would be the mother's organs and blood." Alucard went on while he smoothed his hand out over her thigh subconsciously.

"In some cases, it would even claw its way out of the mother's stomach when it feels that it's ready." The demon added. Afterwards, the air around them was silent. Wondering why their mate was so quiet, they both glanced at her to see her face was a pale white and she looked like she was going to pass out…or be sick. "Seras?" Michaelis whispered while he cupped her forehead to check her temperature. When he was convinced that she wasn't sick he jumped to his next conclusion. "You had lost quite a bit of blood. You should eat something else perhaps."

"It's not the blood loss, Sebastian." Seras sighed. "I just…don't want to hear any more stories about demonic babies."

"But they are quite fascinating little creatures. It baffles me that you don't wish to hear more about them." Sebastian continued on. "Perhaps you'll be hooked if I told you how fast a demon develops in the womb, how it feeds off of and weakens the mother, and…" He was cut off when his mate pressed her lips firmly against his in order to shut him up. Seras reached up to fist his shirt while she kissed him deeply. The demon cupped the side of her face and closed his eyes as he fell into a trance like state. All thoughts were wiped away and he was just in the moment. Unfortunately, the small blonde pulled away and she rested her forehead against his warm lips.

"Stop talking," The little human panted softly. "You both managed to talk me out of sex, which I think was intentional, but whatever. We can still have fun, but in a different way." A sexy little smirk crept onto her face and she laughed under her breath. "Unless you guys don't want to, then just continue with the lecture." There was a long pause before Sebastian responded.

"As I was saying," He started back up. He was, of course, partially joking, but he honestly did want to finish this interesting subject. He just loved talking to and lecturing Seras about these incredible facts. He swore that she was the _only_ person who _actually_ listened to him whenever he went off like this. Again, she tried shutting him up, but differently this time. The small blonde reached down and cupped him. The male stiffened from the sudden contact and his eyes flew open wide. He was completely soft in her hand, but he gradually got harder and bigger the more she rubbed. Seras grinned at the way Sebastian sat so stiffly with a shocked expression on his face. He looked as if he was trying to fight moaning or showing any form of expression that might show he was enjoying it immensely.

The girl giggled just as she shifted her head to gaze up at Alucard. He watched with a hungry look in his eyes as his queen leaned up to press her lips against his. The elder vampire growled softly in approval and then devoured her sweet mouth. He took over and kissed his little mate deeply. Every moan and whimper that came from her made his cock throb painfully from arousal which caused him to kiss her even harder. Seras barely paid any mind when the demon placed her hand several inches from the bulge in his pants just so he could unhook them. There was not a second of hesitation as he took her hand into his and then forced her to wrap her fingers around his hard flesh. A hiss escaped Sebastian as he led her hand slowly down his cock and then back up. He moved her hand the exact way he liked it and tried teaching her how to do it. His thumb would press against hers to sweep over his dripping head, and then he would lead her hand back down his shaft in a circular motion.

Seras' entire face was a beat red. She was feeling every inch of him while she was being kissed deeply and hungrily by the vampire. Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips against her throat heatedly with a sexy moan. The small blonde shuddered with a helpless whimper. Her stomach was doing somersaults, her heart was racing in her chest, and her sex quivered like mad. So much was going on that she felt overwhelmed by it all. Surprising her even further, the demon released her hand and reached under her blanket. Their girl jumped so high when Michaelis just about roughly unhooked her pants and welcomed himself into her pants and wet panties. Seras tore herself from Alucard's warm lips with a cry when Sebastian slipped two of his fingers inside of her tight channel and fingered her _hard_. It was painful, breathtakingly erotic, and incredible all at the same time. She panted hard, whimpered, and choked. A part of her wanted to stop him since it was uncomfortable being stretched for his fingers, but she allowed him to keep going because of all of the feelings that were ripping at her insides. It coiled her stomach tightly and made her toes curl.

She had absolutely no control over her own body. Her hand continued to tug at the demon's hard flesh, her other hand was fisting Alucard's shirt in a desperate attempt to hold on for dear life, and she kept writhing and trembling with pathetic moans that made her blush darken out of humiliation. The elder vampire grinned at the look on his bride's face. Her face was contorted into a look of pure ecstasy, her orbs sparkled beneath lowered lashes, and her face was red from arousal and embarrassment. Not to mention the way her body moved and all the little noises she made from the pleasure of it all.

With a deep chuckle, Alucard leaned down to kiss over her hot throat since she stopped kissing him on the mouth. Seras tilted back her head so her throat was arched up in offering to him. The elder vampire purred while he brushed his lips lovingly over her flesh. His dark crimson orbs glowed through lowered lashes, staring down at his little mate tenderly. One of his hands came up to stroke over her hair.

"Seras," He breathed her name. The small blonde closed her eyes tightly and fisted his shirt so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"That feels…so…good." She grunted and moaned. Sebastian smirked against her neck and drove his fingers inside of her even deeper. A satisfying sounding moan escaped from their mate. A smile broke out across her lips and she laughed lightly. "It feels so much better than those damn tendrils."

"I bet it does, but that's because it's real unlike those wispy shadows." Alucard whispered in her ear with a toothy grin on his face. He kissed her earlobe and then those sinful, cold lips trailed down the side of her throat. Afterwards she felt her king casually slip his hand onto her thigh and slid it across towards the opening of her pants. "Tell me if my skin is too cold for you." He muttered and then squeezed his hand between Sebastian's hand and her lower stomach. He pressed his cold fingertips against her engorged clit, causing his bride to jolt upwards in surprise. She shuddered from his touch, but paid not mind to his cold skin. In fact, it seemed as if she was warming him up real fast because after a few seconds his skin was no longer cold to her. Alucard snickered under his breath when he felt her wet warmth along his fingers.

 _Damn, was she ever turned on for them._ _She was completely soaked!_ He wanted to gobble her up right then and there, but sadly, didn't. Instead, he rubbed over her sensitive pearl frantically, making her cry out and tremble even more for them. Seras glanced down from the corner of her eye to watch her hand caress over Sebastian's hard flesh. She panted and shook, but tried focusing on her hand alone. She swept her thumb gingerly over his weeping head before pressing down hard and rubbed over it to make it all the more sensitive. The demon hissed through gritted teeth. His incisors were long in his mouth and spooked his little bride when they glistened in the light of the moon. After several long seconds of teasing him, she wrapped her fingers around him securely and then pumped him fast.

Sebastian instantly took Seras' lips in a hard fiery kiss that seared them both. His hot mouth moved over hers fast and hungrily, like he just couldn't get enough of her. Their breaths mingled and they exchanged moans. It didn't take long for his tongue to find its way into her mouth. Their wet muscles tangled together in their own form of a tango. The taste of her mate was driving her absolutely mad and vice versa. The little human's breathing became harsh and her hips twitched upward in need. Her heart pounded in her ears and reverberated in her throat. Warm saliva dripped down her chin as their intense kiss only became more hungry and fierce.

Sebastian reached down blindingly fast to grab her other wrist in a bruising hold. His tight grasp pained her, but both beings were lost in a haze of pleasure together, although some part of her refused to release the elder vampire's shirt from her death grip. Michaelis' fingers moved intensively fast inside of her, making her cry and whimper with each hard thrust. Alucard was still rubbing her clit frantically, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. The demon's grasp on her increasingly got tighter until she was literally bending to his will. He only got more aggressive by leaning his large form more into her small one until he was practically on top of her and was consuming _all_ of her: mouth and taste.

Sebastian started thrusting up into her hand as his stomach coiled and his balls tightened. Blood was drawn the second his black talons bit deeply into her wrist. The beads of dark red liquid slid gracefully down her flesh to drip off the side and be soaked up by her blouse. The demon groaned loudly in her mouth as cum spurt from his head. He continued thrusting up rapidly while she kept pumping him until he was fully sated. Sebastian slowly stopped kissing her and he lowered his hips back down to settle on the ground. When their lips parted an inch, he cracked open his eyes to gaze at her with gorgeous, but fierce looking blood red orbs. He stared at her intently as his fingers continued to drive deeply between her legs. She panted, each second her warm breath caressed his skin, and was unable to tear her gaze from his.

"Sebastian," His beautiful girl whimpered through pants. A smirk crept onto the demon's face, once more showing off those sharp fangs that had not too long ago punctured her veins. Seras tried to keep from writhing from their touch, but couldn't stop herself. She tried quieting herself, but every noise escaped her mouth without her even meaning to. Why was it so hard to control her body or even focus under these conditions? All thoughts were a jumbled mess, her feelings and sensations were soaring, and her entire body was searing with a flame that burned from the inside. And then it all let go. Her stomach stopped tightening and it felt like an electricity of pleasure shooting through her body when an orgasm crashed over her hard.

Seras closed her eyes tightly and arched up with her breasts thrust up into the air. She moaned and whimpered since they kept going even though how sensitive her flesh was. Once her body calmed back down everything stopped and it was quiet once more, besides her heavy breathing and racing heart. Alucard and Sebastian grinned in satisfaction from all of her reactions and getting her to come. They both slowly removed themselves from her wet warmth and gladly found their digits covered thickly with her juices. The demon sniggered while he brought those tasteful fingers to his mouth, but paused when he became aware of something. That smirk vanished faster than anything and his red orbs flickered sideways to see that he still had a very tight grasp of her. He eyed those blood beads that had trailed down her arm, her blood stained shirt, and, worst of all, the marks he was leaving on her: the bruised pricks from his nails and finger marks. Sebastian immediately released his bride with a sharp intake of breath.

"Seras! I'm sorry!" Michaelis exclaimed and his pain filled eyes flickered to her pale face. She was still trying to calm herself back down, but her bewildered blue orbs flickered to his face instantly.

"Wh-what?" She murmured unintelligently.

"The slightest bit of pressure and I could have snapped your wrist in half quite easily! I had foolishly lost control!" He growled out in frustration. His eyes flared darkly in fury and he drove his talons into the palm of his hands. Seras watched in fear as blood dripped from clenched fists and the way he trembled. She doesn't recall ever seeing him so angry. It startled and worried her. Her eyes flickered downwards to stare at her bruised, bleeding wrist. It hurt a lot, but she didn't care. What they had experienced together was incredible. She casually slipped her hand over the marks before glancing back at her upset mate. His head was lowered and he refused to look at her, actually believing that he wasn't worth even being in her very presence at the moment.

"Sebastian, I'm fine." She whispered and then gave him a small reassuring smile.

"You're so…damn fragile." He whispered. Seras pulled back her head in surprise and blinked stupidly at him. _Was he…blaming her for being human and why he nearly broke her wrist?_ Sebastian clucked his tongue in annoyance and opened his eyes to take a sideways glance at her. "No, _I'm_ the reason I nearly broke your wrist _because_ I'm a monster."

"It's okay, Sebastian. I'm fine." She said a little more sternly. "And you're not a mon…"

"Then what would you call us?!" The demon raised his voice. He shifted his head to give her the darkest look she has ever seen from anyone. His teeth were gritted again and his shadow swirled and flared by him on the ground as he only grew angrier with himself. And without even thinking, he started taking that anger out on her because she was being so foolishly naïve, and yet, beautifully innocent. How could she love him…them?! "Stop living in a fantasy world, Seras! We're not humans or angels, our morality doesn't exist, and you certainly can't change us like you think you can!"

There was a long pause between them as Sebastian just stared at his other half, the love of his life, his mate. "We are monsters, my dear." He finished in a whisper. The pain welled back up in his eyes and he just couldn't look at her anymore. So, he turned his head away and instead stared glumly at the ground. Seras opened her mouth to argue with that statement, but never got the chance.

"He is not wrong, Seras." Alucard intervened. The small blonde snapped her head to the side to stare up at him with hurtful eyes. "We are the epitome of evil. We have been for hundreds of years. We have killed millions…and that number will continue to increase at an accelerating rate until the day we die which could be hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of years from now. We are insane, blood quenching, homicidal/genocidal, unholy creatures of the night." The little human became unusually quiet after that. She sat there with an almost defeated look on her pale face. Her eyes were solemn and distant, like she was deep in her inner thoughts or feelings, but she wasn't. She was just trying to process all this information that she already knew about them. What did they want her to say? Hadn't they already gone over this earlier? Were they trying to scare her away or hate them? Why?

"We just want to know _how_ you can love us after knowing all of this." Sebastian answered her private thoughts. "A normal woman wouldn't think twice about it. She would be running for the hills. Why do you stay?"

"I told you already, I love you guys more than _anything_ in this world. Why is that so wrong of me?" Seras asked in disappointment with a shake of her head. She was tired of them dissecting her feelings and constantly questioning her love for them. It actually hurt more than anything. Each time they asked her why she loved them, it felt like they were just digging a knife into her heart, each time going a little bit deeper. The small blonde attempted to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat, but she just couldn't swallow that pain or the cry that wanted to escape. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she did her best to bury those feelings deep inside of her and just focus her gaze on the wet grass.

"It's not considered…mentally healthy for a woman to love someone like… _us_ , especially knowing of what they did and that they're not going to change their violent behavior patterns." Alucard spoke in a hush voice while he combed loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Are…you saying I'm mad, Alucard?" Seras choked out and refused to look at him with tear-filled eyes. "Just because…I love you guys and I wish to spend my life with you both? Why is that so wrong of me?" She asked again. The little human then closed her eyes tightly. "Your violent episodes…that cruelty and lack of mercy you show onto others…I know you won't ever show me those sides of you guys. I know you both would _never_ do anything to hurt me and neither of you have ever, _ever_ hurt me." One of her hands automatically shot down to hide the bruises on her wrist and she shifted uncomfortably. She didn't blame Sebastian at all for what happened. He had got lost in the moment like she had and she was positive that both elder creatures were used to hard and aggressive sex. They just needed to dial it back a bit because she's too fragile for them.

"But that doesn't mean I approve of what you guys have done or will do! I think it's sick! You both are barking mad!" She finished. It was silent in that garden once more. The elder creatures just sat there and watched the tears that rolled down their mate's face and listened to her soft sobs. They weren't in the least bit affected by her comment about them, but it did pain them to see her hurting like this. "Why are you trying to push me away?"

"We're not," Alucard murmured. "We just want you to be sure that this is what you want. You'll be spending your life with us, Seras. You'll love and bed with us for years and years. Our relationship could be eternal like our lives. But…as of right now, you're still young…and human. You can…always find a decent young man to settle down and have children with. Just because we're…mates, doesn't mean you're our prisoner, Seras. You can have a normal, healthy relationship and life." Her tears dried and she stayed frozen in her spot for a long minute. Her silence bothered the males further. They were willing to let her go to have a better life, but not getting an immediate response from her ate at them from the inside out. Suddenly, Seras did move. She titled back her head a little to stare up at them with those big blue orbs filled with tears. The girl gazed at them for the longest time before she sighed and then maneuvered so she could lie back on the grass.

"Lie down and stargaze with me?" She asked of them. Alucard furrowed his brows and they both looked at her like she was off her rocker. Seras frowned and gave them those puppy dog eyes. "Please?" She whimpered, sounding like she was about to cry again which wrenched their ancient hearts. The elder creatures didn't waste another second and lay down beside her. Seras instantly wrapped her arm around her King's to seek comfort and she interlaced her fingers with Sebastian's. The little human then buried her face in Alucard's shoulder and tried to keep herself from crying. "I think I'll be truly broken, mind and soul, if I was ever parted from you guys. I don't care if you think I'm crazy for staying…and I don't care if you guys are…monsters, I love you both, and people are always doing crazy things for love."

"Please, don't cry, Seras." Michaelis whispered while he watched her try to stifle her sobs and keep back the tears. When she wouldn't calm down any, he moved in and brushed his lips over the most sensitive area on her neck that was considered her ticklish spot. "Don't cry," He begged of her as he continued kissing and caressing that spot that made her twitch. The corner of her lips curved into a small smile and she laughed softly through sobs. Alucard lied there and stared down at her tearstained face. He still just couldn't understand how or why she loved them and why she wanted to stay. But he knew that he loved her more than anything and if she truly wanted him then he was hers. Not being able to stand to see his bride so sad, he leaned down and pressed his lips gingerly against hers. Seras froze up beside him and, mission accomplished, she did stop crying. Her arm around his tightened while she felt those warm skillful lips move over hers lovingly. A gentle smile crossed over his lips as he slowly pulled away to stare down into her face.

"Be crazy with us for all of eternity, that'll make us happy as long as you're happy." Alucard chuckled. "No more tears," He then shifted his head to stare up at the gorgeous sky. "You won't be able to see the stars through all of your tears." The little human laughed lightly and tried wiping her tears away on the sleeve of her shirt. With a small bright smile on her face, she looked up to stare up at the stars with her mates.

 **End of Chapter** **9**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter. Hopefully chapter 10 will be coming a lot sooner than this one. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


End file.
